Unspoken Forces
by TerapidRising
Summary: Reylo. Following Episode VII, Kylo Ren has mastered the Dark Side. The Sith Lord is obsessed with capturing Rey, the Jedi that wounded him. Trying to lure her into the open, Kylo has attacked the Resistance at every turn. On Ahch-To, Rey is finishing her training when she begins having troubling visions of Kylo Ren. Their lives are bound together by the Force. Unspoken Forces.
1. Where Is She?

The Red Squadron came to a grinding halt, floating helplessly above Yavin 4. Their engines had been crippled. Radio communications between the pilots had fallen eerily silent. The group was escorting a Republic Ambassador convoy, but those ships were long gone. After catching a glimpse of the notorious black and silver TIE Interceptor, the convoy bailed for the safety of hyperspace.

Like a firaxa stalking its wounded prey, the deadly TIE approached the Red Leader first. The distinct color and design pattern could be recognized by any Resistance fighter.

This was Kylo Ren's TIE Interceptor and no one was going to survive the encounter.

The Red Leader, Kal Nerro, cursed into his dead comlink. The sound of crackling static would have been preferable. His R5 unit wasn't responding either. His only hope at this point, was that one of the other pilots had a functional communications array. The Resistance needed to be warned about Kylo Ren… _and his abilities_.

Nerro's X-wing pitched starboard, refusing the pilot's commands. The Red Leader frantically tried every switch and method to bring the old fighter back online. He suppressed thoughts of his wife, worrying that he would never see her cheerful face again.

 _And then he felt it_ ; a foreign presence invading his mind and sifting through his thoughts.

Nerro clenched his teeth, wincing in pain. The veteran pilot felt as though his eardrums were about to burst. A loud noise rattled the hull of his X-Wing. The entire cockpit appeared to shrink around him, as though the fighter might implode from the stress. The noises were getting louder, rattling his core. In agony, Nerro grabbed at his helmet—trying to pry it off.

"Where is _she_ , pilot?" The mechanical hiss of Kylo Ren's voice echoed in his mind.

Nerro's seatbelt harness tightened, threatening to crush his lungs. His eyes bulged from the pressure. The Resistance pilot shook from head to toe from the torture. Nothing he did could relieve the pain.

"Who?" Nerro gritted out.

"The Jedi. _Rey_. Where are you hiding her?" Kylo Ren impatiently tunneled into the pilot's mind, digging much deeper. He pushed the pilot to his breaking point before trying a different tactic.

The crushing pressure stopped and the poor Resistance pilot exhaled in relief. With a 'pop' the comlinks re-opened, crackling back to life. Suddenly Nerro could hear the pilots around him, shouting in confusion over each other.

 _They were alive_ , he thought. Nerro's throat was dry and he struggled to find his voice. Before he could say anything to his squadron, a shrieking cry came over the comlinks. Over his right shoulder, Kal Nerro saw pilot Van Chijay being violently yanked out of her seat and out of the cockpit.

"Help," she cried before being sucked into the vacuum of space. Her channel went deathly silent, as the young pilot disappeared from view. Nerro's heart skipped a beat.

The pilots on his portside were next. Kylo Ren used his powers to pull them from their X-Wings, one after another.

"No, please! Stop!" The Red Leader yelled with desperation. Turning pale, he felt beyond sick. Kal Nerro closed his eyes, unable to watch as his friends floated into the darkness of space.

The TIE Interceptor maneuvered in a serpentine path, facing Nerro directly. Through tears, the Red Leader could barely make out the dark silhouette of Kylo Ren. Nerro clamped down on the controls to fire rockets and blasters, but they failed him.

"The Jedi, then… name the system," Kylo hissed. The Dark Warrior was growing tired of waiting. Nerro couldn't withstand another cerebral assault. Fortunately, Kylo Ren didn't need to take the pilot alive… he only needed the information.

Like his burning crossguard lightsaber, Kylo Ren sliced his way into the pilot's mind again. This time, the beaten pilot would show him the girl.

Kylo quickly saw a glimmer of Rey, standing off in the distance. She was talking with Leia Organa. She looked different; radiant and hopeful even. But he couldn't make out their conversation. The First Knight slithered deeper. It was _the Millennium Falcon_ taking off with Rey at the controls. The whole Resistance was there watching, feeling energized and optimistic. _Fools._ He would extinguish that feeling soon enough.

There was something missing though. Kal Nerro had no idea where _the Falcon_ was going. He was merely an observer and hadn't been present when Skywalker's location was discovered.

"I… see," Kylo Ren said, tightening the grip on the controls. "Then you are no use to me."

The black and silver Interceptor swung away from the Red Leader.

Free from the blinding pain, Nerro tried one last time to hail the Resistance. With an ominous roar, the stalking Interceptor came back around and open fired. A flash of green hit Nerro's window and the last of the Red Squadron was eliminated.

* * *

Kylo Ren slowly flew past the lifeless bodies and debris field. The incursion into the pilot's mind left him hungry. Catching a glimpse of Rey often did that to him. He reached out with the Force, hoping to find traces of their Bond.

 _Rey_.

He waited for a response, but he couldn't feel her presence. She had been quiet for months. The girl found a way to shield herself—but how? It drove Kylo Ren crazy. It was pointless for her to resist. He reached for her again.

 _Rey, how many times does this need to happen? Your friends don't need to die, not like this anyway. Come find me. You'll know where._ An image flickered in Kylo's mind. It was something special for Rey to see. But still, there was no answer.

This wasn't a surprise and yet it angered the Darksider. Kylo Ren would seek out every Resistance pilot; he'd slaughter every member and sympathizer. Rey would answer eventually, if only to save her friends.

Punching in the coordinates to the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren abandoned the Red Squadron's graveyard.

The blue glow of hyperspace allowed the troubled Knight to sit back and think. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on Rey. He held the girl in his arms on Takodana. She felt so right, sleeping against his chest. He had her tied up in the interrogation chamber.

"To be so close… and to fail to recognize you," Kylo Ren grumbled, cursing his own arrogance. He focused on the memory of her face—those freckles, eyes and lips. Everytime he leaned in to speak, she'd turn away and expose her neck. His attention lingered on her collarbone. He was inches from the girl… how could he not remember _her_?

The girl had resisted his powers. But she was just a scavenger, or so he thought. And in the snow on _Starkiller_ , Rey left him a daily reminder across his face. The girl had marked him forever, leaving no doubt about her true identity.

Rey had his admiration… along with something else. Kylo Ren would never stop looking for her.

* * *

A/N: Come say hello on tumblr - my user name is Terapid. I post plenty of artwork. Please check out the rest of this story and the other Reylo fics that I have posted.


	2. These Stars

Far away on Ahch-To…

Rey felt a shiver run down her spine. _Was it the wind, or something else_?

The girl tried to ignore the sensation, which was difficult to do while hanging upside down. The collection of stones that Rey was levitating wobbled a bit, but at least they didn't fall. She could feel the rocks as if they were an extension of her fingertips. They felt rough and worn down by the weather.

Hours had gone by and the sun crossed overhead. A vibrant orange glow hovered over the horizon. The day's lesson would be coming to an end soon. Rey was determined to hold the difficult position until the sunlight faded in its entirety. Her endurance and concentration were vastly improving.

Rey was confident that she had done a much better job today. Her training with Master Skywalker was approaching its first year. The padawan felt stronger; she was stronger. Rey felt the Force flow through her with every slow breath. Her body was weightless, allowing her to balance on a few fingers for hours at a time.

Relatively speaking, her training had just started. But she was determined to catch up for a decade of lost time. However, Rey needed to be patient, even though she soaked up the lessons like a sponge. Luke Skywalker could see Rey's astounding potential. The young woman was a bright glimmer of hope for the galaxy, whether she realized it or not.

Standing nearby, the Jedi Master watched Rey closely. He looked away only to take some small puffs of his pipe. He felt a shift in the northeastern winds, which ruffled his wild hair. The days on Ahch-To were getting shorter. In a week or two, the island would become miserable and cold.

Luke took in his padawan's appearance and frowned.

 _She needs to wear something warmer for winter_ , he thought. That must be the old man in him talking. Luke smiled slightly, which was rare. He hadn't smiled much over the years, never having a reason to. His padawan, however, was slowly chipping away at his stubbornness.

Rey flicked her gaze over to her Master. Could it be her imagination, or had she caught Luke Skywalker smiling? The blood was rushing to her face and he would only deny it come dinner time.

"Nice and neat," Luke called out, putting out the ambers in his pipe. That was Rey's cue to stack the rocks while he prepared the evening's meal.

Exhaling deeply, Rey closed her eyes. The floating rocks came down, one at a time. With gentle 'thuds' she managed to balance the stones in a collection of five columns. This was often the trickiest and most frustrating part of the exercise, as they all came in different shapes and sizes.

Luke Skywalker didn't wait around to see if she managed the assigned task this time. He already knew that Rey would find a way to make it work.

* * *

That night the Jedi ate by the roaring campfire. Rey loved it's warmth, letting the heat soak into her skin. She inched closer to the flames while attacking the food in her bowl. As if realizing she needed to slow down, Rey stopped eating and looked over to Master Skywalker.

He didn't seem to mind the girl's table manners, though she could use a little refinement there.

"I think I went longer today. Everything is getting easier," Rey prodded. She expected her Master to correct her on this point, but he was sluggish in his response.

Luke pried his gaze from the fire and looked upon his apprentice. Her eyes sparkled in the flickering flame. In fact, the old man wanted to address the comment. Rey had made considerable progress, but their relationship was still tentative. He didn't want to make the same mistakes as last time; he couldn't afford to. The padawan shouldn't place so much stock in things becoming 'easy.' That's a very slippery slope.

"Hmm," Luke nodded, choosing to let the comment go this time.

"I think I felt _him_ ," Rey continued, speaking quietly. "This afternoon. I didn't let him in, of course. I'll never let him in again. But I know he's been busy… trying to reconnect."

Rey bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze. She was a bit embarrassed and felt her cheeks turning scarlet. Master Skywalker cleared his throat and furrowed his brow. Kylo Ren wasn't a popular subject. Rey spent many sleepless nights when she first arrived because of the Darksider.

In those days, she could feel him all the time—like a burning coal. Her first lessons had centered around denying the virgining Bond.

"My padawan, take the rest of the evening to clear your mind. We've put these barriers in place for a reason. They'll continue to work, no matter what Kylo Ren tries. He wants to find us, so he can finish the Jedi once and for all. Our goal is to make sure that he fails." Luke passed his plate to his student, knowing that she would want to finish the rest. The expression on his face was long and worn.

Rey had so many questions, but it was clear that Luke was finished talking for the evening.

Luke sighed heavily. He knew they were overdue for a long conversation about his fallen apprentice. Rey needed to know more… _a lot more_ about Kylo Ren. Keeping her in the dark for too long would be a grave mistake. Luke would find an appropriate time to have this discussion, but it wouldn't be tonight.

"We'll talk more about it soon."

Rey kept her eyes trained on Luke as he turned and headed for his dwelling. The Jedi Master always went to bed first, but tonight he turned in early. She had made some headway at the very least. Staying near the fire, Rey tucked her knees under her chin. There was a very dull sensation at the base of her skull. Like a headache that wouldn't completely fade, Rey often wondered if this was part of the buried connection.

Was this Kylo Ren, letting her know that he was still out there?

Closing her eyes, the young Jedi cleared her mind completely. _What a lovely evening_ , she thought while gazing up at the stars.

* * *

Far away, lurked a powerful brooding figure.

Kylo Ren stood on the bridge of the _Finalizer,_ staring out of the wide bank of viewports. He was searching for Rey; a task that the menacing Darksider could do for hours. Sometimes he stayed in the exact same spot, refusing to move an inch.

The First Knight's presence made the crew nervous—not that he cared.

There were countless stars in his line of sight. Many of them had planets and moons, capable of supporting human life. If need be, he would visit them all.

 _One of these systems,_ he told himself. One of them held his prize.

* * *

A/N: This is just a glimpse of Rey's training and the relationship she has with Master Luke. A crucial scene will be coming up soon, where Rey learns more about Kylo Ren. The question is this: when she discovers the truth, will she seek him out?


	3. The Resistance

General Leia Organa looked pale, bracing herself along the nearest command console. An awful, familiar feeling hit the pit of her stomach. The scene across the Resistance HQ was devastating to witness.

Poe Dameron stood a few feet away, having to deliver the worst news to Leia's lead dispatcher, Pamich Nerro. Her husband, along with the remainder of the Red Squadron, had been missing for the past two days. From the very start, Poe had led the search and rescue party; only it wasn't a _rescue_ party anymore.

Upon seeing Poe return, Pamich let out a shrieking cry. She knew something was terribly wrong, but had kept it together until that point. The grieving widow slouched in a heap on the cold floor, as Poe tried to catch her in his arms. The command center fell eerily quiet.

The last of the Red Squadron was gone and soon the word would spread throughout the Resistance base. The squadron sustained heavy losses while destroying _Starkiller_ , so their numbers were already thin.

Leia Organa rubbed her tightening chest. She knew her son was behind the attack. The General didn't need to see the data from the droids, even if it was recoverable. Weeks earlier, Ben had done the same thing. He captured a transport vessel and attacked four Blue Squadron pilots. But he let several escape, which was no accident.

Kylo Ren wanted his mother to know how powerful he had become.

At the time, Leia kept the details within her senior staff. Now, more of her friends had perished at the hands of the monstrous Kylo Ren. This was her fault for never warning the pilots. They shouldn't have engaged her son.

The feeling around the room was dreadful. Everyone tried their best to be supportive of Pamich Nerro.

Finn entered at some point, catching wind of what had happened. He stood next to the general and felt helpless. All he could do was watch as his friend, Poe Dameron, comforted the sobbing dispatcher. Poe was still in his orange flight suit and had been wearing that thing for the past two days. By now, others came in to help the grieving widow.

Poe stood up with his hands on his hips. His expression was lost somewhere between upset and pissed off. The best pilot ran his fingers through his slightly graying hair and took a minute to collect his thoughts.

With a fierce look in his eyes, Poe headed for the General. Respectfully, Leia stepped away from the command console; so that they may have a word without disturbing the others.

"We have to do something about this," Poe gritted out. "We can't keep sustaining these losses. There aren't enough pilots in the Resistance as it stands."

Leia nodded, but she didn't have an answer for the trusty pilot.

"What about making contact with Rey?" Finn hadn't seen the Jedi in a year. He missed his friend dearly. General Organa glared at her soldier. She didn't want to hear anymore about it.

"Not this again. How many times have I told you?" Leia huffed.

Poe and Finn exchanged confused looks. With parted lips, Poe seemed to be on board with this idea. Why not enlist the help of the Jedi? He'd never directly challenge the General's orders, however—at least not in front of a subordinate.

"Then we need to lure them out into the open," Poe suggested. "Set a trap for the elite squadron that's spearheading these attacks."

General Organa rubbed her chin and led Poe and Finn further away from the command center. She didn't want anyone to overhear what she was about to say.

"Our pilots aren't even fighting back," the Black Leader continued. "That much I know. The First Order must have a new weapon at their disposal. Something that disables our X-Wings. If we set up an ambush with battle cruisers, we can eliminate them all at once."

Leia closed her eyes and pulled down her weathered face. "No, it's not a new weapon. It's Kylo Ren." Her cheeks flushed red. Very few people knew the connection she had with this monster. She turned to face them and tried to regain her composure.

Poe seemed to be at a loss for words. The man had traveled all over the galaxy and fought the First Order on a dozen planets. It took quite a bit to render him speechless.

"Then... Rey and Luke Skywalker need to be warned," Finn replied. "Kylo Ren must be looking for them, like before. That's why he let the Republic convoy leave. They didn't matter. Otherwise, he could've brought a TIE squadron with him and eliminated any witnesses."

Finn had a point.

Leia sighed. She could feel it. _This was something he'd do_. _This was something Vader would do._

"Rey's training is too important to the stability of the galaxy. Especially if Kylo Ren is _this_ powerful now. We need to buy her more time," stated Leia.

"But if he can pull our ships out of the sky, it won't matter. There won't be a Resistance for her to fight beside," Poe resisted the urge to yell in frustration. Kylo Ren was a sensitive subject, for him in particular. The Darksider invaded Poe's mind and tortured him until he released valuable intel. Poe would never talk, but he didn't stand a chance against Kylo Ren.

The First Knight nearly killed Finn, too. Poe badly wanted to even the score.

"For now I think we should limit our squadron to patrols only. I want everyone to be vigilant at all times. At the first sight of trouble, jump to hyperspace," Leia said with a tone of finality.

Poe was the best pilot in the galaxy. He didn't like the idea of turning tail and fleeing whenever Kylo Ren appeared in a TIE Interceptor, but it was better than losing more of his pilots. The Black Leader would be calling a meeting later that evening, bringing together all remaining squadrons.

"I am confident the Republic's fleet will be joining ours soon enough. The non-aggression treaty with the First Order ended the moment they fired that weapon. Which reminds me, I need to get ready." Leia turned and walked away.

C-3PO spotted Leia in the hallway and went shuffling after the princess.

The General had a meeting in two days before the Senate survivors. Although the cost was too high, eliminating the First Order became something of a unifying goal. Some good needed to come out of this, no matter how small.

"Maybe we can set some sort of trap for that _freak_ ," Poe said, watching the General disappear from his view. The pilot couldn't come up with an idea at the moment—he hadn't slept in the last two days. His creativity would greatly benefit from some rack time.

"Is it possible to trick someone like Kylo Ren?" Finn asked. He had his doubts, especially after their last encounter on _Starkiller._ Kylo Ren wasn't invincible; he could bleed. That meant he could be killed too.

"Probably. We just have to find something that Kylo Ren wants," Poe shrugged. "Then he will show up right where we want him to be."

With that he gave Finn a pat on the shoulder. "Come on." The pilot gestured back toward the HQ. Finn nodded and went with Poe to rejoin the group huddled around Pamich Nerro.

* * *

Aboard the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren leaned back in his favorite reading chair. Sweaty and shirtless, he ran his fingers through the chestnut hair of stormtrooper CA-4595.

"Sir, I'm going to be late," she pleaded from her knees. The soldier wrapped her hand around the base of Kylo Ren's cock, anticipating his answer.

"Then you better hurry, CA-4595," Kylo hissed through the vocoder of his mask. The young woman was doing an excellent job and couldn't stop now.

Gripping the bundles of hair tighter, gave the stormtrooper the encouragement she needed. CA-4595 closed her lips around his stiff member, opening her jaw enough to take in his girth. She found a familiar rhythm once again, making Kylo Ren close his eyes. CA-4595 was eager to please the First Knight, increasing the ferocity of the blowjob.

Kylo groaned in approval, watching the soldier through hooded eyes. _From this angle, she almost looked like Rey_ , he thought. The tendril curls on either side of her face, helped to sell the illusion. They bounced with each movement she made—just like he imagined Rey's would.

For once, Kylo Ren was grateful that the Bond was closed off. If the Jedi were to stumble across this imagery, she would never give him a chance.

Getting closer, the Darksider tightened his abs and held the stormtrooper in place. It was all he could do to keep from calling out the name, "Rey."

CA-4595 hurried to get back into her uniform. She left the clothes, rags and arm wrappings that Kylo Ren insisted she wear on the floor. The stormtrooper wished there was a mirror in his quarters, but the room was smaller than she expected—and sparsely decorated.

Kylo watched the soldier put on the rest of her armor. "You can remove the hair ties, I know it's not regulation. I will see about getting a mirror." A year ago he had smashed the only mirror in his quarters. The Dark Knight was angry about the scar across his face.

"Thank you, sir," CA-4595 said with a chuckle. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. The soldier didn't know why Kylo insisted on this hair style; it wasn't her place to question.

The stormtrooper pulled her helmet last. There wouldn't be a chance to shower; not until her patrol ended in a few hours.

"I'll tell the Captain you were assisting me with a task," Kylo said, standing and keeping his back to her. He picked up the nearest data pad and started jotting down some information.

"Sir, my schedule this week," CA-4595 started before Kylo Ren interrupted her.

"I know your schedule, soldier," he replied. "You'll be hearing from me. And next time I will make sure we have as long as we need."

"Thank you, Sir," she replied, taking one last look at the Darksider's muscular back. Someday she wanted to see Kylo Ren with his mask off.

After the stormtrooper left, Kylo took a moment to pour himself a drink. Removing the mask, he let it drop to the floor. He enjoyed taking in a long awaited breath of fresh air. CA-4595 may have resembled the object of his affection, but she wasn't his _scavenger girl_.

Still, the stormtrooper seemed to welcome the daily distraction, as much as he did.

* * *

A/N: This is a Reylo story. I can't stress that enough. Don't quit on me because of this scene with CA. It's a slow burn with plenty of actual Reylo lemons to come. I felt it was important to show what frame of mind that Kylo Ren is in. He's going through extraordinary lengths to find Rey. He's in a bad place—resorting to using a stormtrooper for sex in this one scene. While Rey flourishes in her daily routine, Kylo Ren does not. They are the mirror of each other, and it will only get better for him when she is close again.


	4. Just A Dream

"You've really done it now, Ren," General Hux sneered. The fussy man had been looking for Kylo Ren all morning. Keeping tabs on the First Knight was becoming a frustrating and full-time job.

Hux shuffled along at a quicker pace, trying to catch Kylo Ren before he disappeared again. The General finally caught up with the Knight just outside of the control tower above the flight deck.

"Where am I supposed to store this captured Resistance vessel? It's an eyesore and belongs in the scrap heap." Hux gestured to the banged up transport below. It looked out of place on the tarmac, taking up a considerable amount of space.

Kylo Ren stopped walking and swiveled his head, looking at the ginger general. He shoved an index finger into the thin man's shoulder as he replied. "I don't care where you store it. Make sure it's ready to fly when the opportunity calls."

Hux swallowed hard, knowing that this was more of a threat than a request. He would schedule maintenance to look at the vessel as soon as he left.

"Very well," Hux glowered.

Kylo Ren purred through his vocoder, and set his gaze across the busy flight deck. _One day he was going to shove Hux out of the airlock._

General Hux cleared his throat, waiting for a squadron of stormtroopers to march by before he continued. Hux wondered what Kylo Ren was planning, but he was so damn competitive with the First Knight—he didn't want to give Ren the satisfaction of knowing something that he didn't. One thing was certain, the Resistance transport was going to take a lot of work to repair. It appeared as though Kylo Ren had been using it for target practice.

Without saying a word, the Dark Warrior turned and started to walk away.

"I've spoken with the Supreme Leader," Hux called to him, making Kylo Ren come to a stop. "These solo excursions of yours… they leave you vulnerable. The Supreme Leader wants you to have TIE fighter escorts at all times."

The General had a slight smirk on his lips. He saw this as a little victory, even though it meant keeping Kylo Ren safer. At least the First Order would have constant tabs on their coveted Knight.

The Dark Warrior had been taking on a number of risky assignments, refusing to leave with any back-up.

 _Perhaps this IS the day I shove Hux out an airlock_ , Kylo Ren thought before getting right in the General's face. He had warned Hux about speaking to Snoke without his presence.

"You spoke to Supreme Leader Snoke... without me?" Kylo growled. The Darksider spoke over his shoulder, clenching his fists.

"We were summoned, so _yes_. Supreme Leader Snoke agrees that you should hunt down the last of the Jedi. That dwindling flame needs to be extinguished once and for all. However, you should have backup at all times; a TIE squadron dedicated to the task at hand. What if the whole Resistance fleet surrounded you?"

There was a hint of something different in the General's voice. A slight tremble. Since returning, Kylo Ren had choked out several officers aboard _the Finalizer_. Rank didn't appear to matter. The Darksider even killed General Teda of _the Retaliator_ —and he did so by Force Choking the man through a viewscreen.

"It hasn't been an issue thus far," Kylo replied, as though he was considering Hux's advice for once. But The First Knight suddenly became distracted. He leaned to the side and peered over Hux's shoulder, as if was looking at an eavesdropper.

Hux turned awkwardly, expecting to find Captain Mitaka or someone else cowering behind him. But there was no one standing there. Hux had no idea what Ren was looking at.

"If there is nothing else," The Knight finished, snapping the cloak over his shoulder and storming away.

"There's also the matter of a certain stormtrooper!" Hux shouted, but this time Kylo Ren wasn't stopping.

* * *

Rey woke suddenly. Springing forward in her bed, she struggled to catch her breath. The cool air kissed her burning skin. The Jedi was safe and in her bed. Reaching up, she wiped across her sweaty forehead.

 _Just a dream,_ she thought, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. _Or was it a nightmare?_

Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of the jumbled images. She breathed through her nose and focused on the cloudy scene.

There was a First Order ship, but it wasn't _Starkiller_. Rey hadn't been on this vessel before, but from its layout it had to be a star destroyer. More than likely, it was _the Finalizer._

Wide-eyed, Rey looked around; everything became clearer. She was standing above the flight deck like she had been invited on board. Walking around in wonder, Rey took in the sights and muffled sounds as a casual observer.

Two figures approached, but at first all she heard was their footsteps. Rey looked everywhere, trying to find the source of the heavy sounding boots. In her peripherals, she spotted him. The young Jedi quickly backed up and crouched behind a bulkhead. With wide shoulders and a daunting stride, Rey would recognize Kylo Ren anywhere.

Holding her breath, Rey remained completely still. Kylo Ren and an unknown officer were talking. They walked right past her, too distracted to notice her presence.

"This can't be real," Rey told herself, squinting at the First Knight. "It's just… _a dream_."

She couldn't be hurt in a dream. So, why should she be hiding at all?

The Jedi crept closer to the pair, trying to make out their conversation. Everything the men were saying sounded distant and muffled. Growing bolder, Rey stopped right behind the officer, trying to eavesdrop.

For a moment, it seemed like Kylo Ren was looking straight at her. Rey flinched and grabbed her chest. The Dark Warrior stared in her direction for a few seconds, before walking away.

"Well, he's going somewhere in a hurry," Rey mumbled to herself. The Jedi scurried after Kylo, knowing full well that this may not be the wisest move.

Turning a corner at the next junction, Kylo Ren vanished.

Sprinting to catch up with the Darksider's long strides, Rey skidded to a stop.

"Where?" she whispered, scanning the empty corridors. There was no sign of her counterpart.

Then her pulse quickened. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A purring sound came from behind. Kylo Ren was standing inches away, getting the drop on the Jedi.

He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, curling his fingers into her sun kissed flesh. Kylo Ren savored the contact; it had been so long since he touched her last.

In shock, Rey looked down at Kylo's hand. The leather texture of his glove felt so real. She could see the fine details along the fingers—wrinkles and stretches; signs that the gloves had been well worn. The Jedi didn't feel like she was in danger. Kylo wasn't trying to hurt her. In fact, it felt more like a friendly, welcoming embrace more than anything.

"No," Rey snapped, jerking her shoulder away and putting distance between herself and the man in the lifeless mask.

"What are you doing here, Scavenger?" Kylo Ren cocked his head to the side. He had to stop himself from reaching for the girl.

Rey felt her mouth running dry. She looked closely at the mask, taking note of the changes. The horrible mask was very similar to the last one, but it had a new detail. It had a dark mark engraved, appearing to match the scar she gave him.

 _This is feeling a little too real_ , Rey thought. Her weapon was pressed firmly against her hip. She was faster than Kylo Ren. If she needed to reach for her lightsaber, she could draw it before he had a chance.

"Hmm. If you're here to talk, its too late," Kylo Ren stated. He sounded mournful, which was surprising. The Dark Knight looked at Rey for a moment before dropping his gaze. He appeared to be lost in thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her defenses up.

Kylo Ren motioned toward the flight deck and headed over to the guard railing. Rey followed but kept her distance.

On the tarmac below, stormtroopers were lined up on either side of a Resistance transport vessel. Rey's eyes widened once she recognized the ship. A moment later her friends were being marched out in single file.

General Organa was first. The old woman was defiant and pushed back against her captors. The thuggish stormtroopers nudged her along, not afraid of the unarmed general.

Next came Admiral Ackbar. He was shackled at the feet along with some of the older Resistance commanders. Rey recognized them all from the base, but she didn't know their names.

"What is this?" she scowled at Kylo Ren. The First Knight looked her way but didn't answer. He was so _kriffing_ frustrating.

Rey reached for her lightsaber, keeping her thumb over the ignition. The Darksider didn't move a muscle. He should have gone for his sword as well

"It's too late for that, Rey," Kylo Ren sighed. "You could have prevented all of this."

Rey scoffed. She hated that mechanical voice.

"I would have settled for you and left the Resistance alone. Anyway, it doesn't matter… now that I know their travel plans."

"You're lying," Rey snapped.

"The Resistance leadership… so foolish and predictable." Kylo Ren sounded as arrogant as ever. The Darksider kept his hands behind his back. Clearly, he was enjoying taunting Rey like this.

The Jedi flashed her eyes at that hideous mask. Rey wanted to read Kylo the riot act, but something was off with this whole scenario.

"None of this is real," Rey replied, relaxing her tense shoulders. Kylo Ren chuckled at her response.

In an instant, the Knights were down on the flightdeck—standing among the Resistance prisoners. _It was a dream_ , Rey reminded herself. _There's no way Kylo Ren could pull this off_ , she thought.

"Rey?" the hoarse and familiar voice of Finn cried out.

Rey whirled around. She watched in shock as Finn was forced onto his knees by a pair of stormtroopers. Finn's hands were tied behind his back and he had a broken nose. Dried blood was present on his lips and chin; a trail came down to his shit.

"Finn," Rey gasped in horror.

"An added bonus," Kylo Ren hissed in her ear.

The two stormtroopers switched their safeties off with an ominous clicking sound. Stepping back they trained their sights on the defenseless soldier.

Kylo Ren turned to Admiral Ackbar. "I think we'll treat the stormtroopers to shrimp tonight, Ackbar."

The Admiral's lower jaw dropped.

Rey bared her teeth and ignited her lightsaber. The stormtroopers open fired, unleashing rounds into the back of her best friend.

Finn cried out and fell forward, face planting. The stormtroopers continued to fire at his lifeless body, which was smoking on the ground. Rey closed the distance with a single leap. Yelling in anger, she came down with a vicious strike.

The stormtroopers were cut down, separating at the waist. The fell to the floor in pieces and disappeared.

Rey immediately turned on Kylo Ren, breathing heavily. Suddenly, the flight deck was empty. It was just Kylo and Rey—two Knights facing each other.

Kylo Ren admired her flickering eyes and fiery cheeks. He had been waiting a long time to see her like this. His mask hid the sly smile forming across his lips.

"I told you I can take whatever I want. My powers are considerable... but even I struggle to see the future."

"What's your point?" Rey interrupted, starting to circle the Darksider. She shouldn't engaged him like this—the Jedi knew better. But she needed to know more. Why would she have this kind of dream at all?

"Your training must be progressing nicely, if you _divined_ all of this," Kylo Ren replied. He took a few steps towards the girl, wanting to be closer. Kylo wasn't concerned about walking within her striking range.

Rey leaned back, gripping her lightsaber much tighter. The Jedi couldn't allow Kylo Ren to execute her friends… even if this was a dream. Like a bolt of lightning, Rey lashed out. Her lightsaber came forward, heading straight for his heart.

* * *

That was when Rey awoke, safe in her bed on Ahch-To.

She struggled to understand the point of the dream. Was it really a premonition, like he suggested?

Rey kicked off the layers of blankets and stumbled to her little table. There was a few hours to sunrise. The Jedi groaned. Rey doubted she would be able to go back to sleep at this point.

She lit the candles on her table, noticing they had all gone out. The warm glow made her hut feel cozy again. The candlelight flickered and caused the shadows in her tiny room to dance. For a split second, Rey swore she saw the silhouette of Kylo Ren—lurking in the corner.

 _It was just one of Master Luke's old cloaks_ , she reassured herself.

Far away, Kylo Ren sat in his chamber and took in an unfamiliar smell. It had the delightful aroma of a candle. Of course, Kylo Ren didn't have candles. He closed his eyes and focused intently on the scent.

An image of Rey opened up to him, appearing hazy at first. Impatient, the Darksider pushed deeper. After a few moments, Rey became clearer. He felt her gaze on the candle's flame and he could feel a cool breeze on his chest. It reminded him of sleeping under the stars as a child.

Rey rested her head on her shoulder and sighed deeply. Could she be thinking of him… at this very moment?

The Bond between them was returning, only Rey may not be aware of it yet.

 _She had taken the bait_. Kylo Ren smiled devilishly.

* * *

A/N: Dream sequences are a little tough to write. This one starts off with a very real conversation with Hux. When Kylo senses Rey's faint presence, he leaves the General and tries to hold onto the scavenger girl... by showing her something that will cause her to react very strongly. We'll see if it works; if Rey continues to indulge these night time visits.


	5. Remote

Rey was up early the next morning, lightsaber in hand. She wasn't able to fall back to sleep.

Luke Skywalker emerged from his hut and stretched. He set his gaze on the lush peak in the distance. His padawan had her lightsaber out and was already practicing forms. Against the rising sun, she flowed effortlessly from fluid movements to stoic poses.

Rey rarely woke before her Master.

Luke ducked into his hut and emerged with the training remote. Like an old friend, the droid beeped once and hovered over his shoulder. The old man began the long climb towards Rey, with the floating sphere following not far behind.

Rey twirled her lightsaber and held a defensive form. She could sense the presence of her Master, though he had moved in silence. Luke stood about twenty feet away and watched her closely. Without warning, the training remote snuck up from the far edge of the cliff and fired. Rey blocked all three shots without looking.

"Thanks for the warning," she murmured.

She readjusted her footing to follow the annoying floating droid. Using the Force to anticipate its movements had become second nature. Blocking every single shot for the next ten minutes, Rey's mind was clear.

Master Luke had said nothing to the girl, acting merely as an observer. Rey usually didn't mind. This was fairly typical for lightsaber exercises. But today she was _just_ a little bit annoyed.

Finally, Rey gave a wave of her hand. With the Force she deactivated the remote and pulled the sphere into her grasp.

"I can go all day with this lead paper weight. In fact, _I have_ ," she said with a hint of irritability.

Rey flicked her gaze to Master Skywalker. He didn't look surprised by the outburst. Clearly, there was something on the girl's mind.

"We're overdue for a talk, aren't we my padawan?" Luke's expression didn't change.

Rey stiffened a little and wondered if she had been too disrespectful. Several months ago, she'd never dream of taking that tone with Luke Skywalker.

"I'll tell you what, _Rey_... if you can deflect one of those blasts towards me _and_ score a hit, we'll talk." Master Skywalker said, with a slight smirk on his lips.

Rey winced a bit; he usually didn't use her name unless she made a mistake.

Luke took the training remote from her hands and changed a few settings. The training remote jumped to life in his hands. Giving the droid a toss in the air, the Jedi Master stepped back.

Rey honed in on the remote. Raising her lightsaber above her head, the padawan crouched into a Third Form defensive stance.

 _He can't be serious_ , she thought with a shake of her head.

"Don't let these one's get you, they do a bit more than sting," Luke warned.

Rey gave a slight nod. Typically, the remote blasts died on impact with a surface. These one's must be stronger if she was going to deflect one at the legendary Jedi Master.

The droid spun a few times, while changing levels. Without warning it unleashed a barrage of shots. Rey countered each and managed to deflect the last one towards her Master. Moving like the wind, Luke dodged it effortlessly.

"This isn't going to be easy, _"_ she breathed.

Rey had seen Luke Skywalker in action before. He may move slowly climbing rocks and shuffling around the campfire, but that can be very deceiving. Weeks earlier, Luke had been blindfolded during one of their sparring sessions. He dodged all of Rey's lightsaber attacks until she was on her knees and exhausted.

"Okay," Rey told herself. Changing her position, she reached out with the Force.

The training remote swung around, kicking in to a higher gear. Doing a somersault, Rey gained a better position for deflections. In her peripherals, Luke appeared to be looking for something in his pockets, unafraid.

This was clearly a jab at Rey, but she didn't let it break her concentration. Sometimes her Master could be motivating in ways that were infuriating.

The training droid altered its pattern again and unleashed another bombardment. Rey countered but only managed to send the deflections into the ground. _Maybe Master Luke's distractions were working_.

She adjusted her footing once more and focused. Rey was intent on achieving her goal, even if it took all day. She couldn't let Luke bother her with his antics. The rumbling in her stomach wouldn't distract her either. This was usually the time she ate breakfast and her body was used to scheduled meals now.

When the next combination of shots sprang out, Luke reached out with the Force and tugged at her lightsaber. Rey fell to one knee and barely managed to block the blasts. Luckily, it had been a set of three; had a fourth shot been fired, she may not have deflected it.

Rey glowered at her Master, getting up to her feet again.

Luke gave a rare smile in return.

"That's how it's going to be?" Rey snapped with a sharp tone. She didn't take her eyes off the spinning droid. It fired again. Rey sent the first shot right back to the droid. She swiftly changed the angle of the lightsaber and deflected the next two at Luke.

The red blasts darted his way. Luke quickly sidestepped the barrage, showing off his impressive reflexes. He was in the clear but at the last split second, Rey reached out with the Force. She pulled the final beam directly into his right shoulder.

"Ahh," Luke cried out in agony, grabbing the sizzling wound. He stumbled backward, wide-eyed and shocked.

The training droid short circuited and fell onto the ground by his feet.

Rey killed the blade to her weapon. What had she just done? The padawan rushed to aide her Master. Her heart was racing as she knelt down beside him.

Luke was clutching his shoulder, holding back a laugh. Rey had such a look of concern, but he was impressed. Rey should be ecstatic right now; she finally managed to best him in something.

"Where did you learn how to do that, my padawan?" he chuckled.

Rey paused for a moment, and caught her Master's gaze. "Kylo Ren," she said simply.

"Ah," Luke nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I despise what he stands for. I've only been in his presence a few times, and he's always showing off," Rey said, shaking her head. "Every time I was around him he's displayed a different, _er_ , abused a Force ability," she corrected.

Luke cleared his throat, letting this information sink in.

"Though... this ability he didn't mean for me to see," Rey finished, applying pressure to her Master's shoulder.

Luke took a deep breath.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" he finally asked, clapping a hand on his knee.

Rey nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. She hadn't talked so much about Kylo Ren, since moving to Ahch-To. Luke wasn't upset with her for going into detail, so at least there was that. He seemed to be quite happy for someone with a nasty flesh wound.

"Let's practice those healing techniques and then I'll get breakfast started." Luke grunted and started to stand. Rey was right there to offer her assistance, for which he was grateful.

"Thank you, Rey. Breakfast first… then, we will have story time," Luke continued, allowing his padawan to be a crutch.

Walking like friends, Master and apprentice made their way to the campgrounds.

"And you need to dress warmer," Luke added.

* * *

A/N: Fun stuff is coming. I wanted to show that Luke trusts Rey now. Until this point, it had been a very one way street for Master and apprentice. And now that Rey is proving herself, its time for Luke to tell her about Kylo Ren. Rey needs to be informed.


	6. The Fall of Ben Solo

Kylo Ren sat restless in another strategic meeting. Fortunately, the rest of the table couldn't see the disinterested look on his face. That was one of the many benefits of wearing a mask at all times.

General Hux called for the next commander to stand and deliver his report.

The First Knight hissed. Would this meeting ever end?

Commander Becarro took his turn explaining why a recent failure wasn't entirely his fault. Kylo rolled his fingers along his knee, peering out across the First Order hierarchy. He should strangle them all, but that would mean filling out paperwork. That would also mean promoting the next set of underlings, who were younger and woefully inept.

Kylo Ren toyed with the idea, but quickly let the notion go. His mind wandered and became preoccupied with thoughts of Rey. He imagined she was sitting right next to him, wearing all black.

"Let's get outta here, _my Lord_ ," she gave him a devilish smile and placed her hand on his.

"I can't, we have to stay here and be killed by boredom," he replied.

"What… what was that, Lord Ren?" the commander stumbled.

Kylo was slumped far down in his chair and immediately straightened himself.

"Are the Imperial probes in place on Celus 3? I want every inch of those mountains and caves checked," the Darksider asked without missing a beat.

At Kylo Ren's insistence, the First Order had been releasing thousands of probes across the galaxy. Searching for the Jedi was like looking for a needle in a haystack. However, deploying the old Imperial probes could work in the Dark Warrior's favor. Finding two Force Sensitives wasn't likely, but locating a Resistance Base on the other hand…

Commander Becarro swiped through his datapad and began his report on the Celus 3 probes.

Reluctantly, Kylo Ren let the image of Rey slip away. The absence of her flirty smile, even an imaginary one, left him feeling melancholy. Deep down, he wondered if she was out there—thinking about him at that very moment.

* * *

Rey's mind lingered on the Bond with Kylo Ren. She felt when he was thinking or talking about her, even if she couldn't decipher the content. The young Jedi rubbed the base of her neck, trying to relieve the dull pain that reminded her of the First Knight's presence.

Luke Skywalker didn't eat much at breakfast. He was quiet and watched Rey as she consumed the contents of her plate. The Jedi Master organized his thoughts and finally cleared his throat.

"You told me something about Kylo Ren when you first arrived on Ahch-To. Do you remember what it was? You pulled a thought from his mind," Luke prompted.

Rey swallowed her last bite with a big gulp.

"Yes. He fears he will never become as strong as Darth Vader." She placed her bowl beside her lap. Luke nodded in agreement.

"As you know, Kylo Ren once went by a different name, Ben Solo. He was my nephew and I lost him to the Dark Side." Luke scratched his beard and sighed.

"When Ben was five he was sharp and a curious troublemaker. Even then, he used the Force to grab things that were out of his reach, or to get his parents attention. I asked Leia many times if he could come to the Jedi Academy and learn from me. Ben Solo would've become one of the first true Jedi Knights since the rise of the Empire. Together we could have restored what the Dark Side tried so diligently to extinguish."

Rey had a dozen questions swirling in her head. She had a hard time picturing the monster—Kylo Ren—as a curious youngling in Master Skywalker's care.

"Leia was concerned. She wanted him to stay under her watchful eye for as long as possible. But she was busy trying to keep the Republic from splitting into Civil War. After the Empire fell, there were many systems that refused— _or were too scared_ —to return to the Republic. To make matters worse, dozens of rogue Star Destroyers were unaccounted for. Each had a different general at the helm, fighting for control of the crumbling Empire. Innocent systems were caught in the crossfire, pillaged for resources by these desperate men."

Luke reached for his canteen and took a cool sip of water, letting Rey absorb the information.

"The Remnants of the Empire needed to be brought to justice. We couldn't wait for them to destroy each other. So, the galaxy wasn't exactly the safest place to raise a child; and apparently it still isn't."

Master Skywalker stood and stretched before gesturing for Rey to follow him. The morning was clear and beautiful. This would likely be the last warm day before fall rolled in. The old man felt like walking along the shore and he knew how much Rey liked the beaches. A walk could do them both some good.

Rey's mind was filled with so many questions. She began to wonder if the galaxy would ever truly be safe. The Empire didn't crumble when Palpatine and Vader perished. Their dark legacy lingered, which was a scary thought.

Luke produced his pipe and took a few puffs before continuing. "Ben's father, Han, fought for years against the rogue generals—taking advantage because they were disorganized and jockeying for power. As a result, little Ben spent a lot of time under the care of a close family friend, Lor San Tekka. We trusted San Tekka, who founded the Church of the Force. The church was small but their members were dedicated allies of the Jedi. Even in the dark times of the Empire, they offered sanctuary to Force Sensitives and a few Jedi survivors."

Jedi survivors? Rey wondered if there could be others out there, like her and Luke.

"Unfortunately, one church member wasn't what he claimed to be. He took a particular interest in young Ben Solo."

" _Snoke_ ," Rey breathed, feeling a chill run down her spine. Luke gave her a grave nod.

"Snoke was the financial benefactor for the church. He was a close friend of Lor San Tekka and Leia. I had only met him once and dismissed him. I didn't gather anything to make me suspect something sinister; a great mistake on my part," Luke admitted.

"Snoke shielded himself, using an old Sith discipline. The Dark Side ability has been used to fool great Jedi before—even Master Yoda," he continued.

"Ah," Rey said, nodding. She had read about Master Yoda in the holocrons. Luke had entertained her with stories of the Frogling as well. Rey wished she had the chance to meet the Jedi Master.

"Snoke spent time gaining Ben's trust during some very impressionable years."

Luke stared out at the sea, watching the breaking waves. It was turning into a welcome warm day, rare for this time of the cycle.

"Leia became concerned a few years later when she saw Ben beat up a schoolmate. He had used the Force to lash out. It was a serious event, that neither of us took lightly. Ben was ten years old at the time. To compound things, he had been asking very difficult questions about his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker."

"I don't understand," Rey replied, furrowing her brow. The young warrior leaned forward and crowded her Master without meaning to. She was trying to absorb every single word.

"My father… Anakin Skywalker, was once a powerful Jedi Knight," Luke continued. "He turned his back on the Jedi and his oath when he became _Darth Vader_. Vader helped the Emperor rise to power and stay there. He hunted down the Jedi Knights of old and spent years pursuing any survivors. Eventually, only two remained; the Jedi Masters who instructed me."

Rey's eyes widened in surprise. Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were the same person. This information wasn't in the recovered Jedi Holocrons. How could a detail so important be missing?

"After Ben's fight, he came to live with me at the Academy. Ben hated Leia for that; he resented both parents for abandoning him. I didn't realize it then, but we were repeating the same mistakes that the previous Jedi Council made. They saw something dark in Anakin Skywalker, but they trained him anyway. I couldn't see past my blind love for my nephew. I was determined to watch him to succeed."

Luke sighed heavily again. Rey grabbed his metal hand, offering the Jedi Master some comfort. He had tears in his eyes, but he managed a smile anyway.

"When Ben was fifteen, he disappeared for a few weeks—without giving me any notice. He had been acting out a lot and I had many students to look after. When Ben returned he had a _child_ with him; a little girl that he had rescued. Right away it was clear that she was strong with the Force. Ben cared deeply for her and he was very protective. _So_ , I decided to train her and she joined the rest of the younglings. This little girl was a bright, welcome presence. She had a laugh that could light up a room."

Rey fell silent, trying to find her voice but couldn't. A lump formed in her throat as her pulse began to race. The little girl that Ben rescued… _it couldn't be_. Could it?

"Not long after that, Ben disappeared again. When he returned, he was a changed man. He was Kylo Ren. Kylo showed up with a handful of thugs and stormed into the Academy. It was a massacre orchestrated by the _Knights of Ren_. My Jedi were brave and fought for the Light—every single one. That includes _you_ , Rey," Luke's voice cracked while watching Rey's reaction.

 _Lies_! Kylo growled into Rey's ear, making the Jedi jump.

Rey gasped. She could feel the Darksider's breath on the nape of her neck. Kylo Ren's presence was like a thick fog, trying to engulf the young woman from all sides.

* * *

Still in the meeting, Kylo Ren felt a disturbance in the Force. The Bond between he and Rey surged, giving him goosebumps. The Knight could hear everything that Luke Skywalker was telling Rey.

"Lies," Kylo Ren shouted, growing irate. Standing up violently, the Darksider shoved the meeting table in front of him. Papers scattered; datapads went tumbling off the thick marble surface.

The First Order commanders swiveled in their seats, terrified by the sudden outburst.

Stomping around the room, Kylo Ren hissed through his vocoder. He didn't care if General Hux and the others thought he was crazy. The First Knight had an opportunity to speak with Rey directly and it wasn't going to be squandered.

"Ask him why I left!" Kylo shouted, expecting to get an answer from Rey this time.

"Ren?" Hux asked, backing away from the table. "What's going on… is it the Jedi?" The General knew that this was a dangerous situation, so he gave the Knight a wide berth. The stormtroopers guarding the entrance bolted, abandoning their posts; they knew the hurricane was coming their way next.

Kylo Ren didn't answer Hux. He looked to the ceiling, clearly conversing with someone else. He huffed and circled the table again. The First Order commanders scurried from their seat. Wisely, they headed for the exits. This meeting was officially canceled.

"Ask him why I left, scavenger!" he demanded again.

 _Get out of my head!_ Rey snapped, shutting the Bond once more.

Kylo Ren shouted across the empty room, feeling like he had been slapped across the face by the girl. His anger and frustration hit their boiling point, fueling his Force abilities. The rolling chairs lifted in the air and wobbled, before being thrown across the meeting space and busting apart into pieces.

* * *

Rey looked pleased with herself but hadn't realized she had been shouting at the sea. Kylo Ren had been silenced. No, doubt, he was throwing a tantrum aboard _the Finalizer._

Luke gave his padawan a bewildered look.

"What changed that second time, Master Skywalker? Why would Ben leave and return as Kylo Ren?" Rey asked, lowering her eyes. She suddenly felt a little awkward for asking this; it felt like indulging the Bond in doing so—but it was a fair question.

Luke searched for the right words. Before he could answer, a fuzzy memory climbed into Rey's mind. It felt like a whisper or _a secret_. A conversation she forgot long ago—something she wasn't suppose to overhear but did.

Suddenly, a lost memory began to take shape. Luke began talking, but the curious padawan tuned him out. Shutting her eyes, Rey concentrated on the voices from her past...

* * *

"I want to train the girl," Ben stated, catching up with his Uncle inside the Jedi Temple. Ben looked like a gangly teenager with long legs and arms.

From high above, little Rey watched the pair talk. She was in one of her favorite hiding spots, situated above the Temple staircase. The five year old was so small that she had hiding places everywhere.

Shouting had brought her to this spot. Rey heard the familiar voice of her friend, Ben Solo, and came to investigate. She hated it when he lost his temper, which was frequent. However, Ben's mood improved the second little Rey ran up and reached for his hand.

"We've already been over this," Luke snapped. Walking up a few steps he finally turned and faced his relentless nephew. "Visions can be distorted, subjective and dangerous. I know firsthand how dangerous they can be. Look what it cost me."

Luke brandished his metallic hand, shaking the rusty parts. For the Jedi Master, it was a constant reminder.

Ben scoffed and dismissed the gesture.

"Things need to change if the Jedi Order is to survive this time around," Ben insisted, following after his uncle. "We can't make the same mistakes that the last Council did. Most of the Jedi here will never be deserving of the title. They aren't strong enough."

His nephew had made this argument before. It wasn't productive to belittle the other students, even if Ben had a point there. Luke Skywalker continued to climb steps while his troubled padawan followed after him.

"Ben, you have much to learn."

"Uncle Luke, I am ready to take the trials," Ben insisted. "I performed well on Tatooine, didn't I? We could use another Master around here. Age shouldn't matter so much… not in a galaxy where power is so important."

Master Skywalker feared where this conversation was headed.

"You are not in charge, Ben. You're still my padawan and I know what's best. What we are building here is just the beginning. Every generation that follows will get wiser and stronger. The principles of the Jedi and the Sith cannot coexist in the same Order. The Force isn't a banquet where you can sample everything without consequences. Where would you _even_ get this idea? You've read through the archives, you should know better by now!"

Luke was exhausted with his nephew. Using the Dark Side to rush padawans along or make them stronger, was not an option.

"Yes. I'm quite familiar with the Jedi archives," Ben replied with a cryptic tone. Luke's eyes narrowed as he sensed his nephew's deceptions again.

"There's a way to bring balance to the Force, that doesn't involve the Jedi and Sith trying to destroy each other. Listen, The First Order—" Ben started.

Master Skywalker turned away again, having heard enough. Ben wasn't finished however and he grabbed his Uncle's wrist; forcing him to stop.

"The Jedi don't have an army to protect what we've built. Without one, we're vulnerable. But there is an army that will gladly accept our leadership. Don't you see? I can _finish_ what Darth Vader started and end this pointless cycle!"

With a swift move, Ben was pushed backwards by his uncle. He landed hard on the shiny floor below, falling ten steps. His body came to a sliding stop, just before the Temple doors.

Rey gasped and shut her eyes, wishing she was elsewhere.

Ben cursed and raised himself on his knuckles. Through his dark, shaggy hair the teenager locked eyes with his Uncle.

Luke Skywalker shook his head and walked down a couple steps. He looked down at his nephew, sensing the anger within. The truth had always been on the surface, but Luke had been too blind to see it. After all these years, the Jedi Master had failed to save his nephew. It weighed on the old man's heart.

"The way you talk, Ben." Luke closed his eyes and raised his metallic hand. He used the Force to take Ben Solo's lightsaber.

Ben reached for his weapon, but it was too late. The Skywalker lightsaber flew into Luke's awaiting hand.

"I don't need it anymore," Ben shouted, picking himself up. He ran out of the room, pushing through the Temple doors and disappearing into the night.

Master Skywalker was at a loss for words. He tried to tell himself that Ben would return; that hopefully, they could find some other position for him within the Jedi Order. Deep down, however, Luke feared that he would never see Ben Solo again. His nephew was gone.

That night, little Rey cried herself to sleep. She could feel it in her heart and in her bones. Ben wasn't coming back to the Temple; at least, not for awhile…

* * *

Returning from the memory, Rey felt overwhelmed with emotion. The experience shook her to the core. When Ben Solo left the Temple… that was one of the worst days of her life. It hit her hard in the chest, as if it had just happened yesterday.

Rey hadn't felt this bad since being strapped to an interrogation table. She struggled coming to terms with everything.

Luke Skywalker gazed out onto the crashing waves with a mournful look on his face. He sensed the Force as it flowed between Master and apprentice. He knew it offered her some much needed clarity.

With watery eyes, Rey looked to the horizon. She did her best to dab at her cheeks, wanting to hide the fact that she had been crying. The padawan cursed inwardly. _Don't cry in front of Master Luke_.

"Ben idolized Darth Vader's accomplishments. Just like Vader, the allure of the Dark Side pulled Ben Solo away from the Jedi Order." Luke spoke softly.

Rey's lips parted. There was a question she needed to ask and Luke appeared to be finished with his end of the story.

"Kylo Ren knows the truth about my past, then—where I came from?" The young Jedi quickly regained her composure.

Master Skywalker sighed and Rey knew; the First Knight had the answers she so desperately sought.

"Master Skywalker, the General asked me to do something when I first started this journey. She told me to take my time and consider her request carefully," Rey started, before swallowing hard. She suddenly needed a drink of water, as her mouth ran dry. The question was meant to stay between Leia and Rey, but it weighed heavily on the girl now.

"What's on your mind, my padawan?" Luke asked, studying the young woman carefully.

"Master, where were you that night... when Kylo Ren arrived? Why didn't you stop the slaughter of the Jedi?" Rey asked, biting her bottom lip.

The color drained from Luke's face, but Rey couldn't back down—not now. She patted the old man on his forearm, hoping to keep the Jedi Master from shutting down.

"Please. I'm not judging. But I need to know everything… everything about that night. In case... it makes a difference," Rey stated.

* * *

A/N: What could Leia have asked Rey? Must have been important. We'll see. I've been asking myself about their conversations since watching TFA. They get a chance to Bond and Leia makes sure that Rey has some proper clothes to wear.


	7. A Thousand Ships

The meeting on Celus 3 had gone well for the Resistance.

General Organa walked around the bridge aboard the _Thrive_. It reminded her of the battlecruisers the Rebellion used in the war against the Empire. The flagship cruiser of the Republic's fleet was now serving the efforts of the Resistance.

The _Thrive's_ crew settled into their positions. Poe Dameron came jogging in and made a whistling sound. Everything was so clean and shiny.

"Permission to come aboard, General," he asked with a grin. The daring pilot had insisted that Leia and Admiral Ackbar bring a fighter escort en route to Celus 3.

"My X-Wing is secured and I thought you could use an extra set of hands," Poe continued. He was really looking for any excuse to check out their new battleship.

The crew aboard the _Thrive_ was fairly small considering the size of the cruiser. Now that it was joining the fight, The Resistance would add supplemental personnel.

Leia couldn't help but smile as she took her seat. In a matter of weeks, more Republic cruisers and fighter pilots would be joining the cause. It was the best news she had received since finding her brother Luke.

This would give them an edge over the First Order, but now was not the time to be complacent. Leia had to remind herself while sensing the subtle surge of the ship. Their enemies remained formidable, even with the loss of _Starkiller_.

The _Thrive_ entered hyperspace a moment later, heading for the rendezvous point.

* * *

Kylo Ren quickly inspected the captured Resistance transport. The vessel had been clogging up a corner of the _Finalizer's_ flightdeck. It was an unflyable mess when he brought it in. Now it looked fully restored and had the special paint job that he requested.

Behind the Darksider stood the best pilots in the First Order.

"Are you clear on your objectives?" He asked while turning to address them.

"Yes, Lord Ren!" The pilots shouted in unison.

General Hux watched from the control tower above. He had a smug look on his face and couldn't wait to have this Resistance trash off his flightdeck. Hux noticed the small group of TIE pilots standing nearby. They gave Kylo Ren a salute and ran toward their fighters.

 _What's he up to now?_ Hux asked himself. The General was unaware of a mission leaving at this hour. He glared at the daily briefing, scrolling through the logs.

"Do we have other ships departing, besides the Resistance transport?" Hux asked the flight operator. He was growing annoyed with Kylo Ren's games.

Below, a squadron of stormtroopers ran toward the Resistance vessel. They hustled past Kylo Ren to board the transport, in pairs of two.

General Hux noticed the soldiers as well, looking up from the datapad. "Just what exactly is going on down there?" he sneered, walking closer to the tower window. "Why are those stormtroopers boarding?"

Kylo Ren watched the last of the stormtroopers enter the ship. Sensing eyes on him, the First Knight looked over his shoulder. Using his peripherals, Kylo searched the control tower. Experience told him that it had to be Armitage Hux. The General had an annoying knack for showing up at the least convenient times.

Wanting a word with the Darksider, Hux reached for his communicator. Before he could address Kylo Ren, a sharp pain drilled into his mind. At first, Hux thought it was a migraine. But the pain was too sudden—and he had been receiving shots to prevent these kinds of headaches. This was something else… a different kind of pain.

"N-No," cried the General, realizing what it must be.

 _"This is a training exercise. You will authorize it, General. This was your idea, take credit for it,"_ Kylo Ren commanded.

As quickly as it started, the pain stopped. Hux's mind completely emptied and his bloodshot eyes became dull; _vacant._

"This is a training exercise," Hux repeated, turning to face the flight operator. "I'll authorize it. It was all my idea and I deserve the credit," the General stated with a swell of pride.

The flight operator shook his head and acknowledged. He cleared the elite squadron for take off.

Wasting no time, Kylo Ren stormed onto the Resistance transport. Nothing would stand in his way. As the cargo doors closed, the First Knight caught a glimpse of his TIE squadron. Like a well oiled machine they detached in rapid succession, screaming out of the flight deck.

After a few minutes of standing in silence, General Hux snapped out of his haze. Feeling light headed, he steadied himself against the nearest console.

 _What the hell_? Hux wondered while trying to straighten himself. Looking around in the control tower, he scanned his subordinates. They were too busy to notice his unusual behavior. Why wasn't he on the bridge?

Suddenly he remembered. The Republic transport lifted from the tarmac and flew past the force field—heading into open space.

"Ah, yes. Good riddance to that Resistance filth," he stated with the slightest hint of a smirk.

* * *

Kylo Ren took a seat toward the back of the transport. A nervous feeling hit the pit of his stomach, which was rare for the battle-hardened Knight. Maybe it was because he was so close to achieving his goal.

He could practically taste it; like a freshly picked Manta pear.

Without realizing it, the Knight had been tapping his foot at a brisk pace. Kylo stopped himself before anyone on board noticed. Looking to his right, the stormtroopers had been minding their own business.

For some reason, an old memory popped into the Darksider's mind. It was of the stormy night when he returned to the Jedi Academy—as Kylo Ren. He hadn't thought about it in ages, and for good reason. Still, it was strange that he should be thinking about it at all.

The memory kept bubbling to the surface, even though he tried to bury it back down again. Clenching his fists, the Dark Knight tried to quash the memory of that fateful evening. This was hardly the time to reminisce.

 _The last thing I need right now is a Call to the Light,_ he groaned inwardly.

* * *

Staring out at the crashing waves, Rey recalled the visions she had in Maz Kanata's castle. Looking back, the experience terrified her. But now she stood before Master Skywalker, knowing that those visions were a part of her lost childhood.

As a youngling, Rey witnessed the Jedi massacre at the hands of Kylo Ren.

 _She survived when others didn't._ Rey couldn't help but feel guilty and wonder why she was allowed to live. Luke had been standing silent next to her, collecting his thoughts.

"When Ben left, I deeply regretted it. Han and Leia used their resources in an attempt to track him down, but there wasn't any sightings. Ben didn't show up in any of the usual places; the world's that he had grown up on. There was nothing— _nothing for months_."

Luke rubbed his stiff shoulder, just over the bandaged area.

"On the night of the attack, I left my eldest students in charge. There was finally a confirmed sighting; reports that Ben Solo was on a nearby system being detained by stormtroopers. I sensed his presence... and made the mistake to collect him personally." Luke closed his eyes, silently admonishing his decision.

Rey couldn't help but stare at the lines in her Master's face as he spoke. She and Luke lost a part of themselves that fateful evening. And all because of the twisted ambitions of the Dark Side.

"When Artoo and I arrived on Genassa, there were handfuls of dead stormtroopers. Clearly, a battle had taken place—but there was no signs of my nephew."

Rey imagined Luke Skywalker standing around the lifeless corpses, searching for the teenager.

"Oddly, many of the stormtroopers had died from lightsaber wounds. The others appeared to have fallen from deflections. I had disarmed Ben before he left. Had he managed to find a kyber crystal somewhere? The whole scene was _off_ and smelled of death. I knew then… I needed to return to the Temple." Luke scratched his beard.

"It was at that very moment, I felt _it_. A disturbance in the Force," Master Skywalker paused and looked intently into Rey's sparkling eyes.

* * *

"General Leia, we have a distress call from a Resistance frequency!" shouted the dispatcher.

"Can you verify it?" Leia rose with a sense of urgency.

Aboard the _Thrive_ , her crew sprang into action. They pinpointed the coordinates of the signal and checked its authenticity.

"Yes, General. _Confirmed_. It's Admiral Ackbar's transport vessel. They are being pursued by TIE fighters," replied the dispatcher.

"Adjust our course," Leia ordered. An anxious feeling crept over the General. _This is my fault. I should have sent Poe to escort him,"_ she thought.

Admiral Ackbar accompanied Leia to the meeting on Celus 3. Afterwards, he volunteered to personally oversee the transfer of the Republic Fleet. Now he was getting attacked in a ship that had no firepower—no way of defending itself.

Poe moved to a seat at the forward cannon array and brought the weapons online.

"Wait. Wasn't the Admiral's transport still docked on Celus 3 when we left?" he asked but didn't get a response from anyone.

The _Thrive_ came out of hyperspace behind the Admiral's ship. It had been damaged and was trying evasive maneuvers, avoiding the incoming TIE fighters. The enemy swarmed in formation, scoring a direct hit on his main engines.

Poe fired on the nearest TIE, clipping its wing. The wounded fighter spiraled uncontrollably. Firing once more, he eliminated the TIE before it crashed into the battle cruiser.

Knowing they were outgunned, the remaining TIEs broke formation. The enemy switched tactics, moving close to the battlecruiser and avoiding Poe's countermeasures.

"They've been targeting the Admiral's engines. His hyperdrive systems have been disabled," shouted Leia's tactical officer.

The Resistance transport limped to safety—setting a course for the _Thrive_.

Poe unleashed another round of cover fire, scattering the enemy like a hive of wasps.

"Damn," he yelled, adjusting the targeting systems.

"The First Order is trying to capture one of our leaders," Leia stated, while watching the TIEs abandon the attack. "If that's the case... there must be a Star Destroyer nearby," she warned.

Her officers scanned the system, searching for any additional ships.

"The Admiral's vessel is reporting casualties. They're requesting medical assistance," chirped C-3PO.

Leia finished rolling up her sleeves. "I need any available personnel, security and medical to meet us in the docking bay. Everyone else stay on the alert for that Star Destroyer."

General Leia marched out of the room with Poe Dameron trailing her. The crew aboard the _Thrive_ wasn't staffed to engage a Star Destroyer yet.

* * *

When Poe and Leia arrived in the docking bay, there were twenty crewman assembled from various stations. With a loud thump the Admiral's ship successfully docked. Leia waited anxiously for the blast door to open, hoping her longtime friend and ally was okay.

The giant doors to the docking bay hissed and released. White smoke billowed through as they slowly opened.

Rushing forward was the medical staff, pushing gurneys through the dense cloud. Leia swallowed hard, getting a strange feeling in her chest.

The ominous sound of a lightsaber igniting caused her heart to skip. The faint red glow bled through the opaque smoke.

With eyes widened, the General shouted, "It's Kylo Ren, take cover!"

Sounds of a lightsaber swinging were followed closely by the medic's screams.

Two security officers rushed into the smoke to help. Their bodies flew back in the air, colliding with the far corridor—forty feet away. The medic's gurneys jerked violently upward and flew towards Leia.

Poe Dameron dove forward to pull the General out of harm's way.

"Come on," he yelled, shielding Leia and pushing her off to the side. It all happened so fast; as Poe took the lead, the corner of a flying stretcher caught him in the forehead. The daring pilot fell to the deck, bringing the General with him.

Stormtroopers flooded the docking bay with weapons drawn. The smoke dissipated as the Resistance crewman fired their own blasters. Kylo Ren effortlessly twirled his lightsaber and deflected the bombardment.

Leia crawled on the ground next to Poe, checking his pulse. Knowing that the young man would survive, she grabbed the blaster from his holster. From a prone position, Leia quickly shot at two stormtroopers.

The bucketheads were running and fell to the deck, skidding on their bellies. She began to target a second pair when a sharp tug pried the blaster from her hands.

Stunned, Leia watched as the firearm disassembled itself and fell to the ground in pieces. The general saw a shadow creeping over her next.

Kylo Ren lurked over his mother.

Without a weapon to defend herself, Leia locked eyes with the lifeless gaze of a monster. Her son was hiding behind that mask… if she could even call him that anymore.

Leia slowly reached for her communicator, "It's a trap. First Order stormtroopers have entered the _Thrive_ ," she stated calmly and clearly.

With a disapproving purr, Kylo Ren stepped to the side. Two stormtroopers rushed over and forced the General to her feet. The First Knight remained silent as he reached over and removed his mother's comlink.

Leia flinched when his fingers touched her. The Darksider took a moment to look upon the General. She had aged so much since the last time he saw her. Even so, he would recognize her eyes and signature frown anywhere.

"Finally," Kylo Ren said in a low rumbling voice.

Staring defiantly into the mask, Leia refused to speak. She wouldn't give her son the satisfaction.

In the background, the General could hear the screams of her security team. Still, she remained headstrong.

The _Thrive_ went on full alert, sounding the alarm. All personnel took up defensive positions, preparing to fight. The stormtroopers spread throughout the ship like a cancer. Shots echoed from corridor to corridor.

"Secure the General and restrain the pilot," Kylo ordered. With a sharp turn he marched toward the bridge with his glowing lightsaber in hand.

Anyone in his path would be cut down on the spot. He didn't need to take anyone else alive.

* * *

The _Thrive_ was now in Kylo Ren's possession. But he had little use for the ship. It's surviving crewman were beaten and restrained near the airlock.

Kylo towered over them like a grim spectre. Stormtroopers were positioned behind each prisoner with weapons trained on their backs. They were waiting to fire until Kylo Ren's ride docked with the battle cruiser. On cue, Captain Phasma arrived in the command shuttle. As it turned out, she was right on schedule.

When Kylo Ren received word, he knelt in front of General Organa. He intentionally kept her away from the other captives, but made sure she had a view of her friends.

"I'm taking you and the fugitive Poe Dameron on my command shuttle. You'll stand trial before the First Order for the destruction of _Starkiller Base._ Once we're on the shuttle, the _Thrive_ will be set on autopilot and fly into the nearest star," he hissed.

Leia's eyes fell on Poe Dameron and the other captives.

Kylo leaned in close enough so that only his mother could hear.

"You have a choice to make. Tell me what I want to know and the rest of the crew comes with us. Stay silent and they will be left here to face an agonizing death. Don't be stubborn, _General_. This time it's you're choice."

The Darksider's words felt like poison in the General's veins.

"I will not give you Luke's location," she spat. Leia rested her shackled hands in her lap and looked away.

"This has never been about Luke! You know what I'm after. Give me their location."

Kylo Ren's voice trembled.

"That young woman will never be yours, Ben!" Leia snapped at him.

Kylo raised his hand and began applying pressure to the General's throat.

"What exactly did the two of you talk about in your brief time together? I caught a glimpse. Hmm? You're so protective over someone you barely know," he growled.

She strained against the rising pressure, but refused to speak.

"Did you feel a special connection? _From one princess to another_?" he asked while releasing his grip.

Leia gasped for air, though he hadn't been choking her very hard. Tears formed in her eyes; she knew that things could get much worse.

"Or did you ask her to bring me home, too?" her son continued, mocking the General's words.

Leia shot daggers at the Dark Knight. Finding her voice, she cleared her throat.

"I asked Rey to be strong and have the courage to do what I couldn't," Leia answered. "I asked that sweet and talented girl to end your miserable existence!"

Kylo Ren was quiet for a moment. Raising his hand again, the Darksider trapped Leia's body with his Force Grip. Wide eyed, the General stiffened. A heartbeat later, she involuntarily extended her hands and arms forward.

"No," Leia breathed. She tried desperately to fight against the monster's control—but she couldn't. Leia feared he might cut off her hands with his lightsaber.

Watching his mother struggle, Kylo slowly removed the glove from his dominate hand. He dropped the glove to the floor and flexed his freed fingers. Emerald and white sparks flashed along his fingertips, while he shook them out.

The sparks arched into electricity and illuminated his alabaster skin. Like a flashing series of x-rays, the light went deep beneath his skin. It gave him a glow and illuminated his skeleton.

Leia watched in horror.

Kylo Ren slowly pressed his sparking index finger into her forearm. The General let out a bloodcurdling scream on contact.

Poe Dameron awoke to the sounds of Leia Organa screaming for help. He struggled against his restraints, fighting furiously to break free. The stormtroopers grabbed the feisty pilot, forcing him down to the ground.

"I take no pleasure in this, General," Kylo Ren said, refusing to let up.

The Darksider firmly traced his electrified finger into Leia's flesh, drawing something out. She was in agony, unable to read the lettering as it began to take shape.

Passing out from the searing pain, Leia slumped forward against her son's chest.

Kylo Ren set the General gently onto the ground. Stormtroopers rushed forward to take her away, but he waved them off.

* * *

On Ahch-To, Luke dropped to one knee in agony. He felt a searing, white hot pain across his forearm.

Rey rushed to her Master's side and pulled up Luke's sleeve.

Burned into his forearm was the word, "JEDI."

Luke cursed, visibly shaken. He tried to find his breathing again. Rey rubbed her hands and let her open palms ghost over the wounds. Her Force healing wasn't honed yet and it wasn't helping the pain.

The young Jedi tore into her tunic, biting into the fabric. She quickly made a bandage and wrapped the arm.

"Does this mean?" Rey panted, taking a moment to piece everything together. "He has the General," she gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

Luke wiped his sweaty brow, trying to stop his hand from shaking.

"We… we have to rescue her," Rey stated, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

Luke shook his head.

"It's a trap, Rey." He said weakly. Luke knew there was a _new_ problem. Kylo Ren had discovered a way to inflict pain on him from a great distance. Even worse, it was through torturing his own mother. It was painfully clear what Kylo was really after.

"I can find him, Master Skywalker. I know I can get to Kylo Ren before he has time to prepare," Rey said confidently. "But I'd rather not do this alone," she admitted, while helping Luke up.

The young Jedi bit her bottom lip. She knew how stubborn her Master could be.

Luke inhaled through his nostrils, breathing in the sea air. He did this for a few moments before answering. There wasn't really any other choice to be made.

"We'll do this together, as Jedi." Luke agreed, watching Rey's eyes light up. "Let's get word to the Resistance. Inform Chewie and Finn, we'll need a fast ride."

After all these years, Luke Skywalker was joining the fight again.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rey said, lifting her hand above her brow and searching the skies. The familiar sounds of _the Millennium Falcon_ echoed overhead. Luke gave her a perplexed look, wondering why _the Falcon_ was so close.

"I'll explain on the way, I promise." She said.

* * *

A/N: This is a fucked up scene, I know. But denying Force Bonds can come at a steep price and something dramatic needed to happen to get the Jedi off the island. Luke's been running for too long.


	8. Trade

Leia's eyes opened slowly. A blurry dark figure hovered over her. The General wasn't afraid, in fact, she was slow to respond. The pain in her forearm was numbed over with a cool sensation. It reminded her of being tickled by a springtime breeze.

Closing her eyes again, Leia felt weightless. She dreamed that Han was carrying her through a field.

"Han?" she asked sleepily.

* * *

"General, are you alright?" came a familiar voice. She felt a gentle tug at her hand.

Leia opened her heavy eyelids again, her vision sharpening into focus. Around her was Poe Dameron and the other surviving crewman. Poe let out a sigh of relief and she allowed him to help her sit upright.

"I thought we lost you there, General," he said quietly. She gave a throaty chuckle in response.

Leia straightened herself on the bench, leaning against the cold wall. The cell panels around them were white and seamless. She looked around at the structure, searching for a weakness.

Poe took a seat on the floor next to the General. "There's no way out from inside the cell," he said in a hushed voice. "On the bright side, the brig facilities on the _Thrive_ are state of the art," he added sarcastically. "Assuming we take her back."

 _I don't know how we're gonna get out of this one_ , she thought. Leia noticed her arm had been bandaged and tightly wrapped. At that moment, Ben's actions washed over her, giving the General a sickening feeling.

Poe eyed the stormtroopers guarding the cell. They turned their heads and started talking to each other. "General I need to tell you something, just in case." Poe said in a hushed voice. He kept his eyes fixed on the stormtroopers.

"Don't think like that, Poe," she said softly. Their fate looked grim but she needed everyone to stay positive.

"It's not that," Poe replied. He quickly made eye contact with the General but was worried about being overheard. Leia leaned in closer to keep the conversation private.

"It's just… when we get out of this, I don't want you to shoot me," he whispered.

Leia raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would she ever shoot her best pilot?

"I'm the one that took your shuttle for a joyride on Trier. I was drunk that night and forgot to fill it up the next morning," he confessed with a sly grin.

The General's expression slowly changed.

"I was stranded in the Trierian desert for two hours! It's the only place hotter than Tatooine."

She could strangle Poe. Now she understood why he was the first one to arrive with fuel.

"I know, okay. But there's something else I need to say," Poe continued in a hushed voice, trying not to laugh. The Stormtroopers looked straight ahead, oblivious to the conversation behind them.

General Leia folded her arms and glared in response.

"A couple nights ago we called Rey on Ahch-To. Finn really wanted to warn her about Kylo Ren and I was sick of losing our pilots like that," he admitted.

"Before or after I ordered you to leave the Jedi alone?" she replied, stone-faced.

"After. And... there's a chance Finn and I were warned something like this might happen," the Black Leader grimaced, expecting to get slapped.

The General kept her lips tightened, poised to read him the riot act.

"Rey warned us to be ready in case the First Order had an opportunity to grab the Resistance leaders. Kylo Ren was planning something but she wasn't sure when. Knowing you and Admiral Ackbar were leaving for Celus 3, we took precautions," Poe finished, trying to avoid the General's glower.

Leia's cheeks were red. "Precautions? _Oh really—_ how did that work out?"

Poe checked on the guards again. He rubbed his forehead while speaking into a little device tucked in his sleeve.

"You heard the General, BB-8, how's it looking?"

* * *

Chewbacca couldn't help but hug Luke again. He roared in excitement and tightly squeezed his old friend. Luke laughed in response. It was the happiest Rey had ever seen her Master. She noticed he looked younger in this moment, rejuvenated.

Finn was behind her, trying to stand in a way that showed off his new physique. Rey gave him a warm smile and he couldn't help but return it.

"We really need to get this thing airborne," she said, heading for the cockpit. Finn followed her.

Rey sank into the captain's chair and started the preflight procedure. Finn watched her closely. There was so much he wanted to say. Now that she was in front of him, he was chickening out.

"Explain something to me, Finn." Rey didn't look at him as she spoke. "Why did it take you a year to visit me?" she asked flatly.

Finn's pulse quickened. "Rey, I joined the Resistance so I could do my part. The General didn't want me or anyone interfering in your training," he said, trying to defend himself.

Rey flashed her friend a quick, teasing smile. He realized she was kidding and he felt embarrassed for being so gullible. This was the kind of thing that Poe would rib him over.

Chewbacca brushed past Finn, bringing the conversation to a halt. Luke selected the seat behind Rey, and took in the familiar site of the cockpit. _The Millennium Falcon_ lifted itself off the planet, flying away from the old Jedi Temple. A few minutes later, it passed thru the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Luke listened patiently as Rey and Finn brought him up to speed. The pair's youthful exuberance reminded him of all the mistakes he made at their age. Running off to face Vader too soon and falling into a trap; having to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt.

"When Kylo Ren intentionally hides things from me, our connection goes completely silent. He probably thinks that he's being clever. But I know That's when I know it's time to really listen," Rey admitted.

"This is exactly what he wants Rey... to draw you out," Luke replied.

"He's obsessed with me and it gives us the advantage," Rey argued. She looked to Finn and Chewie for support. "I can read Kylo Ren and predict how he'll react," she continued.

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think," Finn interjected. "The guy is clearly unstable and we can't be sure that he won't try to kill you."

Rey flashed him the same disappointed look that she did inside Maz Kanata's castle. Finn held firm; he had to. As a stormtrooper he had spent years working under Kylo Ren. The First Knight couldn't be manipulated so easily.

"If General Organa and the others get transported to the _Finalizer_ , we won't be able to get them back," Rey said softly. "We'd need the entire fleet to fight our way into that stronghold. Currently, Kylo Ren has our people on a Resistance cruiser—with limited stormtrooper reinforcements."

Rey pointed to the intelligence hologram that BB-8 was transmitting. Luke inhaled deeply, studying the conditions aboard _the Thrive._

"How do we know he won't just start executing them the second we arrive?" Finn asked. The question was fair, but Rey was already one step ahead of her friend.

"If I entice Kylo Ren to leave the ship, _he will_. Kylo won't risk shooting hostages until he has me in custody. Master Luke can handle the stormtroopers and help you get to the General," replied Rey.

"While you offer yourself as _bait_? Rey, he's a maniac," Finn said, incredulously. He couldn't believe that they were entertaining this course of action.

Neither could Luke Skywalker, for that matter.

"Alright. Tell me about the droid you have on the ship," Luke interrupted. The Jedi Master didn't like the idea of splitting up or using his padawan as bait.

"BB-8 was secured in Poe's X-Wing fighter when the initial attack happened. He sent the distress call to the rest of the Resistance. After talking with Rey the other night, we had our fighter squadrons on standby. They are keeping a safe distance, waiting for our orders," Finn stated.

"Waiting?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Kylo Ren has been using the Force to overload the circuitry on the X-Wing's. Essentially, he is disabling them before they ever get a chance to fight back. So they can't come close to an objective unless his attention is elsewhere," Rey replied.

Luke looked deeply at his apprentice, as if trying to read her thoughts. Rey was keeping secrets from him. She had been indulging the Bond on far too many occasions.

"The Bond we share gives me the advantage. _That_ and the fact that he needs me alive," Rey continued. She had her hands on her hips and was sounding quite determined. "Trust me, Master—"

"Okay, okay Rey. So you open the connection... then what?" Luke asked.

Deep down, he knew that Rey's trials would eventually lead her in the path of Kylo Ren. That much was never in doubt. However, Luke couldn't interfere in that confrontation; not if Rey was to complete her training as a Jedi.

"I offer to surrender myself to him in exchange for the unconditional release of your sister and the other captives. That's what he's always wanted. But I have no intention of becoming his prisoner or _play thing_. And I already know he won't keep his end of the bargain."

Rey was confident this was the best shot at getting everyone back alive. Finn, Luke, and Chewie sat quietly, trying to come to an agreement among themselves. Either way, the young Jedi knew what needed to be done.

* * *

Captain Phasma approached the First Knight. The man in black was gazing out of the viewports and Phasma was the only one brave enough to interrupt his thoughts.

Kylo Ren was growing impatient. He embodied the calm before a thunderstorm; there were subtle signs that all hell was about to break loose. Rey hadn't reached out and made contact. He was certain that she would. The Darksider felt like a foolish boy that had been stood up on his very first date.

He didn't want to wait around on this Resistance vessel anymore. Rey was a coward in hiding, just like his Uncle. How unfortunate. Kylo Ren expected more from the girl that bested him.

"Tell me you have some good news," he drawled, keeping his gaze to the stars. Rey was suppose to be different and special. Perhaps he was wrong.

"Sir, the engineers will need another two hours to counteract the security protocols on the bridge. Flight control was encrypted during the initial assault."

Steady as ever, Phasma's tone never wavered. The Captain always managed to breeze by these interactions, unscathed.

 _How hard is it to fly a ship into a star?_ Kylo thought.

"One of the prisoners must know the code. Start pulling teeth if you must," the Darksider ordered.

The day had been a triumph for the First Order. Capturing Leia Organa was a monumental accomplishment, but for Kylo Ren, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

"The code was encrypted by the ship's helmsman. He passed away from a hole in his chest," Phasma stated. She knew full well that the hole came from a lightsaber.

"We could execute each captive one by one, until the General becomes talkative, Sir."

"I knew I trusted you for a reason, Captain," Lord Ren answered, giving a mechanical chuckle. "But Leia Organa didn't talk, even when they threatened her homeworld of Alderaan."

Suddenly, Kylo Ren felt a disturbance in the Force. The ripple was enough to rattle his teeth and bust open the illusive Bond. The connection between he and the young Jedi roared to life.

"Hello, _Ben_ ," Rey said firmly.

The Jedi had spent months practicing for this conversation. She would stare in front of the mirror and picture it—knowing that they were destined to meet on the battlefield again.

For Kylo Ren, Rey's presence was exhilarating. She made his pulse race, filling him with a nervous adrenaline. The Dark Warrior breathed deeply and tried to keep his feet from drifting too far from the ground.

* * *

"That name... no longer has any meaning to me, _scavenger_ ," Kylo barked. The Dark Knight walked away from Phasma, looking for privacy. Rey's warm presence followed him stride for stride.

"Very well, don't call me scavenger. I'm much more than that," she replied cooly.

" _Rey_ ," he said in a low voice. "I've been waiting for this moment, for so long. Are you ready to complete your training?"

His tone was nurturing in a way that bordered on insincere. This was the same man that had been sending thousands of probes across the galaxy, trying to find her.

"I'm ready for these attacks to cease. I want my friends to be safe from your grasp. Whatever it costs, Kylo Ren," she snapped.

Rey felt her own calm waning. This man had that kind of effect on her and she hated him for it.

"I see… _my padawan_." The First Knight's ego swelled. "What did you have in mind, Rey?"

Kylo Ren loved saying her name; savoring it like a wild berry. Rey tried her best to ignore the flirty emphasis he placed on it.

"I'm willing to surrender myself to you, in exchange for the immediate release of my friends. _But..._ we need to meet on neutral ground," the Jedi stated.

The request seemed reasonable enough and it was exactly what Kylo Ren wanted. Even so, the Knight was silent for a beat.

"They've already been processed aboard the _Finalizer_ ," he replied.

"Don't lie to me," Rey countered. "You still have them captive on the Resistance battlecruiser. No more games. This is what you wanted from the start."

Kylo Ren hissed, "You're so right. Forgive me, but this feels too good to be true."

Rey shook her head. In her mind, she could almost see the Darksider standing in front of her. He was a faint reflection of herself, much like looking in a mirror.

"The Force brought me your messages, _Kylo Ren_. For months, you've been reaching out. I always listened... even if I remained silent. I located the planet you described, L'kya. I'm ready to leave right now and meet you there. This is what you've always wanted—just the two of us," she continued.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? You could have the entire Resistance fleet near L'kya, waiting for me," he pointed out.

"Because you've already had a vision of this happening, haven't you?" Rey asked.

Kylo Ren fell silent, which was enough of an answer. He had envisioned this very scenario.

"Hmm," Rey said, wondering what the problem was. The Darksider was being far too quiet on his end. The Jedi couldn't wait for him to stall any longer. Delays gave the First Order time to prepare.

"Bring General Organa and the prisoners aboard your command shuttle. You and I will make the swap on L'kya. No Resistance or First Order. No Luke Skywalker or stormtroopers. No more delays. This is about you and I, Kylo Ren."

The Dark Knight couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" _Rey_ … if I show up and you're not there… if this is a ruse," Kylo said hoarsely. His voice was thick with desperation.

Tired of the threats, Rey interrupted the powerful Knight. She needed to be firm. That was a tip she received from his mother.

"Kylo Ren. If you harm General Organa _again_ or any of the other survivors, I'll know. If you leave the cruiser without the hostages or decide to bring back-up, I will know. If you double-cross me in any way, _it's over_. I promise you, I'll close this connection forever. You will never find me again!"

Rey's threat echoed.

"We have an arrangement. I'll leave right away," Kylo's voice trembled in anticipation.

The Jedi didn't reply. She closed the connection, leaving the Darksider empty again.

* * *

Kylo realized that he was holding his lightsaber. The weapon was deactivated, thankfully, and he slowly put it away.

Captain Phasma had been watching her superior from a safe distance. She could only hear his side of the conversation, but it sounded promising. Kylo Ren walked away from his reflection, looking lost in thought.

"What is it, Sir?" Phasma asked, finally closing the distance between them.

The Darksider didn't acknowledge his Captain right away.

"The command shuttle, is it fueled to make a trip to L'kya and back?" he asked.

"I believe so, Lord Ren," she replied. "I will have the stormtroopers check the fuel reserves, just in case."

"Excellent," Kylo replied. "I've made a deal to capture the heir apparent, _Rey Kenobi,_ once and for all. The Jedi thinks its a prisoner exchange. I have no intention of trading the leader of the Resistance. So, I will meet her alone."

Kylo Ren spoke in a low and determined voice. Walking toward the docking bays, the Dark Warrior pointed to the closest data terminals.

"Captain, somewhere on board is an orange and white BB unit. It's been feeding the Jedi intelligence and has alerted the Resistance to our presence here. No doubt, a foolish rescue plan is being formulated as we speak."

The Dark Warrior was certain this was the case. Rey had too much information. There must be a rolling spy in their midsts.

"Sir, if what you're saying is true... we must call the _Finalizer_ for backup," stated Captain Phasma.

"I don't want General Hux to know what's happening here. If the _Finalizer_ arrives, before I capture Rey Kenobi, I risk losing her forever. That BB unit must be found or we will have blown this chance."

Kylo clenched his fists. Failure this time wasn't an option.

"I understand, Sir. We'll restrict all data and communication conduits on the ship. The droid will be found and eliminated," the Captain vowed.

Phasma made a gesture at the nearest pair of stormtroopers. She quickly gave them orders, while Kylo Ren continued for the Command Shuttle.

The pilots were waiting for Lord Ren when he arrived. They saluted the Darksider, before turning and boarding the craft.

Captain Phasma hustled to catch up with Kylo Ren.

"You have nearly forty stormtroopers here _and_ TIE fighter support. I gave the squadron orders to refuel and return to this sector. Call the elites in the moment you detect a bogey. Do not fail me... _General Phasma!"_

Kylo Ren turned and entered the Command Shuttle.

"Thank you, Lord Ren," Phasma replied, happy to receive the promotion she coveted for so long.

* * *

 _The Millennium Falcon_ regrouped with the Resistance Fleet, meeting on a small moon. A quick staging area had been cleared away, allowing dozens of ships to land and resupply. The area was a short hyperjump from _the Thrive's_ current position.

Rey prepped the small transport vessel for L'kya. She moved like a blur, checking everything twice. Finally ready to leave, the Jedi found herself wishing she had more time with Finn and Chewie.

 _This was too important_ , she reminded herself. She cleared her mind, concentrating on the Force and her training. There would be time for Rey to catch up with her friends; _after she captured Kylo Ren._

Luke had been addressing Finn and the X-Wing fighters before coming to check on his padawan.

"I like these guys," Master Skywalker said with a warm smile. Rey grinned in response, setting her hand on the ladder to climb aboard.

"Rey hold on a second," Luke said, reaching inside his cloak. He extracted a small orb, hiding it in both hands. "The Force will be with you. I'm confident in your skills and inspired by what you've accomplished in the last year," he continued with wet, reddening eyes.

The kind words lifted Rey's spirits. She had never been complimented like that in her entire life.

"Kylo Ren will try to feed off your anger, aggression, hate, and fear. Don't let him. He knows you seek answers about the past and he'll use that against you. Your strengths are speed, focus and a level head. He will say anything to neutralize your advantage," Luke advised, resting his hands on hers.

Rey nodded and felt the Jedi Master hand her what he was hiding. To her surprise, it was a new holocron. Rey couldn't help but turn the small device in her hands, wondering what was on it. The young Jedi thought she had read through them all by now.

"It's additional training," Luke said, as if reading her thoughts. "In case we get separated and you need to finish your lessons... _without me_. This will teach you to communicate with Jedi that have become one with the Force."

Rey's eyes lit up.

"I thought the Jedi Masters couldn't cross over anymore? That their spirits were lost once the Academy fell?" Rey asked incredulously. She examined the holocron with care, realizing its importance.

"I feared that the Masters were lost for good. However, a few have managed to find their way back. _Because of you, Rey_. You've given the Jedi a chance to return. These lessons will teach you how to contact Master Obi Wan Kenobi."

Rey ran forward, leaping into her Master's arms. Luke was happy to embrace his padawan and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"See to it that you make your way back to us, Rey."

* * *

Rey left the comfort of hyperspace and entered the polluted atmosphere on L'kya. The Jedi wished she was with her friends, aiding in the rescue attempt. On the other hand, she was doing her part to help the Resistance. Luke, Chewie and Finn stood a better chance of recapturing the ship now that Kylo Ren was gone.

L'kya was a depressing planet, once brimming with life and vegetation. Its resources had been completely exhausted by the Empire, leaving behind a heavily polluted wasteland.

As Rey flew over the deforested terrain, she wondered while Kylo Ren would choose such a planet. Why was he so fixated on this place? Perhaps he thought she would feel better meeting in the rusted hull of a Star Destroyer. If that was the case, then she would be mildly offended. Jakku would have been more preferable.

No, there had to be more to this place.

Rey approached the old hull of the Star Destroyer, resting on top of the murky ocean. The destroyer looked like it could sink at any moment.

 _This is definitely the place,_ Rey said to herself. As she circled the rusty ship, the Jedi could feel _his_ eyes on her.

Down on the destroyer's outer hull stood the unmistakable, dark figure of Kylo Ren. He watched Rey's approach, moving into the shadows to mask his location.

At last, the First Knight would have his prize.

Disappearing into the ship, Kylo Ren wanted to savor the moment. Rey Kenobi would come into the Star Destroyer and find him waiting, just like he always envisioned. Reaching for his lightsaber, the anxious warrior ignited the fiery crossguard. With a loud 'double-crack,' it roared to life.

* * *

A/N: We're headed toward an epic showdown that will shape the story to come. Come say hello on tumblr and check out my artwork - terapid


	9. Labyrinth

Rey climbed onto the Star Destroyer's rusty deck. The cool breeze from the ocean picked up, pulling her forward with each step. Her chest tightened; a dark presence was close by, awaiting the Jedi's arrival.

In the shadow of the Star Destroyer was a scarred, blown in opening. Above the battle torn entrance was a crudely carved message. Big block letters spelled out her name, "REY", clearly etched by a lightsaber.

Carefully, Rey stepped into the darkened ship. She let her eyes adjust to the lack of light, before going any further. Reaching out with her senses, she let the Force guide her way.

The young Jedi didn't feel like she was in immediate danger, having spent so much time scavenging vessels like this one. Patches of sunlight leaked through the corroded outer hull. The effect was eerie, though Rey would gladly accept the extra illumination over nothing.

There was a presence close by which seemed to grow heavier as Rey travelled deeper. She knew that this had to be Kylo Ren, guiding her down the correct passages.

Up ahead, a faint orange glow caught the Jedi's eye. She approached it with caution.

A molten arrow shape was burned into the wall, still hot from Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

Rey glowered at the sign. This game was getting old and she immediately ignited her sword as a result. Following the arrow into a series of tight hallways, Rey pulled her lightsaber closer.

The cool light from her blade was comforting. Bathing her skin and armguards in blue, the sword illuminated the path ahead. Still, Rey didn't sense that she was in danger— _not yet anyway_.

The narrow hallway ahead opened up to something that felt much larger. A whistling draft pulled at her feet, reeling the Jedi closer. Rey left the crowded hallway and stepped out to a small piece of decking—the remnants of what used to be a staircase.

Rey couldn't believe what she saw. Over the thin guard railing was a deep, cavernous drop-off. As far as the Jedi could see, the destroyer's interior had been cleared away.

Every level, massive bulkheads and individual rooms had been completely removed by salvagers and demolitions crews. A vast canyon was left inside the Star Destroyer. Rey had never seen anything quite like this before—not even on Jakku.

The bottom floor was intact and littered with debris. Large chunks of hull plating, walls, pipes, and forgotten equipment were trapped down there. The bulky pieces were randomly scattered about, creating a dimly lit labyrinth.

In the center of the maze, stood a large, flat platform. The surface looked stable and was soaked in sunlight from a hull breach above.

Rey searched the expanse, setting her hand on the loose railing. Spotting Kylo Ren in this mess was going to be difficult. After several minutes, the Jedi's gaze returned to the same spot. The illuminated platform in the middle kept drawing her eye, like a waypoint on a map.

On cue, a dark figure crept through the labyrinth and climbed onto the well-lit center. Lowering his hood, Kylo Ren revealed his location. The Dark Warrior stood in sharp contrast to the rays of light around him; a black cloud on a sunny day.

"Hmm," Rey said, deactivating her lightsaber. She looked for a safer way down, but there didn't appear to be one. There weren't stairs or turbolifts. Anything useful like that must have been salvaged for another ship.

Kylo Ren smirked. He watched the young Jedi move to the edge of the platform and jump. Dropping four stories, Rey landed gracefully on the bottom deck. For her, it was no problem at all.

Wasting little time, the Jedi made her way through the maze. Sprinting forward, Rey used acrobatics to flow past the obstacles and unstable terrain. She kept her sights trained on Kylo Ren, as much as possible.

To his credit, the Darksider held his ground. Kylo made himself a welcome target, standing in one place and admiring Rey's movements.

As the Jedi moved closer to her objective, she began to have the strangest feeling of deja vu. There was something about this Star Destroyer… something that Rey found _familiar_. It was difficult to explain.

The young woman shook away the feeling as she approached the central platform. All of her focus needed to be here, on the Dark Knight. Reaching for her lightsaber, Rey ignited her sword again.

Using considerable care, the Jedi stepped into the sunlight. Kylo Ren would not catch her off guard.

Kylo Ren inhaled in triumph, choosing to keep his lightsaber attached to his belt. He wanted this moment to last for as long as possible.

* * *

"Isn't this wonderful?" Kylo started, making a small gesture to the space around them. "I was hoping the ship would be here by the time you agreed to meet," he continued.

Taking a defensive form, Rey narrowed her eyes. She didn't come here to talk, especially if Kylo insisted on speaking through that awful mask.

"You lied to me, _Kylo Ren_ ," she snapped.

"About what… _your friends_? You knew that I wasn't going to bring them. Just like I knew that you weren't coming here to surrender," he chuckled.

Rey gritted her teeth. Nothing got on her nerves like that synthetic laugh and purr. She really despised that mask.

Angling her lightsaber forward, the Jedi closed the distance. She and Kylo Ren began to circle each other, as if picking up their fight from _Starkiller._ Rey stepped over a small grate near the center of the platform. Suddenly, her focus was drawn away from the dangerous Darksider. Beneath the grate was a glowing, blinking red light.

The Jedi froze; refusing to take another step. Alarmed, her eyes found Kylo Ren's lifeless visor.

"What is this?" she asked, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Don't worry. I didn't bring you here to blow us up, my padawan. The flooring is rigged with explosives— _not my doing_. The Republic believes they can create an artificial reef out of this rusty Star Destroyer," Kylo said, shaking his head in disapproval. "It's a lost cause spearheaded by some desperate fools—trying to change the fate of a dying planet. Actually… you'd probably like them," he explained.

Rey's expression didn't change, but she gripped her lightsaber hilt tighter.

"Come now, Rey. You must have _felt it_. The planet can't be saved; life will never return here. You and I will be the last living souls to step foot on this world. Soon, the Force itself will abandon the planet, leaving it a desolate rock. In a few years, no one will even remember it existed at all."

"What's your point?" she snapped.

"There's something poetic in an ending like this; reaching out, triggering an explosive." Kylo gestured at the grate under her feet. "You and I don't have to fight or compete to be the last one standing. Do you really want to end up alone, old and fading like this place? What about... two lovers dying in the sea, unable to escape their fate. Lovers lost and never seen again—yet, they would have each other forever. I wonder... if you would hold my hand as we sank?"

"You're a lunatic," Rey hissed, "and we will _never_ be lovers."

The words stung like a jab, but Kylo Ren wasn't the only one hurt by them. Rey furrowed her brow, wishing she had phrased the response differently. She could feel his pain; and inexplicably, it struck home. Out of habit, the First Knight made a subtle gesture for his lightsaber—but he left it clipped to his belt.

"You've come here to kill me," Kylo hissed, dropping all pretenses. There was no point in denying the truth. "It's just us now. Be honest with me… and yourself."

Rey chose to remain silent, keeping her hardened edge intact. She didn't want to spar with Kylo Ren; at least not verbally anyway. The Darksider chose his words carefully. Everything he said was meant to be seductive; aimed at tearing down her defenses.

"Toss your weapon over to me, Kylo Ren," Rey ordered, finally ending the staring contest.

"The last time I checked, the Jedi didn't plan assassinations. Maybe you and I have more in common than you realize," he answered. "I shouldn't be surprised. You had no problem leaving me to die in the snow."

Rey scrunched her face. Without warning, she lunged forward—closing the distance in a blink. The First Knight had no choice but to call on his power. Using the Force, he Pushed Rey to the side.

The Jedi missed with her strike, swinging just wide of the Dark Warrior. Landing with an ungraceful thud, Rey kicked up a plume of particles.

Kylo Ren whipped around, looking at the girl. She was down, but not for long. He dropped his cloak and drew his lightsaber. Cursing under his breath, the warrior admonished himself for being so careless; so slow to react.

Scrambling to her feet, Rey was unfazed by the Force Push. Taking another defensive form, the Jedi was ready for Kylo Ren. Only she wouldn't wait for her counterpart to make the first move.

Raising his sword, Kylo Ren found himself on the defensive. Rey's combination of parries were a fluid blur. A lightsaber in her hands was deadly and hypnotic. Crimson and blue bursts of light collided until finally, the blades were locked in a stalemate.

"You're fast. Maybe the quickest I've ever seen," Kylo Ren said, eagerly complementing the Jedi. He used his free hand to control her wrist. " _Ever."_

Rey gritted her teeth in response. Using her boot for leverage, Rey aimed to end the stalemate. With a kick she pushed off his torso, freeing her blade.

Kylo Ren stumbled backward and clutched his sore ribs.

"Maybe you should have stayed at the Academy," Rey spat, circling her nemesis again.

"You're overconfidence is going to cost you a limb one day, my padawan," Kylo warned. "Or possibly some third degree burns. And I'd hate to see that," he purred.

Raising his hand, Kylo decided that it was time to show Rey the power of the Dark Side. With a flash, emerald lightning erupted from his fingertips.

Rey leaned back, barely raising her lightsaber in time to catch the deadly bolt. Fortunately, Luke Skywalker had warned her of this possibility. Rey was prepared, but only just. Kylo Ren's lightning was much more intense than she expected. Her knuckles started to burn from the searing heat.

Stepping closer he increased the flow of electricity, concentrating it. Emerald arches bounced from Rey's saber, shooting in random directions. A few of them nearly clipped her thigh. The Jedi wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this.

A wayward current jumped towards the grates by their feet. It barely missed the shape charges inside, spreading out across the cover.

"Kriff," Kylo cursed, turning away and terminating the Force Lightning from his end.

Both Knights looked at each other, taking a moment to catch their breath.

"I know," Kylo said, shutting his eyes. The Darksider wouldn't be that wreckless again—not in this environment.

Rey pressed her lips together but didn't say anything. Her eyebrow arched ever so slightly.

"Very well, Jedi," Kylo Ren sighed, twirling his lightsaber. "Hold nothing back," he continued with an arrogant wave.

* * *

The Knights traded blows; moving more like dancers in the night, than mortal enemies. Flashes of red and blue collided at an unyielding pace. The pair carved out a path for themselves, navigating the debris on instinct.

Kylo Ren was a powerful and well-practiced swordsman. His strikes had a weight. Anyone who challenged his lightsaber found this out the hard way. In contrast, Rey's reflexes and speed were able to counter his parries.

Fighting Rey was an honor; they were so well matched. It was also frustrating as hell. The Knights lost track of time and without realizing it, the pair had taken the battle into the dangerous maze.

In the labyrinth, Rey used her size as an advantage. She ducked in and out of tunnels and tight spaces, using the environment for defense. Kylo Ren swung wildly, catching nothing but air or scrap metal. Sparks flew with every swing.

Growing frustrated, the Darksider countered Rey's next ambush with his Force Grip.

"No!" Rey yelped, as her body lifted high above the maze. Her neck tightened, but only slightly. He wasn't looking to strangle Rey; _he wouldn't_. She kicked and fought with every muscle in her body, trying to break free.

Kylo angled his lightsaber back, poised to throw the blade at her. The First Knight paused, taking in Rey's features. He was unable to pull the trigger.

Refusing to panic, Rey reached out with the Force. She grabbed the closest metal crate and sent it flying through the air—right at Kylo Ren's head.

Ducking too late, the crate clipped Kylo Ren's mask; breaking his sunken visor.

Rey fell to her feet and tumbled forward. She shook off the fall, keeping her lightsaber in hand.

Stunned, Kylo released the latches on his mask and tossed it to the side. Angered, he marched toward Rey, allowing the Jedi to see his face for the first time in a year.

The scar separating his elongated, handsome features made the Knight look older and dangerous. Rey would never admit it, but it suited the Darksider well.

"You know... I always wondered how I got this _scar_? I guess you wanted the entire galaxy to know that I was yours," he sneered, gesturing to the mark across his face.

With a spin and twirl of his lightsaber, he brought the crossguard down.

Rey blocked and countered his strikes, ending up on her heels.

Kylo's attacks were growing more ferocious with each combination. Rey managed to keep her head, relying on her many months of training. Speed and precision were her ally now.

After an hour of sparring, neither Knight refused to give in. They were a sweaty mess and their armguards were reduced to tatters. Rey was tiring and realized (almost too late) that Kylo Ren was trying to back her into a corner.

Leaping to a nearby set of large pipes, she hopped between several walls of metal scrap—which were stacked into columns. The Jedi ducked and used the high ground to rest. Kylo Ren stayed below, pacing between the platforms and trying to figure out which one that Rey was hiding on.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of the Jedi's elbow.

Impatient as ever, Kylo Ren ran forward, looking to cut the column down. He came in close enough to start hacking away at the scraps, but he lost sight of Rey in doing so. The Jedi sensed an opportunity and pounced. She flipped down, getting the jump on the Darksider. Realizing his mistake, Kylo spun around—Rey managed to catch him with a glancing blow.

Rey pierced his left shoulder—nearly identical to the wound she gave him on _Starkiller_.

Kylo roared in pain, shoving the Jedi away with a Force Push. He shook in anger, overcome with emotions.

"The exact same spot!" Kylo yelled. His voice echoed in the cavernous hull. The star destroyer emitted a low rumble. The Dark Side surged in Kylo Ren's veins, empowered by a mixture of anger and pain.

Suddenly, large chunks of debris lifted in the air. Crushing pieces of metal went flying in all directions, as Kylo Ren cursed loudly.

Rey's eyes widened. Still on the ground, she rolled out of the way before something big hit her. Fortunately, the Darksider's outburst seemed to send everything far off in the distance.

"This stupid scar and mask. This rusty setting… all of it for _you_!" Kylo Ren snarled.

Rey remained prone, almost afraid to move. Was he going to start hurling pieces of the ship's hull next?

Turning away from the Jedi, Kylo Ren took his frustrations out on the precarious objects near him. Using the Force, he hurled a large shipping container away from the area. Rey watched stunned, unsure whether to stay back or rush in and engage.

"What's the matter with you, Ben Solo? You're acting like a child," Rey spoke, using their Force Bond.

"I hate looking weak in front of you... and I swear if you call me that again!"

He marched her way. There was something darker in the man's eyes. It made Rey get back to her feet and steady her lightsaber stance. Kylo arrogantly swung his saber into a smaller container as he stormed past.

The tank split and began to hiss. Focused on Rey, the Dark Warrior didn't notice. Right as he was about to re engage, the container burst. Pressurized acid went everywhere.

Without his mask, Kylo dove for cover. He barely made it behind a hollowed out shipping container. Thankfully, this was one he hadn't already chucked across the destroyer. The acid would have left severe burns and he vainly wanted to protect what was left of his face.

"Where was Rey?" he thought. Suddenly Kylo feared the worst. How could he have been so foolish—placing her in jeopardy like that? Peeking around the corner, he found the Jedi in the same spot. A blue forcefield was around Rey, protecting her from the corrosive downpour.

Smiling widely, Kylo Ren called out to her, "That's a very old, Jedi trick." He was impressed.

Rey knelt and concentrated on her breathing. The Force did its part, shielding her from the rest of the corrosive liquid.

"They were going to let that container and all this junk go into the bottom of the ocean?" she yelled back at him.

"So it appears," Kylo answered, turning to leave the area. The acidic streams were beginning to die down, but that didn't matter. He wouldn't risk fighting here; he wouldn't jeopardize Rey like that again.

The Jedi wondered where Kylo Ren was going. She lowered the energy field and pursued the Dark Warrior, keeping to the tops of the maze as she went. Landing on top of a small column, Rey had successfully maneuvered in front of him.

"What are we doing here?" Rey finally asked, glaring down at him.

Kylo Ren was quiet for a moment. Then, without warning, he threw his lightsaber at the towering bulkhead. The crossguard spun wickedly, cutting the reinforced metal into two pieces.

Rey was forced to jump down to his level.

The lumbering bulkhead came crashing down, landing between the Knights and acting as a 5-foot-tall barrier. Dust flew everywhere. Kylo Ren and Rey stood their ground, letting the dust settle.

"I knew you were gonna do that," she snapped at him.

"You are here because it's time to complete your training and learn the Dark Side. Then together, we will claim what is rightfully ours," Kylo stated simply. He took a step closer to Rey, as she raised her lightsaber to stop him.

"Or rather, you will take what is yours," he added cryptically.

"I don't want anything to do with _you_ or the Dark Side. You must know that by now, _Kylo Ren_ ," Rey answered.

"You have more in common with the Dark Side than you think, Rey," he barked, feeling his anger slowly rising again.

Rey scoffed.

"Why are you so dedicated to the Jedi Order? You are much more than a Jedi, Rey," Kylo stated, deciding on a different tactic. He switched his lightsaber off and closed his eyes.

"Strike me down and you'll discover how much we truly share."

The opportunity was awfully tempting, but this was what the Dark Side wanted. The Dark Side tried to whisper to Rey to finish Kylo Ren on _Starkiller_. If she had…

"How would a monster like you understand who I am? You turned away from the Light and killed the Jedi without remorse—Jedi that trusted you."

She had so much contempt for Kylo Ren, it was spilling like venom from her lips.

"I'm not the monster you think I am, Rey. And maybe I understand now," he said coolly.

Kylo Ren approached slowly, inviting her to strike. He leapt over the column which separated the pair. Rey inched back with her guard up, coiled like a snake.

"You feel a connection to Obi Wan Kenobi; a man you've only read about. He's an absentee ghost from a crumbling Jedi Order. Another Master that broke his vow in a moment of weakness. A coward and hypocrite, who stood by while his child and grandchild were used as pawns. All because he was afraid to step into the _Light."_

The darkened gaze of Kylo Ren trapt Rey's sparkling eyes. The Jedi felt a lump growing in her throat. It didn't help matters that the Darksider was just a feet away.

"You can be so much more, Rey. The Force is strong in my family. Its strong in yours, too."

Kylo Ren was much to close. Rey blinked rapidly and sent him back with a Force Push. Caught off guard, the Darksider smacked into a hanging girder. He managed to land on his knuckles and toes, sparing himself from a broken jaw or neck.

Rey sprang forward, seeking to incapacitate Kylo Ren—once and for all.

 _He'd stand trial for his crimes,_ she convinced herself. That was the proper course. Rey wouldn't let him cheat justice with a swift death. Drawing back, the Jedi aimed for his thigh. She'd cripple Kylo Ren, but at least he'd be alive.

The First Knight reached out and used the Force to hold the Jedi in place. The pair struggled in a stalemate, the Force against a lightsaber.

"You're a princess, Rey. This ship… this star destroyer, was the tower you were trapped in," he gritted out.

Rey hovered over Kylo Ren. Locked in the struggle, she pushed down with all of her strength.

"I saved you from this place," Kylo continued, feeling the heat against his thigh. "I swore to protect you no matter what. I saved you _again_ … that night, at the Jedi Temple."

"No," Rey stammered, refusing to believe a word. Her lightsaber vibrated from side to side. The Bond between the Knights shook violently and the Jedi wasn't sure what that was suppose to mean. Had he saved her life in the past.

"You're Palpatine's granddaughter. Rey... you're the _heir_ to the Empire," he shouted, hoping to get through to her at last.

Rey's eyes widened and her focus wavered. He had to be lying.

Kylo Ren used the opportunity to roll backward. In a seamless motion, he drew his lightsaber and slashed across her thigh.

Rey suppressed a bloodcurdling scream. Stumbling back, she raised her lightsaber in defense. The wound was deep but she could repair it if she made it to her transport. Biting down, the Jedi did everything to get her focus back. It was tougher than she thought; her vision was already starting to blur from the pain.

Without her speed advantage, Rey had no hope of capturing Kylo Ren.

"I promise, your majesty, I will never harm you again. You're too valuable to me; more valuable than you can possibly understand," Kylo stated anxiously.

"There is no Empire—it was defeated!" Rey struggled with her footing.

"Rey… the First Order rose from the ashes of the Empire. _Snoke_ has no true claim to it. You, alone, have the only right to rule. Don't you realize what this means?" Kylo asked.

He sounded desperate and unhinged, but Rey didn't sense any deception here. Rey froze, standing on one leg.

 _It couldn't be true_ , she thought. Rey was the descendant of a great Jedi; the Force had led her to this revelation. _He must be lying… he must_ , she tried to tell herself. This was Kylo Ren.

"I don't believe you. I _know_ what my name is," she said softly.

Rey's mind was racing. Kylo Ren slowly approached again, doing his best to appear non-threatening.

"Kenobi is just a last name, Rey. You can rule the galaxy, like Emperor Palpatine. You can bring balance to the Force... with me at your side. It is your destiny to end this conflict, I've already seen it. _You_ showed it to me, years ago." Kylo Ren swore, standing close enough to the girl to whisper in his ear.

Rey was confused and didn't know where to look. Kylo Ren reached for her hand; his long fingers brushed the inside of her palm.

She wanted to jerk her hand away or stab him with the lightsaber—but instead she froze. Everything he had told her… was too fantastic to be true. And his gentleness was so out of character.

Kylo Ren leaned in close. Rey felt his warm breath on her neck and she shuttered. The First Knight was much too close.

"You killed your father, all the Jedi..." she said, weakly protesting. The pain in her thigh had gone away. Was this the Bond, pushing them together?

Rey lost herself in those dark eyes, ignoring the quiet excuses that tumbled from her lips. Kylo Ren slowly reached down and deactivated her lightsaber. His body pressed into hers, pulling the Jedi against him.

He wasn't looking for permission. This felt so right. Slowly, Kylo Ren leaned in to kiss his love. His tongue ran over his bottom lip, hungry to know her taste.

Rey closed her eyes and inhaled expectantly. She felt the soft graze of his lips, causing hers to part slightly. She could feel his warmth—their connection simmered. Her bottom lip nestled gently between his.

If she had waited a heartbeat longer, she would have lost everything in that kiss.

Instead, Rey shoved the cold metallic hilt of her lightsaber against his neck.

He would recognize the shape and temperature of the metal anywhere. Kylo Ren's eyes shot open, filled with confusion. What the hell had gone wrong?

Rey didn't take her eyes off his, keeping the lightsaber firmly in place. Her bottom lip trembled; inches from his mouth. She thought about what she was going to say, but worried that she couldn't find her voice.

Kylo's mind was a blur. He had been denied after all this time. There was hurt and anger in his gaze.

She could end his life in any moment. With just the flick of the ignition, Kylo Ren would be eliminated. Rey could do it; her thumb was right there.

"It's okay," he breathed, shutting his eyes.

That was the last thing she expected to hear. Rey's pulse raced, but his heartbeat was steady. The Jedi was caught between following her own desire and doing what was right.

Kylo Ren sighed happily; he was still holding Rey in an intimate embrace. She didn't push him away or scream in his face for doing so, either. The Jedi held a lightsaber hilt against his neck, digging it firmly against his jugular. Rey should end his life there; at least he would die happy.


	10. Rescue

Luke Skywalker watched as the light's on Rey's transport disappeared into the horizon.

His padawan was heading to face her destiny on L'kya. Rey chose this path and Luke respected her decision. The old man couldn't keep Rey on Ahch-To forever.

Rey had her part to play and so did Luke Skywalker. The Jedi Master agreed to lead Leia's rescue attempt, but there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Luke worried for the safety of his apprentice.

Finn jogged up to the Jedi Master, noticing that his eyes were closed. Luke appeared to be meditating and the Resistance soldier wasn't sure if he was allowed to interrupt.

"Mr. Skywalker— _er_ , Luke," Finn stumbled, waiting awkwardly for a response. He wasn't entirely sure how to address the legendary Jedi Master.

Luke remained silent; motionless.

Finn grew anxious waiting for the old man to reply. _Maybe Rey is in a lot more danger than she realizes? Luke must be worried too,_ he thought. Finn hated the idea of letting Rey fight Kylo Ren alone. She should have some sort of backup.

Finn cleared his throat again; much more insistent this time.

"Yes, _Finn_ ," Luke replied, opening his eyes and studying the young man.

"The Black Squadron has cleared the moon and is awaiting your orders. BB-8 missed his last check in, so it's possible they are blocking any outgoing transmissions," he stated.

"That complicates things," Luke sighed, heading toward the parked Resistance transports. Finn chased after the Jedi, hoping that he would elaborate.

If BB-8 was discovered, then the Resistance had lost the element of surprise. The First Order would know that a rescue attempt was en route.

"Our squadron needs to be warned to watch for TIE fighters and countermeasures from the cruiser itself," Luke replied. Ducking under the nearest X-Wing, he ran his hand along the hull—getting familiar with the fighter again.

"I'll spread the word," Finn promised, watching as the Jedi slowly climbed up the transport ladder.

"Good," Luke replied, giving the young man a smile.

"Sir... when was the last time you flew one of these?" Finn asked hesitantly. The old man didn't look like much of a pilot these days.

Luke chuckled in response.

"You're talking to the guy who blew up the _Death Star,_ remember _?_ It's all starting to come back to me," Luke boasted, flipping the lever to raise Artoo into place.

"I'll wait for your signal before docking _the Falcon_ ," Finn said, backing away and giving the Jedi plenty of room to take off.

"Don't worry about Rey. She has a strength unlike any that I've ever seen. She can handle herself," Luke added.

* * *

Leia was escorted out of the brig by four armed guards. With two guards on either side and two behind, it wasn't possible to run away. The ship had an eerie, empty feeling about it. The stormtrooper's footprints echoed loudly. The corridors smelled of blaster fire and there were subtle reminders of her son's deception everywhere. Flickering lights and scorched panels scarred what was once a pristine interior. _At least someone had the decency to remove her fallen crew,_ she thought. Leia blamed herself for the loss of life but now was not the time to grieve.

Upon entering the bridge, Leia saw First Order engineers and troops scurrying about. Several stormtroopers looked like they were creating a fortification near the blast doors. Engineers were working away at the stations her crew once occupied.

What she wouldn't give to be out of these restraints—blaster in hand _._ Leia elbowed the guard gripping her arm. With a wince, he released the Resistance General.

"General Organa," Phasma stated in a formal tone.

Leia looked up at the statuesque stormtrooper with contempt. She had heard rumors about a First Order Captain that wore chrome-plated armor. Only this one had received a promotion.

"Lord Ren asked me to show you something before your friends arrive," Phasma stated. As she spoke, an assistant handed her a clear datapad.

"What?" General Organa snapped. Hadn't her son tortured her enough for one day?

Phasma quickly punched in a twelve-digit code and a secure video feed appeared on the device. Playing the video, Phasma held the datapad so only Leia could properly see it.

Leia studied the video feed for a moment, furrowing her brow in confusion. At first glance, it resembled security footage of standard First Order operations. She found it rather odd that her son would share something so mundane.

"I don't understand," Leia said sharply. "Is this his way of bragging?"

"Look closer, General," Phasma prodded, lowering her voice.

Leia squinted, taking another glance at the footage. Suddenly, a terrifying thought came into her head.

"This can't _be_...," Leia said, at a loss for words. "Why—why are you showing me this?" she asked in complete shock.

"To show you how serious Kylo Ren is, ma'am; his unyielding determination," General Phasma answered. She turned off the video feed and handed the device to her assistant.

Leia parted her lips but didn't have a response for her captor.

"We're the only ones here that know about this, General," Phasma stated, keeping her tone even.

The stormtrooper escorts returned, crowding Leia Organa once more.

"The General doesn't belong in the brig like some piece of common Resistance trash. Lock her in crew quarters and post two guards outside. Once you're finished, assist in the hunt for the BB unit. I want that droid hunted down and destroyed."

With that, Phasma nodded. The guards rushed forward and grabbed General Organa by the elbows.

Leia's mind raced with questions about the security feed. Getting dragged away, she struggled to take one last look at Phasma.

"Lord Ren thought this would help... with the girl Jedi," Phasma yelled, just before Leia went out of earshot.

* * *

The Black Squadron exited hyperspace in full view of the _Thrive_.

At first, the ship appeared to be floating in space. There wasn't signs of an hostile takeover. Then, without warning, cannon fire erupted from the cruiser's flank—scattering the X-Wings.

Switching to an attack formation, the X-Wings kept a sharp eye for enemy fighters. On cue, TIE fighters came soaring in formation from the dark side of the cruiser. The Black Squadron bravely engaged, drawing enemy fire away and leading the TIEs away from the _Thrive._

Master Luke Skywalker entered the battle undetected, followed by _the Millennium Falcon._

Chewie and Finn held back, watching Luke successfully dock on the emergency recovery hatch. Located toward the center of the ship, the hatch was designed to operate in the event that the main docks had malfunctioned or been destroyed. It was highly unlikely that the First Order knew about this feature.

"Okay Chewie, with any luck they won't be guarding that port," Finn said with optimism.

Chewie nodded, howling in response. Luke Skywalker could handle any stormtroopers if need be.

Finn looked on, watching the X-Wings fight. Without Poe Dameron's leadership, the squadron looked lost; scattered. It gave him an uneasy feeling, hanging back like this while the pilots created a diversion.

An X-Wing and TIE collided, creating a massive fireball. There were simply too many TIE fighters/

"I'm calling an audible," Finn said, undoing his seatbelt. "Luke will need some time to make his way across the ship. Let's help our boys and girls even the odds," he called out, sprinting for the laser cannons.

Chewie roared in agreement.

 _The Millennium Falcon_ entered the fight, unleashing a barrage of crimson cannon fire onto an unsuspecting enemy.

* * *

Aboard the _Thrive_ , stormtroopers took their positions in the docking bay. Sounds of the dogfight nearby were reverberating throughout the corridors. Each blast and tremor aboard the cruiser was distracting; keeping the soldiers on edge.

Crates were stacked as makeshift bunkers, shielding a dozen stormtroopers. Blasters ready, the unit covered all access points in the docks. Focusing straight ahead, no one noticed the hooded figure approaching from behind.

The figure stumbled over his cape, tripping on its length. Creeping forward the cloaked man ignited a lightsaber, giving it a feral swing into the nearest stormtrooper.

Crying out, the soldier fell. Alarmed, his unit turned and open fired. The hooded figure didn't last long, crumbling in a motionless, twisted heap on the floor.

Wearing a red pauldron, the stormtrooper commander took the lead. He approached the cloaked figure with caution, expecting the smoking body to spring back to like. Lifting his fist high, he signaled for the stormtroopers to fire again. The soldiers unleashed round after round, making the lifeless body smoulder.

"Jedi scum," he cursed, finally giving the signal to cease firing.

Kneeling, the commander turned the burning attacker over. Watching the hood fall back he breathed, "FN-6010," in disbelief. The huddled stormtroopers couldn't believe their eyes. Why had their loyal brother attacked with a lightsaber?

From behind the group, a figure silently dropped in.

Luke Skywalker gave a swift wave of his hand and sent every stormtrooper flying thru the air. The commander was the only one able to recover, scrambling to his hands and knees. Luke gave another subtle flick, calling the lightsaber back to him.

The commander desperately grabbed a blaster nearby and fired. The Jedi Master deflected the shot into his attacker's helmet. Luke surveyed the room, trying to detect any other threats. Satisfied there wasn't, the green saber retracted into its hilt.

 _I think it's time for a new cloak,_ he thought, observing the mangled mess in front of him.

Luke heard the familiar chirping of Artoo from the nearby hallway. He watched the blue droid weave through the mosaic of armor clad bodies.

Artoo stopped at the nearby data terminal, attempting to gain access. All information on the ship had been restricted, causing Artoo to make a long, disappointed sound.

"Well, we know they have control of the cannons." Luke said, looking down at Artoo. His old friend beeped in response. The Jedi Master reached out with the Force, searching the cruiser. There were definitely stormtroopers throughout the ship and he could sense Leia's presence. Feeling her strength, was a welcome relief.

"Wait for Chewie and see if you can find BB-8," he said while walking out of the docking bay.

"Finn, Chewie, you guys are cleared to land," Luke said into his communicator.

Aboard _the Millennium Falcon_ , Chewie roared in response. Banking toward the cruiser, _the Falcon_ left the fight.

Looking for payback, one TIE fighter swung around in pursuit. The determined enemy shadowed their movements, gaining ground.

"Not today," Finn said, unleashing the cannons once more. He clipped the pursuing TIE fighter, taking one more enemy out of the battle.

* * *

Over her communicator, General Phasma heard reports of blaster fire and confusion among the stormtroopers. She surveyed the security monitors, scrolling through the feeds across each level. To her dismay, she saw Luke Skywalker approaching the bridge.

"Start the engines and steer this ship into the nearest star," she ordered. "Stay with the ship until the very last possible moment. Then use the escape pods."

Finally in complete control of the _Thrive_ , her crew acknowledged. They scrambled to make sure that the battle cruiser would fly into the nearest star, no matter what.

Phasma exited the bridge, escorted by two stormtroopers. The blast doors were sealed behind her, trapping the engineers inside.

"Destroy the access panel," she ordered.

On her command, the escorts fired repeatedly into the panel, preventing anyone else from getting in or out of the bridge.

Phasma marched toward the escape pods, wisely taking a different corridor to avoid Luke Skywalker. Climbing into a pod alone, she gave one last order to her escorts.

"Go to the detention area and show no mercy."

With a push of a button, General Phasma abandoned the _Thrive,_ rocketing toward the nearest inhabitable system.

* * *

Luke came face to face with the blast doors, standing just outside the bridge. The access panel was still smouldering, sending out bursts of sparks. Beneath his feet, he sensed the ship's engines as they roared to life.

There was a disturbance in the Force, letting Luke know that something was very wrong with this picture. He needed to find a way onto the bridge and shut down the engines.

* * *

On the other side of the cruiser, Finn and Chewie fought their way toward the brig. The stormtroopers had that area on lockdown, making it difficult to break through. Progress was slow for the rescue team.

Ducking between the bulkheads lining the corridor, Finn and Chewie picked off enemies one by one. They pushed forward between breaks in fire, keeping to the walls for cover.

The strategy was working until some blaster fire erupted from behind.

Flanking their position, was Phasma's escorts. The pair got a jump on Finn and Chewie, coming close to ending the rescue operation right there.

Chewie turned and fired his bowcaster near their feet, sending both attackers twisting in the air. Finn laid down cover fire, still facing the stormtroopers ahead.

"You've got to get me one of those," he yelled over the whizzing sounds of enemy blasters.

Smoke filled the corridors leading to the brig. It was difficult for either side to see, but the fighting continued. Finn and Chewie fought for every step they took, using the smoke to their advantage.

Finally, the stormtroopers fell back—leaving their posts. Word had spread about the ship heading toward the sun. The remaining stormtroopers had incentive to abandon the Thrive, especially with Phasma gone. Only Chewie and Finn couldn't _know_ that. From the rescue team's perspective, the stormtroopers had retreated.

Closing in on the brig, the rescue team was cautiously optimistic. It wasn't like stormtroopers to simply give up.

Approaching the brig with caution, Finn and Chewie turned down the final corridor. One dedicated stormtrooper remained, manning a deadly turret.

"Look out," Poe shouted from the cells. The daring pilot knew that Finn was walking into a kill box.

Chewie roared and pushed Finn out of the way. They barely made it across the hallway, avoiding the first few rounds by a matter of inches. Finn and Chewie took cover behind twin bulkheads. The gunner unleashed rapid fire, blanketing the corridor.

The deafening barrage made it impossible for either hero to fight back.

"We're gonna get flanked if we stay here," Finn shouted over the racket. Chewie knew he was right, but their options were limited.

From behind the gunner and turret, a small droid bravely rolled up to the detention cells.

Poe Dameron and the rest of the detainees were on alert, anxiously watching as the gunner laid down suppressing fire. There was a helpless feeling among the prisoners, as they couldn't do anything other than stand there. Out of the corner of his eye, Poe noticed BB-8 breaking into a small panel. The daring pilot smiled in surprise.

The noise of the turret masked BB-8's actions. Poe nudged the Resistance crew next to him, pointing out the droid. A few seconds later the forcefield dropped, opening the cells. Led by Poe, the prisoners gang rushed the gunner, toppling him and the turret in one fell swoop.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the turret fire stopped. Finn and Chewie seized the opportunity—ready to fight back. The pair came out into the smoky corridor and

Poe frantically shouted, holding up a hand. "Don't shoot, it's the Resistance."

Finn couldn't see that far into the hazy corridor, but he recognized the voice of his best friend. "Poe?" he asked, calling out to his friend.

Chewie didn't realize it was Poe until the last moment—jerking his bowcaster up and sending a single shot into the ceiling. Sparks rained down, causing the prisoners to dive for cover.

The Wookiee roared an apology as the smoky began to lift. He may have caused a few of prisoners to piss themselves, however.

Poe laughed hysterically, "Don't worry. That happens to a lot of guys, Chewie." He knew he could give the Wookiee grief about this for months.

Chewie roared angrily, wanting to know about Leia.

* * *

Luke Skywalker took a few steps back and centered himself on the blast doors.

Reaching out with both hands he used the Force to push at the edges and corners of the reinforced material. The metal squealed and dented, crumpling at the sides. As the sound got louder, the bridge trembled like an earthquake. The First Order crew inside ducked for cover.

With a final great push, the blast doors caved in—crushing the fortifications inside. The stormtroopers positioned there were now crushed under the heavy metal. As the dust settled, Luke Skywalker climbed up onto the door and looked down at the remaining crewman.

"That's Luke Skywalker!" shouted one of the engineers in disbelief. Without another word, the crewman placed their hands above their heads—surrendering to the Jedi Master.

"Take us out of hyperdrive," Luke commanded, gazing across the bridge. The nearest engineer obeyed and dropped the battlecruiser out of hyperspace. For now at least, the _Thrive_ had been spared.

"Hmm," Luke mumbled, rubbing his chin.

A moment later, Finn and Chewie came running into the bridge with blasters raised. Poe Dameron and the remaining Resistance crew weren't far behind.

"We're fine here," Luke said quietly, casting an eye over the engineers. "Watch them. I need to find my sister."

Finn and Chewie stood guard over the First Order engineers, who were now huddled in a group and on their knees.

The Jedi Master took a few steps toward the exits and then stopped. Turning on his heel, Luke peered out the panoramic windows—searching the vast expanse of stars.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Poe asked, unfamiliar with this sort of behavior.

Luke closed his eyes and channeled the feeling from earlier; standing on the moon near the staging area.

"Gather the rest of the Resistance Fleet. And we're going to need _these_ engineers to help us," Luke stated sharply.

Finn looked incredulously back and forth between Luke and the First Order crewmen.

"But Luke—" he started.

"All hands on deck, Finn. Rey needs our assistance," he said firmly. With that he disappeared to locate Leia.

* * *

Kylo Ren embraced his love, Rey. He could stare at her all day.

She held his gaze with sparkling eyes, but wore a stern expression. Rey's lips were tightly pressed together, hiding her feelings. The hilt of her lightsaber was cutting into his neck now, but Kylo didn't notice it anymore.

"Take your hands off me," Rey said in an even, steady tone.

"Okay, I will. Just give me another hour or three," he said playfully.

Rey furrowed her brow and closed her eyes. Her leg was bothering her and she didn't want him to know. She kept her thoughts guarded.

Kylo watched her expression carefully.

"Ah, I see. We don't have that long... between your leg and the _explosives_ ," he said gently; pulling her a little closer.

Rey focused on her breathing and returned his gaze. "What about the explosives?," she snapped back.

Before he could reply, Rey entered his mind and felt what he did. One of the shape detonators below them had acid dripping on it. The Force was radiating at them both to leave, but she missed the warning.

"You can't control yourself can _you_? Attacking everything with a lightsaber, like a spoiled child." Her words bounced off him this time. They had to get off the rusty Star Destroyer immediately.

Kylo let her go and they both ran to the exit on the far side of the ship. Weaving through the maze, Rey's leg gave way and she stumbled. Kylo passed her but swung back to land a hand.

She pushed him away as the detonator exploded behind them.

The heat from the explosion singed Kylo's hair as he shielded her. The shockwave reverberated throughout the ship. With a loud rumble, the walls in the labyrinth buckled and started toppling over.

Kylo threw a Force push at the wall over Rey, holding it in place.

Rey hopped onto one leg, unsure if she could make it out on her own. Her eyes found the narrow platform where she had first entered. It seemed so far away. The ship groaned once more and listed backward.

With lips parted, Rey gave Kylo Ren a subtle nod.

Kylo picked her up with both arms, giving her a quick glance. There wasn't time to argue.

"Don't think this changes anything," Rey said, turning away from him.

Kylo Ren smirked and bolted for the exit. Holding Rey against his chest, he navigated the rest of the maze. As the Darksider sprinted, additional shape detonators began setting off. A chain reaction of explosions was spreading out across the destroyer.

A large portion of the upper deck started breaking apart, threatening to crush the only narrow exit. Kylo held Rey closer; he wouldn't let anything happen to this girl.

The ceiling slowly caved in, spilling sunlight into the cavernous hull. As one large section, it came tumbling down.

Kylo Ren soared through the air, landing on the falling piece as it plummeted. The Darksider continued to run up the twisting deck, moving impossibly fast. With another great leap, the Knight cleared the debris and made it outside.

They couple made a hard landing on the hull outside, tumbling to a stop near the edge.

Reeling from the impact, the entire ship buckled as sea water flooded in.

Rey painfully lifted herself up, watching her transport vessel slide off the hull—into the water. She cursed inwardly; that was her only way off the planet. Or so she thought.

Kylo stood close by and weighed their options. Really, there was only one option at this point.

"You can swim, right?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

Rey shot him an apprehensive look, almost terrified of the idea. The Jedi knew that they couldn't stay here, but still.

"Rey?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. They were running out of time.

Kylo Ren couldn't wait. Without warning, he sent them both into the water, as the ship listed at a dangerous incline.

* * *

Washing up on the beach, Rey coughed up salty sea water. The polluted water burned her lungs and skin.

Kylo Ren was quickly by her side, dragging the Jedi onto the shore. Rey's eyelids were heavy and she fought fiercely to stay awake.

"Stay with me," he said, pressing his palm onto her forehead. The Darksider could sense her frailty. Rey had lost too much blood, which was surprising. His lightsaber failed to cauterize her injury completely.

 _Maybe it had something to do with the thick air on this dying world_ , he thought.

Hovering over her leg, Kylo took a closer look at the cut he inflicted. He ripped the fabric away with his bare hands, discovering the wound was worse than either of them initially believed.

Quickly shedding his cloak, the Dark Warrior began ripping it into long strips.

"I thought you Jedi's were suppose to be able to heal," Kylo said, agitated. This was entirely his fault and he knew it. Cursing under his breath, he debated on which course of treatment to try. Stopping the bleeding was of course, paramount.

Rey responded weakly, placing a hand over the wound. Her eyes closed and her brow furrowed, but she was unable to regenerate in her current condition. Kylo watched her hand and placed his hands over hers. He took a deep breath and tried to remember training from his former life. The skill escaped him then, as it did now.

Kylo wrapped the dark bandages tightly around her leg and hip. He couldn't help but notice the slight curve of Rey's leg and his eyes wandered upward. She looked beautiful lying there on the beach; absentmindedly, his hand lingered on her leg.

Sensing his eyes on her, Rey grabbed his wrist.

Kylo averted his gaze, "I'm teaching you how to swim the first chance we get, _scavenger_. And you owe me head—a new helmet," he corrected, sensing her fade.

Rey's vision blurred. She turned her head away, fighting the darkness. Before she slipped out of consciousness, she saw a pair of footsteps approaching. They were heavy and sunk into the sand.


	11. Plan B

Kylo Ren tore away the cloth on his arm. Grimacing, he inspected the fresh wound on his bicep. The burn wrapped around the muscle, just below scar tissue that had already started to fade.

The Darksider seethed, letting the pain fuel his strength. He could fight like this for hours, if he needed to. Sadly, the fight was drawing to an end.

Both attackers were down in the sand. One was completely motionless, bleeding out and no longer a threat. The larger one was trying to inch along the beach, crawling away from Kylo Ren like a crab.

The coward wouldn't get far.

With a surge of anger, Kylo reached out with the Force. Rising high in the air, the surviving attacker withered in agony. He tried to cry out and beg for mercy, but his vocal chords were already crushed; paralyzed.

The Dark Warrior stalked under the now helpless _traitor_ ; his fiery crossguard was clutched tightly in hand. With two deadly slashes and a thrust, the fight came to a brutal conclusion. The large body fell into the sand with a heavy, splashy thud.

Kylo Ren growled, out of foes to dismantle. Abandoning the lifeless corpses, he returned to stand guard over Rey. At least she was _safe_. That's what mattered most.

Overhead, the faint sounds of the command shuttle grew louder. The pilots spotted the silhouette of their leader and came closer to the beach for an evacuation.

* * *

Rey drifted into darkness. For a time, it was peaceful and silent. Then her senses came back. The scent of pine was followed by a cool breeze. The leaves above rustled as she felt the wind in her hair.

The forest was strange; almost alien in nature. _Like something out of a dream_ , she noted.

With a flash of light, Rey fell backwards. She winced, hitting the back of her head on an ancient tree. The impact knocked the lightsaber from her fingertips. Kylo Ren was on her immediately, pinning the Jedi in place. He trapped both her hands above her head, the bark digging into her skin.

Kylo's fiery stare burned into hers. Sensing Rey's hesitation, he leaned forward. Heart pounding, the Jedi turned away from his gaze. He kissed along her exposed neck, feeling Rey's quickening pulse with his full lips.

Rey stifled a moan. Her mind was a fog; her knees weakened and struggled to support her own weight. She wanted to push the Knight away, but couldn't. Her body refused.

"We're stronger together," he breathed into her ear.

She gasped, furrowing in response. Her hands pushed back against his, fighting Kylo's grip. Rey lifted a knee to put some separation between them. Instead, she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I hate you," she cursed, wrestling a hand free. Her fingers grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"I know," Kylo grunted.

He was so sure of himself. She hated the way that her body reacted to his touch. The Dark Warrior knew which buttons to push.

A blinding hot flash sent the forest away; like it had never existed. Rey heard voices echoing in the distance, calling her name. She reached out.

Another flash and Kylo Ren disappeared too, startling the Jedi awake.

Had it been a dream… or something more?

* * *

After so many years, Leia finally embraced her brother, Luke. She squeezed him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go. A long lost connection rekindled between brother and sister.

"You need a haircut," she smiled, brushing the hair off his forehead. Luke laughed in response.

"No mirrors on Ahch-To," he said with a wide grin.

The Jedi Master noticed the bandages on her arm, which didn't come as a surprise. Gently turning her hand, he inspected the dressing.

"He's not your son anymore," Luke said softly.

Leia sighed, "I know." This was something she came to grips with a long time ago.

It was comforting to have Luke close again. She knew that Ben Solo died the moment he killed Han. In a way, it was like having to mourn for the loss of two loved ones. And now that Luke was in the picture, Kylo Ren would be going after him next. She couldn't let that happen. Soon Leia would have the army and capability to do something about it.

"This is entirely my fault. Kylo Ren must have been planning this for awhile. Our ships were getting attacked, some of them disappearing without a trace. All of this effort to challenge you and Rey." As Leia said this, she scanned the crowded bridge for signs of the young woman.

Luke cleared his throat. "Kylo Ren has Rey," he said regretfully.

The Jedi Master stared into his sister's eyes. They exchanged meaningful looks, reading each other's thoughts. Neither chose to say what was on their mind with Finn nearby.

"That's not all he has," Leia said quietly. Luke gave her a slightly puzzled look.

"Who has Rey? Kylo Ren!? When you said _assistance_ , you made it sound like she needed a ride," Finn said loudly, drawing attention to the pair.

Leia sighed, her face falling.

Chewie had been posturing near the engineers with his bowcaster. He turned and let out a growl over the news. The scared engineers shook beneath him, not knowing what made the Wookiee so infuriated.

"His plan is to bring her to the Dark Side," Luke said gravely.

Finn came over, inviting himself in on the conversation. "And if she resists? What would happen to Rey then?"

Luke looked pale. He didn't know how to answer that question.

Leia gave them both a stern look. "We won't let that happen," she stated confidently. "Do you have a way to track her?"

Finn glanced over at the First Order engineers. "They will help us. The First Order was going to let their own engineers die here. Even if they're unwilling, we do have a Wookiee standing over them," he said, nodding over to Chewie.

Luke gave Finn a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Aboard the command shuttle, Rey opened her eyes. Her skin burned and her limbs felt weak. She slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. The shuttle was dimly lit by a handful of evenly spaced lights—running down the center and sides. She had been lying on a bench, with a familiar presence close by.

Kylo Ren sat across from her, hunched forward. His elbows rested on his knees and his chin was tucked under his hands. Eyes closed, his face look worn with worry. One arm was exposed, showing multiple battle scars and his musculature. _She didn't remember that from before_.

Rey gazed at her nemesis skeptically, trying to read him but his mind was clear for a change.

Looking at his arm once more, her thoughts drifted to the forest. _Was it just a dream or something more?_ She asked herself again.

"Welcome back," he said in a tired, deep voice, remaining still.

"What am I wearing?" She asked, rubbing her leg. Rey had been changed into clothes very similar to the outfits the Resistance gave her. There were subtle differences; the fabric was all black and a bit more abrasive.

Kylo tilted his head and allowed his eyes to roam over the Jedi. A slight smile crept out of the corner of his mouth.

"Did you strip me naked?" she asked bitterly, trying to stand up.

He gave a short laugh and motioned for her to take it easy.

"I didn't look or act in any manner that would dishonor you. We worked on your leg for some time. You have an intriguing, faint scar on your thigh," he said trying to sound reassuring. She glared at him in response.

"How about next time, you can strip the clothes off of me? It's only fair," he goaded.

"You disgust me," she said sharply.

"That's not _entirely_ accurate." He countered in a playful tone.

Rey kept her expression the same, refusing to humor him. _Had he been in her head?_ She wondered.

Feeling better, Rey's strength returned. "Give me my lightsaber," she demanded, standing. The Jedi barely hovered over him, standing as tall as she could.

Kylo Ren disarmed her the moment she was aboard the command shuttle.

"No. That lightsaber belongs to me. I'm going to show you how to construct your own," he said looking up at the fiery young woman. He did not appear to be threatened by her stance or proximity.

Rey clenched her jaw slightly and considered forcing Kylo Ren to give it back. _It would be easy to take him by surprise_ , she thought, observing his defenseless posture.

"As much fun it would be to throw each other around, we're travelling through hyperspace. You and I would destroy this shuttle if we started fighting again. Is that really what you want?" Kylo asked, slightly amused.

He was getting better at reading her, which was frustrating.

"Earlier today, you threatened to sink a Destroyer and drown us because you thought it was romantic," she threw back at him.

"I never said it was romantic. That's your interpretation. _Romantic_ ," he teased.

Annoyed, Rey looked away from him and took a few steps toward the cockpit. Kylo Ren watched her, pulling his legs underneath him. When she turned around, his eyes were closed. Apparently he was meditating.

 _You have some nerve letting your guard down like this, even if we are traveling through hyperspace._ she thought. Rey considered the possibility of using the Force to swipe his lightsaber, bringing a quick end to their journey together.

"That anger of yours is going to make this easier than I thought." His tone was bordering on condescending now.

"Where are you taking me?" she replied, sighing heavily. Rey felt like she already knew the answer.

"To finish your training," he said simply, refusing to open his eyes.

 _That's not really the answer I wanted_ , she told herself.

The door to the cockpit opened and one of the pilots looked in on them. "Sir, we have confirmation of General Phasma's location," stated the female pilot.

"Alert the _Finalizer_. Have them send a search party," Kylo Ren replied. The pilot looked at the back of the shuttle and pointed. "Do you want us to get rid of _them_?" she asked coldly.

Rey turned, noticing the dead bodies in the back of the shuttle. Covered in charcoal canvas, the two mounds should have caught her attention right away. Rey's eyes found Kylo's.

Silently, he read her expression.

"Sir?" The pilot asked.

"No. Supreme Leader Snoke will want to see what happened," he said, still holding Rey's gaze.

Satisfied, The pilot closed the cockpit door.

"Rest easy, they aren't anyone you care about. I wouldn't waste perfectly good body bags on your friends." Kylo Ren smirked, watching Rey squirm in her seat.

"Those bodies died of lightsaber wounds," she stated peering into his mind. Rey caught brief images of Kylo Ren wielding a lightsaber on the beach. "Why did you kill them?"

"Stop sneaking around Rey," Kylo snapped, shutting her out. "I have no problem killing anyone that comes between us," he said, raising his voice.

"Remember that," he added a few seconds later.

"Does that include your _Master_ , Snoke?" she asked, folding her arms.

Kylo leaned back and didn't respond. He needed to keep his focus now that Rey was using their Force connection again.

"All you've done is deceive anyone that has ever cared about you. You killed Han, hurt Leia, and destroyed the Jedi Academy. How could I trust a word you say?" she sat back down and tightly gripped the bench with both hands. "You're a puppet for the Dark Side."

Kylo leaned forward again, eyes narrowing. "I've only lied about two things and both of those were to get you onto this ship," he replied.

Rey balked at the statement.

"As for any other deception or wrongdoing, I am a _Sith Lord_ ," he admitted, sounding a little bitter.

 _A Sith Lord? That couldn't be right_ , Rey thought. The Knights of Ren were not Sith; not from what her research had indicated.

"For there to be a teacher/apprentice relationship, the apprentice must trust the teacher," she said flatly. Rey had a hard time believing Kylo Ren had the patience to train anyone. She didn't believe a word he said on L'kya and he notoriously had a short fuse.

Kylo searched her eyes and thought for a moment. There was something about his demeanor right now. He didn't seem like the volatile, obsessive jerk that had been bugging her for the past year.

"You're right, Rey." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small sphere. He tossed it underhand to the Jedi, who caught it with both hands. It was the Holocron Luke gave her. "Trust has to be earned," he conceded.

Rey eyed him carefully. "How can you be sure this device won't teach me to be more powerful than you?" she asked, testing him. Rey wondered if he had an opportunity to observe the Holocron while she was asleep.

"It can only be accessed by a Jedi. Therefore, I imagine there's only so much damage it can do." He paused, gauging her reaction. "Passion, pain and anger make me stronger. So to have a powerful girlfriend that makes me miserable and never lets me touch her, is ideal...from a Sith perspective," he said, grinning wide.

Rey wasn't amused and chose to change the subject.

"So what happens when you fail to turn me to the Dark Side? Will I remain your prisoner forever, or will you be ordered to kill me?" she pressed the issue.

"You're not my prisoner and no one will harm you. As for your allegiance, well, there's always plan B," he said calmly. Kylo returned to his meditative state, feeling her eyes burning into his forehead.

Rey reached out with the Force, attempting to read the Darksider. His mind cleared, yielding no further information. She pushed harder, feeling a resistant barrier.

 _He was keeping something from her_.

"Not this time, Rey. You may not like what you see," Kylo warned, focusing on closing the connection. It was harder to keep Rey out, especially when they were this close.

Leaning back, Rey let him have this brief victory. _The right moment would come_ , she thought while inspecting every side of the Holocron.

"Maybe you'll get the answers you deserve and not just the one's you want to hear," he added, cryptically.

Rey refused to indulge her counterpart. This was what he excelled in; creating doubt but always stirring the pot.

Kylo Ren shifted his position and cleared his throat.

"Alright. The female pilot up there… she helped you change into the new clothes. The old ones were covered in toxic water," he finally admitted. "I couldn't let you stay in those clothes, Rey. Taking us into that death trap was an egregious error. I hoped that bringing you there would help restore what was lost. I didn't consider the cost," he said with great remorse.

Rey quietly observed the man in front of her. Neither of them spoke again until the command shuttle boarded the _Finalizer_.

* * *

A/N: The awesome part of this story where Kylo Ren and Rey are together... for quite some time. Come and say hello on tumblr - my user name is terapid


	12. The Masks We Wear

Red lights inside the command shuttle turned on, indicating they were moments from landing.

Kylo Ren opened a compartment, retrieving a folded black cloak. He handed the cloak to Rey, who accepted it without saying a word.

"You are a Knight of Ren now. You must look the part." Kylo watched her stand and wrap herself in the cloak. The outer layer had detail work similar to the one he usually wore. He smiled slightly, noticing the way she felt the fabric through her fingertips.

"Who did you have to kill in order to get this?" she asked coldly.

"It was made for you," he responded quietly. "I had it created after I realized who you were. It's only been sitting in there for a year."

Rey suddenly felt guilty about the comment, realizing that it fit perfectly. Kylo didn't seem to take it personally, however.

They both stood silently next to each other, facing the ramp in the command shuttle. The familiar noises of landing gear rattled under their feet. Kylo's veins pulsed with a surge of energy, picturing the two of them standing like this on future missions.

"I'm not wearing a mask," she stated, refusing to look at the First Knight. Her words snapped him out of his daydream.

"That's not up to you, Rey," he replied while using his peripherals to assess her.

"I refuse to hide who I am," she snapped. "And why should _you_?" she asked a beat later; challenging the Darksider.

Kylo Ren shifted his eyes to the ramp. Rey may have a point there. However, her tone needed to change immediately. Kylo took a step and positioned himself in front of her.

"You will address me as 'Master' from now on. You must remain silent unless I give you permission to speak," he demanded.

Rey flashed him a look of utter disgust, folding her arms.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to be your obedient little—" she quickly ended her rant, noticing his hand reaching gently for her elbow.

"It's a part of your training and crucial to your blending in here," he said, raising his voice as she pulled away. "Show me you possess the _will_ to follow these simple rules, Jedi."

Exasperated, Rey scoffed. "If I don't?" she asked, glaring at him. Kylo had a way of getting under her skin and it was finally taking a toll.

"You will be punished," he breathed, lips curling. His dark eyes stared into her sparkling ones. Kylo used his height and leaned forward, appearing more menacing.

"I am not afraid of you," she said, defiantly holding her ground. Rey bared her teeth, which was a look he secretly enjoyed eliciting from her.

The girl's hatred for him came with such a passion. They would really be something underneath the sheets.

Kylo Ren raised a hand, clenching his fist into a ball.

"Every time you disobey me, I will execute one of your friends. Starting with the traitor you call… _Finn_ ," he hissed.

Rey's eyes narrowed and her posture tightened, defensively. "You don't know where they are," she said using their Force connection. Her words sounded bitter and echoed in his mind. "You won't find them," she continued, trying to convince herself.

Kylo's eyes locked onto hers.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" he replied, using the Bond as well. Kylo loved this mental sparring, so long as he came out on top.

"Hmm. Show me you can do this, Jedi. And I won't need to threaten your friends."

"Fine," Rey snapped.

With that, she broke the staring contest. Kylo Ren needed to make sure that Rey looked and acted like an apprentice. It was important to his image. Rey suspected as much, even though the Darksider wasn't saying it outright.

Rey may have to play along for now but this was far from over.

Glancing at the lowering ramp, Kylo let a small chuckle leave his lips. The familiar sights of the flightdeck came into view.

* * *

General Hux waited anxiously for the command shuttle door to lower. He looked paler than usual, having a sleepless night. The Supreme Leader had been furious with him.

Hux was entirely to blame for a training mission that resulted in the near capture of Kylo Ren, the loss of his best TIE pilots, and a squadron of stormtroopers. To the best of his knowledge, the Resistance had set a trap for the First Order.

Stormtroopers lined the flightdeck in ranks, as a show of unity and strength. The ramp opened, extending to the ground. A maskless Kylo Ren came storming out, followed closely by an attractive young woman in black.

"I'm relieved to see you here, Lord Ren," Hux said calmly. Without his helmet, Kylo Ren's expression was on full display for everyone to see. His annoyance and anger could be read from across the tarmac. Most stormtroopers had never seen his real face and they averted their gaze.

The pilots on the shuttle waved for help. Two pairs of stormtroopers rushed past General Hux, up the ramp to retrieve what appeared to be luggage.

"Lord Ren, where is your mask?" Hux asked carefully.

There was once a time when the General refused to address Kylo in such a formal manner. After the destruction of _Starkiller Base_ , the balance of power started shifting in the First Order.

"It served its purpose." Kylo replied, being intentionally vague.

"Ah, yes. And who is this young woman?" the General asked, taking in Rey's features. He felt he should recognize her, but couldn't place the girl.

"She is a Knight of Ren. That is all you need to know," Kylo snarled.

General Hux lowered his gaze and chose not to say anymore on the subject. Turning away he snapped his fingers.

"We have a replacement helmet, Lord Ren." A stormtrooper hurried to deliver the black mask to the Sith Lord. Apparently, the First Order had several replicas made just in case.

Kylo Ren took the helmet in his hands, glaring at it for a moment. Without looking at her, Kylo felt Rey's presence behind him, almost whispering.

"I'm not hiding my face anymore," he growled, definitively.

Rey looked up at Kylo, doing her best to hide a look of surprise.

Kylo floated the mask high above them. Without warning, he used the Force to crush it. It fell to the flightdeck near Hux's feet, in an unrecognizable heap. The loud 'thud' made caused the General to jump.

Giving Rey a quick glance, Kylo Ren addressed the entire flightdeck. "I am not a machine or some creature hiding in a mask. What will the Resistance do when they realize they are powerless to stop one man?" His voice echoed.

Rey kept her eyes trained on Kylo Ren. She was unimpressed by this little outburst, though it appeared to be effective, judging by the stormtrooper's response.

General Hux wisely kept quiet. He noticed the stormtroopers returning down the ramp with what was clearly, two dead bodies. His usual scowl was replaced by a puzzled look, much to the delight of Kylo Ren.

"Two Knights of Ren. Killed at the hands of Luke Skywalker," Kylo stated, shifting his gaze to Rey.

She inhaled, fighting the impulse to challenge his claim. Biting her tongue, Rey tried to peer into Kylo's thoughts. Why was he lying to the General?

One of the stormtroopers knelt, lifting the black cover so only the General could see. The stockier Knight looked like it had been mauled by a Rancor. Hux gave an inaudible moan of disgust and turned away.

"What are you up to?" Rey asked, taking advantage of the Force Bond. Kylo glanced at her but didn't respond; reading Hux's mind instead.

General Hux suddenly looked ill.

"How did this happen?" He asked, voice cracking. His cheeks and ears turned red.

At his request, Snoke lent him two Knights. With Kylo Ren disappearing on secretive missions all the time, Hux was being cautious and trying to cover his own neck. _These Knights were acting his orders at the time of their demise._

Hux rubbed his forehead, growing visibly stressed.

"Take these bodies to the Chamber." Kylo ordered. The stormtroopers complied and hurried past. "I'll deal with you in a moment, General. I suggest you use the time wisely. The Supreme Leader will demand an explanation for these deaths," he snapped.

Without another word, Kylo Ren walked away from General Hux. Rey moved quickly, trying to keep up with the Darksider's long strides.

* * *

As they approached the living quarters, Kylo felt the stare of his apprentice like a burning coal. It was painful, ignoring her.

"What is it, my padawan?" He asked sharply.

"There is definitely something very wrong about this place. It feels like a sickness," she stated.

Kylo didn't answer. If she was referring to the relationship between Kylo Ren and the General, then she wasn't wrong. Snoke had always pitted them against each other; steel sharpening steel.

"Why did you lie to that General back there?" She asked, trying to keep up without running. Rey wanted to reach out and grab him for a moment; she didn't recall him ever moving this quickly. _Maybe when he carried her out of the Star Destroyer,_ she conceded.

"You are a smart woman, Rey. I'm sure you can figure that out." Kylo said, turning a corner. "When you do, keep it to yourself," he added. They stopped in front of a door that had two stormtroopers on either side.

The guards saluted their leader, before opening the door.

"After you," Kylo stated, gesturing for Rey to enter first. She walked past him, slowly entering the dark room. Taking a few steps farther, the lights flickered on. The room was quite large, wedge shaped and decorated entirely in white. The far wall was wider and had large windows, looking out on the stars.

Rey was silent, taking it all in.

"Not exactly the prison cell you were expecting, is it?" Kylo Ren asked softly. She felt him standing right behind her, making her heart race.

"Get settled. A droid will bring you dinner in a few. I have to go and address the _sickness_ , as you put it." Kylo headed for the doorway.

Rey parted her lips and turned, watching him leave.

"Where's your room?" She asked, slightly worried about the answer. There was one bed in this room.

"Close by," he said, reading her expression. The answer didn't help the feeling she had at the moment.

"Get some rest, your training as a Sith starts tomorrow. If you wish to survive the day, you need to be at your best," he said with a sly smile.

The door shut and locked behind him.

Rey took another look around the room, noticing the incredible view. It was so different from anything she had stayed in before. She couldn't help but think that this room was part of Kylo's manipulation. He knew where she came from. Was this his way of impressing her, ensuring that she'd stay? She had seen visions of Kylo's quarters, peering through their connection. This place was different, almost like it had been built for her.

"Okay," Rey sighed, sitting down on the bed.

She started thinking about her escape plan. Surely, Kylo Ren would have taken extra precautions this time. Posting guards outside wasn't going to be enough to keep her on board.

 _If I only had my lightsaber_ , she thought.

Escape wasn't the only thing on her mind. Kylo Ren was keeping a big secret from Rey. She was sure that it had something to do with the way he manipulated the General. At the very least, the First Knight appeared to have his own agenda. The Jedi needed to look at this like an opportunity, and seize every chance to learn about Kylo Ren. Perhaps she could uncover the secret before making her escape.

Rey took a deep breath, clearing her mind. She'd worry about the Darksider in the morning. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the Holocron.

* * *

From across the corridor, stormtrooper CA-4595 stealthily watched Kylo Ren and Rey enter their living quarters. CA had never seen Kylo Ren with his mask off before. Her shock in seeing the handsome man's face was quickly replaced by jealousy.

That was Rey standing next to him. She recognized the Jedi by her hair and clothes. CA-4595 didn't see what the big fuss was over.

The door closed briefly, making the stormtrooper anxious. A moment later, Kylo Ren exited the room and addressed both guards.

It had only been a few days, but CA-4595 missed hearing that commanding voice. She missed other things as well.

"No one is allowed in, except for me. Do not go in there for any reason. Do not speak to her. She is incredibly dangerous. You can let the dinner delivery in, but this door does not open again until I return. I don't care how long the droid has to wait inside," He ordered, glaring at them both.

Kylo felt he had to be crystal clear on these directions.

"If one of you has to leave to go take a leak, tough."

Both stormtroopers nodded in response. Kylo Ren was quite serious about that part as well.

"In fact, turn off the speakers to your helmets," he demanded before leaving.

"Hmm," CA thought, taking cover. Why would he ask the stormtroopers to do that?

Kylo Ren finished barking instructions and left. Once he disappeared from view, the stormtrooper turned her focus back to the door. Rey was in there alone, with two guards posted outside. This would be easy.

Feeling a sense of desperation, CA-4595 switched the safety off her weapon. Was she suppose to just stand by while this little scavenger slut stole the First Knight from her?

* * *

Kylo Ren entered the dimly lit Chamber and knelt in front of the two bodies. From above, the giant hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke flickered. His pale skin looked like a specter in the moonlight.

"Lord Ren, Rise." The old voice spoke.

Kylo Ren stood and confidently returned his Master's icy stare.

Snoke limply raised a wrist, extending a long finger at the fallen Knights of Ren. "Explain," he demanded, taking a labored breath.

"They died fighting Luke Skywalker. Clearly, they were not ready for such a challenge," he stated coldly. "If you want to know more, I suggest speaking to General Hux. Apparently these Knights were following his orders, when they met their end."

Snoke grimaced like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "

Where is General Hux?" he asked sourly.

"I instructed him to meet us here; he must be late," Kylo replied, watching Snoke's expression carefully.

"Perhaps I should return and train the remaining Knights. I'd hate to watch this happen again and you can't afford to lose anymore Force Sensitives," Kylo Ren suggested in an even tone.

Snoke sat back in his chair, quietly observing his apprentice.

"That won't be necessary," he said sharply. After a thoughtful pause, "You managed to survive. You returned with a prize."

"The scavenger, _yes_. But Luke Skywalker is relentless and will not rest until she is back in his possession. When he comes for her, the Jedi Master will face me." Kylo replied confidently.

Snoke nodded, resting his broken face on his hand. He was trying to get a read on Kylo Ren, but could not. The withering man hid his frustration well, since he was usually agitated all the time—even when everything went according to the plan.

"You were right all those years ago. It was a mistake to offer the Jedi Academy a peace offering all those years ago." Kylo Ren conceded, keeping his thoughts guarded.

"A mistake I will soon remedy," he added.

The Darksider thought about that night again but quickly swept the memory aside. Being this close to Rey again, must be the reason why those memories keep resurfacing.

Snoke shifted to the other side of his seat. For now, he was satisfied with Kylo Ren's answers. The relationship between Master and apprentice had been noticeably strained since Kylo Ren finished his training.

"The Resistance grows stronger. We have much to discuss," Snoke hissed.


	13. Push

CA-4595 approached the guarded door with her weapon at the ready. As she got closer, the loud rumble of footsteps gave her pause. Stormtroopers exiting the barracks for a shift change flooded the corridors around her.

Cursing under her breath, CA lowered her weapon to avoid any suspicion. Fellow stormtroopers marched past, oblivious to her true intentions. The crowd partially screened her view of the guards and door.

She was so close to her objective; yet so far. It felt like agony having to wait for the corridor to clear again. Reluctantly, CA-4595 backed up near a support column.

This was her best chance to eliminate the competition once and for all. It had to be today, as soon as possible. The jealous stormtrooper couldn't allow Kylo Ren to take his little pet out on anymore adventures. He may never return.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood in the Chamber discussing his new apprentice. He concealed his excitement, getting a chance to teach Rey at last. The Darksider had waited so long for this opportunity and she was finally under his charge.

Supreme Leader Snoke listened carefully, studying the Dark Warrior. Kylo Ren and Rey could become quite the power couple. They could be a great threat to the Resistance _and_ to him, personally.

The ancient Darksider finally cleared his throat, abruptly stopping Kylo Ren.

"From what you've told me, the scavenger is a threat to the First Order. We must be cautious. Eliminate her," Snoke ordered, coldly.

The Supreme Leader made a dismissive gesture, as if the matter was closed.

Kylo Ren glared into the withering face of his Master, stepping closer to the giant hologram. He couldn't disagree more with the Supreme Leader.

"She doesn't know the power of the Dark Side. If she can be turned, we would have an unstoppable ally. It's her destiny to join us," Kylo Ren stated with confidence.

"The scavenger has resisted you before. If you are unwilling to destroy her, then bring her to me," Snoke snarled, sensing Lord Ren's disobedience.

"The Jedi will not be intimidated by a hologram. Her will is much too strong for that. Allow me to bring her to you in person," Kylo said, challenging Snoke's beady eyes.

"Tell me, what system are you hiding on? We can continue this conversation face to face," Kylo suggested again—his words having an unmistakable edge.

Snoke inhaled, pushing up on his chair and standing in a crooked position. He did not appreciate the allegation that he was hiding from anyone.

"The Knights of Ren will continue to move my headquarters until Luke Skywalker is killed. Something you have failed to accomplish," Snoke stated angrily, clenching a fist at Lord Ren.

"We've discussed this. If the scavenger is eliminated, Luke Skywalker will not show up to claim her. We will have wasted our best chance to destroy the Jedi Order. You will be looking over your shoulder for another hundred years," Kylo Ren snapped, reminding Snoke of their previous conversations.

The Supreme Leader let out a low growl, scowling in frustration. His apprentice was correct, of course.

"There is a disturbance in the Force. The actions of the Resistance and the deaths of our Knights, have all been obstructed from my sight. The resurgence of the Jedi has clouded everything. Our advantage... neutralized. Now is not the time for dissention," Snoke replied sharply.

Kylo Ren guarded his thoughts. "I agree."

"How can you be sure Luke Skywalker will show himself? And what makes you think the scavenger can be seduced?" Snoke asked bitterly.

"I have seen it. Skywalker cannot rebuild the Jedi Order without his apprentice. She is afraid of losing her friends. They're all she's ever wanted," Kylo Ren replied confidently.

"Luke Skywalker will fall before my feet. I will use her friends as leverage and bring her to the Dark Side. When she is ready, her power will feed your _longevity_ for another century." Kylo finished with an evil grin.

Snoke raised his scarred brow, considering the proposal.

"Very well, train the girl," he said in a low, rumbling voice. The Supreme Leader sank back into his chair, physically exhausted.

Kylo Ren had been mindful of the way Snoke moved and breathed. He was noticeably weaker with the loss of two Knights and potentially vulnerable.

"We should round up more Force Sensitives, Master. Perhaps that will restore some clarity," he suggested.

"I can help with that," Hux called out from across the chamber. Thanks to Kylo Ren, the general was late; he wasn't told when the meeting would happen.

"Forgive my tardiness, Supreme Leader. I've received some good," he said, taking his place beside Kylo Ren. "Our spies on Celus 3 located Maz Kanata," Hux said, desperately seeking approval.

Snoke's mouth curled into a sinister smile.

"A name I have not heard for a long time," he said, salivating over it.

"You could _leech_ years off of Maz Kanata. The Light has kept her alive for ages. It's only fitting that she gives her life to extend yours," Kylo Ren said, cutting in.

"She may hold crucial intelligence, regarding the Resistance," he added.

"A bonus," Snoke replied, darkly.

General Hux glared at Kylo Ren before taking a few steps forward.

"I can send a team to capture her. She'll be delivered to your new location within three days," Hux said, taking the initiative.

"No." Kylo Ren interrupted. "The Resistance will be striking within forty-eight hours. You must focus your efforts here, preparing the _Finalizer_ for the assault. Maz will see stormtroopers coming before they get close enough to grab her. My apprentice and I can leave now, capturing her in the morning," Kylo Ren boasted.

Hux's face turned red. He looked to the Supreme Leader for a decision.

"Give me one day. I can have our Star Destroyer fleet within range, ready for battle. The Resistance will walk right into a trap; _if_ they come," Hux sneered. "Collecting Maz Kanata will not be an intrusive operation."

Kylo Ren smirked. Armitage Hux was biting off more than he could chew.

"Very well, General Hux. Send your team," The Supreme Leader said in a low voice.

The General's head swelled, feeling victorious.

"How does General Hux know your current location and I don't?" Kylo asked sharply, shifting his gaze to Snoke.

The giant hologram fell silent, avoiding the question. General Hux cleared his throat, stepping in.

"The Supreme Leader's location is unsafe to transmit over long range communications," General Hux replied.

It wasn't the answer Lord Ren was looking for. The First Knight turned his attention to the sniveling General.

"If you fail to capture Maz Kanata, I will hold you responsible," he threatened.

Hux glowered in response, biting his tongue.

Snoke wheezed loudly, ending the squabble. "Enough. Let's talk about the Resistance, General." He coughed into his hand, which was to be the first of many.

Hux had to wait for the Supreme Leader to catch his breath. Talking at length, usually caused these coughing fits.

As the two spoke, Kylo Ren felt a disturbance in the Force and turned away. His thoughts pulled him towards a familiar obsession. _Rey was in danger_ , he realized. The Knight eyed the Chamber door, his senses burning.

"Is there a problem, Lord Ren?" Snoke asked.

"No." Kylo Ren replied, rejoining the conversation. He fought the instinct to rush out of the Chamber. Something was definitely wrong.

"As I was saying, with the increased size of the Resistance fleet, we must make the new Starkiller Base a priority. We have enough Star Destroyers and men to hold off their recent acquisitions, but not for long." General Hux stated, bluntly.

" _Starkiller Base_ is the reason why the Resistance has the support of the galaxy. I warned you this would happen," Kylo said, glaring at the General. The Knight may have been addressing Hux, but his words were meant to be absorbed by a much larger audience.

"You had to have a bigger Death Star," he added, belittling the plans for a new Base.

" _Starkiller II_ can take out every vessel the Resistance has, with one strike. When it does, the Republic will be on its knees. The whole galaxy will be ours," General Hux said, doing his best to overcome Kylo Ren's objections.

Kylo's eyes narrowed.

"Constructing another super weapon would be a foolish mistake. Darth Vader knew this, decades ago. My stance is perfectly clear. The Dark Side does not need a machine to destroy the Resistance, or a planet."

Without another word, the First Knight left the Chamber.

General Hux watched him leave before turning to give the Supreme Leader a puzzled look. Surely, there must be an explanation for this behavior.

"That behavior right there. Lord Ren isn't making sense these days," Hux complained.

Snoke's lips tightened, following Lord Ren's departure. The Supreme Leader leaned back in his chair, a pensive look plastered across his scarred face.

The General continued to discuss his plans for the new Base, unimpeded.

* * *

Rey held the blaster tightly in her hands, pointing it at the lifeless body of CA-4595.

Frozen, Rey felt like a stranger had crawled into her skin. She was trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't wake from.

The female stormtrooper was slumped against the wall near the door, her head tilted forward. Blast residue was splattered over her chest; signs where she had been shot.

Kylo Ren rushed past the stormtrooper guards. They were on the ground, recovering from stun waves. Entering the room, he found Rey curled in the far corner. The Jedi's expression was a mixture of hurt and confusion. She shakily pointed the blaster at him.

He had not seen Rey like this since their first meeting in the forest on Takodana. He remembered her wielding a blaster then, looking just as terrified. She had killed stormtroopers on that day, but this was different. He understood. With a wave of his hand, Rey lowered her aim. Her brilliant eyes followed the blaster, still in shock.

Kylo knelt in front of her. Slowly removing the blaster with one hand, he wrapped her into an embrace with the other. Rey allowed herself to be hugged, as if he was an old friend.

Her head found its way under his chin, buried in his chest. She felt safe in his arms.

For a moment, it was comforting and nothing needed to be said. Then, everything came flooding back to the Jedi. She pushed weakly into him, at first with just a hand.

"No," she said in a small voice.

"Rey?" Kylo asked, refusing to let go. He tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking him.

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked softly, regaining her composure. The feeling was returning to her numb extremities as well.

Kylo Ren sighed, struggling to find the explanation. He pulled back a little, so he could stare into her eyes. Rey's expression didn't look broken or lost anymore.

Her eyes flickered with anger. The Jedi knew the truth… and her strength surged.

"You treated that stormtrooper like some _whore_ ," Rey yelled, thrusting her hand forward.

The Force Push sent Kylo tumbling backward. He rolled twice and slammed into a chair. With a look of shock, he scrambled to his feet. Rey was already standing—posturing to strike again.

She felt disgusted and violated; it was a feeling that buried itself under her fingernails. Washing her hands a thousand times couldn't rid her soul of the feeling.

"You had her dress up as me! You vile…" Rey sent another Push his way. Kylo Ren instinctively redirected it into the ceiling, shaking the entire room.

He cursed inwardly, realizing that defending himself might make things worse. Above them, the lights flickered. He wondered how much Force the ceiling and windows could take.

"You called out my name, every time," Rey seethed. The Jedi was really irate over that. She sent a stronger Push at him again.

Kylo flew backwards, knocking over a heavy table and colliding with the wall. The remaining chairs smashed into the walls too, falling to pieces. He struggled to get up, feeling a pain in his shoulder.

 _Wish I had my mask right now,_ he thought. Dazed, Kylo watched as she stalked towards him.

The two stormtroopers from outside came staggering in, checking on the noise. The room was trashed from the melee.

"Get out!" Kylo and Rey yelled in unison, causing the stormtroopers to retreat.

Rey was quickly on him, soaring through the air with a knee. The impact drove him back into the wall. She followed with combinations of punches and kicks. Her strikes were fast and punishing.

Kylo underestimated her ability to fight without a weapon. She was well trained there. Just as he thought it, the Jedi picked up a leg from one of the busted chairs.

"She didn't mean anything, Rey! You know how I feel about you," he breathed, blocking her strikes. This didn't seem to help; Nothing he did or said would help.

He blocked a feral swing, twisting her hand so she'd drop the chair leg. Rey spun out of his hold, sending another Force Push upwards into his chest.

Kylo hit the ceiling and fell to his hands and knees. He gasped, ears ringing from the assault. "Good. Use your anger," he choked, tasting blood in his mouth. His vision blurred.

"Fight back," Rey demanded, circling her foe.

He didn't respond and was very slow to get up. Frustrated, the Jedi grabbed Kylo Ren by the collar. She bunched his cloak and shirt into her fist as well.

"Will you kill me, too?" Kylo asked, staring up into her sparkling eyes.

Rey replied by kicking Kylo in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He reeled back, doubling over. The First Knight couldn't help but let out a shallow laugh, trying to suck oxygen back in.

"You wanted this to happen!" Rey accused, glaring down at him. She paced back and forth, frustrated and waiting to pounce again.

"No. Not like this," Kylo Ren coughed, struggling to breathe. He wiped blood from his lips.

"Fight me," she demanded again. He shook his head, refusing.

"Embrace your anger," he countered once more, brushing his wild mane out of his face. Rey grabbed his shirt again, lifting him to a standing position. Her face was cold, looking into his eyes.

"Go ahead," he said, lips curling in encouragement.

Rey grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. The Darksider never made an attempt to stop her.

"Finally," Kylo taunted. "Finish this... and the galaxy is yours."

Rey held the fiery blade next to his good cheek. The heat burned Kylo's skin, close to drawing blood. The Knights remained entrenched. He wasn't scared, but she was—just the tiniest bit.

"Defend yourself, Kylo Ren," she ordered through gritted teeth. There was a sense of desperation in Rey's voice. Sweat trickled down her forehead. Rey's entire body was shaking; in little tremors at first.

"You can do this, Rey," Kylo replied calmly. He looked at the girl lovingly, accepting his fate.

The look in his eyes sent a chill down her spine.

Rey's breathing became labored and her look of resolve faltered. She closed her eyes, scrunching her face. Kylo felt the heat from the lightsaber leave his skin.

Shaking her head in disbelief, tears formed. Unable to go through with it, Rey switched the lightsaber off. Falling to her knees, she sobbed.

Kylo looked down at Rey and fell silent. Watching the girl as her heart broke, was devastating. He never wanted to make her cry; as it cut into him like a dagger. The Darksider should have vowed right then and there, to never upset Rey like this again.

But he could never keep such a promise.

Kneeling, he reached for her. Rey pulled back from his hand, continuing to sob. Embarrassed, she hid her face.

He gently reached for her again, getting her to look up. Rey caught his expression and saw a genuine look of remorse. She bowed her head again, hiding her flushed cheeks. She wanted to tell him off but was afraid of what her voice might sound like.

Kylo sighed deeply. "You'll thank me in the morning."

She didn't look up, barely registering his words. Placing a hand near her forehead, he gave a subtle flick with his fingers.

Catching Rey in his arms, Kylo held her close again. It warmed his whole body, feeling her heat against his chest.

He carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently. She looked angelic, sleeping peacefully. Her reddened face returned to its normal hue. Kylo watched her expression for a long time, refusing to leave her side.

The Bond between them was open, even if it was a little faint. He could feel every breath she took. The sensation was addicting, fueling his desire for her.


	14. Shadow (Part I)

It was early the next morning.

Rey sat with her legs crossed, examining the Holocron in her palm. A small droid beeped near the side of her bed, trying to coax her into taking a cold dinner tray. The little servant had been at this for some time. Finally giving in, the Jedi reached for the tray. With a sigh, she placed it on the bed next to her.

The droid whistled appreciatively in response, rolling for the exit.

"That door is locked," Rey said warily, watching the droid bump into it.

The Jedi sighed heavily. It appeared like the droid would be spending a few hours in her room; at least until the next meal time.

Closing her eyes, Rey attempted to clear her mind. It was tougher than usual, especially being in this room.

Her thoughts were noisy. She kept lingering on the night before, replaying the encounter with the jealous stormtrooper and the subsequent fight with Kylo Ren.

The room was trashed from fighting the so called "Sith Lord", if she could call that a fight at all. He never lifted a hand in his own defense, but it felt good to get her aggression out.

Upon waking, it was clear that Kylo Ren had simply pushed all the debris into one corner. The piles of busted drywall, furniture, and light fixtures were evidence of the massive beatdown he had received.

But it was the mess by the door, that left Rey with a queasy feeling.

The wall was scuffed with black marks and had an indentation. CA-4595 had died there. All the blood had been scrubbed clean. Fortunately for Rey, the body was gone when she woke up. That was likely by Kylo Ren's order as well.

Rey couldn't help but second guess her actions. Could the Jedi have stopped CA-4595 without killing her? Everything happened so fast and Rey felt like she had been backed into a corner. Even so, the Jedi needed to know for sure.

In that moment, Rey breathed in and out. She vividly pictured CA-4595 barging in again, blaster raised. The Jedi recalled how it made her feel…

* * *

"It is you!" shouted CA-4595. The stormtrooper's helmet made her voice sound distorted and strained.

With a start, Rey jumped out of bed—expecting to find that Kylo Ren had barged in. Concentrating hard on the Holocron lessons, she was completely caught off guard. Her Jedi senses had failed to warn her of the threat.

"Excuse Me?" Rey asked, her brows snapped together. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"You don't deserve him," spat the intruder, shaking her gun at Rey.

CA-4595 took a step closer, keeping her edge. With a 'click' and 'release', the blaster switched from stun to kill.

" _Lower your weapon and leave_ ," Rey commanded, raising an eyebrow. The young Jedi was well versed in mind tricks by now.

To her surprise, CA-4595 didn't comply. Rey's words had fallen on deaf ears. CA-4595 overheard Lord Ren's instructions and switched off the internal speakers in her helmet. Strangely, the Jedi's power of influence had an apparent flaw. It was likely that Master Skywalker didn't know about this.

"He's better off without you," the stormtrooper said coldly. She pulled the trigger and fired twice.

Quick on her feet, Rey rolled and avoided both rounds. The deadly blue streaks narrowly missed the viewports behind her. The stormtrooper was careless; she could have killed them both.

The Jedi sprang forward to defend herself, as the next shot rang out.

In a fluid motion, Rey channeled her abilities. She used the Force to hold the third shot in midair; just like Kylo Ren. Vibrating in place, the deadly blue flare cracked loudly.

CA-4595 panicked, looking at her blaster in disbelief.

Rey seized the opening, reaching out and Force Pulling the weapon out of her hands. The bewildered stormtrooper tugged with all of her strength but failed to hold onto the weapon.

The blaster skidded away and came to a short stop—just out of reach. The intruder dove for the weapon, but Rey gave it another Pull.

"Kriff," CA-4595 cursed, scrambling to her feet.

Relieved, Rey trained the weapon on her would-be-assassin. The stormtrooper backed up against the wall, considering her options.

"Why?" Rey asked, breathing heavily.

The stormtrooper's thoughts were transparent. She hated Rey and envied the Jedi's hold over Kylo Ren. There was something else at the surface too. A longing to be by his side, at any cost. An intimate relationship with Kylo Ren came with many benefits.

As the Jedi looked deeper, imagery surfaced that made her shudder. Detailed and graphic memories of Kylo Ren burned into Rey's retinas.

 _She could feel Kylo, every bit of him._

"Jedi whore," CA-4595 snapped, as if she knew that Rey was viewing something intimate. The stormtrooper reached for a tab on her belt, removing a grenade.

Rey was quicker; lashing out with a Force Push.

The third laser—still hovering in mid-air—was affected by the Push. It redirected and hit CA-4595 squarely in the chest. With a loud cry, the stormtrooper went flying into the wall. Her back crushed in the drywall facade.

The whole room reverberated with the power of Rey's attack. Falling from the stormtrooper's hand was the grenade. Luckily, she didn't have the time to activate it.

An odd feeling washed over Rey. Breathing heavily, she felt stronger. In a trance-like state, she gave her downed opponent a once over and decided to approach.

Rey stood a few feet away from CA-4595.

"What could he possibly see in you?" she asked rhetorically. Of course, there was no answer.

"You'll never lay a hand on Kylo Ren again," Rey said bitterly. She raised the blaster at CA-4595's visor.

 _I'll make sure of it,_ Rey thought. With that, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Rey snapped out of her trance with a gasp.

For the first time, she felt possessed by the Dark Side. It was like an infection, consuming every bit of her. The sensation was addicting and her insides churned for more.

Rey stumbled backward, putting distance between herself and the stormtrooper. _For the first time in a long time, she was afraid_. The Jedi curled up in a corner, trying to find herself again. She stayed in the same position, until Kylo Ren arrived and embraced her.

The Jedi pulled herself to the present, exhaling deeply. She was calmer today, even if she was distracted. She grabbed a thin piece of meat off the cold tray, trying a bite of it.

 _Redirecting the blaster wasn't intentional,_ she convinced herself. What was so concerning was that feeling of power; losing control and giving into desire. These were all things Master Skywalker warned her about.

Just as concerning, was that a part of her wanted CA-4595 dead and out of the way. The Jedi didn't want to have feelings for Kylo Ren. But one thing was very clear; the Darksider _wanted_ her. His heart belonged to Rey. And CA-4595 was trying to take something that was rightfully hers.

Had this been another scavenger on Jakku, Rey would have reacted in a similar fashion. She would have used violence to protect what was hers.

Tears started to form in Rey's eyes. This behavior… it wasn't her. It wasn't who she wanted to be.

The Jedi was sure of one thing: Kylo Ren was dangerous, for reasons beyond the obvious. He was a shadow threatened to swallow her light. Rey was determined to escape his grasp. Staying here wasn't going to work.

Looking for help, Rey reached out. The Force was her ally and she needed to trust in her taining.

"Master Luke." She kept repeating, like a mantra.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat quietly, getting his wounds patched. He watched over Rey all night, only leaving when the morning shift changed. Keeping track of night and day on a Star Destroyer could be a tricky thing, especially in the void of space.

As the medical droid added another stitch to his shoulder, Kylo closed his eyes. He concentrated on Rey. She was awake now, sitting on the bed and facing the door. No doubt, she was still upset with him.

He sighed. Deep down, he knew that Rey was justified in her actions. She gave him a pretty good beating; unlike his fantasies, this wasn't much fun. All that anger on display and she refused to cross the line.

The Jedi stayed in the light, just out of reach. _It was frustrating, having her this close,_ he admitted. Rey was like water, escaping his fingers whenever he tightened his grasp.

The medical droid finished stitching the last wound. One of the staffers came over to inspect the droid's handy work.

"I asked for a lightning bolt," Kylo Ren said with a half smile, unable to see the scar toward the back of his shoulder.

"Well, you got one," the medic replied, dryly.

Kylo flashed the medic an angry look, before finding a mirror to inspect it. Sure enough, the droid put a lightning bolt on the back of his shoulder.

"These droids can't tell when humans are joking," the medic chuckled.

The Sith Lord wasn't amused, cursing under his breath. He pulled on his usual black undershirt, opting to leave the heavier layers off.

"Is there anything else you need, Lord Ren?" The medic asked, punching data into his tablet.

"Deliver breakfast to my apprentice," Kylo ordered, narrowing his gaze.

"Are you kidding? That's not my job," he said with another laugh, not looking up to see the Darksider's face.

Without warning, Kylo Ren summoned his lightsaber and ignited it. Startled, the medic fled the infirmary; dropping his tablet as he ran.

Kylo Ren hissed, turning the fiery lightsaber on the medical droid. These droids weren't designed to be able to run away or hide. It was therapeutic, slashing the metal into pieces.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Thrive_ , the Resistance received an incoming transmission. Their best pilot was out flying a recon mission with BB-8.

"At least two Star Destroyers are within jump range of the _Finalizer_. They're hiding on the edge of the Karthurn system. The large amount of moons and asteroids there could be hiding more ships." Poe reported, appearing as a hologram on the table.

Leia sighed, staring at the data from Poe and BB-8. From behind, Luke Skywalker stood alone; meditating.

The Jedi Master searched the Force for signs of his apprentice. He sensed Rey's unmistakable energy signature. Her voice was faint, like a whisper. It was clear she was following her lessons, even in the clutches of Kylo Ren. That gave him hope.

"You were right General, it's definitely a trap," Poe continued. "The moment our cruiser arrives, the reinforcement ships will cut off our escape."

The snowy image of the pilot flickered.

"At least the engineers were telling the truth. We've found a way to track the _Finalizer_ ," Finn offered, looking for a positive spin. "We just need a diversion that lasts long enough to give Rey a chance to escape."

Leia tapped her chin and considered the options. Rey was just one person, but she was too important to the Jedi Order to abandon. She was too important to the galaxy, in fact. At this point, it was a question of resources.

The General wondered how quickly Admiral Ackbar could arrive with the reinforcements.

Standing around the command table, Leia's advisers spoke quietly. They seemed divided on which course to take.

"Hey, I've got an idea that Finn isn't going to like," Poe chimed in, putting an end to the separate conversation.

Finn and the General exchanged looks, as Luke approached. The Jedi Master joined the discussion, keeping his ears open for Rey.

Suddenly, a welcome voice entered his mind.

"Master Luke," Rey said clearly. "I need your help."


	15. Shadow (Part II)

Kylo Ren stood outside Rey's door, holding a shiny gift. He could feel her energy on the other side. He hesitated, trying to think of what to say. After a minute or two, it occurred to him that she probably felt him too; standing there like an idiot.

The Sith Lord entered the room, allowing the little droid to escape. Kylo Ren swore he heard Rey speaking to someone.

Rey had her eyes on him right away. Her expression was cold; clearly not in the mood to see him.

 _It shouldn't be this difficult to talk to her_ , he thought. _I used to threaten her all the time_. Kylo avoided her icy gaze, at first.

"I have something for you," he said quietly. He took a few steps towards Rey, who tensed and backed up like a caged animal.

"Here," he said, placing Anakin's lightsaber on the edge of her bed. This was against his better judgment. Kylo took a step back, waiting for her to say something.

The lightsaber flew into Rey's hand. Holding it again was a relief. For a moment they locked eyes, trying to read each other.

Kylo moved further away, unsure if a lightsaber battle was about to break out. Rey closed their connection, making him concerned. As much as he loved fighting, he didn't want things to escalate here. He wanted Rey to feel safe in _her_ room. _Especially, if they were going to be sharing it soon_.

"Why?" Rey demanded, keeping her thoughts protected.

"I didn't think you were a flowers kind of girl," he quipped, trying to lighten the mood. Rey's expression didn't change.

Clearing the lump in his throat he continued, "You won't need to use your lightsaber. I promise."

The Darksider tried to sound reassuring.

"There aren't enemies here; not one's you need to be concerned about anyway." He added, immediately wishing he hadn't. "You have nothing to fear."

Rey picked up on his slip. _Kylo Ren has enemies aboard the_ _Finalizer_ , she noted.

"So, there aren't any more psychotic girlfriends that I should know about?" she asked bluntly.

Kylo Ren looked down.

"No." He mumbled, looking like he wanted to elaborate. CA-4595 wasn't his girlfriend and he didn't have feelings for her. But Kylo knew this wasn't the real issue.

He sighed, "Would you like to punch my face in—some more, that is?"

"That's not funny," she glared.

"I'm not trying to be. Let me show you something. Please?" he asked, waiting for her to get up. He made a small gesture toward the door, trying to entice her. Today was suppose to be the start of her Sith training and they were already behind.

The Jedi didn't move, trying to gain a glimpse into his thoughts.

"Rey, you won't be disappointed," he said with an aire of confidence.

The Jedi scowled, picking up her Holocron. She tucked the device into her pocket for safekeeping. Rey's curiosity was getting the better of her; should she go with him?

Kylo Ren was acting out of character. He was being nice and saying words like, "please."

 _It was better than his usual tone,_ she thought. Whatever he wanted to show her, it must be important.

"You've been studying, I take it?" he asked, in an attempt to start a dialogue.

The Jedi slowly climbed off her mattress, keeping eyes on him the entire time. Rey gripped the lightsaber tightly in her right hand. As long as Kylo Ren was present, that lightsaber wasn't leaving her fingers.

Kylo fought the urge to smile, as he led the Jedi out of the room and through the empty corridors. After a minute or two in silence, he cleared his throat.

"You know something? For some reason, the First Order is trying to capture a Force Sensitive named Maz Kanata. Did you ever meet her?" he asked casually, knowing full well this would get a rise out of Rey.

The Darksider personally ordered the assault on Maz's castle a year ago, not that she needed to know that.

"What!?" Rey asked, clearly upset by the news. The Jedi reached for his robes and Kylo Ren stopped walking.

"It's not me, Rey, I promise. General Hux sent a team to collect her on Celus 3. I have no idea why; she didn't _seem_ like a threat to the First Order. I wasn't even sure she was a friend of yours," he lied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rey asked, alarmed by the news. She was standing closer to him now, drawn in.

"So that you'll trust me," he said sincerely. Kylo Ren turned, heading for an alcove at the end of the corridor. "Please, come with me," he said again, sounding more assertive.

Rey followed, her head swimming. The small weight of the Holocron dug into her thigh.

 _I need to warn Master Luke_ , she thought.

* * *

The familiar sound of Phasma's walk echoed in the bridge.

General Hux left a group of his commanders, to shake her hand.

"Congratulations on your promotion," he said, sounding insincere. "I hope this means your not leaving us for your own Star Destroyer?"

"No, sir. I prefer it here," Phasma replied.

Hux stared into her visor for a moment, wondering if the comment had a hidden meaning.

"Is there something I can assist with, General Hux?" Phasma asked, breaking the silence.

"We are preparing for the Resistance assault. Lord Ren believes the attack is eminent," he stated, glancing at the group of huddled commanders. "Since your back, I wonder if you can take charge of the ground units. We need them prepared in case enemy soldiers make it on board."

This was essentially Phasma's old job. "

Of course, sir," she replied.

The General nodded at her, turning to leave.

"Sir." Phasma said, stopping him.

"I am concerned that the Resistance has captured several of our engineers. It's possible our codes have been compromised," Phasma stated. The comment was loud enough to be overheard by most on the bridge.

Hux hurried back to her. "What makes you think that, General Phasma?" He asked in an annoyed, hushed voice. His eyes looked beady and he scowled at the news.

"The Resistance was able to track down and capture the command shuttle. They also ambushed Lord Ren and eliminated an entire squadron of stormtroopers," she replied loudly.

"I've read the report, _General_. There are a number of things that don't add up about Lord Ren's version of the events. Like how he got the command shuttle back and captured a Jedi prisoner," he said, in a low voice.

"There is a simple explanation which explains everything. The Resistance has spies aboard the _Finalizer_ ," She suggested, keeping her usual tone. "I recommend we start multi-level encryption on all communications, throughout the entire Fleet," she added, watching his face turn red.

"We're planning a trap for the Resistance!" Hux snapped, raising his voice louder than he meant to. "We don't have the time to send multi-level encrypted distress calls."

General Phasma was silent for a beat.

"It's my duty to make you aware of such issues," she replied.

"When this is over, I expect a detailed report on the training mission. I want to know everything that happened _and_ I expect you to give the report before The Supreme Leader," he said, annoyed. "Dismissed."

Phasma left the bridge without saying another word, heading to the flightdeck.

* * *

Kylo and Rey walked in silence. Rey was happy to use the opportunity to send an additional message to Luke Skywalker. She kept Kylo Ren in front of her, out of arm's reach. Her hand never left the lightsaber, unwilling to let her guard down.

The Darksider seemed in rare form, almost excited as they walked.

The pair passed through a door, with an unusual black symbol on the front. The door opened to a massive empty space, large enough to house a small fleet of TIE fighters. It was at least several decks tall, surrounded by white, sterile panelling.

In the middle of the floor was a large circle, made out of a shiny black material. The look of it was in sharp contrast to the rest of the room. Rey guessed its diameter could encompass _the Millennium Falcon_.

Something caught Rey's eye, drawing her closer to the middle. There were slight honeycomb indentations spread across the entire circular shape. She gave Kylo Ren a puzzled look.

"Stand back a bit," he said. With a nod, the switches on the control panel came to life on the wall. Near Rey's feet, the giant circle made a loud noise; like a mechanical beast awakening.

Rey's eyes went round. The giant black circle roared to life. The honeycomb shapes rose individually, forming a synthetic mountain. It was unlike anything she had ever seen; the mountain towered over them both, at least thirty-five feet.

The Jedi was speechless.

Without warning, the mountain changed its shape. In sections it fell dramatically, like an avalanche. Simultaneously, other honeycomb pieces rose higher, creating different peaks and altering its structure.

Rey had climbed every treacherous peak on Ahch-To, but they paled in comparison.

 _This mountain would kill anyone trying to climb it_ , she thought. Strangely, the only part that remained unchanged was the very center. The small section in the middle was large enough for maybe two people; it didn't appear to change shape. _It raised and lowered but that was all,_ she noticed.

"The Knights of Ren have a name for it. It's called _The Tower_." he said, admiring the look of it.

The structure changed again, like an engineered landslide.

Kylo looked at Rey, who raised an eyebrow. "I know, they aren't great at naming things," he conceded, while pointing to the top.

"The strongest Knight rules over the center; _the small platform in the middle_. He is the King of the mountain… so to speak. The other combatants fight their way up, trying to take his spot. The goal is to overthrow the King and seize the center. You see, it's the only safe spot on the Tower."

Kylo Ren's eyes lit up while describing it.

Rey couldn't believe this monstrosity was a training platform. Without warning, the mountain changed shape again.

"It's pretty dangerous, especially for first-timers. It draws entirely on one's ability to use the Force. You have to anticipate the configurations, staying several steps ahead. Not to mention you have actual opponents to deal with. Everyone is trying to eliminate each other," he said.

"So, this is a Sith game?" Rey asked, looking up at him with round eyes.

At some point, Rey wanted some clarity on Kylo Ren's practice. The Knights of Ren weren't Sith Lords… that much she knew. The Sith operated in pairs and had for thousands of years. Something wasn't adding up.

"Similar. It's one of many tests to ensure that the strongest Knight... leads the others," he answered.

"That seems very unnecessary," Rey scoffed, watching different sets of honeycombs raise and lower at random. "Are there rules?" she finally asked, watching the mountain shape turn into more of a tiered tower. _Tower…_ _what a stupid name_.

"You eliminate opponents by throwing them off the Tower entirely. Once they touch the white tiles, they're eliminated from competition. Or you can just _kill_ them. That's the quickest. Otherwise, anything goes," Kylo replied, sounding eager to play.

Rey stared at height of the black mountain, taking it all in. It cast a big shadow, darkening the lighter panels around it.

"I took over as _King,_ at fifteen. The older Knights weren't happy about it, as you can imagine," Kylo said, with a laugh.

"Have any of the Knights ever knocked you off?" She asked, watching his expression.

He shook his head, "No."

"Why didn't they work together then?" Rey snorted, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. "Oh, because they're only looking out for each other."

Kylo let the _dig_ go unchecked. "I'm undefeated, Rey. And no, you're not ready for this," he said, taunting her with a smile.

Rey sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "So, you won this stupid game and then led the Knights on a rampage... destroying the Jedi Academy," she stated bitterly.

"It's slightly more complicated than that, Rey," he said, raising his voice. "You know what? We've been dancing around this subject long enough," Kylo held his hand out and summoned two Z6 batons.

Rey ducked as the first one narrowly missed her. She caught the second one, before it hit her face.

"Nice catch. No lightsabers this time, my apprentice. You want some real answers about the night that evil _Kylo Ren_ destroyed the Academy? You can beat them out of me!" he said, sharply.

Kylo activated the Z6 handle, spinning the baton with a flick of the wrist. The end of the weapon surged dangerously with an electric current.

Rey was caught a little off guard by the sudden change in his tone. Watching him adjust the baton. Without another word, Kylo soared high in the air. He landed directly on the center perch, like he had done this a thousand times.

"You're crazy," Rey scoffed, looking down at her weapon. She recognized the modified baton. Her vision on Takodana showed a Knight of Ren wielding this particular baton. They could even deflect lightsabers.

Standing on the ledge at the very top, Kylo Ren looked down with an arrogant smirk. He called to Rey.

"Every time you manage to score a hit and shock me, I'll tell you about the Academy or whatever you want. Who knows, maybe I'll divulge something that will save another pathetic life."

Kylo Ren had managed to hide some big things from her in the past. Maybe this was the chance to get some answers; about a lot of things. This opportunity was too good to pass on.

The Jedi activated the Z6 baton, swinging it around to get a feel. She stopped and made eye contact with him.

"What happens when I throw you out of the darkness and into the light?" she yelled, confident in her abilities.

The Sith Lord smiled down at her. Her word play wasn't by accident and he loved the challenge.

"I'll let you leave. You can return to your _precious_ Resistance and go back to eating food out of cans," he boomed.

"I'm serious, Rey," he hissed, taking a defensive posture.

Rey feigned a sequence of parries, adjusting to the balance of the weapon. While doing this, she scanned Kylo's mind. He was an open book right now, relishing in the opportunity to overpower her.

 _I can't trust him, even if he appears to be telling the truth, s_ he reminded herself.

Rey stared defiantly at the "King" while tightening her hair ties. Kylo smirked again—he was so cocky right now. That was a look that she was going to wipe off his face.

"This time, there's no Wookiee to shoot me in the stomach," he yelled over the sound of _The Tower_ changing.

"And I'm no longer a lost, Dark Warrior. I've become so much more," he boasted.

The Sith Lord had been looking forward to sharing this experience with Rey. The mountain rose higher, anticipating the entry of a first-time challenger.

The Jedi jumped to the first set of honeycombs, looking up at her nemesis. _The Tower_ changed again, creating a staircase to the center. Rey took the opening, dashing from platform to platform. She flipped through the air, landing on a set of rising honeycombs.

Kylo Ren backed up, waiting for his apprentice rise to his level. He spun the baton in excitement.

 _I have the high ground_ , he thought.


	16. Tower Lessons

Maz Kanata limped through the dark corridor, trying to find a different escape route. The First Order had discovered her new location on _Celus 3_.

Leia warned her about this and asked Maz to stay on with the Resistance. The ancient woman refused to go into hiding; she would never hide from the Dark Side again. But her stubbornness was coming back to haunt her now. It was only a matter of time before the stormtroopers found her on Celus 3.

Upstairs, the armored thugs bullied her clients—refusing to let anyone leave.

Adjusting her goggles, Maz headed for the storage areas. It was a dead end but the Force was calling her in that direction.

Breathing heavily, she looked around the room of crates and supplies.

"Air vents," an old familiar voice spoke to her, offering guidance. Maz switched her lenses again, noticing the vents up high on the wall.

Stormtrooper boots came crashing down the staircase. The armored thugs made plenty of racket, wherever they went.

 _Those beasts were getting closer,_ she thought.

Maz placed her hands on either side of her head. She concentrated deeply, summoning her rusty powers. Using the Force, she pushed a stack of crates across the floor and close to the nearest air vent. They made a loud grinding sound as they slowly slid into place. There was no way that the stormtroopers didn't hear what she was doing.

"Follow me," shouted the commander. His troops headed to the end of the hallway, closing in on the source. The squadron fanned into the large storage space, switching on their helmet flashlights.

"Up there," the commander pointed, noticing an open air vent in the dark. The stormtroopers raised their blasters at the ceiling and air ducts above.

"Come on out, Maz Kanata," the commander shouted.

They listened for any sign of movement. Maz froze, not wanting to make a sound. The ducts were dark and difficult to navigate. She hadn't made it out of the storage room yet.

The commander gave a nod to his nearest stormtrooper. Blaster at the ready, he fired into the vent above. The thin metal peeled open, sending sparks blanketing to the ground.

"Our orders are to bring you in _alive_ , Maz Kanata," the commander barked. "Truthfully, we can go either way." When the fugitive didn't respond, he gave another nod to his gunner.

A second shot rang out, bringing a section of ducts tumbling down. The metallic ducts hit the floor with a hollow, reverberating thud. Dust flew everywhere.

Unscathed, Maz held her position—closing her eyes. The newly freed particles tickled her nostrils and she fought off the urge to sneeze.

"You don't know how many men we lost, destroying that old watering hole of yours," he said, pointing to a different section of the vents. "I'm sure you lost plenty of friends too. It doesn't have to go that route. _Give up now_."

The stormtrooper guarding the exit screamed loudly. A large hairy paw slashed across his helmet. With a loud roar, the soldier was thrown against the wall. The squadron turned quickly to find a large silhouette pointing a bowcaster at them.

An old man in robes was standing next to the Wookiee. Before they could fire, the stormtroopers were frozen in place; unable to move a muscle or pull a trigger.

Raising his metallic hand, the Jedi Master had everything under control.

* * *

Kylo Ren lurked atop the king's platform; the only safe place on _The Tower_. From there, he surveyed every level of the mountain-like structure. He smiled devilishly, watching Rey's ascent.

Maneuvering between ledges, the Jedi climbed onto a rising honeycomb. She crouched in a defensive stance, as the platform lifted her higher.

Rey couldn't take her eyes off Kylo Ren and his cocky smirk.

The platform lifting her stopped suddenly, one level shy of the top. Kylo shook his head and stepped back.

Arrogantly, he raised both arms, indicating he was giving her space to join him.

Eager for the opportunity, Rey jumped forward. She soared high, flipping in the air. Kylo slid quickly underneath the Jedi. Raising his baton he struck. The electrified end grazed along the length of her spine.

Rey cried out, collapsing on the platform. Her muscles seized from the current.

"I can teach you a thing or two, my padawan," he said, looking down at her. Rey grimaced, twisting on her back.

Kylo strolled around the Jedi casually. Overconfident, he allowed her to recover. In a daze, Rey's arms and legs felt like putty. Blurry eyed, she saw two of everything; including Kylo Ren.

"Get up, Rey," he taunted.

Kylo nudged her foot, trying to get a rise out of the Jedi. "I've waited too long for this moment. We're not done yet."

His eyes darkened, taking in her lithe figure.

Rey's breathing steadied, feeling the strength return to her arms. She closed her eyes tightly and the dizzy fog subsided.

Kylo swung the baton down like an axe, intentionally missing the side of her head. The electricity buzzed Rey's ears, the sound acting like a wake up call. With sharpened vision, Rey focused on the dark figure hovering above.

The Sith Lord raised the baton again, aiming for her head this time. Rey rolled to avoid the second strike. Reaching for her baton, she rolled again. The Jedi blocked the third attack. Both batons sparked, grinding into each other.

"That's better," he cooed, admiring her face. Flashes of blue and white reflected in her beautiful hazel eyes. Using his leverage, Kylo increased the pressure. Rey winced, fiercely pushing back.

Lifting her leg, Rey kicked Kylo in the knee. The Sith Lord stumbled forward. He grunted loudly and left an opening. She sharply jabbed her baton into his thigh.

Kylo fell to one knee and cursed loudly. His leg cramped painfully.

Rey was on him immediately, taking his back. She swung the baton around his neck, choking the Darksider. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking in place.

Rey hoped to end the fight here.

The Sith Lord laughed, feeling her weight on his back. Rey pulled the baton deeper into his neck, fighting to remain on top. Kylo placed his hand over hers, relishing their contact.

"I could get used to this," he said while struggling. He yanked on the baton, straining for relief. The sound of Rey's breathing was hot in his ear, driving him wild.

"So what would you like to know?" he choked, fighting to stay conscious.

"Why did you kill your father?" she hissed into his ear, catching the Knight off guard.

Kylo's glassy eyes narrowed at the question. He placed both hands on the deck below. Surging with energy, he sent a shockwave into the platform. The Force propelled them high into the air.

Getting bucked from Kylo's back, Rey fell to the second tier. She landed hard, barely catching herself on the ledge. In pain, the Jedi looked at the lower levels beneath.

The mountain below changed its configuration wildly. It looked like a meat grinding mess and she was fortunate not to have fallen beyond this point.

Her left wrist felt sprained. She scrambled to safety, pulling herself up with the right.

Kylo Ren landed in a crouched position on the king's platform. He leered over his padawan, watching her struggle below.

"I had no choice, Rey," he yelled hoarsely, rubbing his raw neck. "I had to kill him," he admitted in a strained voice.

Rey rose to her feet, staring at him coldly.

"Make me understand," she said, trying to buy herself some time. There was nothing that Kylo Ren could say to justify his actions. The Jedi clamped a hand over her damaged wrist, concentrating on healing. She left the baton lying next to her feet, unable to hold the weapon at the same time.

"I had to finish my training. I needed to unlock powers abandoned by the Jedi long ago," he said, meeting her icy stare. "Snoke never trusted me after the Jedi Academy. Not completely," Kylo continued. "So I needed to prove my loyalty in some other fashion."

Rey gave him a puzzled look. _What powers?_ she wondered. Shaking her head, she addressed his second claim.

"No, I don't believe you. I saw you with the Knights of Ren. You were standing over the bodies of lifeless Jedi."

Working her wrist as she spoke, Rey felt her flexibility returning.

"I wasn't at my full potential. Snoke kept it that way, until I proved myself. It's his way of controlling us," he answered, sounding agitated.

Kylo paused briefly and smirked. "It _was_ his way of controlling me."

Rey searched his thoughts, sensing there was more.

Kylo cleared his throat, "Killing Luke seemed like the only option to earn his trust...until Han Solo got involved."

His words were sobering, washing over the Jedi. The moment Han Solo helped the Resistance, he had a target on his back. She and Finn convinced him to return. Rey felt responsible and looked away.

"I don't suppose you and that traitor had anything to do with that?" He asked, sounding bitter. "It should have been Luke. Especially after all the aggravation he's caused me." Kylo said, standing upright.

"Your uncle, you mean," she corrected in a sharp tone. "That's suppose to make it alright?"

The Darksider jumped down to her level, causing the Jedi to move back in surprise.

"He kept us apart!" Kylo yelled.

"Why wouldn't Snoke trust you after the Jedi Massacre?" Rey asked, eyeing the baton on the ground. He noticed her baton as well.

The Sith Lord summoned Rey's baton to his hand, inspecting it. She reached for it too, a second late. "

You have to beat the answers out of me, Rey," he said quietly, giving her a look that made her uneasy. "I love your accent—have I ever told you that?"

Rey stiffened, watching him approach.

"How's the wrist?" he asked, looking and sounding concerned. Kylo lowered his eyes, checking her hand.

"Who are you pretending to be right now?" she blurted out, stepping back. He was acting like an overprotective boyfriend. Rey's heel felt the edge of the steep drop-off. She knew it was a long way _down._

Kylo held her baton out with both hands, presenting it to her. She pulled it away with the Force. Keeping distance between them, Rey activated the baton.

"Don't smile at me," she warned, ready to defend herself.

"We'll stop for the day. You've had enough," he said, hoping to provoke her. He turned to face the control console, raising his hand.

"We're not done yet," she yelled, mocking his tone. With a sharp lunge, Rey tagged his outstretched hand.

The Sith Lord stumbled back, feeling the jolt climb his arm.

"You must enjoy pain as much as I do," he said, laughing. His right hand seized, stuck in a claw like position. Kylo switched his stance, twirling the baton in his left hand.

The knights dueled each other. Cracks of electricity countered with every thrust and parry. Rey circled Kylo, looking for an opening. She sized him up, knowing her opponent too well.

Kylo clenched his right fist, trying to get the feeling back.

"I guess that's another point for you," he snarled.

The platform beneath them rumbled, splitting in the middle. The opening separated Master and apprentice. Frustrated, both knights waited for the mountain to settle.

Kylo's platform rotated to the right, remaining on the same level. He kept his eyes on Rey, watching her descend quickly. Rey's platform came to an abrupt stop, nearly throwing her off. Honeycombs around her sprang toward the ceiling. She was trapped in a chasm, leaving only one exit.

 _How fortunate_. Kylo shook his arm, trying to restore feeling to his hand. He enjoyed the look on Rey's face, watching her consider the only option available.

Rey's eyes widened, feeling claustrophobic. She had no escape but to go forward, jumping to Kylo's level. _That didn't go so well last time_. Her nemesis stood directly on the ledge. He wasn't about to let her escape.

Kylo flexed his right hand. Swiping the baton into the ground near his feet, sparks rained down on Rey.

"I killed two Knights of Ren that rainy evening," he growled at her. "I also saved your life. But Snoke couldn't prove that part." His voice echoed into the walls around her.

Rey gave her surroundings the once over, reaching out with the Force. She felt the vibration of the walls, trying to sense if they would change in her favor.

"Why kill your own Knights? Did you run out of Jedi to slay?" she yelled back at him.

Kylo narrowed his eyes in response, backing up to give her room again.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you Jedi? So confident for someone with no memory of her childhood."

Rey held her ground this time, glaring at him.

He yelled impatiently down to her, "So you learned your lesson? There's more I can teach you." Grinning wickedly he continued, "this is just the beginning."

His dark eyes burned into her brighter ones.

Rey pressed her back firmly into the wall behind her. "How many times have you wanted to push me up against one of these columns?" Rey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kylo's expression changed, his smirk fading.

"Don't give me ideas," he said, in a low voice. His eyes roamed over her. "Tease," he added.

She flashed him a small smile. "Who's teasing?" Rey asked innocently. The Jedi powered down her weapon, letting it fall to the ground.

Overcome with desire, Kylo jumped to her level. He closed the distance and reached for her waist. His hands felt so good right there. Even Rey had to admit it.

The Jedi closed her eyes, sensing the wall behind her shift. The columns around her fell suddenly, creating a cliff.

Rey grabbed Kylo's shoulders, stopping him from holding her. Using her foot as leverage, the fell to her back—flipping him over her smaller frame.

The Sith Lord landed on the level beneath her, barely grabbing the edge. Holding on with one hand, he cursed.

"Clever." Pulling himself up, he locked eyes with Rey. She coldly watched him from the peak above.

 _So close_ , she thought. Rey sought to put an end to this madness. She wanted off _the Finalizer_ and needed to be away from Kylo Ren; far away.

The mountain shifted its configuration again, lifting Rey further from Kylo Ren. The Jedi made her way downward, jumping between openings as they formed. She lost sight of the Sith and became cautious with her movements.

Creeping slowly she sensed him near. A shadow passed over her. Rey spun around, raising the baton to defend. Without warning, Kylo dropped down over her. Both weapons sparked loudly as they collided and locked together.

Pushing into Rey, Kylo increased his leverage.

"That won't work again, my padawan," he warned with a scowl. _He should have known better._ One day soon he would push her against the wall for real.

"Of course it will, _my love_ ," Rey replied, getting under his skin.

Kylo broke the stalemate, swinging the baton wickedly. Rey ducked, avoiding the first swing. In a blink, she flipped over the Sith Lord to avoid his second swing.

His baton bounced of the honeycombs, buzzing loudly.

Rey was such a nuisance—just like fighting her in the maze. The Jedi ran along the sides of the walls. It was clear that Rey's acrobatics were a distinct advantage.

Sick of chasing her, Kylo stepped on a rising honeycomb. It carried him to a better vantage point, but he couldn't see Rey.

"Where are you?" he growled.

The Sith Lord scanned the closest moving sections, trying to catch a glimpse of her. He could sense Rey's presence everywhere. A section behind him dropped, allowing the Jedi to sneak behind.

Kylo spun around, barely deflecting her Force Push. Rey stepped closer, increasing the magnitude of it. Fighting to keep his balance, Kylo dropped his baton.

Taking advantage, Rey followed with a quick lunge, scoring a direct hit to his midsection. The sound of the baton erupted like thunder. The force of the strike sent Kylo completely off the ledge and out of sight.

Wide eyed, Rey exhaled, catching her breath. The mountain fell silent.

 _It was over and she won._ Rey furrowed her brow. This didn't feel like a victory. All of the sudden, a strange feeling crept over the young Jedi.

She couldn't _feel_ their connection anymore—and it _terrified_ her.


	17. The Tower Falls

Finn knelt on the flight deck of _the Thrive_.

With some reluctance, he was taking stock of stormtrooper uniforms. The Resistance collected every piece of armor they could salvage from Kylo Ren's assault. Finn struggled to get enough good pieces to make two complete uniforms.

Most of the white armor sustained damage when he, Luke and Chewie stormed the ship.

Poe Dameron leaned against a crate nearby, eating hydrated rations from a small bowl. The pilot had just returned from a scouting mission and pitched a daring plan. A handful of Resistance fighters would disguise themselves as stormtroopers and sneak aboard _the Finalizer._ Creating a diversion, they could cripple the flagship and ensure Rey's escape.

There was one big hurdle they would have to overcome for it to work.

"Looks like it's just going to be the two of us," Poe stated, setting the bowl on the crate. He walked up to Finn, who was still crouched. Eying both stormtrooper uniforms, he hoped the armor wasn't too sweaty.

Finn stood up while holding a stormtrooper helmet. He swore he'd never put one of these on again. But for Rey... _he'd do it._

"Are you sure you can still fit into one of these uniforms?" Poe asked, catching Finn's attention.

"You know what I mean," he said, while making a strained face and flexing his muscles.

General Leia's new assistant walked by them and giggled. She would swing by for little visits, always getting a good eyeful of Finn and Poe.

"Will you knock that off," Finn said, shoving his best friend in the shoulder.

Backing away, Poe couldn't help but laugh. Finn had been working out a lot since meeting Rey. He'd never admit that was the reason why, but who was he kidding?

"Look at it this way," Poe teased, taking the helmet from Finn. The confident pilot shoved the bucket onto his own head. "This time when you show up, she'll have to kiss you."

The pilot's voice was amplified by the helmet's speaker and boomed throughout the docking bay.

Finn looked around in shock, wondering if anyone else overheard Poe.

"Oh, Come on," he yelled, shoving him again.

The pilot yanked his new helmet off, grossed out by how slimy it was.

"Fine. She can kiss me instead," Poe snickered, throwing a jab at Finn.

* * *

On Celus 3...

Luke stood on the dusty landing pads next to his trusty droid, Artoo. The wind finally died down, granting the Jedi Master a chance to send a clear transmission. Artoo beeped, ready to transmit a message to the Resistance.

"Leia," Luke said, waiting for his sister to reply.

"Yes, I'm here," she answered, sitting on the bridge of _the Thrive_. Luke's holographic form appeared on the table in front of her. She smiled at the miniature version of her brother.

"We're all clear here, Leia. Chewie is with Maz Kanata and we have captured about a dozen stormtroopers," he said, sounding more optimistic than usual.

"Captured?" Leia asked, furrowing her brow. She wondered what her brother planned to do with those prisoners.

"Yes. I'm wondering if you can send Poe and Finn our way—along with an extra pilot?" Luke asked, checking on the stormtroopers next to him. They were sitting on the ground, well behaved and restrained.

Maz Kanata came into his view, holding a sharpened stick. She poked each trooper with it, causing them to wince. Chewie towered over Maz, watching her and nodding each time she jabbed a stormtrooper.

Luke turned away to keep from laughing.

"Of course, Luke. What's going on?" Leia asked, looking for her new assistant. As usual, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I think I solved that little issue we had with Poe's plan," Luke replied, looking up. A brand new First Order shuttle was docked in front of him. The stormtroopers were tied up at the moment and had no use for the transport. Surely, they wouldn't mind if Luke borrowed it for a little bit.

* * *

Rey slowly walked to the ledge where Kylo Ren once was. Her heart pounded uncontrollably. Looking out, she couldn't see any sign of him. Their connection was eerily quiet. Rey bit her lip, fighting a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _She should feel relieved_ , she considered, powering down the Z6 baton. If it was over, she was free to escape. The mountain shifted suddenly, changing configuration again. Rey wondered if Kylo's body was getting crushed by the bulky pieces.

Moving quickly, she maneuvered to the king's platform. Taking the best vantage point possible, she scanned every level for Kylo Ren. The Jedi spotted a dark figure, motionless; on the black tiles. He had fallen to the very bottom.

Kylo Ren was on his back, on the last ring of honeycombs. He lay just a few feet away from the white boundary. _A few feet from victory_ , she realized.

Rey's eyes widened, fearing the worst. She had a lump in her throat, straining to see if Kylo was breathing. After everything he had done to her, she struggled to understand why she felt this way.

The Sith Lord sat up from the waist, coughing sporadically. Kylo grimaced, grabbing his ribs in agony. He tried to get up but the pain forced him back down. His head rested on the cold honeycomb tiles. Every breath was a struggle.

Rey lept down from ledge to ledge, hurrying to him. She wasn't sure what to do when she got there. Part of her wanted to drag him a few feet and toss him onto the white boundary. The Jedi moved so quickly, it felt like a breeze was passing through her hair. She never took her eyes off the Darksider.

Kylo Ren looked defeated. He managed to get himself upright on his knees, keeping his head lowered. His jet black hair draped forward, covering his eyes. Almost in a meditative pose, the Sith Lord focused on the pain; harnessing it.

 _I can use this_ , he repeated.

With a light thud, Rey landed at the very bottom. _The Tower_ stood tall behind her back.

 _It's over,_ she thought, exhaling. Her feelings towards him turned cold again. He's still dangerous, she reminded herself. Rey reactivated the Z6 baton, prepared to use it once more. Although Kylo didn't have his baton, he was still armed with a lightsaber.

Kylo slicked his dark locks backward, revealing an exhausted face. He watched Rey's careful approach. The Jedi had the same look she had, standing victorious over him on _Starkiller._

Rey pointed the sparking baton at his chin.

"Yield," she said sternly, flashing her eyes at him. When he didn't respond, she gritted her teeth.

"This little exercise has cost us enough," Rey said through their Force connection, feeling it simmering once more. She wouldn't admit it, but it was good to feel the warmth of the connection.

The Sith Lord rested his eyes for a second, opening them slowly. His expression remained neutral. Kylo emptied his mind, so she couldn't pry.

"Yield!" Rey commanded, taking a step closer with the baton.

Kylo reached violently for Rey, unleashing the Force. The Push sent her high in the air, flying toward _the Tower_. She hit the side of the cliff, getting pinned instantly. The sudden ferocity of the attack took her by surprise.

Keeping his hand raised, Kylo slowly rose to his feet. The power of his Force Grip held her firmly in place.

"No." She cried in disbelief. Rey struggled to move against the cliff. Her legs dangled precariously, having nothing to rest on. Her eyes bulged, fighting a helpless feeling.

 _How is this possible_? she asked herself, trying to get free.

Kylo gave a slight nod to the control panel, freezing any changes to _The Tower_. The mountain became dormant, locking in its current formation.

"Wouldn't want you getting away," Kylo Ren muttered, channeling his own pain and using it for strength.

He walked under Rey with a noticeable limp. Kylo glared at his apprentice, searching her thoughts.

"Yield wasn't one of the win conditions," he said with a wince. The Sith Lord sounded disappointed.

Rey pushed her head forward, looking at her surroundings. She fought against Kylo's hold, trying to figure out a way down. _Would he actually kill me like this?_ she wondered, as beads of sweat raced down the sides of her face.

"I suppose that's another point for you," he grimaced, looking at his tattered shirt. His ribcage hurt with every breath. He laughed, savoring the sharpness of it.

"We should do this again, soon," he said, giving her a slight smile.

Rey growled at him, cursing herself for not finishing this when she had the chance. _How could I ever worry about this monster?_ she asked herself.

Trying a different tactic, Rey focused intently on loosening one hand.

"Stop struggling, Rey. It only makes things worse," he said using their Force connection. Kylo hoped she would realize that this advice aplied to much more than her current predicament.

 _It was pointless for her to resist him_ , he thought. Kylo knew what their future held.

"As long as you're just floating there..." the Darksider said aloud, keeping the Force Grip applied. He admired Rey from this view, pacing underneath.

"The Jedi Academy was not one of my finer moments," he admitted, watching her squirm. "When Snoke gave me control of the Knights, I told him I wanted to reunite the Sith and Jedi," he said, gripping his side and wincing.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, fighting against his hold. Kylo narrowed his gaze, ignoring the question.

"That's how things were long ago. And I had reason to believe it could work again." He said, locking eyes with her. Kylo loved how helpless and frustrated she looked. He lost his train of thought.

She was right about one thing; he always wanted to pin her against the Tower.

"Where was I?" He asked, smirking.

Rey felt her chest tighten as her eyes watered from the building pressure. "You're delusional," she said, gritting her teeth. The Jedi bit her bottom lip, suppressing a scream.

"Balance to the Force. The Jedi and the Sith ruling side by side." Reaching out with his hand, he lowered Rey on the mountain, bringing her closer to his eye line. The pressure eased on her small frame, but she still couldn't move.

"You and I together, responsible for the balance. Does that sound so unreasonable?" he continued, admiring her beauty. Kylo took a few steps closer.

Rey looked away, moaning in frustration.

"I knew something Snoke didn't—I figured out _who_ you were. Maybe he thought I was just a foolish boy. That he could use me to conquer the galaxy and cast me aside afterward," Kylo said, considering his father's last words.

He looked away, reflecting, "Maybe Han Solo was right."

Rey's eyes opened wide, hearing Han's name. It brought back the terrible events on _Starkiller Base_ and Kylo's betrayal. She wanted to throttle him but she couldn't break free. She groaned, fighting his hold.

"In either case, I led the Knights of Ren to deliver a proposal." he said, getting closer to her. Rey's face turned red as he approached.

"You mean an ultimatum," she corrected, her voice strained. She glared the Darksider, hovering at his eye level.

"Join us or die," Rey said, skipping ahead and mocking his tone.

Kylo looked away from Rey, his feelings boiling over. He punched the cliff next to her in anger, igniting the pain in his sides.

"They turned against me. The Knights of Ren. _My Knights_ ," he shouted, bitterly. His voice echoed throughout _The Tower_.

Rey's eyes narrowed. She peered into Kylo's mind unimpeded, hoping to watch every detail of his memory. His recollection was a dark fog at first, becoming clearer the deeper she traveled.

* * *

The first thing Rey saw was Ben Solo falling. The Knights of Ren shoved him out of the shuttle, onto the surface below.

"You're sitting this one out, little knight," yelled a deep voice.

Rey realized that the Knights of Ren used teamwork after all.

Ben Solo cursed, springing to his feet as the shuttle flew away. He was covered in dirt from the landing. The lanky teenager pulled off his mask, yelling at the shuttle. He was alone in the small forest clearing, stranded on the moon closest to the Jedi Academy.

Igniting his lightsaber in frustration, Ben shouted into the sky again.

Rey felt his frustration. Ben's anger gave him strength. For the second time, she understood the appeal of this power. The surge of dark energy was seductive.

 _It was like giving a fifteen year old the keys to the Millennium Falcon,_ she reasoned.

The trees surrounding the clearing rustled with movement. Stormtroopers from all sides passed through the foliage with blasters drawn. The commander of the squad held his fist high in the air, signaling for the others to stop.

"Ben Solo. Surrender now and you won't be harmed. The Knights of Ren will collect you once they have completed their objectives." The commander shouted.

The teenager shifted his gaze, observing the stormtroopers around him.

Rey watched, as a wide-eyed observer. _This can't end well_ , she thought, feeling the darkness building in Ben.

Ben's breathing became ragged, shaking violently with rage.

"My name is Kylo Ren," he growled in response.

The stormtroopers advanced, sealing their fate. Kylo Ren lashed out at the commander, removing the stormtrooper's head with a swipe of crimson. The helmet fell with a loud thud, kicking up mud. The body stumbled at first, dropping next to the head.

Rey covered her mouth, gasping. She exited the memory abruptly, feeling violated by what she witnessed. Staring closely at the scarred face of Kylo Ren, she noticed how different he looked; how he had filled out and matured.

* * *

"A coup," Kylo hissed in her ear. "Perhaps Snoke did not believe my plan would work. Or maybe the twins acted alone," he said, making a fist. "I could never be certain..." He added, looking deeply into her eyes.

All of the sudden, Luke's accounts of the Jedi massacre made sense. Rey considered the events as her Master explained them. Luke went off world to find Kylo Ren. The Jedi Master found only a pile of dead stormtroopers.

He thought his former student had tricked him—now it looked like Ben was merely bait.

There was something else. _The twins,_ she thought. She remembered them. The realization splashed across her face.

Memories of the Jedi massacre had been locked away, out of her reach.

"I fought my way off that wretched moon and came for you. Just in time, too. One of the twins started on the younglings first," he said, sounding a little desperate.

"This doesn't sound familiar at all, Rey?" He asked, impatiently. Kylo let his guard drop, inching closer to her.

She didn't respond to the question. Rey's stare went past him, lost in a discovered memory.

Wearing heavy black armor, a giant stormed into the courtyard of the Jedi Temple. The younglings were waiting for Master Skywalker to return. The shadow of the Knight frightened them. Without a word, the lumbering monster began attacking the younglings.

Little Rey cried out, "Ben!"

She screamed, sensing his presence near. She backed away from the slaughter, feeling trapped. She hoped her friend would hear her call and come to help.

A familiar voice called in the distance.

"Rey." Kylo Ren shouted, trying to get her attention. Her face was vacant. "Rey!" The Sith Lord yelled again. The Jedi blinked, finally realizing she was on _The Tower_. She felt Kylo's hold on her loosening.

Rey wiggled her hand free. She made a gesture at the control panel, throwing the nearest switch. _The Tower_ surged to life, making Kylo stumble. The cliff behind Rey lowered, giving her a chance to reach for a ledge. Before Kylo could grab her again, Rey scurried over the cliff.

The Sith Lord cursed, losing sight of Rey. With a swipe of his hand, he ripped a dozen honeycombs out of the floor. Tremors surged across the mountain, as a result. The giant columns floated high in the air, reflecting in the lights above. With a wave of his hand, the columns hurled like javelins across the room.

"Come back!" Kylo yelled at her.

The gears driving _the Tower_ seized up, shaking the entire room. Rey climbed for the only safe spot; the king's platform. She sensed the mountain losing its integrity.

Kylo stretched his arm out, summoning the crossguard saber from his belt. He ignited the weapon, swinging it into the nearest rising obstructions.

Rey watched as sections of _The Tower_ fell, like trees in the forest. The whole structure wobbled unstably, weakening with each swing. The sounds of honeycombs falling was deafening.

Kylo Ren didn't seem to mind that he was breaking his favorite toy. Rey struggled to remain on the platform as it shook from side to side.

A fall from here would be lethal, she realized.

"Enough. Kylo Ren, come here and face me," Rey said using their Force Bond. She gave him a clear image of her location.

Soaring like a black bird, Kylo landed on a lone honeycomb spire. He stood up straight, looking menacing. The Knights were separated by a single leap.

Kylo's fiery lightsaber bathed his face with a red hue. The Jedi threw the Z6 Baton away, reaching for her lightsaber.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Rey asked, her features illuminated by a blue glow. She was unsure how much longer _the Tower_ would hold.

 _Kylo was always reckless,_ she thought, _but this was different._

Another tremor hit causing Kylo Ren and the lone spire to tilt forward. With a rattling thud, the spire nestled against the king's platform. The Sith Lord stepped easily off it, reuniting with Rey.

"I want you to stay," he confessed, favoring his side. His darker eyes burned into hers.

"I want you to want this as badly as I do."

Rey fell silent, scrunching her face in confusion. His honesty caught her off guard. She didn't have a response.

Did he know she was speaking with Luke? Rey wondered, reading the First Knight carefully.

"Do not take me for a fool. Everyone that does, lives only to regret it," he warned.

Kylo crouched into a familiar stance, ready to duel. Rey shook her head slightly, getting into her defensive form. Without another word, flashes of red and blue collided on the shaky mountain.

"Tell me about the twins," she huffed, countering his strikes. Kylo swung over her head, causing the Jedi to duck and pull away.

"They were Snoke's eldest. They were jealous," he growled, returning her parry. "They turned on me and led the initial assault."

Backing Rey to the ledge, Kylo Ren locked their lightsabers. Taking advantage of his height, the Darksider leaned into her.

"But you saved me," Rey said, holding her lightsaber steady. "You killed one of the twins right in front of me," she shouted, spinning away from the stalemate.

"I killed them _both_ ," he snarled, closing the distance again.

"I took the Knights of Ren back. I made sure this wouldn't happen again."

The duo traded strikes, their contrasting styles battling for domination. The heat from the lightsabers mirrored their own intensity; the passion they had for fighting like this.

"You told me to hide," she realized.

Kylo's narrow gaze widened in surprise and he backed away from her. He held his lightsaber defensively, peering into her mind.

"Yes," He said, suddenly reeling from the pain in his ribs. Kylo let out an audible groan.

"I did as you asked. But I didn't stay hidden for long," she said over the hum of the lightsaber. "You said you defeated the other twin...but there were still Jedi alive."

"I felt them," Rey said after a beat, searching his eyes.

"I put an end to the Jedi slaughter, giving a few the chance to survive," he stated with a grimace. "The survivors should have taken... my offer." He continued, raising his lightsaber in defense.

Rey closed the distance, bringing her sword down.

"You killed our brothers and sisters," she spat, lashing out.

"Unworthy," he snarled, blocking Rey's feral strikes. "Keep your form, Jedi," he ordered.

She swung wildly and Kylo grabbed her wrist holding it in place. He grunted and cursed, knowing that his pain was no longer an advantage.

"What did I just say?" he yelled, pushing her backward and releasing her wrist.

Rey continued her assault, pounding against his lightsaber. Kylo growled in pain, losing his strength. He struggled to counter her strikes.

The Jedi was relentless.

Kylo suffered a glancing blow on his arm. Gripping it tightly he backed away. She rushed forward with another thrust. He deflected Rey's strike with a weakened Force Push.

The platform underneath them began to give way.

The knights slid apart, trying to catch their footing. The mountain rumbled and roared. Shaking again, it began to sink into the floor.

"Only one of us has to die," he said, looking deeply at Rey.

Everything slowed down for the Jedi but his words didn't register.

The tower listed dangerously. Kylo grabbed Rey, pulling her close. He had made the decision for them both. He'd shield the woman he loved, _no matter what_.

Wide eyed, Rey realized Kylo would sacrifice himself to save her.

Locked in an embrace, the knights fell.

Rey reached out with the Force, trying to slow their descent. She tried to communicate with Kylo, twisting their bodies as they fell.

Kylo realized what Rey was doing; or at least trying to do. He stretched out his free hand, helping the resourceful Jedi. The ground floor approached fast as the pair worked together. With a sharp tug from the Force, the knights reversed their descent.

Acting like a parachute, the Force stalled their fall. At the final moment, Kylo reeled Rey in—shielding her body from harm.

Rey collapsed on Kylo. With a 'thud' he landed hard on the white tiles. The sound they made was nothing compared to the destruction of _the Tower._

Behind them, the mountain disappeared into the depths of _the Finalizer_. The entire ship rocked violently, reeling from the collapse.

* * *

Distant alarms sounded faintly in nearby corridors. The crew on _the Finalizer_ ran everywhere, trying to assess the damage. In _the Tower_ room, the tremors died away.

Rey and Kylo were still for a moment.

The Jedi had her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Kylo exhaled, pulling her into an embrace. She didn't fight him, enjoying the contact.

"If I had stayed..." he began quietly, pausing to take a deep breath.

Rey opened her eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"If I finished my training as a Jedi. They wouldn't have let us be together, Rey," he said quietly, rubbing her shoulder blades. Rey hid a small smile in his chest.

She pulled back, sitting up to look at him. Rey was straddling his lap, without realizing it. He noticed and leaned forward, trying to sit up. Kylo wrapped a hand around her back, pulling himself to her eye level.

Rey searched his dark gaze. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I couldn't live like that. Being close to you and never being able to..." Kylo's voice died. He looked heartbroken. Rey leaned forward and nuzzled her head in his neck. She held him tightly, clearing her mind of any doubt; _for now._

Reaching forward, Kylo ran his thumb gently along her jawline. His fingers cradled her neck. Rey parted her lips, inhaling expectantly. She kept her eyes shut, responding to his touch.

Kylo captured her lips. The kiss was surprisingly gentle at first. She moaned softly in his mouth, urging him further. Kylo's lips rolled over hers. His hands grabbed her waist. Moaning in approval, Rey adjusted her hips in response; she wrapped herself around him. Tangling her fingers in his hair, the kiss deepened. She eagerly accepted his tongue, losing herself.

Rey felt their connection burning like a wildfire. She pulled away hesitantly, as he sucked on her bottom lip. Kylo wasn't ready for her to leave just yet. She felt his hardness and knew where things were leading. Her cheeks were burning up.

Placing both hands on Kylo's chest, Rey caught her breath. He watched her closely, resisting the urge to grab the girl and pin her underneath.

 _It might scare her away,_ he told himself. It was only a matter of time before she gave in completely. That much he was sure of.

 _Things had changed._

Rey had admitted it at last; resting her head on the Darksider's shoulder. She wasn't entirely sure what this would mean going forward. Her fingers ran along his upper arms, feeling his sculpted muscles. Taking the hint, Kylo Ren wrapped his arms around her.

"What happens when it's a _tie_?" she asked softly.


	18. The Calm Before

Smoke billowed from the pit where _the Tower_ once stood. Voices could be heard shouting from the opening, several decks down. Warning lights flashed and alarms tripped throughout the ship.

There were two knights aboard _the Finalizer,_ that didn't seem to mind the alarms. Holding each other, the pair blocked everything else out.

Rey helped Kylo Ren to his feet. She worried about his injuries, making him take it slow. Any discomfort he felt was pushed to the back of his mind. Kylo's intense stare burned into Rey's eyes. She tried to hold his gaze but couldn't.

Her cheeks blushed and she looked away, feeling embarrassed. The two had said very little since sharing their first kiss.

 _Maybe that was for the best_ , Rey thought, struggling to find her voice.

Kylo noticed the glint of Rey's lightsaber on the ground near them. He summoned it to his hand, offering it to the Jedi with a little smile.

She wrapped her fingers around the hilt and couldn't help but smile in return. Rey pulled the lightsaber away, feeling Kylo's touch lingering on her hand. Nervously, she let out a small laugh. Her eyes travelled downward, focusing on their intertwined fingers.

A soft touch on her chin and bottom lip, coaxed Rey to look up. She parted her lips again, as he leaned down to meet her.

The whooshing sound of the doors sliding open stopped their kiss.

Commander Mitaka and General Phasma entered _the Tower_ training room. The two stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing Kylo Ren and Rey. The Sith Lord held his apprentice in a close, intimate embrace. Mitaka averted his gaze, realizing they were interrupting the dangerous couple.

Seething, Kylo Ren glared at the intruders. _One of them was going to die_ , Kylo thought, his blood boiling. He stretched his right hand toward Commander Mitaka. Before the stubby officer could say his apologies, he felt his eyes being pulled from their sockets.

"No, stop." Rey said quietly, sliding her hand up Kylo's chest. Her light touch continued its ascent, caressing the side of his neck.

The Darksider closed his eyes for a moment and breathed. Rey sensed his anger dissipate, almost instantly.

"Better?" Rey asked in a low voice. The Jedi refrained from smiling; she almost couldn't believe what had just happened. The influence she had over Kylo Ren; that he would listen to her... that feeling gave her a rush of adrenaline.

Thoroughly frightened, Commander Mitaka fell to his knees; shaking. He grabbed his face, making sure all of his features were still intact. Relieved, the commander exhaled loudly; his nerves were still a jumbled mess.

"We apologize for the intrusion," said General Phasma. She ignored the whimpering subordinate next to her.

"Lord Ren, we feared you might have been lost in the accident," she stated, carefully choosing her words. Phasma knew of Kylo Ren's penchant for destroying equipment and lifeforms. This likely was not an accident in any way, shape or form.

A handful of black suit engineers came running in as Phasma apologized. They had flashlights and spread throughout the room.

"We're fine here," Kylo stated coldly. Reluctantly, he placed his hand over Rey's and brought it down. She instinctively pulled away from him, hiding a look of disappointment.

Rey wondered if he was ashamed of her. _Perhaps he wanted to hide his feelings from the rest of the crew?_ She considered, scrunching her face. Kylo rested his hand on the small of her back, as if reading her thoughts. Rey searched his eyes. Any doubts she had melted away.

As Phasma continued to talk, Kylo's thoughts lingered on his obsession. Having her this close wasn't enough anymore. They shouldn't have to hide their affection. The crew of the Finalizer would come to respect and fear Rey. He'd cut down anyone that spoke against her. Kylo pulled Rey in closer, while glaring at the engineer team.

The Engineers were oblivious to Kylo's icy stare. After checking power conduits around the room, they gathered by the pit in the center. Sparks shot up from the opening, chasing them to a safer distance.

"The Tower didn't collapse into sections, as it was designed. Every safety protocol appears to have failed spectacularly," Phasma continued.

Kylo and Rey exchanged looks.

"I agree completely." Replied Kylo Ren, keeping his voice neutral. As he said this, Rey dug her fingers into his forearm.

"When the entire structure fell through the reinforced deck, it critically damaged the dihydrogen monoxide supply," Phasma stated crisply. "We're currently venting dihydrogen monoxide into the vacuum of space. We've contacted the fleet nearby for assistance."

"That's going to be a problem," Kylo replied. He watched Rey's expression out of the corner of his eye.

The Resistance was coming for her. That he was certain about. Hux's trap would definitely be spotted. The Sith Lord kept his thoughts guarded. A subtle smile formed on the side of his mouth.

Rey's ears perked up, taking note of Phasma's report.

The First Order fleet was nearby, which Rey found odd. She knew enough about the First Order to know that _The Finalizer_ in particular, usually operated on its own _._ Master Skywalker may not know about the additional ships in the area. That made the young Jedi worry, as the Resistance was planning a rescue operation to retrieve her.

Rey didn't sense additional star destroyers. They must be planning something. The First Order fleet was far enough away to avoid her detection. Rey shifted her gaze to Kylo's face. She needed to know _more_.

"General Hux has called an emergency meeting," coughed Commander Mitaka, rising to his feet.

The Sith Lord glared at the stubby commander, challenging him to say another word. Wisely, Mitaka closed his mouth.

Kylo Ren turned his attention to General Phasma. "Rey and I will be available in two hours. I expect a full status report on our repairs and the Maz Kanata mission. I also demand to know why our engineers installed a faulty _Tower._ It nearly killed my apprentice," Kylo growled.

Rey watched the First Knight closely, wondering why he would mention the Maz Kanata mission. As a peace offering, Kylo came clean about the kidnapping plans.

 _He must know that I warned Luke_ , she thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, Lord Ren," Phasma replied, turning to the side so that the Sith Lord could pass them. Mitaka quickly followed suit.

Kylo Ren stormed for the exit with Rey beside him.

"You _know_ why that Tower fell, Kylo," Rey said through their Force connection.

He didn't respond, which meant that she was right. The Sith Lord was completely responsible for the damages, not that Rey minded what happened to _the Finalizer_.

* * *

Poe Dameron climbed into the lower cannon array on _the Millennium Falcon_. Pulling on dark goggles, he began welding the improvised docking arm onto the ship. He took extra care, making sure the alteration would hold against any bombardment.

The heat in the chamber rose fairly quickly. Poe wondered how long someone could sit and man these guns without passing out.

Luke and Finn stood underneath _the Falcon_ , watching amber sparks fly out the new entryway.

"Han would hate the idea of us removing a cannon and replacing it with something so practical," Luke said aloud, not directing the statement at anyone in particular.

Finn looked solemnly at Luke Skywalker.

"It's only temporary," Finn reminded the Jedi Master. "Anything to increase the odds of getting Rey away from Kylo Ren." He continued. Finn had felt terrible ever since Rey went alone to face the masked villain. He wouldn't feel better until she was safely back with the Resistance. And of course, there was so much that he wanted to say to her once that happened.

Luke thought about his apprentice. She was strong with the Force. He had always been able to feel her presence, even if it was faint. Right now however, she was hidden. The Jedi Master considered Kylo Ren's obsession with her and couldn't help but worry. _Rey was determined and so was her captor._ He acknowledged.

Poe Dameron exited _the Falcon_ , removing his heavy protective gloves. Finn and Luke watched the confident strut of the pilot.

"Growing up, the old Rebellion fighters used to tell stories about _The Millennium Falcon_. It was rumored that Han Solo once landed on the side of a Star Destroyer, hiding from the Empire," Poe said, smiling at Master Luke.

Chewie overheard the conversation and let out a roar. Joining them, he growled, making Luke smile. The Wookiee had checked in on Maz Kanata, making sure she was resting.

"It's inspiring, really," Poe continued. "We're going to take it to the next level," he said, handing the goggles back to Chewie . "One day, future generations will talk about _the Falcon_ sticking it to the First Order."

Finn grinned at his friend. "Yeah. Maybe if we have enough time, we can sneak into Hux's room and trash it."

The group watched while Chewie reach up and test the strength of the docking arm. It was holding as solid as anything else on _the Falcon_.

Luke suddenly felt old standing next to Finn and Poe. Their enthusiasm mirrored his own, once upon a time. Chewie looked great too and didn't even have graying hair. The Jedi Master was envious.

Chewbacca let out a small roar in approval, inspecting the welds further.

"Great Chewie. Can I get some help installing the door? Poe asked, kneeling next to the heavy chunk of metal. He wiped away sweat from his forehead as Chewie knelt down beside him.

The pilot's eyes grew wide, watching the Wookiee easily lift the door.

Poe laughed, "What do they feed you guys on Kashyyyk?"

Shuffling into the docking bay were the familiar footsteps of C-3PO.

Finn caught a glimpse of the gold plated droid. "Fun's over," he said, nodding towards Threepio.

* * *

"Is there something you want to share with me?" Rey asked Kylo, stomping into her room.

"You know how I feel," Kylo replied sharply, following her inside. He could tell Rey was bothered by something and had her guard up again.

"That's not what I mean. What's the First Order planning?" she asked, folding her arms.

Kylo smiled in response and she turned away in frustration.

Rey felt the _tug_ of the lightsaber on her belt. It seemed to call to her once more. _She could fight her way off the ship_. The idea quickly vanished, feeling Kylo moving closer to her. Rey had every reason to escape and only one reason to stay.

"I'm not the only one hiding something," Kylo said, narrowing his gaze. Rey closed her thoughts, feeling his mind prying.

"Rey, I have to know you're with _me_. There's only one way to be sure. Once our connection is solidified, you will know everything. I won't be able to hide any secrets from you… I barely can as it is," he said, running his fingertips down her back.

 _He's nothing if not persistent_ , she thought. Rey enjoyed the feeling of his touch, biting her lip. Their connection was definitely a problem. It constantly pulled them closer, binding them. They should be mortal enemies, yet here they stood.

 _It made her want to stay_.

"If you want me to join you for that meeting, I need to freshen up and change," Rey said, trying to get Kylo to leave her room. She was a sweaty mess from fighting him on _the Tower._

More importantly, Rey needed to contact Luke. _That was proving to be difficult with Kylo around_.

"Great idea. I'll join you. With a water shortage, it only makes sense," he suggested. Rey walked over to the bed, lifting her heel on the edge of it.

Raising her eyebrow, she undid a strap on her boots. "That's not a good idea." She said sternly, avoiding his gaze. It felt good to kick off the bulky footwear.

"I bought us two hours," he said, approaching her. A sly smile spread across his lips.

"Only Two?"she asked playfully, stepping back from his reach. "You do realize I'm a Jedi, not some easy, stormtrooper knock-off."

Rey moved to the far side of the bed, using it as a barrier between them. The Jedi probably shouldn't tease him—especially when it sounded like a challenge.

She noticed the look of desire on his face and it made her blush.

"I know exactly who you are," he husked. "You want this as badly as I do."

Kylo felt her resolve weakening and it emboldened him to move closer. "Or maybe you'd prefer that I make you? So you can convince yourself that you're still a Jedi afterwards." He said, noticing the fire in her eyes.

Rey was flustered; caught between slapping him and tearing off his shirt. "Kylo Ren. It's inappropriate to take advantage of your student." She said quietly, hoping the reminder would cause him to slow down.

"You've never once called me _Master_ ," he growled, backing her into the column next to the bed.

"If I did, you would never take your hands off me," she said, feeling her heart racing.

The more persistent he was, the harder it became to keep her feelings in check. Their connection was working in the Darksider's favor—for a change.

"Fine, forget about training. There is a quicker way to seduce you to the Dark Side." Kylo said, flatly. There wasn't anything subtle about his suggestion.

"Why are you so consumed with taking away the one thing I identify with?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. Rey wanted to become a Jedi and help her friends in the Resistance.

There was also a part of her that wanted to be with Kylo Ren. Rey had to admit it while fighting the butterflies in her stomach.

"You already are a Jedi," Kylo answered in a low voice. "You defeated me on _the Tower_ and on _Starkiller Base_."

Rey squinted at him, searching the Dark Warrior's thoughts.

"I hit the floor first, Rey. The mountain is yours and _so am I_. What more do you have to prove… to _anyone_?" he asked with a sense of urgency.

Kylo gently reached for the Jedi but she slid away, worried about getting pinned against the column.

"You were trying to shield me, Kylo. I'm grateful for that but I don't need anyone's protection," she replied, sounding more bitter than she meant to.

Kylo clenched his jaw, unsure how to respond. He fought the temptation to punch a hole through the column.

"I guess this means I'm free to go," Rey said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Before she realized what was happening, Kylo pushed them both onto the bed. His full weight was immediately on top of her. She gasped, wrapping her legs around him. On full guard, she locked her right foot behind the back of her left knee—pulling tightly into his waist. The Darksider knew that Rey was using a martial arts tactic, but he took it as an invitation to grind into the Jedi.

Kylo kissed down her neck, feeling Rey shake underneath him. She should fight back; she needed to gain control _but his lips felt incredible_. The Jedi panted in his ear, urging him further.

Her legs began to weaken. Desire pooled between her thighs. Rey moaned loudly and considered reaching for her lightsaber in desperation. She needed to do something before being completely swept away in desire.

"Don't even think about it," he breathed into her ear.

Rey felt her lightsaber being yanked from her waist. He tossed it across the room, while kissing the other side of her neck. The Darksider was crushing and bruising with each contact. The pain felt… good.

Kylo left his hand on her hip where the saber once was. He slowly lowered it, trailing kisses across her clavicle. Moaning, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist to stop him from going further. Kylo sank his hand into Rey's abdomen, sending a vibration deep within her core.

Rey cried out, pulling on his hair in response. Kylo sank his mouth onto her neck once more. She screamed in her head, ordering her body to turn her hips and escape his hold. The heat between them was suffocating and she stifled another moan, instead of taking action.

His other hand slipped beneath her undershirt.

"No, Kylo," she protested weakly. He was making a convincing argument and her voice trailed off. Rey felt his fingers send another shockwave into her body. Her grasp on his wrist tightened. What was this power? The Jedi was crying out now, quickly approaching her limits.

She whimpered in his ear, "Master," driving him crazy.

Over Kylo Ren's communicator came an abrupt, static sound and the voice of General Hux.

"Lord Ren, are you there?"

Rey's eyes shot open, prying Kylo's hand away from her midsection. She buried her mouth into his shoulder, stifling her cries. Rey bit down into his flesh, without meaning to.

"No," Rey mumbled in disappointment.

Kylo hissed in approval. He was sucking Rey's earlobe and gave it one last nibble.

Reluctantly, the Darksider let go of her ear and pulled back.

Rey closed her eyes and twisted her hips sharply, using all her strength. Kylo fell on his back next to her, grunting in surprise. He nearly fell off the bed, cursing under his breath.

"Lord Ren?" the annoying, crackling voice came again. "I thought we sent someone to check on them?" Hux said to one of his underlings, still transmitting his sniveling voice.

Rey adjusted the front of her gee, making sure she was covered. Her fingers trembled, playing with the stubborn fabric. Kylo sat up, letting his eyes roam over her.

"What is it, _Hux_?" Kylo said, wanting to strangle the voice on the other end.

"The Supreme Leader wants a meeting with everyone. All the Generals are waiting in the war room. He requests the presence of you and your apprentice, as well."

Rey rested her forearm over the top of her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She snapped her trembling legs together. Kriff, she had been so close. Never. Never had she felt like that before. Not even when she was alone and in bed.

"Gah," Rey mumbled.

Kylo reached for her chest and she batted his hand away, without looking.

"We're on our way." Kylo grunted, getting up and crushing his communicator in his palm. Tiny bits of the device dropped to the floor. The Sith Lord cursed, feeling his anger rise. He considered making the rest of the First Order wait, shifting his gaze to Rey.

"I need to change," Rey said, abruptly getting up and pushing Kylo away. "Wait for me outside," She commanded, rushing him out the door. She refused to give him a chance to protest.

Kylo Ren exited the room with his head spinning. He missed Rey's touch, kicking the railing outside in anger. _I'm going to kill General Hux for this_. At that moment, the Sith Lord wished there were still two stormtroopers guarding Rey's door. It would be nice to plunge his lightsaber into someone right now. Unfortunately, he already stuffed those guards into the trash compactor.

* * *

The door slammed closed behind Rey and she leaned against it. Her heart beat felt like it was pounding just below her ears. She reached up and rubbed her neck, feeling her quickened pulse.

Her fingertips remembered every kiss, tracing down to her collar bone. Kylo's touch lingered in the best and most frustrating way imaginable.

She sensed him on the other side of the door. He was _hard_ and felt denied.

Alone in the corridor, Kylo Ren activated his lightsaber. The crimson light bled in the hallway around him. He held his forearm close to the side of the crossguard. He clenched his jaw, feeling the fiery end scald his skin. The searing pain, caused his massive erection for Rey, to die down.

Switching off the lightsaber, he cursed, clamping his hand over the new wound. Applying pressure to his burned forearm, he tried to forget how incredible she made him feel.

There couldn't be anyone else after this; he was convinced. Kylo Ren was always convinced— _for years_ , in fact. But to touch Rey like this and to kiss her. To know how she tasted...

* * *

"If we're going to commit to this operation, it needs to be within the next 24 hours," Leia said, looking at her crew. She pulled up a surveillance hologram.

"Our latest scouting mission revealed _the Finalizer_ had some sort of accident. Their fleet stationed in the Karthurn system is sending transport vehicles back and forth to assist," she continued.

"They're not exactly being subtle anymore," Poe Dameron chimed in. The hologram resembled shipping lanes above Coruscant. "Even if we weren't doing counter-surveillance, this would be a dead giveaway that Star Destroyers are hiding nearby."

Luke looked away from the diagram, turning his thoughts to Rey. She was beyond his reach and he wondered if the accident may be the cause. The Jedi Master closed his eyes and searched for her again. _If he couldn't find her, then there was no reason to risk anyone, other than himself._

" _The Falcon_ is ready and we have their captured shuttle," Finn stated, eager to leave right away. He wanted to retrieve Rey as quickly as possible.

Luke felt Rey reaching through the Force again. _She was definitely alive._ He realized, unsure why the connection was so weak. Opening his eyes again, he cleared his throat.

"I want to go over this plan one more time," Luke said, getting everyone's attention. "This is our best opportunity; let's make it count."

* * *

Rey took one last look at her hair, making sure that the bows were perfectly in place. With a slight smile and a rush of excitement, she left her room.

Kylo was pacing outside of the hallway with a scowl. The Jedi passed by him without saying a word, refusing to meet his gaze. He hid his forearm from her.

"It's this way," he said, his voice echoing in the corridor. Rey turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction with Kylo Ren.

"What the hell was that?" Rey asked him, staring straight ahead. Her cheeks were still rose colored and her breathing had only just returned to normal.

"What do you mean?" Kylo snapped. The Sith Lord was still infuriated by another First Order interruption. He considered getting them both off the ship for some training on a nearby moon. _At least they would be alone_.

"What you were doing with _your hand._ You were using the Force on me," she hissed, loud enough so only they could hear.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He said, sounding proud of himself. "I have a bite mark on my shoulder to prove it."

She scowled in response, fighting the urge to knee him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare use the Force on me again." She said flatly. _She didn't care how good it felt_.

"Pretty sure I have it figured out now. One more try and we'll be on the same page." He said cryptically, as they passed by some stormtroopers. "It might be a little easier if you weren't fighting me all the time." He reached for her hand and she pulled away again.

"There's not going to be another time." Rey said, feeling like her old self again. Kylo let out a small laugh as they entered the war room.

He leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "Of course there will." He passed by her, to take his seat.

Rey inhaled, taking in the ghastly form of Snoke for the first time.

He was hideously scarred, appearing as a giant holographic head—at the end of the table. Snoke glowered at Rey, sizing up the new apprentice. His cold eyes followed her, as she took a seat next to Kylo Ren.

Rey suppressed the bubbling anxious feeling. It felt so strange to be here. Looking at Kylo, she mirrored his subtle scowl, hoping to blend in.

Under the table, Kylo placed his hand on hers. And this time, she didn't pull away.


	19. While There's Still Something Left

Rey looked around at the room full of First Order leaders.

In front of her sat five officers, including Phasma, who she recognized from earlier. General Phasma never removed her chrome armor, even after receiving a promotion. Rey found it odd that there was such a high ranking stormtrooper.

On Rey's left, lurked the giant beady-eyed face of Snoke. His skin looked unnatural and decaying. Snoke's projection was so bright, it bled into the darkened room. As a result, the infographic holograms floating above the table looked washed out.

To her far right, stood two faint, full body holographic projections. _They must be generals as well_ , she thought. Rey wondered if everyone in the room had their own Star Destroyer and crew. Sitting there, the odds seemed stacked against the Resistance. The Jedi felt out of place, surrounded by the enemy.

Kylo held her hand affectionately. She didn't feel she could fully trust him, though it was comforting having him close. He seemed perfectly in his element. In fact, he was a little too nonchalant about the whole thing.

"They're all sitting on that side of the table because they're afraid of me. Afraid of us." His words entered her mind. He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"The entire galaxy fears your boyfriend, Rey," he continued, shifting his eyes to hers. "I'll bet that makes you proud...among other things."

The Jedi resisted the urge to push his voice out of her head.

"Kylo pay attention. What if someone asks you a question?" She scolded, furrowing her brow.

The Sith Lord's lips curled slightly. He enjoyed the sound of her voice, slipping into his mind.

"We should find an excuse to leave," he continued. Kylo kept his eyes fixed on General Hux, who was discussing repairs to the Finalizer.

"We just sat down," she replied, trying to listen to General Hux. This was the perfect opportunity to gain intelligence on the First Order. The young Jedi didn't want to waste it.

"Stop doing that," she snapped, as he started tracing his fingers up her forearm. The table in front of them conveniently screened his actions. "We can play later," she said softly, using their Force connection.

Kylo didn't let up, feeling her elbow. "Promise?" His voice echoed in her mind.

General Hux continued to enjoy the sound of his own voice, unaware that Kylo Ren wasn't listening to a word. The entire room had no clue that Rey and Kylo could secretly communicate this way. The only one that appeared suspicious was Snoke. His icy glare never left Rey.

Snoke knew the scavenger occupied much of Kylo Ren's time. _Such a distraction could work in their favor_ , he considered. _She could be used to reign Kylo Ren in again._

"Kylo stop." Her voice echoed in his mind. "Snoke is staring right at us," she protested.

He continued to trace into her arm, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Let's do something about that," Kylo replied.

Kylo cleared his throat. "Where are we with the Maz Kanata mission?" He asked aloud, getting all eyes on Hux.

General Hux looked around the room with his trademark sneer.

"I was just getting to that. We've successfully captured Maz Kanata and she is being delivered to The Supreme Leader." The uptight general swelled with pride. An archival image of Maz emerged above the table.

Snoke finally looked away from Rey, focusing his cold eyes on General Hux.

"At last," Snoke said, in a low hiss. His eyes rolled back in his head and he sniffed the air, as if Maz was already in his presence.

Rey's eyes widened at the news of Maz Kanata's capture. She warned Luke about Maz and wondered if he didn't make it to her in time. Rey shifted her gaze to Kylo Ren, who was already glaring in her direction.

"Some good news for a change," Kylo said aloud, keeping his eyes on Rey. There was an edge to his voice, hinting that he was annoyed. Rey turned slightly to face him.

The pair read each other's thoughts, taking advantage of the distracted audience.

"Did you know Maz was being delivered to Snoke?" she asked. Her tone suggested she already knew the answer. Rey grabbed his wrist, putting an end to his teasing.

"Of course not," he replied, a little irritated. "It was a peace offering, Rey. You were suppose to warn Maz, so she could escape. Anyway, what difference does it make now?" he asked, exploiting their connection further.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Kylo knew her too well.

"You used me. And for what, a power grab? To make that general look like a fool?" she asked, furious with him. _This must be how things work in the First Order._

Rey leaned back in her chair, seething.

"This one isn't my fault. Why didn't you do something with the information?" His voice growled in her mind.

The Jedi scowled. The picture of Maz Kanata floated above her like a ghost.

Suddenly, she had the urge to draw her lightsaber. Rey fought the impulse to avenge Maz Kanata and strike a devastating blow to the First Order.

Rey scanned the room. There were two armed guards by the door and Kylo Ren. _General_ _Phasma would probably be armed._ _No one would get a shot off in time_.

Shifting her gaze back to Kylo, she sized up the First Knight. Even if he killed her, it would be worth it. How many innocent lives across the galaxy could be saved? Attacking now may be the only way to protect her friends.

"That's not you talking, Rey," Kylo interjected, cupping her hand again. He searched her thoughts, finding it easier to slip in when she was angry.

"That's the Dark Side talking. Which I'd normally encourage, but it won't accomplish what you hope. There's always an underling vying for a promotion in the First Order."

Rey's lowered her eyes to the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Keep your emotions in check, _Jedi._ Snoke can have this effect, even from across the galaxy. I'm the only Darksider you need to listen too."

"This isn't the right moment to strike. When it is, I will gladly execute everyone here for you." Kylo continued, finally turning his attention back to the discussion.

Rey clenched her jaw.

"You've been using me this whole time, like a pawn. Had Maz escaped, it would give you some advantage here. Admit it," she stated, terminating the connection and looking away. The Jedi pulled her hand from his and crossed both her arms.

Kylo grunted in disappointment. Rey was right. of course. She must have warned Skywalker. The Sith Lord pushed against the barrier she controlled; trying to let himself back into her thoughts.

General Hux appeared to be pleased with himself and transitioned back to the repair efforts.

Snoke continued to watch Rey closely. Attempting to read her thoughts was fruitless. It was proving to be more difficult than Kylo Ren suggested it would be.

 _She will need to be brought to me in person_ , he thought while rubbing his boney fingers across his sunken chin. The scavenger is definitely powerful.

Noticing her body language change, he spoke. "Is there a problem?" Snoke asked, interrupting General Hux. His beady eye focused on the pair at the end of the table.

"Yes." Kylo Ren said firmly, turning his attention to General Hux. "Did you verify that it's _our_ crew that has Maz Kanata?" he asked, getting an irritated look from Hux. "If capturing Maz were easy, our team would have acquired her on Takodana. With Skywalker in the picture again, we can't make any assumptions."

Hux was beside himself, "This is a stretch, ever for you—"

"The Jedi Master could be on his way to the Supreme Leader as we speak. After all, your team knows the way."

The giant floating head focused on Hux, waiting for an answer. General Hux paused, turning red. He didn't like being challenged in front of The Supreme Leader.

"They don't know the Supreme Leader's location. The Knights of Ren will be receiving the prisoner at a rendezvous point of their choosing. These paranoid games of yours have gone far enough."

"Aren't all First Order communications passing through multi-level encryption?" Kylo asked, directing the question at General Phasma. The Sith Lord leaned forward, impatiently waiting for an answer.

General Hux flared his nostrils, looking down at Phasma. She had clearly gone around him and mentioned her concerns to Lord Ren.

"No, Lord Ren," Phasma stated simply.

"Explain," Kylo demanded, looking at General Hux for answers.

"An unnecessary precaution," Hux said, feeling ambushed by the sudden turn in the conversation. "If Lord Ren's visions are accurate, Luke Skywalker will be killed here, trying to rescue the new Knight," Hux pointed at Rey. "As I already explained to General Phasma, the multi-level encryption delays every order and communication. It leaves us vulnerable to coordinated attacks."

Rey looked at Kylo. "I'm not going to let you kill Luke," she said, opening their connection again. "What makes you think he's even coming here?"

The young Jedi worried that Kylo Ren knew about the rescue plane.

Snoke hissed over the hologram, drawing everyone's attention.

"We are vulnerable as it stands. The engineering facilities at Entralla have been destroyed by the Resistance," his voice echoed in the war room.

This was the primary reason the Supreme Leader wanted to meet. He grew impatient waiting for Hux to mention the subject.

Rey looked around the table, noticing the stunned reactions of the generals. Hux looked like he was going to be sick, hearing the news for the first time.

"Our Star Destroyers...our new superweapon?" Hux asked, fearing the worst.

"Gone," Snoke answered, remaining eerily calm about it. "The senior leadership of the First Order should have eyes on everything. I'm surprised that none of _you_ discovered this before I."

The beady gaze of Supreme Leader Snoke scanned the room, reading his subordinates.

"How did they find the Kuat-Entralla headquarters? That location is known only to a few people in this room," Kylo Ren asked, slamming a fist on the table. The sudden outburst caused everyone to jump in their seats.

The Sith Lord rose, staking around the table. Nervously, all eyes fell on Kylo Ren; worried about the next outburst. Hux stepped back, getting out of his way.

Suppressing the urge to smile, Rey realized that General Organa must be putting the new fleet to good use.

Kylo glared at Rey. "Don't gloat. You're by my side," he reminded her.

In the corner, one of the holographic generals spoke up.

"What will we do about the interruption to the supply line? We need those reinforcements," said General Nujaris. His voice sounded crackly and uptight.

"The Resistance Fleet nearly matches our size and strike capability," the second hologram chimed in, sounding concerned.

Kylo Ren heard enough of this and interrupted.

"We have a power they do not. It's time to unleash the Dark Side and crush the Resistance. Once Skywalker falls, I will eliminate their remaining leadership. Ackbar, Organa, and every other leader they have will die at the hands of our lightsabers," he stated, casting his gaze across the room.

"Weakened, they will turn to younger and less experienced leadership. They will crumble."

"The Force hasn't lead us to the new Resistance base. Nor did it help you capture the BB droid, leading to Luke Skywalker. Counting the Jedi's death as a certainty, is a foolish mistake," piped General Tadal, one of Hux's biggest supporters.

Tadal sat across from Rey and apparently forgot he was talking to Kylo Ren. Sensing the worst, Rey closed her eyes.

The Sith Lord clenched his fists and General Tadal's forehead slammed into the dark marble table. The impact sent him backwards, tumbling onto the floor. Everyone at the table jumped at the loud thud, hearing the general's skull crack.

The room fell silent. The only sound came from Tadal's chair. It squeaked a little, swiveling to a stop.

"Where was I?" Kylo said, glaring at the horrified audience. "We will have someone on the inside, who will give us the location of the Resistance." Standing behind Rey, he put his hands on her shoulders. She did her best to hide a look of disgust.

"Your apprentice?" Hux asked, stepping over Tadal's body. He had his doubts about the young woman.

"So be it," replied Snoke, interrupting them both. His tone ended the discussion.

"The Resistance has shown their true colors. Like cowards, they attack from the shadows and run for cover. Hiding like that, is a sign of weakness… not strength."

Kylo Ren shifted his gaze to Snoke, who narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"The Force is with us," Kylo continued. "Our leadership must be more ruthless and resilient. The desire and will to win at any cost, must come from the top. Anyone who doesn't agree can speak up now," he challenged, scanning the room.

"My crew is ready, Lord Ren. They are fiercely dedicated to our cause." said General Nujaris.

To the annoyance of Hux, the other generals voiced their support as well.

Satisfied, Kylo Ren sat back down next to Rey.

Rey flashed daggers in his direction. "Was that suppose to impress me? I could have done without the sound of a skulls crushing."

Kylo Ren smirked.

"There's no way I'm going to be your double agent. You should know me better by now," she added.

General Hux flipped through his tablet, trying to get things back on track. Kylo and Rey continued their secret communications.

"Oh, it impressed you," he shot back, sensing her desire for him rise. "It's okay to admit that you like it here. You like watching me work." He said, looking down her shirt.

She leaned back, trying to limit his view.

Snoke cleared his throat, watching Rey's body language. Hux stopped talking, waiting for the next interruption.

"Your apprentice must be the one to kill Luke Skywalker," The ghostly figure declared.

Rey felt the blood draining from her face.

"Prove your devotion to our cause, little one," Snoke said, before wheezing.

Kylo Ren glared at his Master in disapproval. "Luke Skywalker is mine to destroy!"

"She must prove she is worthy, as do all Knights of Ren," Snoke sneered in response.

"If my apprentice wants the honor, she will have to take it from me." Kylo said, looking at Rey. "She is not ready for such a challenge. We will find an appropriate one, so Lady Rey can prove she belongs with us."

Snoke started coughing again, unable to respond.

Rey kept her face emotionless, suppressing the urge to scream at Kylo Ren.

"You can't be serious." Rey hated that everyone talked about her like she wasn't there.

Kylo's voice entered Rey's mind, "Stay calm. We're not going to duel over this. Even though you look amazing with a lightsaber."

Testing her resolve, Kylo's long fingers brushed against her knee.

Rey jumped at the contact.

"I won't allow you and Luke to destroy each other," she shot back at him, keeping her lips tightened.

"I can't help it. Now I'm picturing you wearing less clothes, practicing your forms." Kylo leaned in closer, sharing the metal image. He smirked, enjoying their secret game. The Sith Lord let his fingertips travel up her leg.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, feeling her knee shaking. The knights ignored the conversation picking up around them, indulging their connection instead.

"I want those extra security measures in place. Verify its our men that have Maz Kanata." Snoke hissed.

Hux opened his mouth to protest but thought better.

"We need to discuss who will be taking over for General Tadal. Perhaps Phasma will like her own command?" Snoke breathed deeply.

Kylo removed his hand to listen to the conversation again. Rey let out a sigh, adjusting her tight leggings.

Rey kept her expression neutral and reached for Kylo's thigh. His eyes widened as the Jedi slid her hand closer to his cock. She watched his expression closely, knowing that the table was hiding her actions.

"Rey." His voice sounded desperate in her mind. Kylo felt his pants tightening immediately. He liked this side of her. A bold little Jedi Knight, wanting to stroke his cock.

"You're not the only one that can play this game," she teased, feeling his growing excitement.

Kylo's breath hitched.

"I'm not going to let you kill Luke," she stated, a little surprised by her own forwardness.

Kylo cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. "Don't talk about him right now," he said shakily.

"Promise me you won't harm him," she said, wrapping her hand around his girth. Kylo groaned, trying to block out her pleas.

"You better finish what you started, little Jedi." He warned. "Such a promise can only be kept if you stay here with me." Kylo stifled another groan, feeling impossibly harder in her hand.

Rey couldn't tear her eyes away from his. The fabric separating his stiff member seemed like a flimsy barrier. She needed to free his cock; it was torture otherwise.

"I didn't start this, you did," she said, sounding innocent.

"Rey."

"Promise me."

"No," he replied, closing his eyes. Kylo's lips curled, relishing the contact. Lost in the moment, the Sith Lord didn't care if anyone discovered them.

Rey let go of Kylo's cock.

"Supreme Leader Snoke," Rey shouted, standing up abruptly. "I challenge Master Ren for the right to duel Luke Skywalker." The Jedi felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, feeling Kylo's confusion at the loss of contact.

Kylo's eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you doing?" his voice echoed in her mind.

"Very well." Snoke replied, resting his beady eyes on Rey. "If you survive, I look forward to meeting you in person." The ghostly hologram said to her.

He disappeared without saying a word to the rest of the room.

Kylo grabbed Rey's arm and stood up behind her. He used the Jedi's smaller frame to hide his obvious arousal from the rest of the room.

"We are leaving to settle this," the Sith Lord announced, breathing heavily. He hurried Rey out of the war room, using her as a shield.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rey asked, feeling him poking into the small of her back. Her heart raced, figuring they were headed for her bedroom.

"The command shuttle," Kylo Ren hissed in her ear. "I don't want to do anymore damage to this ship," he added cryptically.

Kylo steered her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"You said we weren't going to fight over this. Do you have to walk so closely behind me?" she whispered.

Her cheeks blushed. Rey realized that she may have pushed things too far. His arousal was stirring her own.

"I don't want the entire ship to know that my girlfriend doesn't take care of me. As for the fight, that depends entirely on you," Kylo breathed into her ear.

Rey gasped, feeling her desire spike suddenly. She felt just as frustrated as Kylo Ren.

"I don't want to see you killed." She protested as they climbed the ramp.

He remained silent.

Kylo climbed into the pilot seat, working quickly at the controls. He was on the edge. Rey watched from behind, noticing that he was forgetting critical steps.

"Okay... first, sit in the other chair," she demanded, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You can't fly us out of here with the ramp down."

Kylo grunted and moved to the copilot seat. Rey slipped in, restarting the preflight procedure.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, noticing Kylo's erection in the dark cabin. His eyes narrowed, considering stripping her naked right there.

"When was the last time you piloted anything?" She asked, trying to get him talking. The silence was eating away at Rey and his arousal was distracting her.

"I have a TIE Interceptor," he said in a low voice, staring at her lips. The cabin felt hotter by the moment, making it difficult to concentrate. Rey could feel her skin glistening, which made things worse. She knew how much Kylo wanted her, especially when she glowed.

"When was the last time you took your Interceptor for a spin?" She asked. Rey glanced at the course Kylo had entered. The flight plan was set for the nearest moon in the Karthurn system. She leaned closer to him, looking at details about the surface.

Gritting his teeth, he watched her. "When I was looking for you. I searched every star system with oceans and small islands. I figured it was more than a dream that you showed me. Perhaps it was a place where we were destined to meet again."

She looked surprised at the answer and he leaned in to capture her lips. Rey hungrily accepted.

He snaked an arm around her, pulling her onto his lap. Rey straddled him without protesting, lost in the moment. She felt his excitement digging into her thigh and she rubbed against it. Kylo groaned, hooking his thumbs under the waist of her pants.

As they kissed, a single image came to the forefront. Rey was reminded of Kylo torturing Resistance pilots and sending them into outer space.

Kylo saw the image too and opened his eyes. Rey broke away, with a hurt expression. Her fingers untangled from his hair. She climbed into the pilot's chair, sighing in frustration.

"Lightsabers it is then," she stated, firing the engines and heading for their destination. Cursing under her breath, Rey tried to ignore the fact that her skin was burning all over.

The Sith Lord punched the console and left the cockpit. Sitting in the bench in the back, he was reminded of the other times he had Rey in the command shuttle. She suddenly seemed out of his reach again.

"I won't let us go back to the way things were," he barked, his voice echoing throughout the ship.

"I can't," he added.

Rey rubbed her neck, remaining silent. The destination quickly approached. Her hardened expression softened some, feeling Kylo's pain.

* * *

Upon landing, Rey was out of her chair and walking down the ramp before Kylo stood up. They didn't say a word, she just glared at him as she passed. The Sith Lord stayed behind, fumbling through some of the hidden storage compartments.

Pulling out her lightsaber, Rey took in her surroundings. The forest was eerily similar to something she had seen before. The canopy was an odd combination exotic and familiar flora. It felt unnatural, as if someone imported plants from other worlds as an experiment.

Purple, spiked vines crawled up the dense green trees. Reddish palms invaded the forest floor, with incandescent fronds. The closer she looked, the more they appeared to glow.

Rey realized that she had dreamed about this place. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see Kylo Ren staring at her from the top of the ramp. He marched down while carrying something. The Jedi ignited her lightsaber, prepared to defend herself.

"Put that away," he said coldly.

Kylo closed the distance, unconcerned. He didn't feel she would strike, even if she was trying to make a point.

"What is that?" she asked, refusing to let her guard down.

"A lightsaber," he replied, believe that it should be fairly obvious. "It's incomplete however. It needs crystals and few other details."

Kylo held out the long hilt with both hands. Rey closed the distance between them, noticing it was no ordinary lightsaber.

"It's a dual-bladed saber," Rey breathed, deactivating her own. "I've only ever seen a drawing of one." Her eyes were round with excitement.

"It's a _gift_ ," he said, hoping to win her affections again. She took the long hilt from him, holding it in both hands.

"Used primarily by the Sith," Rey stated, raising her eyebrow at him. It was quite beautiful with a matte black and shiny ivory finish.

"Not necessarily. This one is unique. I created it just for you," he said, enjoying her brilliant smile for a change. Kylo wrapped his fingers around hers and gently did a twisting motion. The dual blade became two individual lightsabers.

"Oh Kylo," she said in surprise. Her smile grew bigger and he couldn't help but smile in return. The unusual black and white pattern mirrored at both ends of each hilt. Rey felt like it meant something deeper.

 _It was them_ , she realized. A representation of the Dark and Light working together.

"You are already the fastest swordsman I've ever seen. I believe with these lightsabers, you will become more dangerous than Master Yoda. The Sith avoided him for over eight-hundred years." Kylo smirked, watching her inspect it.

"So… better than you?" she asked playfully.

Kylo Ren reached for her wrist.

"I've been dying to find out," he admitted, burning into her eyes.

Rey backed up a little, suddenly remembering where she had seen this vision. Kylo gently took both hilts away. He wrapped them up again and placed the hilts within a red velvet bag.

With a light 'thud,' the bundle fell to the ground.

"You don't need to be afraid, Rey," he said, noticing how defensive she became.

Rey looked into his dark eyes, sobering up. Her fingers grazed the lightsaber tucked in her belt. _She could injure him right here and escape. Kylo would chase her across the galaxy but at least he'd survive. He wouldn't die at Luke's hands._

Kylo Ren stepped closer, wanting to silence any doubts she still had about them.

"No, Kylo," she pleaded, fighting the burning feeling they shared. "I couldn't bear to see you and Luke killing each other."

"I'll spare him, if you give in to me," he growled, ready to pounce on her.

"You won't keep that promise," Rey replied, trying to calm her breathing. "You'll hunt down all my friends. You'll destroy anyone that tries to take me away."

He growled at her, grabbing her wrist before she could draw her weapon. "Yes I will."

Kylo had said this to her before, warning her many times.

"This forest is where you _force_ yourself on me. You defile me against that tree back there," Rey declared, her eyes watering.

She felt a lump in her throat, feeling overwhelmed by the vision.

"I've seen the same vision, Rey. We shared it. This is where you break and finally give in. You beg me to take you. You've wanted me since the interrogation chamber," He challenged, wrapping his other hand around her.

She froze in his arms. Rey's pleading eyes were bigger than he'd ever seen them.

"Say the words. I need to hear them," he whispered. Kylo could force her and take what he wanted but this needed to be different. He had something to prove. The Darksider wanted to be everything that Rey hoped for.

Rey trembled, staring into his dark eyes. She pulled him in for a close embrace.

"I'm not letting two men fight over me. I can fight my own battles," she said in a low voice. "Let me decide where I need to be."

He sighed into her ear. "Just once. Tell me you want me and that you'll stay. You'll have the truce, if that's what it takes."

The Jedi bit her lip and wanted to admit everything. She wanted to tell him that Luke was coming. She also wanted to tell Kylo Ren exactly what he wanted to hear. But what would that accomplish.

Rey's heart couldn't live in two places at once.

Standing on her tippy toes, Rey whispered into his ear. "I challenge you, for Luke Skywalker's life."

 _This was the only way._ The Jedi had to remind herself, over and over.

Kylo's eyes shot open. He grabbed her above the elbows with both hands. Lifting her into the air with his powerful arms, they both glared at each other.

"You don't mean this," he pleaded. The Darksider's voice sounded hoarse.

"This is the only way to keep you both safe," she answered, fighting her own shaky voice. "I will defeat you, take the command shuttle and disappear forever."

Rey had promised to do something very similar in the past. Kylo believed they were past this.

"I won't let you leave me," he said desperately, lowering her into an embrace. Rey rested her head into his chest.

"Then come with me," she whispered. "It's not too late." Rey shared images of them returning to the Resistance. Kylo and Rey spending their days together in the sunshine, training. Their evenings we're cozy, snuggled up together. It suddenly seemed plausible, as she embraced him.

Rey realized just how much her own agenda had changed. She decided to kill him before entering the rusty Star Destroyer on L'yka. _Things were different now._ Sighing into his chest, the Jedi tried to read his thoughts.

Kylo Ren was silent. His heartbeat was steady and strong.

"There is good in you. I just want to save what's left," Rey said, rubbing his back. She felt there connection simmer briefly, before turning suddenly cold.

"You'd rather be with Luke, than stay here with me. Is that it? Maybe there's really nothing left to save," Kylo hissed.

The First Knight shoved Rey away and reached for his lightsaber. Rey landed on both feet, sliding to a defensive stance in the mud. Drawing her own lightsaber, the Jedi prepared to defend herself.

* * *

A/N: Come say 'hi' on tumblr - terapid


	20. You Won't Break Me

Rey slid to a stop, her feet cutting across blades of grass. She kept her eyes trained on Kylo Ren, angling her sword to defend. The Sith Lord stalked the Jedi Knight. With his chin down and eyes filled with hurt, Kylo raised his fiery saber.

He struck her blade with a crimson flurry. Rey managed to block each blow, spinning out from his last parry. She backed up again, looking to exploit an opening.

 _This fight felt very different,_ she thought, mindful of her footing. The forest floor had holes from burrowing creatures and she couldn't afford to stumble.

The sky was getting darker. Cresting over the treeline was the bright moons of Karthurn Prime. The night was calm and beautiful. Sadly, the dueling knights couldn't stop to appreciate it.

Rey locked blades with Kylo Ren, using her foot as leverage against his thigh.

"We can't keep doing this," she said sternly. The Jedi did a backflip off his leg, narrowly avoiding his next swing.

Kylo grunted in frustration and threw a Force Push in her direction.

She dodged it, feeling the shockwave miss her back. The impact slammed into the ancient tree, pummeling the bark and shaking every branch. It was the same tree from their dream. Rey responded with her own Push which he deflected into the ground. Kylo gave her a slight smirk.

"Don't smile at me, Kylo Ren," Rey warned, gritting her teeth at him.

He enjoyed fighting with her. The connection they shared wrapped around the Knights, raising the stakes. Kylo felt that if he lost now, she would definitely leave him. The sense of urgency kept the blood pumping in his veins.

"Stay with me. I can teach you how to do the same thing," he said, eagerly closing the distance between them. He brought the full weight of his saber down.

Rey grimaced, struggling against his strength. She let out a cry, pushing back against his blade. The Jedi immediately followed with a swipe across his torso. Black fabric fell to the ground.

"As usual, you're being too cavalier about this," she accused.

"I'm really not," he snapped, feeling his abdomen. He lunged, striking back at her.

Rey spun around, countering his next series of attacks. Both knights settled into a deadly dance of blades. They showcased their individual talents; Rey with speed and Kylo with strength.

Kylo had to adjust to her illusive movements. He steered their fight towards a rock formation, outside the forest clearing. The Sith Lord wanted to trap her against it, limiting her mobility. Rey sensed this, trying to circle around him. He moved to stop her every time, refusing to yield any ground won.

"Say the words," Kylo growled. He had a hard time understanding why Rey wouldn't give in. That she would risk their happiness, just to save an old fool's life.

Just thinking about Rey and how she would choose Skywalker and the Resistance, made him grind his teeth. Outraged, his saber locked into hers and he leaned in closer with the crossguards.

She felt the shorter dagger graze her bare shoulder.

"Ahh," Rey cried out, feeling his weight bearing down. Kylo Ren marched forward, pushing against her lightsaber. The Jedi kept her stance firm, sliding across the soil. He continued to push, until her back foot rested against the largest boulder.

Her narrow eyes grew wide, searching his stare. The heat from their blades distorted Kylo's face.

"Say it…" he demanded, his voice cracking.

His heart became heavier with every strike; Rey knew this… she could sense his emotions. He was scared; terrified that she'd leave.

Rey realized that Kylo had one obvious weakness. She was the chink in his armor. He was always going to have a soft spot for her. His feelings went beyond compassion.

"Would you kill me… _if I can't_?" she asked, searching his thoughts.

His eyebrows snapped together and he pulled back on his saber. The Darksider didn't want to hurt the woman he loved. Rey held her stance, even though she could use the moment to escape.

"Rey," he said in a low voice. The harsh red light from his sword splashed across his scrunched features.

"Stay with me," Kylo pleaded. "It's the only way we can be together."

"It's not the only way. You can come home again, with me," she protested, watching him back away. Rey strained her neck, struggling to get through to him.

Kylo lowered his head and slumped his shoulders. The tip of his fiery lightsaber burned into the grass at his feet.

"What kind of life would we have?" he said staring at the ground.

"I'd be arrested and put on trial by the Republic. I've shed blood throughout the entire galaxy," he breathed heavily. "Every system fears my name."

Rey kept her guard up. "As Kylo Ren, you've done terrible things. I'm not asking Kylo Ren to come home."

"Rey," he mumbled.

"You don't need a mask, remember? You said so yourself, the moment you captured me. Bury Kylo Ren and let Ben Solo return... with me."

She was pleading now with round, wet eyes.

Kylo shook his head and started to close himself off again. It was everything Rey could do to keep him from shutting her out.

"Ben Solo was weak," he whispered. The Dark Warrior snapped his brows together.

He pointed his lightsaber right at Rey, making her gasp even though she was a safe distance away.

"You didn't fall in love with Ben Solo. You fell for _me_ ," he shouted. "Volatile. Unreasonable. Damaged. Me."

"I loved Ben ever since he rescued me and brought me to the Jedi Academy," Rey admitted.

She pulled her lightsaber closer to her face, illuminating her features as the night sky crept around them. "But I can't allow myself to fall in love with a monster," Rey replied, pushing her feelings aside.

Kylo Ren shook with anger and crouched defensively.

"It's a little late for that," he hissed. With his free hand, Kylo waved her forward; challenging the Jedi.

The Knights ran toward each other at full speed.

Rey flipped over Kylo, who slid underneath. Their blades connected as they passed, flashing brightly. In a fluid motion, Kylo was back on his feet, pouncing on Rey.

The Jedi twirled and parried his strikes.

"I wouldn't let them take you away," she huffed, ducking his swing. With a counterstrike, Rey's blade grazed his thigh—causing Kylo to curse.

He elbowed her in retaliation, sending the Jedi back and off balance.

"And your life as a Jedi? How would I fit in there?" Kylo yelled, rubbing above the wound. He had a point there.

Rey dabbed her forehead, shooting daggers in his direction. She didn't know how to respond, reeling from his blow.

The Jedi pushed forward, using her agility. On the defensive, Kylo moved back and grunted every time she attacked.

The Knights continued to shadow each other's movements. As they fought, the rising moons lightened their path. Rey headed nimbly into the forest, looking to ambush Kylo. She slipped out of sight before he could catch her.

"Coward," Kylo shouted, hoping to coax her out.

Searching the tree canopy, Kylo felt her presence everywhere. With a vicious swing, he buried his saber into the widest trunk. Giving it a swift kick, the tree tilted and fell to the side.

Rey soared from its branches, landing safely on a narrower fern.

"Lucky guess," she called out. Kylo Ren smiled at her and gave a small laugh.

"You won't face me in the open?" he taunted. "Is this how Luke Skywalker trains Jedi Knights these days?"

Kylo Ren knew that would get under her skin, hopefully drawing her out. She was too dangerous to fight in the trees like this.

Rey wanted to slap him across the face for the comment.

She grabbed a vine attached to the tree and gave it a tug. The Jedi slid down it, using it to ease her descent.

Kylo watched her come down with hungry eyes.

"That was...strangely hot," he smirked, approaching the Jedi once more.

Rey blocked his strike, locking their blades again. She slapped him across the face with her free hand. Kylo stumbled back, grabbing his cheek. He gave her a hurt, bewildered look.

Rey held her firm expression. He wouldn't be getting an apology until she received one.

"I could have escaped at any time, you know? Even before you gave me the lightsaber back," Rey scoffed. Could Kylo Ren really be so dense?

The Darksider growled in response.

"Then why are we here, Rey?" he asked coldly. Kylo shook his head and sighed. Frustrated, he swiped his lightsaber across the ground.

"I know you feel the same way about me."

Rey softened her expression. Her heart ached for this man but would it always be like this? Would every fight or argument end with lightsabers? Maybe they were two celestial bodies meant to orbit each other but never intersect.

"Most of the time… I am _torn_ ," he admitted. "You make me whole."

"Then you really need to ask yourself something," Rey replied.

"And that is?"

"Am I enough for _you_? Or do you have to rule the galaxy too?" she asked, resting her hand over her chest. The Jedi felt her bottom lip trembling out of control. The Bond was stronger than it ever had been, practically taking her breath away.

At least she thought it was the Bond.

Kylo's eyes welled up in response, much to her surprise. He wanted to run to her; embrace Rey in his arms. He froze, however, wondering if he even had the right.

The significant weight of the moment, consumed the Knights. They didn't notice the tree branches starting to rustle and break. It was a few at first and Rey paid it little mind; her cheeks were turning scarlet.

Kylo peered over Rey's shoulder, suddenly sensing danger. Rey spun around, feeling it too.

A loud roar echoed from the canopy, growing louder.

Grabbing Rey with the Force, Kylo Ren pulled her out of the way.

A large, dark haired beast came barreling past the Jedi, taking a vicious swipe. The knights rolled out of the way, avoiding its claws.

The giant beast spun around and roared again. It displayed long canines; opening its deadly mouth and howling at an earsplitting pitch. The creature walked on its knuckles, like a twenty foot tall primate.

"Well, this is horrible," Rey breathed.

* * *

Kylo Ren twirled his lightsaber, ready to strike. From the clearing behind them came another ear-piercing screech. A second giant primate with gray hair, flanked Kylo and Rey.

The knights shared quick glances; instantly getting on the same page. Kylo took on the darker beast, leading it away from Rey. With a feral swing, the dark creature roared. The Sith Lord sliced into the creature's claws, as it swiped again. With a loud cry, the beast turned away. It's long tail whipped around and slammed Kylo up into the forest canopy.

"Kylo!?" Rey shouted, evading the charging gray primate. She side-stepped at the last moment and swiped across it's legs. The creature tumbled forward, crying out again.

As the beast fell, the ground shook. Rey approached it cautiously, watching the primate as it tried to stand. Before she could end it's suffering, the darker primate came charging in.

The Jedi crouched down, timing her jump. She leapt as high as she could, twisting over the beast. It's prehensile tail caught Rey in the air, squeezing around her ribcage.

Kylo Ren soared out the forest, flying through the air. He landed on the downed gray beast and plunged his saber across its spine. Spinning on his heel, The Sith Lord sent emerald lightning into the darker primate.

The lightning hit the beast in the chest, paralyzing it. Rey sliced the creature's tail off, freeing herself. She landed on both feet, pushing the creepy severed tail off of her.

"Maker," Rey gasped, feeling like it was still on her somewhere.

Collapsing on the ground, the darker beast shook violently and laid still. For a few moments, the forest was quiet again.

Both knights sighed in relief, their hearts pounding. Kylo slicked his hair back, giving Rey a small smile. They laughed, letting off some nervous energy.

"What the hell… right?" Rey giggled.

In the background, the grey primate started to stir again. Bleeding all over the forest floor, it still managed to crawl over to Kylo Ren. With a mouth open—full of sharp teeth—the creature prepared to devour one last meal.

Rey's eyes bulged. In the blink of an eye, she threw her lightsaber into the creature's forehead. Falling dead on the spot, the primate's razor sharp canines narrowly missed Kylo Ren.

The Sith Lord looked at the Jedi in shock.

He wanted to kiss Rey badly, seeing her standing in the moonlight and victorious; the woman of his dreams. No man could ask for more. Kylo Ren closed the distance between them, focusing intently on the Jedi's soft lips.

From her peripherals, Kylo Ren caught more movement. The agitated, black primate had recovered from his paralysis. He lunged for Rey with its sharpened claws outstretched.

Valiantly pushing her out of the way, Kylo received the brunt of its attack.

The Sith Lord fell to the ground, with three slashes across his chest. He cried out, reeling from the initial sting of the deep incisions.

The creature roared, smashing both giant paws into the ground.

Rey tumbled to a stop, losing her lightsaber. On her belly, she looked at Kylo Ren and gasped. The beast let out another bloodcurdling howl and prepared to charge.

Kylo Ren grimaced and tossed his lightsaber to Rey; making sure that the Jedi was armed. She flipped through the air and caught it. The darker beast charged again and Rey plunged the crimson blade into its neck. She leaned into the sword with her small frame and never let go.

The primate's ugly head fell to the forest floor. Landing safely nearby was Rey. She stayed very still for a few seconds, resisting the urge to plunge her lightsaber into the beast— _over and over again._

That creature tried to take Kylo Ren from her. She seethed and struggled to calm down.

"Ah, kriff," Kylo said, letting out a laugh. He quickly fell to his knees, holding the wound over his chest.

Rey ran to _her_ Knight, shushing Kylo Ren as she inspected the wound.

"It will be okay," she whispered. Rey had doubts, but she had to try. The Jedi pressed her hand over it and closed her eyes.

"It's too deep for that, _Jedi_ ," Kylo said with a chuckle. He appreciated her optimism.

Without saying a word, Rey ripped Kylo's shirt off. She split the fabric down the middle first, before exposing his chest and midsection. The didn't matter, she needed to inspect the wound.

"I've been waiting for one of us to take the initiative," Kylo smirked.

So had Rey, but the Jedi ignored him for the moment. Removing her own cloak, she bit down into the fabric—creating long, thick strips.

Wrapping each bandage around his chest, Rey couldn't help but feel his muscles. Her cheeks flushed with a rosy shade again.

Kylo winced as Rey helped him to stand. His lightsaber was clipped to her belt, not that he minded. The Sith Lord exhaled, trying to hide his discomfort.

"We can fix you on the shuttle," she said warily.

Rey turned and called her lightsaber to her. The hilt floated from twenty yards back and landed in her palm. She tucked it away, right next to his.

Kylo leaned into her and they both walked back to the shuttle. He was happy to have his arm around her. Nearing the transport, Rey stopped to pick up the red cloth—containing the custom dual sabers.

Admiring the ebony and ivory hilts again, Rey wondered if she would ever get the chance to use them.

Placing his hand on top of hers, he whispered, "Look at me."

Her eyes sparkled in response.

"We have to get you patched up," she said, quietly. Staring into his eyes, the Jedi wasn't sure what she would do after they healed him. The Karthurn moons were above them now and the romantic setting wasn't lost on her.

Rey gently set her hand on his wrapped chest. So much weighed on her mind. Conversely, Kylo Ren's mind was completely empty.

"Every time I think the Force is pushing us closer, it tears us apart," Rey sighed.

Her skin glistened, inviting him to run his fingers across her bare shoulder. The Sith Lord stared at her lips.

Without warning, Kylo lifted her up, grabbing her waist. His hands cupped her ass and he raised her tightly into a kiss.

"We can't," she protested.

He silenced Rey with a crushing kiss. Filled with need, he couldn't be gentle; not the first time anyway. The Jedi moaned in approval; she had waited so long for this to happen again.

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled back enough to gasp.

"We have to heal you," she breathed, trying to regain her focus. Her fingers wandered, exploring his hair. The Jedi couldn't believe he had the strength to do this after getting injured.

"I'm fine," he husked.

"You don't have anything to prove," she whimpered.

Feeling his lips along her neck, Rey sighed; giving in.

Kylo fell onto his back, carrying her with him. He let out a small cry, wincing in pain on the ground. Surprised, Rey tried to get off. He held his hands firmly on her hips, not wanting to let her get away. She straddled him and rested one hand gently on his chest, just above his wound.

"No," she said out of habit, feeling her insides aching for him.

"We're alone now," his voice echoed in her thoughts. Kylo was sure they wouldn't be interrupted this time.

Rey nibbled on her bottom lip, her body pulsing. She could feel his heat trapped between her legs. Frustrated, her hips took over, grinding into his pelvis. "You're in no shape for this," she moaned. Searching for relief, the need for contact outweighed her reasoning.

Kylo reached for her breast and she arched towards him.

"Then take it easy on me," he whispered, blocking the pain.

She moaned as his thumb found her left nipple.

"Just at first anyway," his voice died. Rey grabbed his right hand from her waist. She pulled it to her lips, sucking his fingers in her mouth.

Their Force connection boiled over. Kylo groaned at the mere sight of this woman. With her eyes closed, she eagerly teased his fingers. She savored his digits, fucking them slowly with her mouth. The sky above was picturesque; the moon's hovered over Rey's head and bathed her skin with frosty light.

"You're beautiful," he purred. "I wish you could see what I see right now." His left hand trailed down across her flat belly and she continued to grind softly into his hardness.

"I see it too," Rey cooed, fluttering her eyes open enough to look. The starlight reflected in his dark pupils.

The Jedi let his fingers go and reached for his other hand.

Kylo traced his moistened index finger around her bellybutton. He traced south, towards her center—hoping she wouldn't push him away.

Rey moaned in encouragement while kissing his left wrist and hand. Kylo rubbed against her apex, feeling the evidence of her arousal. She bucked against the contact, as a tingling feeling spread all over. Rey's desire swelled and took over. She grabbed his hand and guided it into her pants; underneath her waist band.

This was what she wanted.

Kylo inhaled, watching as Rey directed his fingers. He felt overwhelmed and the pain in his chest was gone. His long fingers inserted slowly, making the Jedi gasp. She wrapped her fingers over his exploring digits, pushing them deeper—showing the Knight how to fuck her properly.

Needing more contact, she cried, "Please."

The Sith Lord grabbed her waist to help steady Rey's increasing movements. He pushed deeper with his fingers, enjoying her soft cries. His left hand bruised her hips and belly, not that Rey was complaining.

And at that point, Kylo Ren lost complete control. Using the Force he sent a wave of pressure from his palm and into her stomach. Rey cried out; her inner walls clamped around his fingers. The Jedi cursed, feeling the Force ripple through her. He found her core with ease and kept applying pressure in small waves.

"Too… much," Rey squealed.

She tightened around his fingers and convulsed; the sensation sent them both over the edge.

Kylo cursed himself, feeling embarrassed. The Bond they shared had backfired. The Dark Warrior felt too much of Rey. He felt her arousal and once he realized that she was having an orgasm, he came inside his pants.

Rey continued to ride his fingers. She would have scolded him, if she could find her voice. She desperately wanted him inside her, having an ache that needed to be satisfied. Kylo breathed heavily, lucky that he remained hard.

He pulled at her waistline, and Rey broke her rhythm just quick enough to help him. Sliding out of her pants only took a second, but Rey missed having his hands and torso between her legs.

The Jedi snapped Kylo's belt off and freed his stiff member. Locking eyes, Kylo's blood surged, feeling harder than ever. He sat up from the waist and pushed his body on top of Rey's.

Rey wanted to warn him to take it easy, but she kissed him eagerly instead. Their lips brushed together and rolled over. The Knights were hungry for more.

Nodding her head, Rey whispered, "Yes."

Kylo pulled her hips towards him and slowly entered. Rey inhaled sharply, feeling him stretch her. She throbbed with need, urging him deeper. With closed eyes, she get every breath between them.

The Sith Lord pressed his whole body into hers.

Chest to chest, they shared a deep kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair again and he pulled back just a little. He searched her eyes, seeing her desire for him.

"You can take whatever you want..." Rey said through the Force.

The Jedi was stretched and warmed up to his size. Kylo groaned and moved gently at first. Rey gasped and pulled his hair tighter.

"You won't break me," she said aloud, biting his lower lip and drawing blood.

Kylo Ren smiled, slowly grinding his hips. He felt their connection ache with every thrust.

 _More._ The Knights needed more; with every moan, gasp and giggle. They yearned for more.

Rey wrapped her legs tightly around him, eventually finding a wonderfully reckless rhythm.

* * *

Back on _the Finalizer_ , Rey marched Kylo Ren into the med bay. He needed to get looked at and the command shuttle was out of medical supplies.

The second they returned to the First Order flagship, Kylo pulled her into a darkened alcove. Despite her protests, the Knights explored their bodies further. That delayed his medical treatment. She was deeply concerned about his wounds now. Her cheeks were still red, pulling him to the nearest examination table.

Kylo Ren sat down, leaning towards her. He smiled and she couldn't help but grin widely in return. She wrapped his fingers in her hand, waiting for the medic. Rey didn't want to think about the future, outside of this moment.

The medic nervously approached Kylo Ren. He had been avoiding the Sith Lord since he got chased out of the med bay the last time.

"He needs help right away," she said, trying to hurry the timid doctor along.

As the makeshift bandages unraveled, Rey's legs weakened. She wanted to see Kylo's bare chest again. The material pulled away and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"What?" he asked softly.

Rey pushed the medic out of the way and rubbed her hand across his chest.

"Your healed…" she said, her voice sounded hoarse. She continued to inspect his chest, making the medic uncomfortable.

Kylo looked down, "uh yeah," he said, without realizing. Rey felt her skin tingle again, as her hand traveled up to his neck.

"How is this possible?" she asked, parting her lips. The Sith Lord pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm not sure," he answered, unconcerned. Kylo had everything he needed in front of him.

"Earlier yesterday, you had broken ribs too. I know you did," she stated, recalling the Tower. Rey squinted, trying to read his thoughts. This time, he wasn't hiding anything from her.

Kylo Ren leapt off the table.

"Weren't you suppose to get her breakfast?" he asked the medic, who suddenly looked ill and ran out of the room.

"Are you going to go get it, or—" Kylo called out as the medic disappeared.

Rey ran her fingers across his chest again, feeling his definition.

"I don't understand," she continued, biting her lip. Kylo had never had this ability before, even when he was training to be a Jedi.

"I love it when you do that," he said, kissing just below her earlobe.

Rey came closer and let him wrap her in an embrace. He planted several kisses along the curve of her neck.

"How long were we on that moon anyway?" he smirked, staring into her eyes. Rey wasn't entirely sure.

General Phasma came into the med bay.

"Sir," she said, startling them.

Kylo went from tender to furious in a flash.

"General, I swear…" he started but then paused.

The Sith Lord turned and stared off into the distance. " _Skywalker_!" Kylo said aloud.

Rey gasped and her eyes widened. Her Master was close. How could she have missed this?

"Sir, the fleet is under attack," Phasma stated. "We've been trying to hail your comm." she continued. "Where have you been?"

Kylo Ren didn't answer. He had crushed it earlier, when Hux interrupted the first time. Running to a bin in the corner, he found a black shirt that they kept for him in the med bay. He often needed changes of clothes.

Pulling on the shirt, "I'll meet you on the flightdeck," Kylo said, his pulse racing.

Phasma nodded and left.

Rey's eyes watered and she rubbed her hand across her forehead.

"Kylo," she said weakly. The Jedi felt the Resistance fleet engaging _the Finalizer_. Rey had run out of time. She should have seen this coming, but for whatever reason, the Resistance pushed the date of her extraction.

Kylo wrapped his arm around Rey's waist and kissed her deeply. It took her breath away, disrupting her train of thought.

"They don't know you're with me, Rey," he said, desperately.

Kylo Ren stared into her eyes, believing that she was finally his. He said it with such certainty too. This was the Force at work and the Knights were destined to be together.

"Your lightsaber," he said pointing to her hip.

"You want to take it back?" she asked, trying to find her voice.

"No," he said, capturing both her hands in his.

"Rey, it belongs in the _family_ ," Kylo's darker eyes burned into hers.

They stared longingly, unable to break away. Rey inhaled, realizing what he meant… what he was really saying. Frightened, she lost her voice.

He exhaled, hoping she would say something. Perhaps she needed time to think it over?

"You may need to defend yourself," Kylo said rushing to leave. He gave her another kiss that made her toes curl.

"K-Kylo," Rey whimpered.

"This conversation isn't over," he yelled, racing out of the room.

The Sith Lord was gone before she could protest further. Her fingers brushed against her shaking lips. Rey was lost in a fog, trying to clear her mind again.

Rey had to put a stop to this. She couldn't leave now… not after tonight. Not after having a chance to sit down and talk with Kylo Ren.

"Master Luke," she said, crying out to the Force.

* * *

Luke felt her pleas aboard _the Millennium Falcon_. Hearing his padawan cry out, was deeply troubling. Her emotions were erratic; all over the place.

"Rey, are you alright?" he asked as Poe landed the ship. _The Falcon_ was parked discreetly on the side of _the Finalizer_.

Nearby, the battle intensified. Long flashes of green and red passed in every direction.

"You must call off the attack. I need more time," she said, desperately. Rey wrapped both arms around her shoulders, embracing herself.

"Rey, we're already here. The whole fleet is creating a diversion for you to escape," Luke said, exiting the cockpit.

The old Jedi scratched his beard, wondering what the issue could be.

"Ben Solo can be saved," she said aloud, feeling her lips tremble. "I'm certain."

Master Luke paused, stunned. He was completely at a loss for words.

Finn and Poe shoved their stormtrooper helmets on and looked at the Jedi Master.

"What's wrong?" asked Finn, through the helmet's speaker.

Luke inhaled, looking into the stormtrooper visors.

"Rey. We'll figure it out later," he said through the Force. The Jedi Master headed for the lower gun array. Taking advantage of the new docking arm that they installed, Luke used the Force to pull the hatch open.

The Jedi Master placed his hand on the cold exterior of the Star Destroyer. The seal of the docking arm held tightly in place.

"Maybe Han would be proud of this after all," he said to himself. In the back of his mind, his thoughts turned to Ben Solo.

"I hope this doesn't lead us right into a prison cell," Poe laughed and smacked Finn on the top of the helmet. "That would be a total bust."

Luke pulled out his lightsaber and carved into the Star Destroyer. In under a minute, the hull piece collapsed into _the Finalizer_. The crude entrance was clear of enemies, opening up to a wide corridor.

"Okay, let's get in there and get our girl back," he said, hopping into the new entryway. Finn and Poe followed.

"I'll stand guard here." Luke raised his lightsaber up and concentrated. "Rey appears to be near the med bay," he said, closing his eyes and searching for the Knight.

"Damn," Finn swore, hoping she was okay. "Med bay is this way." Poe followed his lead. They disappeared, running with blasters in hand.

* * *

Across the ship, Kylo Ren and Phasma split off. She headed to the flight deck and he accelerated for the bridge.

"What's our status?" Kylo Ren asked after sneaking up on everyone.

Hux was crouched over a viewscreen and turned around quickly.

"Where the hell have you been, Lord Ren?" He asked in a huff.

The entire Resistance fleet had just arrived in the Karthurn system. The First Order only had three Destroyers in the vicinity and were not prepared for an attack this size.

"They're engaging the Star Destroyers we had waiting in the system," Hux yelled, as a TIE Fighter spun and narrowly missed the bridge window.

"The Resistance has seen through your trap and decided to spring it. They've caught us looking in the wrong direction, General Hux," Kylo Ren stated, annoyed.

Kylo Ren reached out and summoned the lightsaber from his belt. "And you've maneuvered the Finalizer closer to the battle." He stated, feeling his anger rise.

"We had to send all our TIE fighters to assist. The fleet is outnumbered here, two-to-one," Hux yelled, seeing hologram displays light up all over the war table.

The Sith Lord clenched his free hand.

" _The Finalizer_ was suppose to be the bait, not the other way around," he barked. "You've played into Skywalker's hands."

"What does that mean?" Hux asked, turning red. He didn't have time for Kylo Ren to be vague.

"General Phasma." Lord Ren said, grabbing a comm link from another officer.

"Yes, Lord Ren." She replied, from the flight deck.

"Have any of our ships returned in the past few minutes?" he asked, amid the sounds of alarms blaring.

"Yes, sir. One shuttle just passed through the forcefield. It's been damaged," she noted. Phasma was staring right at it, watching it land.

"General Phasma... _destroy_ that ship," he ordered, putting the comlink on his cowl. Kylo Ren stormed out of the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Hux yelled, panic-stricken. Flashing warning lights and buzzing sounds surrounded the action stations around him.

"To protect what's mine," Kylo growled. He gripped the lightsaber tighter, igniting the deadly flame.

* * *

The shuttle ramp opened and a dozen stormtroopers hopped out. Phasma had her troops at the ready but hesitated. The men exiting the ramp looked like hers. They marched towards Phasma's firing squad.

The General noticed something wasn't right. The approaching troopers palmed grenades and threw them into her squadron. "Fire." shouted Phasma in surprise.

Explosions ripped through the flight deck, throwing stormtroopers everywhere. The traitors began firing their blasters in her direction. They fanned out, making it difficult to discern friend from foe.

"Sir," Phasma cried into her communicator. "Our own men are firing at us!" She yelled.

"That's because they are under the influence of Luke Skywalker." He muttered under his breath.

Kylo Ren entered the flightdeck and began deflecting laser blasts. With an outstretched hand he lifted two of the traitors high in the air. Closing his fist, the stormtroppers bent backwards at a 90 degree angle. Their backs snapped loudly, even over the sounds of explosions and lasers.

The Sith Lord moved quickly in a zigzag pattern, plunging his lightsaber into the remaining traitors. Phasma witnessed his attack, watching the raw power of Kylo Ren. When the last stormtrooper fell, he glared at her.

"Don't ever disobey my orders again," he warned, stomping out of the flightdeck. She acknowledged and radioed for additional troops.

Rey felt Kylo Ren's anger and ran towards the Knight. She used her feelings to guide her in the large, maze like corridors. The Jedi didn't know what she would say when she found Kylo. She just knew she had to convince him to come with her.

"Rey!" yelled a voice from behind. The Jedi came to a stop and turned. Finn took off his helmet and she couldn't believe he was there. Rey ran to her old friend.

"Finn!?" she cried, giving him a quick hug. "You came for me."

"I'm here too." Said Poe Dameron, keeping the helmet on. The cocky pilot checked the corridors surrounding them for stormtroopers. There were too many angles to cover in this spot. "We should probably go, guys." He warned.

"We're getting you out of here." Finn insistened, watching her expression change.

"No. You guys don't understand," she said. "I have to get Kylo Ren." Rey said, her mouth went dry. Finn squinted his eyes at her. "I can't leave without him."

From over Poe's shoulder came blaster fire.

"Traitors," yelled a stormtrooper, waving for backup.

"This is a bad spot to be in," said Poe, pulling out his blaster and returning fire. There were corridors all around, including the long one straight ahead. Rey pulled out her lightsaber and deflected the incoming shots. Finn and Poe fanned out behind her, firing at the stormtroopers around the corner.

Two storm troopers fell and the others took cover down the hall.

"We need to go this way," shouted Finn; nodding to the longest tunnel.

"Wait," Rey said, her voice in a panic. _She felt him_.

Kylo Ren was staring at all three from the end of the long corridor. Sensing Rey was in danger, he cut off their escape. Poe and Finn raised their blasters.

"I'd love some payback," Poe stated, ready to fire.

Her friends fired before she could stop them. The blue laser blasts froze in the air, halfway to their target. The Jedi kept her eyes on Kylo Ren, stunned that this was happening.

"Not this again," Poe stated. He and Finn moved to the side and fired again. The laser blasts froze in midair too, vibrating in place.

Kylo kept his eyes focused on Rey's. The Sith Lord looked confused while reading her. She had a hurt look on her face, wanting to say something. Rey couldn't find the words.

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo Ren redirected the blasts.

The blue lasers headed straight for Finn and Poe. Rey used the Force to push her friends out of danger. With a loud crack, the blasts hit the wall and dissipated.

Kylo Ren narrowed his eyes at her and took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing, _Rey_?" he asked aloud, feeling his own heart racing. Kylo turned his hand over, extending his palm.

"Take my hand," he said gently, hoping to coax her away from her friends. Coming a few steps closer, he noticed that her eyes were wet.

"Please, take my hand," Kylo repeated; sounding more desperate.

Rey shook, her eyes flooding with tears. She understood what this meant… what this choice was going to be costing her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Summoning Finn's blaster to her hand, Rey aimed for the control panel—located at the middle of the long corridor.

Kylo Ren marched forward, knowing she wouldn't fire at him. She couldn't.

Rey fired twice and destroyed the control panel. Blast doors closed from all sides, separating the Sith Lord from her and her friends.

"No!" Kylo Ren shouted, sprinting towards the doors.

* * *

"That was our way back to _the Falcon_ ," Finn said, getting to his feet. "What do we do now?"

The Jedi turned away from her friends and was unable to answer. She wiped her eyes and inhaled, collecting herself.

Poe looked at Rey closely.

"Well, there is the shuttle on the flight deck... but we'll have to fight our way to it. With some luck, the First Order hasn't destroyed it yet."

"Are you with us, Rey?" Finn asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rey was more upset than he ever recalled seeing her.

"Lead the way," she answered, finding her voice at. The Jedi ran after them, with her lightsaber trailing behind.

* * *

Kylo Ren put his hand on the thick blast door.

"Skywalker," he cursed, sensing the old man's presence from behind. The Sith Lord could go for Rey, or he could murder Luke once and for all.

Taking a few steps back, he reached out with the Force. He thought about Rey, and bombarded the door with waves of Force Pushes. The blast door quickly caved in, shaking the level.

Rey felt Kylo's power as she entered the flight deck. It gave her goosebumps.

Finn and Poe took cover, drawing the aim of Phasma's reinforcements. Poe yanked his helmet off, so he could see better.

The Jedi used the Force, pushing cargo crates onto the stormtroopers. The tumbling crates sent the enemy scattering. Rey advanced, trying to clear a path for her friends.

"Luke, you better get on _the Falcon_ and get the hell out of here. We're getting Rey out on the shuttle," Poe said into his communicator.

Leaning out from the side of his crate, Poe fired. His shot hit a stormtrooper in the process of throwing a grenade. The explosion sent four bodies soaring in the air.

"Nice," Finn yelled.

Pushing forward, Rey deflected the last of the incoming fire. The few remaining stormtroopers fell, getting hit by their own shots. Finn and Poe ran to the shuttle at full speed. The Jedi knight covered them, in case there were more soldiers hiding.

"Come on," she yelled over her shoulder. "Get this thing moving."

Rey expected to face more resistance in the flight deck and she got the feeling that it was only a matter of time.

Poe fired the main engines and lifted the shuttle off the tarmac. He turned 180 degrees, facing the exit into outer space. Finn called to Rey from the top of the ramp.

"We have to go," he yelled down to her.

The Jedi closed her eyes and waited—searching for Kylo Ren. All she felt was darkness and it left her with a heavy heart.

"Hurry Rey," Finn shouted firing his weapon. The stormtroopers had regrouped with two sets of turrets. Rey opened her eyes and leapt onto the ramp of the shuttle.

Finn yelled at Poe to close the ramp and punch it. Poe hit on the ramp controls, which refused his commands.

"Uh oh," he yelled. "The ramp won't close."

Rey raised her lightsaber prepared to deflect the incoming turret fire. The were sitting ducks like this.

The turrets blasted away, sending a barrage of blue rays into the shuttle. Rey deflected everything she could, stopping anything from coming into the ship. The Jedi reacted on pure instinct alone; there wasn't time to think.

Suddenly, the firing stopped. The stormtroopers and turrets lifted high in the air and were sharply smashed onto the tarmac.

The Jedi inhaled, staring directly at Kylo Ren.

Kylo was on the observation deck—his full power on display. The Dark Knight was preventing the shuttle from leaving, holding the ramp open. When the stormtroopers fired on the love of his life, he retaliated.

She got butterflies in her stomach, as Kylo lept over the railing and landed on the flight deck.

The Sith Lord stretched out with his dominant hand, pulling the shuttle towards him. Rey watched in horror as the shuttle vibrated and moved in reverse. It was like getting caught in a tractor beam.

From the cockpit, Poe cursed. He punched on the accelerator. "Something's overriding the controls," he yelled.

Rey clenched her jaw, staring at Kylo Ren with glassy eyes.

" _Ben_ ," she whispered. With a wave of her hand, the Jedi Knight countered his Force Grip.

The strength of his Force Grip rebounded like a rubber band; throwing Kylo Ren backwards.

Poe got control of the ramp and closed it.

Rey grabbed her chest, watching Kylo Ren hit the flight tower and fall to the deck. His lanky body landed in a three point stance, but he was otherwise alright. Breathing heavily, he found Rey's eyes.

She looked hurt; he looked betrayed. The shuttle door finally finished closing, breaking their stare. With a faint pop, the shuttle was gone.

The Sith Lord rested on his knees. Alone, he shouted at the top of his lungs. The primal scream shook the flight deck. Every dead body, piece of equipment and cargo crate lifted in the air. Kylo punched his right fist into the floor, hurling everything out the force field and into outer space.

The flight deck was now empty; as hollow as he felt.

After ten minutes, General Phasma bravely approached the Darksider.

Kylo Ren climbed to his feet, looking out into the stars in front of him. Rey was gone. She was somewhere in the galaxy, reuniting with the Resistance.

He would be relentless in his pursuit.

"General Phasma, get me a new _mask_ ," Kylo Ren demanded, feeling like himself again.


	21. Backlash

"Your lightsaber," Kylo Ren said, looking at the sword that belonged to the Skywalker lineage. Rey was suddenly worried he was going to take it back. Instead, Kylo took Rey's hands in his and searched her eyes.

"Rey, it belongs in the family," Kylo said, wishing he had more time. He had a question on the tip of his tongue but the moment wasn't quite right. The Resistance was fighting to infiltrate the ship. They wanted to take the love of his life away from him. The Sith Lord wasn't going to let that happen.

Kylo spent years searching for Rey. Being away from her, filled him with emptiness and drove his obsession. He travelled to countless systems and threatened so many people. Every opportunity the young knight received, he took advantage of. He believed she would be found with Luke, learning the basics.

His uncle knew that two Jedi were easier to find than one. The Jedi master hid Rey on a junkyard, making sure Kylo Ren would never find her.

Rey stared into his dark eyes, understanding everything he had gone through. She felt alone every night on Jakku. She realized Kylo must have been feeling lonely as well.

Considering all of this, Rey lost her voice. What Kylo was saying, or about to say, made her nervous. He was going to ask for her hand in marriage. It caught her off completely off guard and she froze.

Running out of time, Kylo had to go to work. He had to slay and inflict his will on her friends. Her lover would do terrible things, so they would never be apart again. Rey stood there speechless, watching him run out the med bay doors.

* * *

Rey snapped out of her memory, pulling on the controls to the stolen shuttle. Her heart was racing and she straightened herself, sitting up. The Jedi could feel Finn and Poe lurking in the background. Finn wanted to come in and speak with her, but he wisely chose to give her some space.

The trio were headed to a deserted planet to meet up with Luke Skywalker and ditch the shuttle. Rey pulled the First Order ship out of hyperspace, seeing the small planet come into view.

She didn't know what she was going to say to Luke, or any of them for that matter. The connection she had with Kylo Ren was a difficult thing to explain. What they shared and how she felt... went against Jedi teachings. Rey worried that Luke wouldn't instruct her anymore and that he may go into seclusion again. The frightening thing was that her connection with Kylo Ren felt disjointed. It was prickly and unstable; buzzing her ears like an insect.

Poe cleared his throat and gave Rey a gentle nod.

"I can take over, if you want." The dashing pilot slipped into the seat next to hers. He gave Rey a warm smile.

Finn kept an eye on them, wishing he was out of the stormtrooper uniform. It cut into his neck and didn't fit him properly. He forgot how suffocating the armor was. The uniforms felt like their own brand of brainwashing, meant to breed compliance and squash individuality.

Thinking about Kylo Ren made him want to kick the helmet at his feet. Finn wondered what feelings Rey had developed for her captor. It left him jealous and sick to his stomach. He stopped himself from acting out, hearing Rey and Poe speak quietly.

"I know what I saw and I know you need space," Poe said gently.

Rey swallowed hard. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened.

"You're with friends again. You're with family and that's what matters," Poe smiled, looking at her sparkling eyes. Rey did her best to smile in response.

"Everything else... we'll figure out. You don't have to do it alone," Poe said.

Poe didn't know Rey that well, but she was his friend. The trusty pilot detested Kylo Ren and honestly had hard time picturing them together. However, Rey's love sick demeanor said it all.

He wasn't in any position to pass judgement on someone else's love life.

Finn listened the conversation and clenched his jaw. Poe was right, he realized while walking towards the cockpit. Rey wasn't alone in this. Finn would always be there, no matter what.

"Hey," Finn said, looking down at Rey.

"Hey, Finn," Rey replied, feeling a little better.

"So… did Poe tell you about General Organa's new assistant?" Finn asked, grinning at his friends.

"No," Rey said, smirking at the copilot. Poe turned red and squinted at Finn. His best friend was subtly reminding him not to "cozy up" to Rey too much.

"Alena has this thing for arrogant pilots," Finn laughed, punching Poe playfully in the shoulder. "Of course, Poe introduced himself as the greatest pilot in the galaxy."

"It's like the fifth assistant the General has had over the years. I've dated them all now… because strangely, the first four passed away," Poe said, looking suddenly bewildered. He hadn't considered that part before and the revelation slipped out.

Rey's smile turned into a look of horror.

"Uh, he's kidding about that, Rey. But if he wasn't… we should probably warn Alena." Finn wanted to kick Poe in the shins. One of the assistants had perished when _Starkiller_ attacked the Hosnian System; Finn was certain of that.

Poe gave him a quick glance, shifting his lower jaw awkwardly to one side of his face.

 _My bad_ , he thought. Finn looked away, shaking his head.

Rey laughed, thinking it was all a joke. She was happy to have something else to distract herself. Poe and Finn smiled at the young Jedi. Seeing her light up a little, was a welcome relief.

"How did you guys get on board _the Finalizer_ , anyway?" She asked, grinning widely.

"We modded _the Falcon_ so it could attach to any Star Destroyer. Luke cut a hole right into the ship and we hopped in," Finn said.

"I came up with that genius of an idea," Poe bragged, leaning a little closer to Rey. "But Finn came up with something _even better,_ " he continued, giving his friend credit.

Rey's eyes lit up, wanting to know more.

* * *

The lights aboard _the Finalizer_ flickered and shut off completely. General Hux was huddled over a hologram with his advisors, when all the computer systems started powering down as well.

Emergency lights kicked in, making everyone on the bridge look like a silhouette.

"What happened to the power?" Hux asked, wondering what else could go wrong. His men started pulling panels off consoles, trying to find the source of the issue.

The Finalizer jerked to an abrupt stop. The emergency systems were doing their job, designed to take over if helms were down. For now, the Destroyer was saved from dropping out of orbit.

Officers and engineers scurried about the bridge, bumping into each other in the dark.

They diligently worked with pocket flashlights to inspect breakers and wiring.

"Com links went down as well," shouted an officer. "We can't transmit distress calls."

"Then get to engineering and sort it out," snapped General Hux. "It must be a problem there."

The Resistance abandoned the attack, leaving before First Order reinforcements could arrive. Hux quietly breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that his flagship was completely defenseless. He wasn't sure how the other two Star Destroyers faired.

They were suppose to be part of his ambush but all those plans backfired.

 _If the Resistance were smart, they would have finished the job_ , Hux thought.

He wanted to retaliate. The general would use every ship in his slimy grasp to do so. Hux knew this loss would look bad for him. He was already trying to figure out who he could blame this failure on.

 _Kylo Ren_ , he smirked.

"When we get power and communications back up, I need a full status report on the Finalizer and our entire fleet." Hux said, straightening his posture. "We need to take stock of every vessel and regroup. Reach out to General Nujaris and tell him to bring his Star Destroyer here—for immediate backup."

The officers next to Hux complied and scurried away. The general adjusted his jacket, feeling it was in disarray. Commander Mitaka came running up beside him, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Is there anything you need from me, Sir?" he asked.

"When it's doable, I want all security footage reviewed. From every deck on this ship, going back twenty four hours. If something seems out of place, I need to know about it," Hux said, lowering his voice.

Commander Mitaka nodded. "What is it we're looking for, Sir?" he asked.

"You'll know when you see it." Hux replied, keeping his suspicions to himself. He hurried out of the bridge before someone else could stop him.

The pasty general ducked into his living quarters. His room was just as dark as the rest of the ship. It had a strange odor, which he figured was due to the current lack of air circulation.

He stumbled, trying to find the small chair in the corner. Sinking as deeply into it as he could, Hux sighed. He felt the tension in his shoulders slowly drift away. Resting his eyes, outlines of holograms danced in his mind. This usually happened when he stared at the bright imagery for too long.

A flickering sound came overhead and his room regained its power.

"Excellent," Hux said aloud, keeping his eyes closed. _We must have power restored throughout the ship,_ he thought.

Reluctantly, he considered returning to the bridge. Hux opened his eyes and looked across his room. In complete shock, Hux sprang out of his chair

His room had been completely trashed. The Resistance had the audacity to rub his nose in their successful mission. Most of his furniture and possessions were thrown across the room. There was black spray paint scribbled along the walls.

A large message was written out in all caps. "MAZ KANATA SAYS HELLO."

Underneath the message, was about a dozen or so pairs of his underpants. They were strung together, like festive decor. The solid white undies sagged across the middle. There was also a pair of red thong underwear, that Hux was secretly keeping.

The general yanked the whole display down and cursed in a string of obscenities.

* * *

Back on the shuttle, Rey burst into a fit of laughter. Poe and Finn were already laughing, trying to get through the story.

"How did you have time to pull that off?" she asked in between giggles.

"Concussion grenades for the first part. There was a battle going on outside so no one noticed. Then we saw all this underwear fly everywhere." Finn said, his sides hurting from laughter.

Poe smirked, taking over the Falcon. Entering the planet's atmosphere, he was happy to give Finn a chance to make Rey laugh. After a few minutes of flying over dense jungles, a clearing opened up ahead.

Rey's smile faded, looking at the distinct shape of _the Millennium Falcon_. While she was happy to be back with her friends, _the Falcon_ was a sobering reminder of her responsibilities as a Jedi. She was devoted to the fight against the Dark Side and that would mean stopping Kylo Ren.

Luke Skywalker was outside, walking into the tree line. Artoo was close by, unable to follow him into the jungle. Rey inhaled deeply. Her Master wanted to speak with her alone. She needed to come clean on a few things and get some answers for herself.

Exiting the shuttle, Rey gave Finn a hug.

"Give us a few minutes," she said loud enough so only he could hear. Poe passed them and knelt by Artoo. The droid beeped in the background, having a message from Alena.

Rey rubbed Finn's upper arm, giving him a slight smile.

"I'm thankful you came for me," she said, smiling at her best friend.

"Poe and I can get changed and we'll be ready to take off. We'll leave when you get back." Finn returned her smile. He was happy to see Rey acting like herself again.

The Jedi left his side, heading in the path that Luke Skywalker traveled.

The Jungle was humid, making her skin glisten, almost immediately. Rey wondered where Luke had gone off to. She followed his footsteps, leading into a tall trench. The path ahead grew tighter and into a serpentine shape.

It was a bad spot to be in, especially if she encountered anything unfriendly.

Rey stopped, feeling a presence draw near. She felt _cold_ and in danger.

The alarming sound of a lightsaber ignited nearby. It's high hiss was followed by two quieter ones. She recognized that lightsaber, hearing it's reverberating hums grow louder.

Rey's eyes widened, looking in every direction. The Jedi was determined to eliminate any blind spot.

A dark figure approached from the rear. His crossguard lightsaber was burning ominously at his side. Kylo Ren had tracked Rey down. The Sith Lord adorned his mask, studying her with lifeless eyes.

Rey's heart leapt in her chest. Her expression hardened, igniting her sword.

"What have you done with Master Luke?" she asked, finding strength in her voice again.

Kylo Ren reached for Rey, just like he did on the Finalizer. He wanted her to take his hand and leave. The Jedi held her ground and repeated the question.

He tilted his head, refusing to respond. Raising his sword, Kylo brought it down onto hers.

Rey pushed back against the blade, finally breaking the stalemate. She jumped from wall to wall in the narrow trench—avoiding his blows.

"Wait," Rey shouted, barely avoiding his deadly saber. She stayed on the walls, maneuvering around the Darksider. Kylo kept his shoulders down at his sides and seemed unimpressed.

The Jedi feigned another flip, getting him to lunge in the wrong direction. Rey held her ground and slashed into his exposed right shoulder.

Kylo cried out, grabbing his wound. Rey followed with a Force Push, slamming him into the jungle walls. Soil and rocks kicked everywhere from the impact.

The Sith Lord fell onto his back. Rey summoned his lightsaber, ripping it from his grasp.

Breathing heavily, Rey looked into the lifeless mask of her love. It pained her to see him like this.

"I won't kill you Kylo Ren, I have too much compassion for life," she said, keeping her chin up.

Rey wasn't sure if he had killed or injured Luke. There had been no sign of her Master. Even so, the Jedi felt this was the right call. She cared deeply for Kylo Ren but she needed to be strong here.

"Take off that mask," Rey ordered, keeping her blade near his throat.

Kylo sat on his knees in defeat. He reached up and released the clips on either side. With a hiss and release, the mask came off.

Rey inhaled, looking at the face before her.

It looked like Kylo Ren but something was off. She squinted a little, studying the young face in front of her. There wasn't a scar. This young man's nose was different, a little less pronounced. His jaw was slightly wider too, but only just enough for Rey to notice.

"Who are you?" she asked, lowering the lightsaber at his face. Rey was suddenly washed over with goosebumps—unsure what this all meant.

The young man's eyes burned into hers. They were lighter than Kylo Ren's, but somehow very familiar. He didn't speak a word, suddenly fading away into nothing.

Rey reached for boy, gasping. The crossguard saber she tucked into her waist, was also gone.

Feeling eyes on her, Rey quickly turned. Luke Skywalker stood about ten feet above her, observing the fight below. Master and student locked eyes. He gave Rey a slight nod and motioned for her to join him.

Rey climbed up the jungle wall, leaving the eerie trench behind.

The two Jedi stood face to face, reading each other.

 _These were my trials_ , Rey realized, staring at Luke's worn face.

"Kneel, Rey." Luke Skywalker said, his eyes welling up.

Rey obliged, dropping to a knee. She bowed her head, her mind racing.

"By the will of the Force, I dub thee Knight of the Republic." Luke stated. The green glow of his lightsaber passed over her shoulders, from side to side.

"It's your duty to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. You may take a padawan learner, imparting the teachings of the Jedi Order. In time, you will rebuild the Jedi Council, training the next generation."

Rey felt a surge of pride, standing up as Luke backed away. The Jedi Master killed the blade on his saber and smiled at her.

"I know you have questions and we still have a mission to accomplish. Your feelings for Kylo Ren could have led you down a very different path." He said, his smile fading a little. "But you chose to come back to us. And you made the right decisions during the final trial."

Master Luke watched Rey's expression closely. Her eyes saddened a little thinking about Kylo Ren.

"Do you need to talk about it?" he asked, watching her shift uncomfortably.

She felt awkward and emotional, reflecting on the past few hours.

"There were these moments when we were together and I saw a glimmer of hope. Where he wasn't acting like a Sith or a Knight of Ren. The darkness hasn't consumed him," Rey said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Luke remained quiet.

"Kylo healed himself from a pretty vicious wound. He also recovered from breaking several ribs. On both occasions, his recovery time was incredible. Far beyond my skills," Rey said hoarsely. As she spoke, a thought slipped into her mind.

Following both injuries, Rey and Kylo were intimate. The first time, they were interrupted. But Rey knew where that would have gone. Kylo was passionate, assertive and she eventually crumbled. Rey enjoyed it too, her cheeks reddening just thinking about the memory.

 _How do I explain this part to Luke?_ she thought, as her forehead creased.

Luke put his robotic hand on her shoulder, walking back towards _the Falcon_. Rey wasn't sure what to say.

"If you really believe Ben Solo can be saved, we'll discuss it with the others." Luke said, raising the hood on his robes.

"Others?" Rey asked, walking alongside. "You mean General Organa and Finn?"

"No," he said softly. "We'll ask Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi... when we visit them," Luke said, continuing to walk.

Rey froze, shocked by his statement.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat in the darkened corner of the armory, watching sparks grinding nearby. His new mask needed some last minute alterations. The Sith Lord destroyed the lights above him, wanting to remain hidden until he had his mask on.

 _Was she playing me this whole time?_ Kylo wondered. When Rey showed up on L'kya, he was certain she was there to kill him. But things started changing the more time they spent with each other. Closing his eyes tightly, Kylo could almost feel Rey embracing him again. His arms missed holding her. It was like a soft blanket had been taken away, leaving him cold again.

 _And she left so...willingly_ , Kylo thought.

He reached out to her in the corridor and she wouldn't take his hand. Even when he asked, she closed the door. Chasing Rey to the flight deck, he almost had her. She managed to counter his abilities; something he hoped to teach her one day.

But Rey watched him enough times to do it on her own.

"Rey is a Jedi Knight. I'm in love with a Jedi Knight," he said quietly.

The Sith Lord stood up, growing impatient. Before the engineer could tell him it was finished, Kylo yanked the mask away. Pulling it over his face, he buried his affections. He was untouchable again.

Kylo left the armory, ready for war.

"General Phasma," he barked, speaking into his helmet's communicator.

"Yes, Lord Ren," she replied.

Phasma was on the flight deck, personally checking all incoming shuttles and TIE fighters. She didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier.

"What's the status of the _Finalizer_?" he inquired, increasing his long strides.

"One to two days minimum. There's light hull damage from the assault, which needs repairing before hyperspace travel. But it's the override commands that the Resistance installed into the computers—that's the big concern," She replied.

"What's that?" He asked, stopping for a moment.

"Luke Skywalker, sir. Before he left, he input a drive into a data terminal. It's possible, our captured engineers aboard _the Thrive_ gave him coding." She said, hoping Kylo wouldn't strangle the messenger.

The Sith Lord let out a chuckle. "Such a productive day for the Resistance. It doesn't matter. We're leaving the ship. Take a couple pilots and let's go." Kylo said, altering his course for the flight deck.

"Leave now, sir?" she asked.

"It's time to implement _Backlash_ ," he said, savoring the words as they left his tongue.

"Plan B? Are you sure this is the right time?" Phasma asked, making sure no one was in earshot.

"Does the rest of the fleet know of Skywalker's attack here?" he continued, entering the flight deck. General Phasma hurried to meet him face-to-face.

"Yes, sir. Our other ships in the section do, at least. Long range communications are still down. I believe they are trying to contact General Nujaris."

"The Resistance may consider this to be a victory. But I think they could have done better, _don't you_?" Kylo Ren asked, in a low voice. "Who knows what damage that code could have done." He said, wondering if Phasma caught his drift.

"Yes… I believe the programming, could have caused major systems to fail. And that _the Finalizer_ crew, didn't catch everything in time," Phasma reasoned, looking at her troops running across the flight deck.

"All hands lost. Now that sounds like an inspiring war cry," Kylo Ren hissed with an edge to his voice. He walked towards the command shuttle. General Phasma followed him, grabbing two pilots to come along with her.

"You would test your abilities on this ship, Sir? It could be useful moving forward," she stated, stepping onto the command shuttle.

"You're about to inherit an entire fleet, _General._ Like we've always discussed. You'll have far more stormtroopers to command," Kylo Ren said, looking down at her from the top of the shuttle. Phasma nodded and climbed in.

"What about the Supreme Leader and General Hux?" Phasma said, as the ramp door closed. "General Hux is the only one that knows his location," she pointed out, sounding concerned.

Kylo Ren stared at her for a moment. There was one thing he needed from Hux and that was Snoke's location.

"Perhaps, there is another way to inspire the First Order," he said.

The ramp door opened and Kylo Ren came stomping down again. He wouldn't need to leave after all. General Hux was already speed walking across the flightdeck, with a small crew following him.

General Phasma took her place near the Sith Lord. They watched as a smug faced General Hux and Commander Mitaka approached. Two dozen stormtroopers were behind the men, offering their backup

"Lord Ren," Hux said, his lips curling. "You brought a mole onto this ship." He was enjoying this moment. "You allowed that Jedi whore to play off your feelings and—"

Hux was cut off, feeling his neck tighten.

Kylo Ren closed the distance. He grabbed Hux with his bare hand, lifting him into the air. The Sith Lord would not use the Force—not for this.

He wanted to squeeze the life out of this miserable fool, with his own fingers.

"You are a pawn, _Hux_. You've been a dedicated servant and it's time to retire," Kylo said, lifting him higher.

"Fire," Hux cried, barely getting the order out.

The stormtroopers remained behind Commander Mitaka, keeping their blasters lowered. They refused the general's commands.

"I don't think they heard you, General," Kylo Ren taunted, pulling him closer to his mask. Hux kicked and struggled but he was powerless to break free.

"You're a pawn, playing against a knight. And I have an Empire to defend," Kylo said, feeling the general's life fading away.

Commander Mitaka looked wide eyed and turned to the stormtroopers.

"Fire, damn you all, fire at Kylo Ren!" he shouted. Throwing his hat onto the ground, he waved wildly.

"The stormtroopers follow my orders," said General Phasma. "It's the only job you ever gave me," she continued, looking from Mitaka to General Hux. There was bitterness in her voice.

"I promoted her. You never did." Kylo said sharply.

Hux's eyes shut and he finally passed out.

Mitaka looked bewildered as Phasma nodded at her nearest stormtrooper. The soldier lifted the butt of his blaster and smashed it into Mitaka's head.

The stubby officer face planted into the deck.

"Incinerators," Phasma ordered, watching two of her men carry Mitaka away.

"Sir, we need that location," Phasma said, reminding him not to kill Hux just yet.

Hux dropped to the floor, clinging to life. Phasma waved to her troops to assist.

"Save him," she ordered, watching them running for the nearest med kit.

"Alert me when he's breathing again and transport him to the interrogation chamber." Phasma ordered.

"A Coup it is, then," Kylo stated. "I was looking forward to blowing something up," he admitted, looking at the troops in front of him.

"We can find a different way to indulge you. I didn't want to make any unnecessary sacrifices, sir. I apologize for overstepping my bounds," Phasma said. " _The Finalize_ r is ours," she stated confidently, as he turned to look at her.

" _The Finalizer_ is yours, General," he corrected. "As soon as the other officers are eliminated." Kylo Ren said grimly.

Phasma nodded and turned to face her troops.

"Phase One," she said to her nearest commander. The stormtroopers turned and marched for the bridge. The sound of their boots were like music to Kylo Ren's ears.

"Phases, eh?" the Sith Lord said. "I suppose it's easier to follow along."

Phasma cleared her throat. The reliable stormtrooper had never been nervous about an operation before; but this was a mutiny for sure.

"I want Snoke found," Kylo Ren said, turning to face her. "No excuses. Then I want Hux eliminated."

"Yes, of course sir." Phasma stated. "I will get the information from Hux personally. But if I may sir..." she started and then stopped. Kylo Ren looked into her visor, reading her thoughts.

"Snoke told me to kill Rey on two occasions," Kylo said, sounding bitter. "Rey once asked me if I would protect her from everyone, including him. Maybe I should have told her everything then. Perhaps she would have stayed... if she knew the truth."

"What was the second time, sir?" she asked.

Kylo Ren looked out across the flight deck. Taking in the stars, he didn't answer right away. He was trying to feel Rey's presence. Their connection was different, feeling like turbulence on an aircraft. The Sith Lord couldn't reach her.

"Rey will know soon enough, sir," Phasma stated, taking his silence for an answer.

Knowing Kylo Ren did this once and awhile, it never bothered her.

"We will have an Empress, at last," she stated, sounding positive.

Kylo turned his head to the side, eyeing Phasma.

" _The Finalizer_ is spared. Find something else for me to destroy," he growled, feeling stronger than ever. The Dark Side surged inside him. It was addicting and begging to be unleashed.

"I will get the system that Snoke is on," she promised, heading in the direction of the interrogation cells.

Kylo Ren stood on the flight deck, alone. He enjoyed this view more than anywhere else on the ship.

"You were never hiding from Luke Skywalker, you _coward_. You've hidden from me long enough, _Snoke,_ " Kylo Ren declared.

* * *

Rey was piloting _the Millennium Falcon_ when she was blinded by a sudden vision. Poe was riding copilot, talking her ears off. The Jedi Knight cried out, putting her fingers to her temples. She doubled over, stumbling out of the chair.

"What is it, Rey?" Poe asked, deeply disturbed. He had a hand on her back, trying to help her.

"Ahh," she cried, making a hissing sound.

"Kylo Ren," Rey stated, trying to walk out of the cockpit. Finn came in, hearing her in pain.

Rey's legs gave out and Finn and Poe caught her.

"Luke!" Finn shouted.

Master Skywalker came in, hovering over the trio. The Jedi Master pushed in between them. He cradled his hand under Rey's head. Her eyes squinted in pain and she whimpered.

"Stay with us, Rey," he said, speaking calmly.

Rey's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Luke and Finn leaned back in shock. Breathing heavily, the Jedi Knight looked at all of them. She put a foot under her, trying to stand.

Finn and Luke helped her up slowly.

"My connection with Kylo Ren," she said, panting. "I thought it was damaged. It's really just stronger than ever." Rey said, scrunching her face. She felt heat radiating from her body.

"Kylo said this would happen." She said, her voice faded a little.

"What do you mean?" Asked Finn, trying to hide his jealousy.

"We've been...together," she said. Her eyes were wet, concerned with everyone's reactions. The Jedi felt like her entire body was blushing.

Finn's jaw clenched and he leaned back on the side of the cockpit. Luke's eyes lowered, suspecting this had happened.

"He said he couldn't hide any secrets from me, even if he tried. Our connection would be stronger, now that things had changed," Rey said, feeling embarrassed.

Judging by everyone's reaction, this was the last thing anyone wanted to hear.

"I need you guys to look past this and hear me out," she pleaded, tightening her lips.

"We're listening, Rey." Poe said softly. His head was lowered a bit but he kept his eyes on her.

"Today wasn't the little victory that we thought it was," Rey stuttered, watching Finn's expression. She felt cold just thinking about

"Kylo Ren wanted the Resistance to attack. He wanted Luke to rescue Maz Kanata. He needed General Hux to look bad and fail. Kylo… he just didn't want me to leave."

"He wants control of the First Order," said Poe. He looked to Luke and Finn for their opinions. It made sense, anyway.

"It's not that simple. It never is with Kylo Ren," Rey replied, trying to ignore her aching heart.

All eyes were on her again. The young Jedi knew it was something about Kylo Ren that was going to change the fate of the galaxy.


	22. The Storm Returned For More

General Phasma approached the bridge, wearing a brand new uniform. For the first time, a woman held command over the entire First Order fleet. She stopped to look at her reflection in the viewport.

The long white jacket and black slacks deviated from the standard officer uniform. The look made her unique and easily recognizable.

She straightened her short blonde hair, making sure everything was in place. Running her fingers across her ears, Phasma felt strange without her armor. After all these years, the weight of her chrome helmet lingered. It was as if her shoulders and neck missed the strain and familiarity of wearing one. The General brushed the feeling away, entering the bridge.

Walking with a confident stride, all eyes turned to her. Phasma surveyed the room, inspecting her new crewman. The unmistakable silhouette of Kylo Ren stalked the edges of the bridge; gazing into outer space. His presence was ominous and put the supplemental crew on edge.

A day earlier, Phasma ordered _the Finalizer_ to be sanitized. Anyone loyal to General Hux was eliminated. The newest batch of officers and controllers were donated from General Nujaris—who's arrival protected the wounded vessel.

The crew saluted General Phasma and returned to their diligent work. The environment was saturated in a nervous energy; Phasma could sense this among her subordinates.

 _No doubt, they are wondering what happened to General Hux_ , she thought.

Phasma approached the catwalk and stood behind Kylo Ren.

"Lord Ren," she addressed.

"The fleet has arrived," Kylo responded, his voice distorted once again by his mask. He could sense their presence and a moment later, Star Destroyers exited hyperspace.

Phasma smiled a little in response, in awe of Kylo Ren's abilities.

"May I have a word, sir?" Phasma asked, wanting privacy.

As they walked around the bridge, the busy crewman kept a watchful eye out for Kylo Ren. It was in their best interest to be on their toes when the Darksider was present.

The Sith Lord followed her over to an empty set of consoles in the corner.

"I'm ready to address the fleet," she said while turning on the monitor. Phasma punched in a code, bringing up about a dozen security feeds. "I've asked all the Generals to meet us on the flight deck. They'll be expecting answers—for everything that has happened."

Phasma spoke in a low voice. Her gaze left the Sith Lord's mask and eyed the workers behind him.

Kylo Ren laughed darkly.

"Such weak, pathetic men. Grasping for whatever pointless promotion that eludes them. They put more faith in their ranking than in the Force. We're at war and therefore, we must rely on warriors," Kylo replied, looking out the portside viewports.

Phasma looked at Kylo Ren and kept her expression neutral. He had never spoken like this before and it was unsettling. First Order Star Destroyers came alongside the Finalizer, shadowing its speed and course.

"Even so," Phasma replied. She had spent decades with the infantry; in the mud and with a blaster. Perhaps that's why Kylo Ren held her with regard.

"They will accept whatever explanation we give them. After my demonstration, our generals won't be in a position to voice their displeasure or opinions. They won't question your promotion and certainly not our course of action," Kylo continued.

General Phasma nodded in response. Her confidence in the next phase of 'Backlash' was reaffirmed. She accessed a collection of saved holo recordings, as Kylo watched the screens.

"I wanted you to see something. This is what Captain Mitaka showed General Hux. It prompted them to foolishly come after us on the flight deck," she said pulling up the first recording.

With his hands behind his back, the Sith Lord tilted forward and watched intently.

The recording showed Kylo and Rey leaving the flight deck. They had just returned from the moon and he couldn't keep his hands off her. Kylo smirked underneath the mask; the Darksider had almost forgotten about this part. He looked so happy, wrapping his arms around Rey from behind. She tried to walk forward but found it difficult—with Kylo pressed closely behind her. His longer legs shadowed her footsteps. Grinning openly, Rey pulled him down for a kiss.

Kylo Ren watched the footage, reliving it like a memory. He was envious of the man on the screen, embracing Rey so tightly. For the couple on the screen, nothing else mattered. They walked out of frame, still holding each other.

Phasma switched to a different clip, which showed the Knights entering a section of dimly lit, black corridors. They were near the med bay and Rey was pulling him along by the hand. The lack of lighting in this area was inspiring, as he recalled.

The Sith Lord wasn't ready to get patched up yet. Pulling back on Rey's hand, Kylo coaxed her toward the dark alcove.

There were several columns of pipes, obstructing a hidden work area. The Jedi held her ground, protesting and weakly fighting off his advances. Rey was worried about his injuries and wanted to get him medical attention. He had other ideas and picked her up by the waist. Kylo kissed her deeply and walked them both to the convenient blind spot. Rey wrapped her legs around him, just as their bodies disappeared from view.

They wouldn't be spotted by the security feeds for some time after that.

A familiar feeling stretched the Sith Lord's pants, remembering how she felt. He closed his eyes, peering in the Force to reconnect with Rey.

"Mitaka showed these to Hux," Kylo said slowly, starting to figure out why. A narrative was beginning to form and the security holos were painting a picture that didn't look great for Kylo Ren—especially considering the events that were about to unfold.

Phasma cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable with the scene they had watched.

"I'm destroying this footage," she said in a hushed voice. "The next feed is particularly damning. It's of Rey helping the Resistance escape."

Phasma paused the next clip, showing Rey just after she triggered the blast doors.

That terrible moment when Rey chose her friends over Kylo Ren. The Darksider could feel his cold heart breaking all over again; _only_ —

"No," Kylo commanded, stopping Phasma. "Send everything to my quarters."

He took a closer look at the frozen image. Rey looked completely grief stricken, torn by her actions. The expression on her face was haunting and made his pulse quicken. Leaning in closer, Kylo wished he could reach out and comfort his love.

 _She doesn't want to go,_ he thought with lips curling.

During the escape, Kylo couldn't sense Rey's feelings. He was too busy destroying everything in his path; trying desperately to get her back.

Phasma looked at Kylo Ren in quiet disbelief.

"It's footage of the _Empress_ aiding the Resistance… Sir, we must destroy this," she implored.

"She'll come back to me. It's her destiny," Kylo said, swallowing hard. Seeing Rey like this, had him convinced. The Darksider was silent for a moment, before standing up straight.

"Time to greet our guests," he said, sensing a handful of command shuttles that were landing in the flight deck.

Walking to the exit, Phasma stopped and turned to her new crew.

"Commander," she shouted across the bridge.

"Yes, General Phasma," responded a baby faced officer.

"Have the rest of the fleet spread out and surround the forest moon. I want everyone in the First Order to witness what happens to Endor," she said coldly, turning to leave with Kylo Ren.

* * *

The First Order fleet surrounded Endor. Kylo Ren and General Phasma stood on a small platform, looking down at the crowded flight deck. Every General in the fleet was present, accompanied by dozens of their officers.

Surrounding the officers, were scores of stormtroopers. They stood at attention, lined in perfect rows. The sea of white covered every inch of the tarmac.

"We suffered significant losses over the past few days. Our manufacturing wing on Entralla was discovered and sacked by the Resistance. Insulting us further, Luke Skywalker himself, led a raid aboard _the Finalizer._ He kidnapped one of our own and sabotaged critical systems," Phasma stated, her voice echoing across the hushed audience.

"Those systems couldn't recover and trapped the entire command crew on the bridge—without life support," she continued, pausing for effect.

The Generals and officers looked startled, exchanging glances.

Kylo Ren read the group, sensing their shock and outrage at the news. They genuinely were disturbed, believing the lie.

"General Hux himself, clings to life," Phasma stated, peering across the flight deck. "I made a promise to him and to Kylo Ren, that we would pursue the treacherous Resistance with every resource at our disposal."

Grinning devilishly, Kylo Ren's mask hid his true feelings. The Sith Lord took a step forward on the platform.

"As a sign of strength, the entire fleet is at Endor to bear witness. This is where the Empire fell, all those years ago." Phasma stated, looking at Kylo Ren.

"And this is where the _new_ Empire rises," Kylo Ren shouted, his voice strained and distorted.

"They may have Luke Skywalker, but we have the Dark Side. We control the greatest power in the galaxy," he continued, slightly raising both hands at his side.

Kylo Ren levitated himself, rising ten feet above the platform. He clenched both fists tightly, bringing them close to his body.

"The real war, begins here!" he yelled, summoning a blue energy field around his form. The light intensified, forcing the witnesses on the ground to look away.

With a battle cry, the Sith Lord pushed both fists forward, unleashing the stored energy. The beam traveled across the flight deck like a bolt, passing through the forcefield. The blue light surged, seeking the forest moon. Every stormtrooper turned around in unison, followed by the First Order officers.

The beam slammed into Endor's atmosphere, exploding in a brilliant flash of light. A loud shockwave rippled throughout the forests below. Animals scurried everywhere, as a bright portal opened in the sky.

"It can't be," muttered General Nunjaris, watching the sorcerer's bizarre display.

A hundred yard wide hyperspace wormhole opened in the planet's atmosphere. The officers were in complete shock, never witnessing a hyperspace breech like this.

Shaking the entire moon, the portal stabilized.

Kylo Ren remained in the air, keeping one hand on the wormhole. Endor shook to its very core. He could feel the surface cracking, piece by piece. Rocks, trees and wildlife were the first casualties, getting sucked through the hyperspace opening.

The First Order watched in awe as Endor tear itself apart. The hyperspace portal was too small to transport the entire moon, so it swallowed it in small bites. The terrifying display of power was exactly what the First Order needed.

Phasma was delighted and shifted her gaze to the officers beneath her.

"This is the end of the Resistance," General Barr leaned in, close enough for Nujaris to hear.

"This is the end of us all," Nujaris scoffed, turning his head toward Kylo Ren.

"Who would stand against us now?" Phasma shouted, watching the moon die completely. "We don't need _Starkiller Base_. We need leadership. And we need someone that will strike fear in the hearts of the Resistance. What chance does Luke Skywalker stand against a Sith Master?" she continued, turning to face Kylo Ren.

A flash of blue erupted again, choking the life from the portal. The wormhole disappeared, just as quickly as it formed. The First Order hierarchy stood in silence, looking at what was left. Endor was lifeless; stripped away of its atmosphere. The surface was left shattered, exposing the fiery core.

The place where Darth Vader perished, was no more. The grave site of the Empire, served as Kylo Ren's triumph.

"The Dark Side," Kylo Ren declared, lowering himself on the platform. "In the hands of a true _Master_ , at last."

Without further prompting, the stormtroopers lowered themselves to one knee. They bowed their heads before Kylo Ren, displaying their unwavering loyalty. The sound of their armor and footsteps was deafening.

The First Order officers looked at each other and followed suit. Removing their caps, the officers bowed.

"Supreme Leader Snoke would rather run and hide," Kylo said coldly. "He's a coward for doing so; protecting his ancient ass—while good men and women are dying."

This was clearly a manifesto; the First Order would be headed in a very different direction.

"Well, no longer. The Force is with us. The Knights of Ren are finished. Their leader will be found and executed. It's time for the Empire to reign. The Sith control the galaxy and there will be balance _at last_ ," Kylo stated, receiving a thunderous roar from the stormtroopers.

The applause stunned the Generals, who gave each other quick glances.

General Nujaris looked around at his fellow officers.

"We're with you, Emperor Ren," he shouted, his voice crackling. Kylo Ren turned his head to Phasma and nodded.

The Darksider left General Phasma, leaving her with a charged audience and a chance to close the proceedings. Kylo Ren slipped into the empty corridors outside of the flight deck and pulled off his mask. He could hear Phasma's voice in the distance, handing out new assignments.

"This should be you, _Rey_ ," he winced, feeling his obliques tighten.

Crouching in a corner, the Sith Master struggled to catch his breath. Exhausted from the display of power, his right hand trembled uncontrollably. He tucked it under his left arm and stood upright.

Muscles cramping, Kylo headed for Rey's quarters.

Every step he took was more painful than the next. Finally, Kylo slammed the mask into the control panel, opening the door. The room still smelled like her.

* * *

Rey felt the power of Kylo Ren. It nearly made her pass out, while flying _the Falcon_.

She told Luke, Finn and Poe everything. The Jedi confessed the nature of their relationship, as upsetting as the truth was. Kylo Ren had always been steps ahead of the Resistance. Rey didn't see it clearly until now.

"He wants control of the First Order," Poe said, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"It's not that simple. It never is with Kylo Ren," she replied, feeling the pain in her head cease. Her knees felt wobbly again, so she steadied herself on the nearest seat.

"What did you see?" Luke asked. His tone was somber.

"Kylo Ren used the Force to open a hyperspace portal. The wormhole was aimed above a small moon and it nearly swallowed the entire surface," Rey said, feeling hot all of the sudden. "It's been destroyed."

The huddled group was stunned in silence. Frustrated, Finn hit the back of his head on a panel.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he said, leaving the cockpit.

Rey's eyes were watery, watching her best friend leave. Luke lowered his gaze and folded his arms.

"Destroyed... as in, completely _gone?_ " Poe asked, squinting at her. Rey nodded in response, afraid her voice would be too shaky to respond.

"Endor." Luke said quietly. "Kylo Ren attacked Endor," he repeated, letting the news sink in.

"How the hell is that possible?" Poe asked, looking at Master Skywalker.

Luke sighed and pulled down the front of his face.

"When Ben was a child, he spent a lot of time learning about the Force. He stumbled across papers and journals that were missed by the Rebellion. Missed by me, as well."

"Or someone put Ben in front of those items," Rey interjected, slipping into the copilot's chair.

"Kylo Ren has been hinting at this for some time. He's talked about needing to unlock forgotten Force powers," she said, feeling her forehead. "He's unlocked Force Storm."

Luke ran his hand over his forehead and across his scalp.

"Force Storm," he repeated, agreeing with Rey. "I thought the ability was a myth, but I should have known better. People once said the same thing about the Force… believing that to be a myth as well.

Poe dropped his head, shifting his eyes to Rey. She looked exhausted and worried.

The galaxy hasn't seen this kind of power in over a thousand years." Luke spoke gravely. "Maybe more."

Finn stomped around _the Falcon,_ letting off some steam. He was a proud fighter for the Resistance and believed in their cause. Things would be a disaster if the First Order conquered the galaxy. He would fight until his last breath, if it meant stopping them. But right now he was struggling to see how a _single man_ could be stopped.

Finally returning to the cockpit, he decided to ask some hard questions.

"What do we do when Kylo Ren decides to target something that's more populated?" he asked, sounding impatient. "Endor's population was mostly relocated after the Empire fell." Finn exhaled loudly, staring at the blinking lights on the flight console.

Only a few Ewok villages remained. The rest joined the Wookiee settlements on Kashyyyk; they would be protected from any rogue imperial retaliation.

"I can put a stop to this," Rey said quietly. _She could._

Poe and Finn exchanged wary glances.

"No, Rey," Luke responded, reading her thoughts. "We'll stop him another way. You're not going back to Kylo Ren."

The Jedi Master was putting his foot down.

"I didn't take Ben seriously about this part. By leaving, I gave him the anger and desperation to sort it all out." Rey stood up, rubbing the back of her neck. "I need to sleep. Wake me when we get there—Luke and I must speak with every Jedi Master, that can communicate through the Force."

Luke's tired eyes followed the Jedi as she took her leave. Without another word, Rey climbed into the crew's bunk. Curled in a ball, she fell fast asleep.

Master Skywalker approached a few moments later and placed his cloak over her. Rey shifted, her eyebrows furrowed together. The young Jedi was fighting to stay asleep. Rubbing his index finger and thumb over Rey's forehead, Luke eased the tension from her face.

The old man walked back to the cockpit, joining Finn and Poe.

"We'll be at the Resistance base in two hours," Poe sighed, turning back to look at the Jedi Master.

"I want you to drop me off in the forests alone," Luke said, closing his eyes.

"But Rey said—" Finn started, before getting cut off.

"She needs to rest. I'm afraid the connection with Kylo Ren is taking its toll. Although I hate to admit this, I believe Rey is the only one who can stop him. It must be her; The Force has made that clear."

"What if she can't?" Finn asked.

"Then the galaxy will fall into the hands of the Dark Side," Luke replied, lowering his head.

* * *

Rey drifted off to sleep. It was peaceful at first, until she felt the sensation of falling. Hitting her in the stomach, she was completely out of control. Plummeting in an endless void, the sensation tortured every cell in her body.

A light pressure nuzzled against her cheek. It was warm and saved the Jedi from the descent. Rey turned her face, feeling another brush along her jawline.

 _It was a set of lips. His lips,_ she realized.

"What," Rey said sleepily, before realizing there was a warm body snuggled up next to her. Her eyes shot wide open and she tried to sit up. Kylo Ren was squeezed into the bunk and silenced her scream with his lips.

Closing her eyes, Rey wrapped both arms around him. She quickly found his hair, deepening the kiss. Her heart raced but she couldn't feel his.

Kylo broke away to look at Rey.

"Something wrong?" he asked, needing a breath. Rey's eyes narrowed in response.

"Aside from the fact that you destroyed a planet?" She scoffed, trying to get out from under him. He rested his hand on her stomach, keeping her in place.

"No, please," he said quietly. "Let me hold you for a little longer."

Rey's expression changed, looking flustered. Kylo leaned in and rested his head in between her shoulder and neck. The Jedi Knight didn't know what to make of this and leaned back in response.

 _He seemed different_ , she thought.

"Am I dreaming?" Rey closed her eyes.

"No." He said softly. "I really need this right now. I needed to come home."

Rey angled her head to look at the Darksider.

"To the Resistance?" She asked, incredulously.

"You're my home, Rey." He said, speaking softly.

Her heart skipped at that.

"Ben?" She asked, twisting her body to look him over. There was something different about the man speaking to her. "Is that _you_?"

Kylo Ren stared into her eyes and took her hand. He kissed it twice, trailing down her arms.

"I'm still Kylo Ren. Maybe I'm Ben Solo, as well. Ben was weak, but without him, there would be no Kylo Ren. And I'd probably never capture your heart, if that's the case."

The Sith Master traced his fingertips up Rey's torso. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him from stimulating her further.

"So what's this suppose to be? Our connection is stronger than ever, so you can visit me anytime?" she asked, keeping her voice down. The realization made her knees weaken and filled her stomach with butterflies.

Rey felt her entire body aching for Kylo Ren.

"It's not enough, is it? Holding you close helps, but it will never be as good as the real thing," Kylo put his lips next to her ears, hoping to attack her earlobes.

Rey wrapped her small fingers around his throat, holding his lips in place.

"You don't get to destroy a planet and come home to me. Let's make that very clear," she said sternly.

"It was a moon... but I get the point," he smirked a little and Rey's fingers tightened in response. "You know I can take whatever I want."

Rey clenched her jaw.

"I've stood over you, holding a lightsaber to your neck—on several occasions. Do you really want to test me now?" Rey narrowed her eyes. She refused to tighten her grip further, but she didn't release him either.

Kylo Ren pinned her hand against the wall and slipped his long thigh between both her legs. Rey strained, trying to buck him off. She could feel his excitement grow and it instantly affected her. The Jedi gasped, feeling heat radiating uncontrollably from within her core.

"Our bond, remember?" He asked with an arrogant smirk. She rolled her eyes in response, hating the power he held over her body.

"You're the only one that's ever seen a sweeter side to me. I should have known you'd prefer this." He taunted. His lips were close to her ear. She grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him into her neckline.

Rey bucked against his thigh and groaned.

"Refrain. You're ruining the mood," she scolded, whimpering into his ear. Her skin felt on fire, desire glossing over her eyes.

"I'm going to have fun with this," he snickered, slipping his free hand under her shirt. Rey groaned, cursing his slow descent down her stomach.

"You don't need that horrible trick of yours," she snapped. "Don't cheat me of this, _Ben_."

Responding to the challenge, Kylo pressed his thigh in deeper into her sex. Giving Rey more friction, the Jedi moaned loudly. The sound was nearly loud enough to be heard in the cockpit.

"Quietly now, _Jedi._ Do you want the whole crew to know your Sith boyfriend is in here, fucking you?" he hissed.

Kylo Ren didn't care either way but enjoyed teasing his girlfriend.

Stifling a moan, Rey buried her face into his neck. Kylo pulled her pants down, feeling her need building. The Jedi slipped underneath his large frame; her free hand tried to help.

"You're using me to heal," she said desperately.

 _Maybe there wasn't light in him after all?_ _The Force Storm left him weakened._

Rey wondered about this and couldn't help but feel a little used. Her body did nothing to stop his advances, however.

"I'd be here either way," Kylo answered, his voice trailing off. "I'm here because I love you."

Kylo hissed into her ear, accepting Rey's earlobe between his teeth. The Jedi gasped, feeling him enter her next. She buried her head into his chest, feeling the full weight of his body, pressing down into her.

Her rough nails scraped down his back, digging deep into the Sith Master's skin.

* * *

Rey woke to the familiar sounds of _the Falcon's_ landing gear. She sprang out of the bunk, feeling completely refreshed. Looking over her shoulder, the Jedi noticed it was empty. Rey realized that Kylo must have severed their connection, after she fell asleep.

Gliding down the ramp, she saw Finn and Poe talking with Chewbacca and a smattering of Resistance fighters. Leia approached from the end of the long runway, making eye contact with Rey.

It suddenly hit Rey, that she would be having an uncomfortable conversation with Ben Solo's mother. The Jedi rushed forward, placing a hand on Poe's elbow.

"Where's Luke?" she asked, unable to sense her Master. Poe had a guilty look on his face.

"Luke asked us to drop him deep in the forest," Finn interjected, turning to face them both. His words had an icy sting to them. He was clearly upset over everything that had happened.

Rey arched an eyebrow, reading his thoughts.

Finn had seen her in the bunk, thrashing about; moaning Kylo Ren's name. From his perspective, riding an invisible man. Mortified, the Jedi Knight turned away from her best friend. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked, refusing to face him.

Turning away from the group, Finn was unsure how to respond. He walked away, giving her some space.

A voice shouted through the crowd, heading for the trio.

"Poe!" Alena cried, running to embrace the best pilot in the galaxy.

Alena Calligan allowed herself to be swooped into Poe's arms.

"Why Mister Dameron, I was worried sick," she said playfully. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, knowing that General Organa could see them and was approaching.

Rey smiled while watching the pair. Poe placed his hand in hers.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said, gesturing towards Rey. The happy couple walked up to her and Rey's smiled faded.

"Rey this is—" Poe started, before Rey interrupted.

"CA-4595!" Rey shouted, drawing her lightsaber. Poe and Alena looked at the Jedi Knight in confusion. "Poe get away from her," Rey commanded.

The blue light of the Jedi's blade startled the couple.

The pilot looked at Alena and then back to Rey. "Just calm down Rey, there's been a misunderstanding." Poe gestured for her to lower the lightsaber.

"No there isn't." Rey said, lifting her free hand in the air.

Alena screamed, her body ascending above everyone. Her arms and legs were in a locked position, unable to escape the Force hold. The young woman hated heights and begged to be let down.

"Rey please," Poe yelled, trying to get her to lower Alena. He approached the Jedi Knight slowly, worried she had finally snapped.

"What the hell is going on here?" the General shouted. Seeing the commotion made her sprint the rest of the way.

"This is CA-4595, a First Order stormtrooper. She's suppose to be dead," Rey sneered, keeping her eyes fixed on the young woman.

"General, please," Poe begged, knowing the truth. _Alena was no spy; she couldn't be._

Leia looked in Rey's eyes, feeling that the young woman's judgment was sound.

"Security detail," she ordered, looking for the armed patrolmen. From the crowd, two large men stepped forward. The Jedi Knight lowered Alena to the ground, where they grabbed her.

Poe lunged forward, trying to help his girlfriend. Finn held him back, worried about his friend. None of this made any kriffing sense.

"Just wait," he said, holding him back. "We'll get this sorted."

Alena looked at Poe Dameron with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Poe. I would never hurt you," she cried, getting everyone to look at her. "I never told him anything that would lead _him_ here. I've kept him in the dark," Alena vowed, clearly talking about Kylo Ren.

Leia sighed deeply, watching Poe storm away. He kicked an empty fuel drum, angry and in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Rey asked, looking closely at the woman. It was definitely CA-4595… or her _twin._ Her hair was different but that was about it.

Leia watched the guards drag her assistant away. She kicked and fought to chase after Poe. The group witnessing all of this was visibly shaken, unsure of what this could all mean.

"Kylo Ren may already know we're here." Finn stated, watching Poe walk off the base and storm into the thick weeds.

Rey looked at Leia and could tell the General was keeping something from her.

"General Organa, how is this possible?" the Jedi repeated, getting Leia to face her again.

"Kylo Ren has clones," Leia said, feeling everyone staring at her. "He has at least enough clones for a stormtrooper squadron," she admitted, turning pale.

The crowd around her broke into a murmur of individual conversations. Rey scrunched her face, considering Leia's words.

"Everyone settle down," the Jedi yelled, trying to concentrate. She slipped into Kylo Ren's mind, exploiting the connection like he had in _the Falcon_.

Finn, who had remained silent, sprang into action.

"Alright everyone, back to work. Let's go," he shouted, clapping his hands. The small crowd dispersed, giving the pair some room. "We'll address everyone's concerns when we have all the intel."

Finn sounded authoritative, kicking the crowd into gear.

Gasping, Rey's eyes shot open. Her hand cupped her mouth for a second, looking stunned. Leia reached for her.

"What did you see, dear?" Leia asked.

"What General Phasma showed you; the secret Kylo Ren kept hidden from me and from the rest of the First Order. It isn't just an infantry. Kylo Ren has an entire clone army at his disposal. The ships, the troops… _everything._ "

"A Clone Army!? No...that would take years of planning," Leia scoffed. "Snoke couldn't have slipped this past us. Not without word trickling out somewhere along the way."

"Fifteen years of planning, to be exact," Rey said, nodding at the General. "And this wasn't Snoke. This is all Kylo Ren. He's never approved or trusted the First Order army. That's why he wanted me there… my lineage. My _royal_ lineage." The Jedi rubbed her forehead, letting a small sigh escape her lips.

"If the First Order and Resistance destroy each other, the clone army remains. The Empire returns either way, whether I'm present or not."

Leia looked into Rey's eyes, feeling the Jedi's pain.

"Do you love my son?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Only a little," the Jedi responded, letting out a small laugh. Leia smiled, despite the severity of their situation. The General stood and reached for Rey's hand.

"I think I'm the one that showed him this path," Rey said quietly. "Years ago, at the Temple, I showed Ben a secret." she bit her lip, looking into Leia's eyes. "I didn't understand what the vision meant—I was so young."

The Jedi guarded the details of her vision, even now.

"We'll figure this out," Leia promised, rubbing Rey's arms.

Maz Kanata approached them from behind, happy to see the Jedi Knight.

"Hello child," she said, inspecting the strong, young woman in front of her. Rey wiped her wet eyes and came over to greet Maz.

"Master Skywalker has been meeting with Jedi on the other side of the Force," Maz said, with a chuckle. The old woman gave Rey a pat on the wrist.

"I can feel them," Rey nodded with a smile.

"Let's go break up that boy's club and get some answers, hmm?" Maz said, waving at Leia and Rey. The three women headed away from the base, entering the woods.

* * *

Kylo Ren walked toward the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , feeling refreshed. Phasma caught the dark figure out of the corner of her eye. She moved to greet him.

"Emperor," she said, encouraged to see his strength return. Kylo Ren mentioned there were side effects to summoning that much power.

"Quite the display, Sir." The General followed alongside the Sith Master.

"Our progress on Snoke's location?" he asked, anxious to hone that ability further. He disliked the term 'Emperor,' feeling he didn't technically deserve it yet.

"Yes," she stated simply. "We have the system," Phasma replied, hoping to please Kylo Ren with the news. "We can leave on your order."

Kylo Ren turned his head, sensing Rey's presence.

"She's here," he gasped, feeling the Jedi enter his mind. A smile crept over his lips, obstructed by his mask.

The General gave him a puzzled look.

"Rey knows. She remembers _everything_ ," he said, savoring the distorted sound of his words. Kylo Ren wouldn't need to go after the Jedi; she would be seeking him now. The pull would be too great.

Phasma raised both eyebrows, hoping Kylo Ren would elaborate.

"Now, where were we?" the Sith Master asked.


	23. Return of the Jedi Council

"We have the system," General Phasma repeated, getting Kylo Ren's attention.

His thoughts were lingering on Rey, but this news brought his focus to the present moment.

"We've found Snoke's location. He and the Knights are hiding on Rwok."

The Sith Master slowly turned to face Phasma. "So, the former general finally turned on the Supreme Leader?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied, lowering her gaze for a moment.

"I trust that Hux has been eliminated then," Kylo stated, sounding pleased.

"Armitage Hux… isn't a threat to us—not anymore," Phasma replied. The General wished she had her helmet; to hide her blushing complexion. The dark void of Kylo Ren's visor burned into her eyes, peering into her very soul.

"What is it, General?" he asked, with a hint of agitation.

"I've broken Armitage completely. His mind is fractured and he will never be the same." Phasma stated, struggling to find the words. "He's submissive." she added, her mouth ran dry.

Kylo Ren had heard enough.

"Let's not go any further. If you want Hux as your little _pet_ , then he is not allowed to leave your quarters. Is that understood?" The Sith Master leaned toward Phasma, making his point clear. There would be deadly consequences for the General, should Hux escape.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," she replied, feeling embarrassed.

"General set a course for Rwok and alert the fleet. I don't want any ships trying to flee the surface," Kylo Ren turned away, heading for the flight deck.

The Sith Master couldn't wait to unleash a hyperspace wormhole on that miserable planet.

* * *

Rey and Leia walked side by side, following Maz Kanata into the dense forest. Rey could sense Luke's presence, shielded by the trees ahead.

The canopy filtered sunlight from above, cooling the Jedi's skin. Rey closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh scent of pine. For a moment, it allowed her to push Kylo Ren from her thoughts. That was no easy task, considering the nature of their strengthening bond.

Maz moved swiftly, navigating the woods with ease. Leia noticed how effortlessly she traversed and was impressed. Her old friend wasn't showing signs of her age. She wondered if Maz was trying to give Rey space, so she could talk about Ben.

Leia's eyes shifted to Rey, wanting desperately to pry into the Jedi's thoughts. She had this nagging urge to find out everything Rey experienced, while under Kylo Ren's imprisonment. Knowing her son too well, it was clear they finally acted on their feelings. _But was this something that could pull him to the light again?_ She wondered.

When this all began, Leia asked Rey to do the one thing that a mother couldn't. She asked the young Jedi to kill Kylo Ren, so that he would never hurt anyone again. She felt unbelievably guilty for issuing the task, especially now. Rey was determined to redeem Ben.

The Jedi Knight inhaled, feeling Leia's stare. She kept her eyelids shut, relaxing her cheeks and eyebrows.

"I don't believe Alena Calligan told Kylo Ren anything useful. She may be a spy, but her feelings for Poe are genuine. I'd know if Kylo Ren was on his way here." Rey said, enjoying the sounds of the forest. Taking a step back had offered the Jedi some perspective.

Leia turned her head in response, giving Rey the once over.

"Then we can hold off on the evacuation orders. I'll let Admiral Ackbar and Finn know. We can't let our guard down, as long as she's on this base." Leia said, extracting a small communicator from her jacket. Rey finally opened her eyes, tilting her head to look at the General.

"Would you like to talk about Ben?" She asked, watching Leia's eyes light up a little.

Rey knew what was really on the General's mind. Although the security risk Alena posed was a serious concern, the Jedi understood things from Leia's perspective.

"Please. I've been agonizing over Ben since you left for Ahch-To," Leia replied, putting the communicator away. She was suddenly struck by Rey's maturity. There was always a strong, resilient young woman there. She was different now; clearly a Jedi Knight.

"You and Luke have known about Ben and I for years, am I right? Ever since Ben rescued me and brought me to the academy?" Rey asked softly. Her thoughts drifted back to her childhood. Those memories and her knowledge of the Force, had been lost until very recently. When Kylo Ren swooped her into his arms on Takodana, she started recovering what was lost.

"Yes." Leia sighed, intertwining her fingers and resting them near her belt buckle.

The Jedi Knight didn't seem surprised by the admission and simply listened. Rey wondered why her memories and abilities had been dormant for so long. Another mystery she'd have to uncover with Luke's help.

"We couldn't let it happen. You and Ben, I mean. Try to remember, at the time you were turning five and he was ten years older than you." Leia said, furrowing her brow. "His obsession was unsettling. It's like he had the entire future mapped out for you both. He wanted to train you and when you were ready..." her voice trailed off.

"Jedi Knights can't marry and they can't fall in love. It's been so disastrous in the past, consuming the entire galaxy," the General stated, her voice breaking toward the end.

"Kylo Ren isn't Darth Vader; not yet," Rey said, feeling a chill run down her spine. "I know he can be saved."

Rey's words made her sound more certain than she was. Deep down, her confidence was a mask, no different from the one Kylo wore. When they were intimate or simply holding each other, she saw a different side of him. In those moments, he resembled Ben Solo.

The Jedi pushed a loose strand of hair over her ear, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. _Kylo Ren must be thinking of her now_ , she realized. Her body reacted to the feeling of warmth, radiating from his end.

"I hope you're right Rey. Really, I do. The galaxy is depending on it." Leia replied, looking straight ahead. Rey slowed down, her wide eyes following the General as she passed. Her shoulders tensed up, feeling a heavy burden placed on them.

The forest ahead opened up to an enchanting meadow. Leaping over a small creek, Rey inhaled sharply. The sight before her, rendered the Jedi speechless.

Sitting in the shade on an old tree stump, was Luke Skywalker. He leaned forward, speaking openly with six ghostly figures. Luminous and barely visible to the naked eye, the spirits wore Jedi robes. Arranged in a semicircle, the Masters sat on conveniently placed stones and tree trunks.

Leia and Maz stopped, waiting for Rey to come forward. The young Jedi approached slowly, fighting a nervous energy from within.

"Meet the newest member of the Jedi Order," Luke said, gesturing for Rey to join them.

"As many of you already know, this is Rey Kenobi." The Force apparitions stood, staring intently at the young woman.

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, sat the small planet of Rwok. The first Death Star used the planet to test fire its primary weapon. The experiments left it a dying world, with a quarter of the planet blown away. The debris formed intriguing rings of rock, orbiting the planet.

 _The Finalizer_ exited hyperspace, just outside the system. Kylo Ren could feel Snoke, relishing the opportunity to finish this quickly. He sensed the restless giant on the planet, completely unaware of his approach.

Alone in his chambers, the Supreme Leader bobbed his head, fighting fatigue. The heartless old man received little sleep in the past few days. He was waiting for General Hux to report on the pursuit of the Resistance.

Snoke didn't realize that transmission was never coming.

The Force was blocking the old man's sight, clouding what was once clear. Disconnected from the First Order, the Supreme Leader considered sending the Knights of Ren to investigate. The problem was, he couldn't risk losing any more of them in battle. He needed them close, leeching from their Force sensitivity.

Snoke's insomnia garnered little sympathy from those around him. His personal security detail worked around the clock, catering to his every whim and setting up defenses around the new compound. They were comprised of stormtroopers and officers from within the First Order.

A few doors down from Snoke's chambers, the Knights of Ren were training harder than ever. They were constantly at each other's throats, vying to be the Supreme Leader's next apprentice.

Between the remaining five, there was a sense of anger, desperation and confusion. The group recently lost two of their own, believing Luke Skywalker was behind the slayings. Kylo Ren should be there, leading and training them. His absence was unsettling—it was also deliberate.

The Knights were left in the dark on many issues. Snoke feared Kylo Ren's new gifts and kept moving his location, as a result. From their perspective, Kylo Ren was too busy training a new apprentice.

The thought angered Cavex Ren, who believed he deserved the honor.

"Training a scavenger... Jedi scum, over _me_ ," sneered Cavex, the lanky second in command.

Cavex kicked his downed sparring partner in the gut. He resisted the urge to bury his lightsaber into him, allowing the knight to recover. Their training room rumbled, shaking the walls and ceiling. The knights paused, minding the vibrations.

This happened from time to time, when Snoke slept. The Supreme Leader slipped into a lucid dream, offering him clarity for the first time in weeks.

He saw Kylo Ren and Rey fighting on a sinking Star Destroyer. The vision showed Kylo Ren pulling Rey out of the sea. The Jedi was bleeding and losing consciousness. His apprentice defiled his own uniform, creating makeshift bandages. He was without his mask, too. The tribute to Darth Vader sank into the ocean, along with the Destroyer.

Snoke tensed his frail limbs, remaining in the dream.

On that very beach, arrived the two Knights that Snoke sent to shadow Kylo Ren's movements. They witnessed Kylo's affection for the wounded Jedi and it forced their hands. The Knights made the mistake of drawing their weapons to challenge.

Syd Ren and Epoth Ren were struck down. Kylo took their lightsabers as trophies and swooped Rey into his arms.

Luke Skywalker wasn't responsible for killing the Knights. _It was all a lie...Kylo Ren was a traitor. A traitor that knew his location._

The ancient man jolted awake, clutching his chest. His labored breathing felt like knives in his ribcage.

"Snoke." Came a voice inside his head. It was distorted and menacing, unique to only one person in the galaxy.

"Ready to come out of hiding?" Kylo asked, taunting his former Master.

"Kylo Ren," he choked in response, his cold eyes searching the room. The chamber was clear of any threats, but Snoke could sense his former pupil nearby.

After all these years, the Dark Side had abandoned the Supreme Leader. The Force chose to enlighten another. There was a sense of betrayal and finality to it all.

Struggling to climb out of bed, the old man summoned the help of his Knights. His large chamber appeared to be closing in on him. Feeling claustrophobic, Snoke clawed at his scratchy throat.

There was a disturbance in the Force and it surged through his dried up veins. Kylo Ren had mastered Force Storm and was in striking range. Rwok had minutes to live and he wouldn't make it out in time. He couldn't even lift roll out of bed.

Cavex Ren pulled open the large doors to Snoke's chambers. He could sense fear and anger in his Master's call. Looking up at the withering giant, The Supreme Leader pinched the bridge of his sunken nose.

"Rwok is about to be destroyed by Kylo Ren. I have one final mission for you, Cavex." Snoke said, feeling his chest tighten further.

There was no escape for the ancient leecher; not this time.

"Anything you request, Supreme Leader," the Second Knight replied, deadly and obedient as always.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood on the flight deck of _the Finalizer_ , looking at the broken planet of Rwok.

"You've hidden throughout the galaxy… avoiding me and showing your true colors. You ordered me to kill Rey, the woman I love. You sent others to do it... when I refused.

Forgiveness is not in the nature of the Sith. I am the true Master here and there will be balance to the Force," Kylo stated, raising his hand at the planet.

He could feel Rwok's molten core; every tremor and crack in its surface.

"Rey is that balance." The Sith Master stated, his body pulsing with energy. He knew Snoke could hear him. Emerald lightning danced across his fingertips. Waves of energy pulled in, surrounding him entirely.

Kylo smirked, feeling the Force Storm building its momentum.

"Stop! Kylo, please," Rey cried out, using their Force connection. She was across the galaxy, standing with Luke and the Jedi apparitions. "I can't bear another attack like this." Rey stated, her eyes drifting to the transparent form of Anakin Skywalker.

She knew he was targeting Snoke's planet but it didn't matter. The Jedi was suffering, her body reacting negatively to the Dark Side.

This was disturbing, considering Rey usually had the upper hand when it came to their bond.

Aboard _the Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren considered Rey's request. The energy required to destroy Rwok was summoned, encompassing his body and begging to be unleashed. He shook his head in defiance.

"Snoke must die, _Rey_. This is the path you showed me, all those years ago," he answered, feeling agitated. "The only way for us to be together."

Rey fell to her knee, wanting to scream in pain.

"If you continue to use this power, it will destroy me. We'll never get our chance! Kylo, I beg of you." Rey pleaded. She grimaced, feeling her insides boiling with dark energy.

Luke placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting the Jedi Knight. It was the only thing he could do for Rey.

Kylo Ren lowered his hand and extinguished the blue flames and energy field. He severed the connection with Rey, instantly missing her voice in his head. The Sith Master looked at the planet and scowled under his mask.

Rwok was saved from annihilation. Snoke and the Knights of Ren however, were not going to survive this day.

The Sith Master placed his hand over his lightsaber. Narrowing his eyes, he felt fear radiating from the Knights of Ren. Using the comm in his helmet, Kylo called General Phasma on the bridge.

"Yes, Emperor. Is everything okay, sir?" she asked, wondering why Kylo Ren hadn't destroyed the planet yet. The crew around her had their eyes fixed on the windows, expecting to see the hyperspace wormhole devour Rwok.

"I'm taking the command shuttle to eliminate Snoke in person. Have the fleet blockade the planet and shoot down anything leaving the surface."

"Yes, Sir," the General responded. "And what about the Knights of Ren?"

"They'll be eliminated, trying to defend Snoke. I won't be taking prisoners; there isn't room for them within the Empire. The Rule of Two is the only way to restore peace to the galaxy," he replied.

There needed to be a slight modification to the rule, he mused.

Kylo Ren cut the transmission and headed for a shuttle—at the end of the tarmac. A group of a dozen stormtroopers followed the Sith Master; wearing modified red and gray armor. The old insignia for the Empire was brandished like a monogram on their chest plates.

"We're with you, Sir," the lead stormtrooper stated. These troops were different from the others on board.

Identical in height and ruthless to the bitter end, these soldiers would do well under his command. The Sith Master said nothing and climbed in the shuttle.

The _clones_ followed their Emperor into the ship, ready for battle.

* * *

"Can you feel that too?" Rey asked, looking at the Jedi assembled around her. She regained her composure and stood, wanting to make sure she could see everyone clearly. The Force around them rippled, reacting to Kylo Ren's abusive powers.

Obi Wan Kenobi nodded, giving Rey a subtle smile. His expression made him difficult to read, as though the smile hid his true feelings.

"That's what we've been discussing. The threat Kylo Ren poses to the galaxy," he replied.

Rey looked to Luke, wondering why he didn't wake her for the start of this meeting.

Seeming to read her body language and expression, Luke Skywalker cleared his throat.

"The last time Kylo Ren unleashed Force Storm, it severely affected you," he said, hoping sleep and recovery was a good enough explanation.

"Which is exactly why I needed to be here," Rey snapped. Her frustration was becoming evident.

Obi Wan held up both hands to reign the discussion in. "Rey, you're the reason why we're all here. The Jedi lost the ability to communicate through the Force, when Kylo Ren destroyed the Temple. We could no longer reach Luke and it appeared to be the end of our religion. You're light and resilience has made this possible. You've opened the door for us to communicate, once again."

Luke had explained this to Rey. Hearing it from Obi-Wan Kenobi, reinforced her importance to the Jedi Council.

Rey's wet eyes rested on the small frogling next to Obi-Wan.

Master Yoda nodded frantically, observing the Jedi Knight in front of him. He gave her a friendly smile and she grinned in return. A rush of excitement washed over Rey, finally speaking to the legends she read about in Luke's journals.

"Can _Kylo_ … can Ben Solo be saved?" she asked, breaking the silence.

The Jedi looked at each other, silent for a beat. They suddenly started talking over each other, in complete disagreement. Rey took a step back, surprised by the response.

 _Is this really happening?_ She asked herself, listening to the heated debate. Leia and Maz Kanata came forward to stand with the young Jedi.

Leia rubbed Rey's arms and glared at Luke Skywalker. He glanced at his sister, before turning to argue with Mace Windu.

Suddenly it hit Rey, as to why Luke entered the forest first. He let her sleep because the Jedi were in disagreement—on this particular issue. Her Master wanted to get the Council on the same page, before she even arrived.

Maz Kanata adjusted her glasses, selecting a lens that allowed her to see the Jedi. Her mouth fell open in shock, dismayed at the scene. The only one that wasn't arguing was Master Yoda. His kind eyes rested on Maz, happy to see his old friend.

Rey's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twisted in disbelief.

 _This wasn't at all what I was expecting_. _What's gotten into them?_

Maz patted Rey on the hand.

"This is why we need more women on the Council," she said with a laugh. Stepping forward, Maz placed both index fingers in her mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle.

Leia winced at the noise, scowling in Luke's direction.

The Jedi turned to look at Maz. Silenced, they watched Rey climb onto the tree stump.

"Let me phrase it differently, then. I'm going to bring Ben Solo back to the light and I need your help." She said.

"Only one Jedi has ever gone over to the Dark Side and returned," Ki-Adi-Mundi offered, rubbing his beard and glancing at Anakin.

The elder Skywalker snorted in response. "You remind me of someone very precious to me. My wife, Padme," Anakin spoke; his gaze burning into Rey's sparkling eyes. "When I was a Jedi, I had visions of her dying. I would have done anything to save her life—including cross over to the Dark Side. The ability to cheat death was an empty promise. In the end, my pursuit of that power ended her life. It also destroyed the Jedi Order." He said mournfully.

Rey suddenly wondered if she and Kylo Ren were doomed to make the same mistakes.

"If Ben doesn't decide to come back on his own, then your choices narrow dramatically," Qui-Gon Jinn said, speaking up.

His honesty was oddly comforting to Rey.

"He's grown so powerful though. Now he has a clone army at his disposal. This war will be costly," Rey said, rubbing her forearm. The Jedi Council exchanged glances, considering the new information.

Rey sighed. "Am I the descendant of Emperor Palpatine?" she asked, exploring the nagging option that had been pushed to the back of her thoughts.

The possible solution was right there and Kylo Ren had been the one to give it to her.

"You're my grandchild," Obi-Wan stated, leaning forward. His worn expression and tone gave away the truth.

"That's not what I asked," Rey replied, folding her arms.

"Yes," Obi-Wan relented. "You are a descendant from both bloodlines."

Rey shook her head a little, choosing to address that tidbit in private, with Obi-Wan.

"Kylo Ren means to restore the Empire and he needs me to do that—or at least he did. If the heir to Palpatine's throne returns, the First Order will have no choice but to leave him and follow me," Rey said with a clenched jaw. The Jedi had a determined look in her eyes.

"It would be two armies against one, in favor of the Republic." She said, waiting for another argument to break out. The Jedi remained seated and reflective.

"That's not the way," Luke stated, causing Rey to scowl in response. "At this point, it would require defeating Kylo Ren to take over. He won't step down freely."

"I've had to do that before," Rey countered, stepping forward. "If it comes down to dueling lightsabers, I can defeat him."

"Rey... our goal cannot be to obtain this kind of political power," Obi-Wan declared. "Even if it does bring an end to the First Order. It corrupts; we've seen it happen before."

Her eyes met Anakin Skywalker's again, looking for someone to side with her. Out of the bunch, he was watching her the closest.

"Kylo Ren may not let it come to lightsabers, if he's trying to _seduce_ you," Anakin said, pausing to collect his thoughts.

Rey tried not to blush to much. _Seduce_ was a good way of putting it.

"There is another route, but it's risky." Anakin's distaste for the idea was apparent from his expression.

Rey leaned forward, her pulse quickening.

"A restrictor mod," he continued, grimacing as he suggested it. Rey arched an eyebrow in response, looking for an explanation.

"Darth Vader needed a suit to survive. Without his machinery, he would perish in minutes," Obi-Wan stated.

"The restrictor mod is small, installed directly into the spine at the base of the head. It prevented me from summoning a Force ability that might destroy the equipment. Force Lightning, for example. It dampens energy levels past a certain point. Some telekinetic abilities like Grip and Push remain unaffected," Anakin clarified.

"It would eliminate Force Storm then," Rey considered, getting a nod from Anakin Skywalker.

 _At least she wouldn't have to worry about getting sucked into a hyperspace wormhole._

"There is a danger in collaring someone in this way," interrupted Qui-Gon Jinn. "He may never trust you again. It could be the thing that extinguishes his _Light_ entirely. Like caging a wild animal."

"It doesn't slow his lightsaber either, so he will remain formidable," Mace Windu interjected, looking over to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Especially if he is no longer distracted...by other interests."

The Jedi Master was clearly referring to Rey. She was unphased by the comment.

Rey's sight traveled off into the distance, taking in the scenery. _It was beautiful here_ , she realized. It would have been nice to bring Kylo Ren to this spot and spend the afternoon.

No lightsabers; just them and the meadows. She closed her eyes, emptying her thoughts. The Jedi Council observed her, remaining quiet.

Opening them again, her eyes traveled to Master Yoda's.

"A choice made, you have," Yoda said, sensing a resolution. He chose this moment to finally speak, hoping that Rey would make the decision on her own.

Licking her lips, Rey inhaled.

"Where can I find a restrictor?" she asked. Any doubts Rey had, were put aside. She was a Jedi first and foremost, sworn to protect the Republic.

 _A Jedi Knight in love with a Sith Master_. It made her anxious, just thinking about it.

Anakin gave her a half smile, his heart aching for the young Jedi. Kylo Ren may kill Rey for this betrayal and sweep across the galaxy with both armies.

 _She reminded him so much of_ _Padmé_ , he thought again.

The ghostly form of Luke's father slipped away from the scene, without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

The command shuttle landed on Rwok, just outside Snoke's new hideout. The Sith Master pushed past his clones, waiting for the ramp to lower.

 _This is where it starts, the beginning of the end._ Kylo thought, grinning under his mask.

Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber, stalking down the ramp. He was met with incoming fire from Snoke's personal security detail. The Sith Master deflected the blasts, like swatting annoying insects from the air.

"Eliminate them," he ordered, turning away in frustration. Kylo blocked an incoming shot without looking. The gray and red clone troopers open fired, leading the siege on the compound.

He could sense Snoke. The old man was scared, clinging to his miserable existence. The Knights of Ren were close, drawing their weapons near the Supreme Leader. The door to the compound had been barricaded. Just as he hoped, the Knights were going to defend their master at all costs.

"At last. Payback for the Jedi Temple," Kylo said, throwing a bolt of lightning at the security detail. Bodies fell to the ground, withering in pain.

The Sith Master felt another presence, joining him on the battlefield. Kylo Ren turned and swung his lightsaber, expecting a flanking attacker. To his shock, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker appeared before him.

Anakin took a step forward, glaring at his grandson.

"Foolish Jedi." Kylo Ren forward, raising his hand at the apparition. "You don't belong here." His words sounded jagged, intensified by the mask.

"I'm your grandfather and I have something to say," Anakin replied, standing the same height as Kylo Ren.

"Darth Vader is my grandfather," he spat, alarmed by the intrusion. The Sith Master threw a Force Push towards the ghost. To his surprise, Anakin deflected it right back to him.

Kylo Ren slid through the mud, staying on his feet. Bewildered, he looked at the legendary Jedi.

"How is this possible?" he asked, in complete shock. Force ghosts couldn't interact with the physical world. They shouldn't be able to cross over anymore, period. Kylo saw to that.

"I'm the chosen one, remember? I've been obsessed with cheating death and pursuing redemption, for the past sixty years. So I've picked up on a few things since crossing over. Ben, you will listen to what I have to say," Anakin commanded, casting a challenging gaze over his kin.

Kylo Ren twirled his fiery lightsaber, scowling under his mask. The battle waged behind him, with the clones getting the upper hand. They were about to breach the door.

Distracted, the Sith Master didn't seem to care. Something far more interesting was consuming his attention. Anakin glowered and challenged his grandson with an arrogant wave.

The Sith Master angled his lightsaber behind him and bolted toward the Force ghost.

* * *

A/N: Come and say hello on tumblr - terapid - I hope you're enjoying the fic.


	24. It's In Your Blood

Kylo Ren sprang to his feet, wiping his mouth to inspect for blood.

His grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, was proving to be a nuisance. The Sith Master had always wondered how a fight between them would play out. He had received a coppery taste; now it was getting on his nerves. The Force ghost had the advantage of being able to phase away, out maneuvering his grandson's strikes.

It wasn't the duel he once pictured, pouring through Jedi and Sith archives. The stakes weren't the same—at least from Kylo Ren's point of view.

"I will finish what you started...what you weren't strong enough to complete," Kylo shouted, lashing out with fiery swipes.

The spectral Jedi dodged the fierce attack and disappeared from view. Kylo stumbled forward and spun around to find the apparition.

"If you continue on this path, Rey will perish—just like your grandmother, Padmé," Anakin said, throwing his voice. "Don't be so reckless with the love of your life. I was consumed by the Dark Side and it killed her."

The Jedi Master returned, appearing in front of the Sith. As Kylo circled his grandfather, a memory slipped into his mind. He recalled what Rey told him in the interrogation room. They were engaged in a battle of will, trying to pry and shield information from each other. The _scavenger_ pushed back, surprising him.

"You. You're afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!" Her words were sharp.

 _She was right, of course, the thought terrified him. But she didn't understand the foundation of that fear._ The Sith Master pointed his lightsaber at his grandfather's eye-level, clenching his jaw.

"You weren't strong enough to save Padmé—I _can_ save Rey. The Force has never seen anything like the Master I have become," Kylo Ren shouted the last part, before attacking again.

His obsession had driven him across the galaxy; leading to Snoke's front door. He wouldn't back down now, not when he was so close. The ghost of his grandfather served as a distraction, an obstacle. The Sith Master's real fight was in the compound ahead. _The path to balance._

The crimson lightsaber narrowly missed the elder's throat. The Jedi Master backpedaled, "I thought the Dark Side could save Padmé. It was all a lie. The ability to cheat death has never existed." Anakin said, throwing a Force Push that Kylo batted away. His grandson did so with such ease, his body language illustrating the effortless gesture.

"When she's in my arms, I _have_ that power. I've experienced it firsthand. Ben Solo isn't strong enough to save Rey. It was as true then, as it is now." Kylo swung the saber again, getting his grandfather to back away, into the Force.

For a moment, Kylo pictured his teenage form. He was a weak; afraid he'd lose the friend he'd grown attached too. _His only friend_. The little girl that could make him smile and made him feel less… lonely.

"All of this for a vision," Anakin snorted. "Little Rey viewed you as her entire world. How could she possibly understand what she was showing you? How could she know you'd turn around and rip the galaxy apart? You're arrogance rivals my own and I see you making the same mistakes. If this future exists, it's because your actions have brought it about."

He prayed that his stubborn grandson would listen.

The expression on Kylo Ren's face darkened.

"I'm not going to let Rey die in my arms! We can be together, now that I'm stronger than you ever were! She's showed me the way." A flicker of Rey's vision dropped into his mind, but the Sith Master stowed it.

"Visions are dangerous, for nothing is certain," Anakin warned, remaining invisible. "You're causing Rey's death. How can you not feel it? The way her body rejects your abusive powers. After everything you've put her through, she's fighting to save Ben Solo. If you love her, than return to the light."

His voice echoed from all directions, getting the Sith Master to spin around wildly.

Sensing a tremor, Kylo slammed his lightsaber backward, thrusting into Anakin. The ghost reappeared behind him, erupting into a blinding light. Bolts of lightning danced off the ends of the crossguards, as Kylo kept his head facing forward.

The Force allowed the legendary Jedi to do great things, in life and beyond. But Anakin Skywalker could never cross over again. His grandson felt him return to the other side, for good.

Kylo calmed his breathing, brandishing his teeth as the Dark Side enveloped him.

"There will be balance," he said in a low voice, turning his gaze on the compound. His clone troopers breached the barricades and were holding for his orders.

* * *

Rey strolled deeper into the forest with Obi Wan Kenobi. They were alone now, walking for several minutes without speaking. The Jedi's footsteps crumpled the delicate leaves scattered over the path ahead.

The silence was awkward for Rey. She was anxious to get answers from her grandfather but she couldn't help feeling like he was disappointed with her. Did he know about the nature of her relationship with Kylo Ren?

 _Why would it matter anyway, when he wasn't celibate?_ she thought, preparing herself to go on the defensive.

Coming to a spot with a fallen tree, Obi-Wan sat down on a trunk and let out a sigh. Rey wondered how a Force apparition could seem so exhausted.

"Where do we begin?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows. His gaze penetrated the confident exterior that she was trying to show.

Rey's lips parted, thinking for a moment.

"My family. Where are they?" Her voice had a hint of sadness. In her heart, she knew they were _gone_.

"I'm sorry to say, that they are one with the Force," his expression soften, becoming a little more inviting. "I think you knew that already. There were those out to exploit you, even harm you because of your lineage," Obi-Wan said, patting on the trunk, so Rey would sit next to him.

Settling in, she crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. _Kylo was telling the truth, about everything_. The realization made her smile a little.

"How can I be your descendant and the Emperor's?" she asked softly.

"I was in exile for nearly six years when I was contacted by an old friend, Bail Organa. He was Leia's adopted father and ally to the Jedi Order. Bail requested my help and I owed him deeply for his loyalty. He needed to rescue a young woman named, _Gemma_."

Rey arched an eyebrow at the name, repeating it in her mind to see if it triggered something. Obi Wan continued, "By accepting the mission, I was suspending my affiliation with the Jedi Order. I shouldered Gemma's rescue and helped hide her on the other side of the galaxy. It was no easy task. Her father used his extensive resources to attempt an abduction."

"The Emperor," Rey stated. Her grandfather nodded in response.

"Darth Sidious had a child late in life. He kept _Gem_ a secret from everyone, as he plotted to overthrow the Republic. When she was old enough, he demanded that she wed Darth Vader and produce offspring."

The young Jedi nearly fell off the tree in shock.

"That's terrible," She said, her voice pitching upward. Rey realized this meant Darth Vader could procreate, even as a machine. The thought disgusted her, as a bad taste crept into her mouth.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly.

"The thought was troubling, indeed. There was always a Rule of Two with the Sith. No more, no less. This would have meant something else entirely. A potential threat that the Jedi had not faced since the Old Republic; when the Sith separated from the Temples."

"Oh my —like the Knights of Ren?" Rey asked, sliding off the trunk and standing closer to her grandfather. Her thoughts drifted to Kylo Ren. She could feel his anger and it was distracting.

 _He's on the warpath_ , she realized, _just not with the Republic_. The Jedi Knight brushed the Bond away, like a strand of curls over her forehead.

"It's possible there is a connection. Snoke has been watching the Dark Side for a long time—patiently I might add," Obi-Wan noted, leaning forward. "I couldn't stay with Gem, although a part of me wanted too. I knew I needed to be in Tatooine, watching over Luke Skywalker. I didn't know about your mother, Talsi, until years later."

The name struck Rey deep down, making her shake with a nervous energy. She backed away from Obi-Wan, her eyes growing wet.

"My mother… fought for the Rebellion," Rey said with a shaky voice. "I remember, how strong she was and so caring. She worked with Han Solo, going after the Remnants."

Han Solo saw something instantly in Rey, a quality that he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe he figured out she was Force Sensitive. Perhaps, it was because she stood the same way as his old friend, Talsi. Rey could handle herself in a fight and instantly fix any problem with _the Falcon_ , just like Talsi.

Rey fell silent for a moment, collecting herself. "Why couldn't I remember her? It seems so vivid now."

"Sometimes Force Sensitives lose their gifts. It can happen under cases of extreme duress. Injury, for one, can be the culprit. It can also happen from advanced age, or emotional losses. It's why the Jedi Order emphasizes restraint and control over emotions and familial ties. Bonds between parents and children, can be very dangerous, for example."

"Or _lovers_ ," Rey offered, closing her eyes. She didn't need confirmation from her grandfather.

"If Force Sensitive individuals share a Bond, it can have deadly consequences. I witnessed it, when Luke and Leia's mother passed away. Padmé had a bond with Anakin and when he fell to the Dark Side…" the Jedi Master's voice trailed away.

"When Ben attacked the Jedi Temple." Rey stated, rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes went big and round. "He saved my life and told me to hide, but I didn't listen. I came to find him on the battlefield."

Rey felt those emotions building up, recalling watching Ben put on the scary mask.

"What you witnessed was his transition to Kylo Ren. He turned his lightsaber against the Jedi survivors and tried to extinguish our flame from the galaxy. It was your breaking point, _Rey_. Because you were young, the loss did a great deal of damage.

Closing off those memories, the Force remained hidden beneath the surface… until you were ready to let it in."

"The Force can come back," she said, letting the concept wash over her. After a beat, Rey felt her blood pressure rise.

"Kylo Ren," she said aloud, clenching her jaw. Rey wanted to reach across the Galaxy and pull him by the ears until he answered. His impulsive, vile actions robbed her of so much, including the memory of her parents.

"What reason could you possibly have for all of this?" she said, looking into the trees.

"A vision I showed you of our wedding day and fireworks? There's no way I'd go in for that sort of celebration. Or was this just an excuse, so you could fulfill a childish dream of ruling the galaxy?" she shouted her accusation into the sky.

"Look again," Kylo Ren hissed in her ear, causing the Jedi to jump in surprise. Rey spun around, igniting her lightsaber. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention.

Kylo was eavesdropping but chose not to show himself.

Her lower jaw dropped, as she breathed deeply. "Kylo?" she asked aloud.

He wouldn't answer. It was just those two words.

Obi-Wan was startled by the intrusion and faded away. Rey was left alone, wondering what her boyfriend meant. This was all about her childhood vision after all.

 _Could he really interpret it so differently_?

* * *

Extending a powerful kick, Kylo connected into the mask of Dijun Ren. The Knight's neck snapped to the side and he fell to the ground.

Kylo Ren stalked the remaining Knights, the sway of his shoulders and long strides were predatory in nature. The last four were already on the ground, scrambling to retrieve their weapons.

The Sith Master found this all too easy, allowing them to get up.

"Where is Cavex?" He growled, lifting Ghonow Ren into the air. Helpless, the knight kicked and choked against the pressure.

"We've been loyal," Ghonow struggled to speak.

The remaining three charged Kylo Ren, screaming as they advanced. Kylo avoided the first on, Corr, sweeping the legs from under him. He blocked the feral strike of Shee next, forcing a stalemate between swords. The third attacker, Mujoru, was too eager.

He was trying desperately to get around Shee, his brother and strike down Kylo. The Sith Master chuckled at this, using the sibling as a shield.

Frustrated, Mujoru jumped over his brother, swinging downward. The Sith Master flicked his chin up, sending Shee Ren into the downswing. Splitting through Shee's skull, the red saber retracted.

Horrified, Mujoru caught his falling brother and they both collapsed to the floor.

"These bonds make you weak. Mine are an inspiration," Kylo Ren said with an aire of arrogance, walking past the brothers on the ground. The Sith Master climbed up the steps, letting the floating Knight plummet on the concrete foundation.

"Eliminate them, Commander," Kylo Ren ordered, looking over his shoulder. "Bring me their weapons after."

"Thank you, sir," came the raspy voice of the promoted trooper. His men fanned out, aiming their weapons at the surviving knights.

Kylo Ren stood under the impressive, tall doors at the top of the stairs. With a subtle flick of the wrist, the doors fell back on their hinges. A mountain of dust kicked up, echoing loudly in the empty chamber.

"I was hoping Cavex would be here to see this," said Kylo Ren, walking into the darkened room. His vision adjusted to the dim light, finding the scowling face of Supreme Leader Snoke.

The Supreme Leader's eyes had a shine to them, like a ball bearing. They were distinct, even in the gloomy space.

Shots echoed from the anti chamber outside. The ancient giant growled in response, using the Force to shake the temple.

"That sound you hear, is the end," Kylo boasted, gesturing toward the entrance. "Tell me where Cavex has gone."

Reaching a hand toward Snoke, Kylo Ren searched his thoughts. The frail old man leaned forward, feeling the sharp pain of the intrusion.

Snoke made a fist and slammed it against his armrest.

"No!" he bellowed, finding the strength to lift himself up. "You were nothing when you first came to me." The Supreme Leader snaked a long finger in the direction of Kylo Ren.

Kylo pushed harder, invading Snoke's mind but coming across a mental barrier.

Snoke laughed, coughing and wheezing at the small victory.

"I will kill your beloved for this and bathe in her blood," Snoke promised, feeling Kylo's anger boil over.

The Sith Master removed his mask, wanting to get a better look at the decrepit old man.

"No one will even remember your name," Kylo hissed, seeing everything so clearly. The Knights of Ren were _all_ at fault for the betrayal of the Jedi Academy. Snoke ordered the coup. Kylo was right to turn to the Kaminoans.

"You will tell me everything soon enough. I was trained by the best," Kylo bragged, moving closer with swagger.

Snoke snickered at that, as he was selfish. Even now, facing death, he wanted all the credit.

"Not you," he said with a laugh. "Empress Rey," Kylo Ren said, having a fondness for how difficult she made it sometimes. How she could slam the door and shut him down, despite her own feelings.

"Let's see what you've got, leecher," Kylo Ren challenged, dropping the mask at his feet.

The Supreme Leader tilted forward, his knees wobbling. He grimaced and squinted both eyes, trying to crush Kylo with the Force. Debris fell from the ceiling as his mental attack increased and spread throughout the room.

Kylo felt his head tighten but waved the sensation off with a grunt. Snoke came forward, swinging with his long arms at the Sith Master. The giant caught Kylo Ren in his fist, squeezing tightly.

The Sith Master ignited his saber and cut Snoke's thumb clean off. Dropping to the ground and rolling, Kylo Ren summoned emerald lightning.

Sparks of light, white and blue, filled the chamber. Snoke cried out, caught off balance and unable to counter the stunning display. Boils covered his body, following the burn patterns. The heat and pressure caused his transparent skin to wrinkle further and shed away.

Snoke twisted his broken face, unleashing a painful cry that brought zero relief. Kylo Ren didn't ease up, using the lightning to lift and throw Snoke back into his chair. The giant barely clung to the arm rests—his clothes smoldering and skin rotting from the attack.

"I always wondered if you would die on your throne," Kylo said, spinning the lightsaber. He took long strides, getting closer to the withering giant. The Sith Master smirked, looking up at the shallow, broken heap.

"This was always going to be your downfall. You weren't willing to die for your beliefs."

Kylo Ren retracted the blades from his saber and held the hilt in his hand. He could have ended it there; quickly. A fire started on the tattered strands of Snoke's robes, but the giant didn't react to the flames.

His former Master wheezed deeply, his lungs sounding cancerous and flailing.

"You don't deserve to die by this," Kylo stated, snapping the hilt back into his belt. "You're not a warrior. Why give you an honorable death?"

Snoke didn't respond, slumping deeper into his large chair.

"Look at me, leecher." He said, using the Force to lift the giant's head up.

"Through passion I gain strength," Kylo started, skipping the first line of the Sith Code.

With a series of quick, sharp snaps, every bone broke in Snoke's arms. The giant shrieked in pain, no longer capable of defending himself.

"Through strength I gain power," He continued, lifting the sobbing leecher higher into the air. Snoke's forehead bumped the high arching ceiling of his chambers. His arms we're rubbery and shapeless.

"Through power I gain victory." Another series of snaps and Snoke's femurs, shins and ankles twisted and fractured.

The Supreme leader drifted in and out of consciousness, drooling on the floor.

"Through victory my chains are broken," Kylo purred, pulling at Snoke's dangling limbs, stretching them wide.

"The Force shall free me."

Snoke crashed onto his chair, flipping forward and ending face down on the cement. His arms and legs popped off, like he was a tortured insect. The leecher's torso bled out, in pools of stagnant charcoal.

Kylo Ren turned around to face his clone troopers. They watched their leader in awe as he pulled the mask back over his head and snapped the latches in place.

"For the Empress," Kylo Ren growled, his voice filled with venom.

"For the Empress!" the clones shouted in response.

* * *

It had been hours and it was dark on the Resistance Base. Luke sensed Rey's need for privacy and gave her space. Finn demanded to go find her but Leia stopped him.

The Jedi Knight needed time to reflect and come to a decision.

Rey emerged with reddened cheeks, evidence she had been crying. She felt Kylo Ren slip away from her, consumed by the Dark Side. The Jedi Knight felt sullied, cursing herself for letting that monster near her. He touched her intimately, in ways that no one ever had. He misused his talents and made her experience every second of it.

She slipped past Finn and Poe who barely caught a glimpse of her.

"Rey," Finn shouted, running after her. He was worried about his friend.

The Jedi ducked into a darkened closet, avoiding her friend's calls. Finn's footsteps ran past the door and Rey let out a tiny gasp.

Poe heard the cry and knocked on the door. He put his ear against the cold metal, hoping to hear her give him permission.

Rey dabbed her eyes, hating that Kylo Ren had managed to make her cry. She felt his power surge and she knew exactly what he did to Snoke. It was overkill and inhumane. Even if he was the worst life form in the galaxy, Kylo Ren could have ended the fight sooner. He chose to make it painful and sadistic.

Finn doubled back, seeing Poe outside the supply closet. The pilot held up a hand to stop his friend.

"It's okay Rey, you can talk to us," Poe said, his voice sounding strained and tired. He had his fair share of drama for the day.

The Jedi Knight slowly opened the door from her end. Poe and Finn had concerned looks on their faces.

"I need your help," she said, trying to find her resolve. "Kylo Ren's abilities… and his actions are completely out of control."

They both nodded in response, listening to her intently. Rey tilted her chin up, composing herself and pushing the darkness away.

"There is a device that can dampen his abilities and make him vulnerable. It won't be easy to acquire and I can't go with you. We can't risk tipping off Kylo Ren or the First Order—if I'm to implant the device."

Finn and Poe exchanged quick glances, as if they could read each other's thoughts. They were up for anything at the moment; especially if it helped the young Jedi.

* * *

Two nights later, Rey couldn't sleep. The Jedi managed to keep Kylo Ren at bay, making sure he couldn't surprise her with any intimate visits. She kicked the scratchy blanket from her thighs and rolled off the cot. It was late and the Resistance base was quiet.

Going for a walk outside, she enjoyed the cool evening.

The Jedi Knight had the stars and sky all to herself. She basked in the reflected glow of the moon. It kindly bounced light at her feet, illuminating her surroundings. Rey's pulse quickened and she caught her breath. The scene reminded her of where she and Kylo first made love. It was just like these woods. The similarities made her stomach churn.

"There is no passion, there is serenity," she said, calming herself. The pressure behind her ears dulled as she exhaled.

Rey stared into the bright moon. A steely look flashed across her face, finding strength in her voice. The Jedi licked and parted her lips, "Kylo Ren," she whispered. When he didn't respond, she repeated his name. This time it sounded like a command.

A cool breeze picked up, rustling leaves and giving her goosebumps.

Kylo Ren placed his bear hands on her shoulders, wishing he could warm her up. Rey turned away from him, wanting to look him in the face.

"What is it, _my love_?" he asked, grinning widely and taking a step closer. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which was cruel. Rey kept her eyes on his, resisting the urge to drop the gaze downward.

"We should meet. This time you'll come to me." Rey said, trying to mask her emotions, although her eyes gave her away. Kylo noticed how they pierced into him, as if she wanted to Force the wind from his lungs.

Kylo Ren gulped and reached for her anyway, letting a growl escape his lips.

"It's not the same. Like you said," Rey gave him fake smile, hoping to stop his advance.

Her lover was undeterred, inching closer.

Kylo Ren traced his finger along her collarbone, bumping into the fabric of the opened vest. He gently pushed it aside, noticing her chest rise and fall. The fabric underneath was delicate, not apart of her usual outfit.

Rey's eyes fluttered and closed; she recollected herself with a another deep breath.

"You can drop the pretenses. I do not wish to harm you, regardless of your agenda." He said, his voice sounding husky. Rey didn't give in, refusing to expose anything more to Kylo Ren.

"I'll have instructions for you shortly," she said, wishing to cast him aside. "You'll be getting into a untraceable transport, that we'll be providing." Rey said, as she arched an eyebrow. The Jedi was taking a calculated risk here. Kylo was obviously stronger now; she couldn't deny that. She hoped his ego was inflated to the point that he wouldn't fear a trap.

Rey's gaze slipped downward, to his defined chest. She enjoyed the view, but really, she was baiting him.

Kylo Ren followed her stare, growing hungry with desire. _He'd definitely cooperate now_. She thought.

The Sith Master abandoned the urge to taunt her meager security measures. She obviously wanted to fight him. He could practically feel the heat from their swords. _A_

 _nd what about afterward?_ he thought, feeling his mouth go dry. _She wanted him. He'd win and capture her, for good this time._

"I have something I must check on first," Kylo said, letting his gaze drink her in from head to toe.

Rey nodded, turning abruptly to leave. Kylo seemed surprised by this and called to her,

"Then I can meet you anywhere, just name the place. Rey..." He nearly begged, wanting to reach for her.

The Jedi stopped and turned back. Rey hated hearing the sound of her name, coming from his lips. It always seemed to strike her core, making her entire body ache.

 _Finn and Poe should be back soon,_ she thought.

Rey's expression was difficult to read and Kylo shifted a little bit, straining to penetrate her thoughts.

"I'm all yours. Just give me until tomorrow night," he said, hoping that would appease Rey. There was something in his voice that hitched, denoting his desperation to see her in the flesh.

"Promise?" Rey asked, arching an eyebrow. She'd have the restrictor in her possession by then.


	25. You Are My Light

Rey kicked at the covers, bunching the sheets around her ankles. She struggled to keep her eyes closed, pleading with the Maker to grant her sleep. The Jedi was faced with the toughest decision of her life and she needed rest.

An hour of meditation before bed didn't help. Going back to the hangar to work on Kylo's X-Wing didn't help either.

Communicating through the Force, Rey convinced Kylo Ren to meet on her terms. She spent the evening preparing an old X-Wing, in order to trap her lover. Rey worked for hours, adjusting components and making sure the fighter was hyperspace worthy. It was a welcome distraction getting her fingers, hands and elbows, covered in grease.

 _The Falcon_ gave her plenty of work from time-to-time, but Jedi training often disconnected her from the hobby she loved.

She rewired the autopilot feature and double-checked the fighter's navicomputer. Once Kylo entered the X-Wing, it would jump to hyperspace and take him to a set location.

He couldn't be followed and he couldn't double-cross her. The work was tricky and Rey insisted on doing it alone. It was the kind of mental challenge that should have left her drained.

Turning on her back, the Jedi Knight couldn't get Kylo Ren out of her head. Her mind drifted to him, every time her eyelids grew heavy. Rey pulled the pillow out from under her and shoved it against her face. She let out a primal scream, using the soft pillow to deaden the noise.

Rey's restlessness didn't escape the Sith Master's attention. Kylo pushed into their connection, trying to find any weakness to exploit. He felt her in distress and longed to help.

She refused to let him into her bedroom, as if teasing him with only a glimpse.

Frustrated, he started talking to her.

 _Let me assist you. Rey..._ he said through their connection, hearing General Phasma walking up behind him. Rey's name sounded more like a desperate plea, than anything else.

The Jedi kept him at bay, realizing that he must not be sleeping either.

She turned on her side, draping a hand over her hip. Kylo Ren abandoned his attempts to communicate with the Jedi, rather quickly.

"Hmm. So, soon?" she whispered, keeping her eyes pressed shut. The Jedi focused on the only lover she'd ever known.

Her thoughts shifted to her time aboard _the Finalizer._ She recalled Kylo's strong hands picking her up and carrying her into a darkened corner. Anyone could have walked by and seen them stripping layers off. Maybe someone did see them? And they kept quiet because they feared Kylo Ren, her lover, the biggest badass in the galaxy.

Rey bested him in battle and she had him eating out of the palm of her hand ever since. _The control she had over him._ The admission shook the Jedi to the core, making her breathing ragged.

Rey's hand drifted down, slipping under her waistband. She moaned, thinking about Kylo's rough, calloused fingers taking control and brushing across her thighs. Those hands of his, were responsible for such vile and destructive things over the years.

Yet, when they pulled at her clothing and caressed her skin, it didn't matter. His touch made her wet with desire, striking every chord.

On _the Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren grabbed the nearest guard rail and leaned into it. His grip squeezed the metal tightly, as a grunt escaped his mask. The Force enhanced his natural strength and the metal bar twisted and clamped under his gloves, reverberating loudly from the pressure. The Sith Master looked out of breath, startling Phasma.

"What is it, Emperor?" she asked. General Phasma put a hand on his back, which was out of character for her.

The man in black purred, making an incoherent sound.

"I'm fine," Kylo replied after a moment. He was fortunate that his mask hid his blown out eyes and dripping forehead. The Sith Master held onto the railing like a vice, hunching his chest over the top rung. Angling to hide his lower half from Phasma, he managed, "Leave me, General. I must return to my quarters."

General Phasma left with a perplexed look. Kylo Ren awkwardly righted himself, unable to hide the growth straining against his pants. The Sith Master hurried for his accommodations, cursing Rey's name.

After a time, the Jedi Knight's face relaxed and she drifted off to sleep. Her hand fell off the side of the bed, dropping a washcloth onto the cool floor. The faint light from outside, bled through Rey's window—falling just shy of her bed. The forest grew brighter and more distinct, with every passing moment. Birds chirped just beyond her window.

Rey's breathing became slow and steady. She wouldn't have long to sleep before breakfast, if she woke by then.

* * *

Kylo Ren stormed toward the flight deck, followed by his clone troopers. Dressed in red and gray armor, the battle-tested infantry marched in perfect stride. Phasma's stormtroopers moved out of their way, warily minding the unique group. The Hux era stormtroopers had every reason to fear the clones.

The Sith Master walked past his command shuttle and came to a stop at his TIE Interceptor.

The Gray Commander stepped forward.

"Sir, we request permission to follow you," he said, resting both hands over his lowered blaster. The pose reminded Kylo Ren of archival footage he saw of the bounty hunter, Boba Fett.

These clones were genetically identical to the Fett bloodline, so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"That won't be necessary, Commander. I will return in two days with our Empress. If I don't check in, you know what to do." Kylo Ren hissed through his mask.

"Yes, Sir," The Commander replied. He flipped open a small panel on his wrist and started a timer. The holo readout began counting down, as Kylo Ren climbed into his Interceptor. Giving a gesture to the troops, he led the Gray and Reds off the flight deck.

Kylo Ren settled into his seat, strapping in. The Sith Master flexed his fingers over the wheel, gripping it tightly. Frustrated, he resisted the urge to snap the controls in his grasp. He was still fuming over Rey. She denied their connection, leaving him feeling powerless. Then the Jedi proceeded to tease and touch her own body. It was torture; he bitterly resented the authority she exerted over their connection.

Activating the comm link in the Interceptor, Kylo hailed Phasma.

"General," he called out sharply.

Phasma was out of uniform, in her quarters. Her pale, naked form was covered only by Hux, who rested his back into her chest. Hux wore nothing as well, keeping silent while he felt her breath against his neck. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair, carefully trimming the sides with a pair of shiny scissors.

"Yes, Emperor," she replied, humming to herself.

"Is the next phase of Backlash in place?" Kylo Ren asked, curtly. He punched in coordinates to the Veman system as he spoke.

"It is, Sir," she said with a pause. The Sith Master picked up on her inflection, missing nothing.

"What's the problem?" Kylo asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's General Nujaris. He has his reservations about this course of action," she stated, brushing a thumb over Hux's jaw. Phasma got the disgraced leader to turn his head toward her.

"I believe that's why we have clones in place, on every First Order ship." Kylo replied. He wanted to choke the life out of Nujaris himself. The man who called him _Emperor_ in front of the entire fleet, was looking like a waffling traitor.

"I'm going to check on the Kaminoan colony, on Neman 3. Then I'm meeting our Empress at the location of her choosing. Execute Nujaris at the first sign of his hesitation."

Phasma leaned forward, pushing her chest deeper into Hux's back. He tried to sit up, but she wrapped her hand around his narrow waist, keeping him in place.

"Sir," she said, sounding concerned. The General had more to add, but was abruptly cut off.

"The perfect opportunity has risen." Kylo said, interrupting her. "We've waited long enough and I rather she'd not be...there." He added cryptically.

"I agree, Sir." Phasma said. She brushed her fingers in Hux's neatened hair. "I look forward to meeting the Empress...formally that is."

Kylo Ren smiled, starting the ignition to the Interceptor. "Give my regards to your pet." He said with a chuckle.

Phasma disconnected the call and leaned into her captive lover. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. Without warning, she bit down on his earlobe and sucked it into her mouth.

* * *

A knock came at Rey's door. Finn and Poe stood patiently, hearing the Jedi fumbling around in her room. Poe couldn't help but tease Finn.

"She's probably not wearing anything," he said in a low, husky voice. Finn felt his cheeks burn at the conjured image.

"Or very little," whispered the pilot.

Finn sighed, as Poe gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Rey cracked her door open slightly, tilting just an eye and part of her face at her friends.

"Uh...I can't seem to find—"

Finn held up a hanger holding a small, unisex mechanic's jumpsuit. Rey's eyes widened, grabbing the bluish-gray garment from him.

"Thanks!" She called out, leaving the door cracked just a little.

Both men stepped back, resting on their heels. Poe cleared his throat.

"Well, you missed breakfast," He spoke up, shifting his eyes to Finn. "But you're just in time for lunch."

"General Organa came to check on you this morning. She had your hiking garments and vest laundered. They'll be ready before you head out," Finn said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He didn't like the idea of Rey facing Kylo Ren once more. It was like playing hot potato with a thermal detonator. She kept getting away, but eventually her luck would run out.

"Oh, Kriff." Rey muttered, thinking about what little clothing she fell asleep in. She wondered why a sheet was draped over her when she woke. The Jedi quickly worked on her hair, getting her sleepless knots into something presentable.

"I'm starving," Rey said, pushing the door open. She smiled brightly at her friends, before jumping into Finn's arms. Surprised, he wrapped her into a hug. Poe's eyes grew wide, happy for his best friend.

"You too," she said, wrapping an arm around Poe. "You were successful, then?" Rey asked, pulling away to look at them both. There was an optimistic ring to her voice.

Finn had the device in his hand and flipped it into the air, casually catching it.

"Of course, it's _us_ ," he replied, sounding a little cocky. Rey used the Force to snatch it, when he tossed it up again. Finn cleared his throat in response, avoiding Poe's teasing smirk.

The Jedi inspected every inch of the restrictor, walking towards the mess area.

"Thanks," she said softly, lost in thought. Her temperament shifted so quickly, that Poe and Finn exchanged puzzled glances.

"Uh, wait up Rey," Finn called, chasing after her.

* * *

"You want to try some of this?" Poe asked, showing Rey the fish protein on his plate.

She turned away, covering her nose.

"Er, that smells revolting," she said, sounding harsher than she meant. Rey's reaction stunned her friends. The pilot moved his tray to the far end of the table, getting it away from the Jedi Knight.

Her eyes watered and she apologetically gestured towards Poe.

"Sorry," she called out faintly.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Finn asked, leaning across the table. Rey usually ate everything in sight, but her appetite was just one of the things that he found odd.

"I've got this headache that won't go away. Kylo's present at all times, like a dull sensation behind my ears."

Rey set her fork down and picked up the data tablets that Finn swiped from the abandoned Separatist facility. She skipped past files belonging to a cybernetic life form known as 'Grievous.' Towards the back end of the tablets, she came across ancient Sith Droid armor designs. They were eerily similar to Darth Vader.

"This is what I need," she said softly.

"Maybe you can make heads or tails of that? We considered taking it straight to General Organa but—"

"I'm glad you didn't," Rey said, resting her hand against the side of her head.

She flipped through the engineering schematics, finding additional armor pieces that matched Darth Vader's suit. After a few minutes, Rey let out a deep sigh and set the tablet down.

Finn watched his friend closely, waiting for her to speak. "It self guides. Of course it does," she said, snorting a little. The Jedi shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe things had come to this. "Apparently, once the restrictor is in...it's in for good. Removing it is too dangerous, even for someone as strong as Kylo Ren."

 _Well good!_ Finn thought, wanting to jump all over the statement. He held his opinion in check, lowering his gaze.

"Are you having second thoughts about this?" he asked softly, wanting to rub Rey's back and comfort her. As usual, he refused to act in the moment.

"No," Rey said confidently. She rose from the bench and grabbed the restrictor. "That's the problems," she added, leaving before he could stop her.

Finn spun around on the bench, watching Rey walk away. She looked good, even in the baggy jumpsuit.

"Was it something you said?" Asked Poe, hunching next to him. He picked through Rey's half eaten tray.

The Jedi headed into the bunkers underneath the base. Dantooine was perfectly suited for the Resistance, having once served as an extensive Rebellion base. The Jedi skipped down the steps to the command center, in a hurry to find Leia Organa.

She was greeted by BB-8 at the bottom, who whistled loudly.

"Yes, thank you BB-8," she replied, smiling at him. The little droid informed Rey that her clothes were finished and in her quarters. A little more than a year ago, the Jedi couldn't imagine having someone else do her laundry. Water was so scarce and precious on Jakku, doing laundry was considered to be a luxury. Practically every world she had visited since, was lush and green.

"Rey," called General Organa from the middle of the room. The Jedi flashed her eyes at Leia, letting her know she needed a word in private.

A tall advisor caught Leia's attention, "We haven't seen this kind of First Order activity since Kylo Ren took over." His deep voice made the General turn back to the display overhead.

"What are you up to?" she muttered aloud, talking to her son without realizing it.

The First Order regrouped in the past few days and changed all their communication signals. They were now operating on old, Imperial frequencies. The thought sent a tingle down Leia's spine.

"Could they be planning a raid. Possibly a resource grab?" asked Admiral Ackbar. He turned to Leia, hoping for some guidance from the Force. Her thoughts lingered on Rey, waving the Jedi forward.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" Leia said, drawing everyone's attention.

Rey tilted her chin up and approached the table. She suddenly wished she was in something other than a jumpsuit—like Jedi robes.

"Kylo Ren has the entire First Order convinced that the Resistance took out their engineering facilities and eliminated Hux's officers. So they will be looking to find and eliminate this base, at all costs."

"How does that differ from the First Order's typical agenda?" The tall commander replied with a huff.

"Because Kylo Ren is going to turn every ship they have into a flying, reckless dagger.

He's going to trade ship for ship," Rey said, getting a stunned look from everyone, including Leia.

"But how—" Asked Admiral Ackbar, his mouth opening wide in shock. "His losses would be just as great as ours!"

"Kylo Ren has another army; a Clone Army. He doesn't care about the First Order… not anymore. The Sith Master believed he had someone in his possession that could control the First Order, unconditionally," Rey said, pausing for a moment to look down.

"The First Order has been reduced to pawns, sweeping the board clear of enemies. It was the Clone Army that sacked the engineering facilities. They also helped him take over the Finalizer and defeat Snoke."

Rey titled her head and pried into the thoughts of Leia's council. She hoped there was no misunderstanding here. The Resistance needed to be on their toes, for a very different kind of assault.

"He doesn't want anyone interfering," Leia said, watching her council closely.

"They'll offer no quarter, do you understand? That's the orders he's handed down. Every First Order ship will be like a giant warhead; every stormtrooper will be a walking thermal detonator," the General stated with confidence.

The Jedi Knight had gleaned much from Kylo Ren, taking full advantage of their connection. Leia understood where the intel came from, but was grateful her senior leadership was accepting it as gospel.

"Where would this Clone Army be getting ships and its supplies from?" Admiral Ackbar asked. Leia squeezed her eyes together, dreading the answer, before she heard it.

"I'm sorry to say, from _us_. The Rebellion, I mean. In the years after the Emperor's death, volunteers went after the Remnants of the Empire. The equipment and ships they collected, went to the outer reach junkyards. I grew up on a planet, Jakku, that had such Imperial vessels. Some crash landed as a result of this campaign."

"The Battle of Jakku," Leia interjected. Her council exchanged glances, as if suddenly realizing their careless mistake. Many of the advisers on staff served in the Rebellion and led the crusade against the Remnants.

"Yes," Rey replied. "Other battlecruisers were stored there because the planet was dry and could preserve the ships. The ones that flew or could be salvaged, didn't stay in the desert for long. They were purchased. I worked my childhood away, collecting parts. Many of which, are currently in the possession of the new Empire."

She shuddered at the thought.

Leia's advisers became really quiet, listening to Rey. The General herself became misty-eyed at this. The love of her life, Han Solo, led the charge against the Remnants. A sick feeling hit her stomach. The smuggler turned war hero, never spent much time with Ben; not when it counted most. He was gone chasing down the last of the rogue Star Destroyers. Obviously, their son was well aware of the missions that kept his father away.

"If I could borrow the General for a moment," Rey said, stepping away from the limelight.

* * *

Leia followed Rey into the nearest corridor. BB-8 kept watch at the end of the hallway, making sure the pair wasn't disturbed.

"Your son," Rey said, keeping her voice lowered. "I need to know he won't be imprisoned or executed." She said, flashing Leia a look of determination. "I won't allow it."

"So, you'll go through with it?" Leia asked, watching Rey carefully. She wasn't sure how Kylo Ren would respond to having his powers leashed. Qui-Gon Jinn's warning made her wary. Imprisonment may be the only recourse, if only a temporary measure. There were serious trust and security issues, if Rey managed to subdue him.

"I need your word." Rey said, folding her arms.

"I'll have it in writing by the time you get back." She said softly. Her expression was one of fleeting optimism. "I need your word on something, too." Leia said, collecting herself.

"If Kylo… if Ben can't be captured, safely," she started, choosing her words carefully. "If it comes down to your life or his, because it might—save yourself." The General said, hoping that Rey understood what she was trying to convey. The Jedi put a hand on Leia's arm, squeezing it affectionately.

After a brief moment to reflect, Rey spoke up. "There is something I need to ask you, something personal. It's about the years following the Battle of Endor."

Leia gave Rey a small smile, trying to lift her own spirits.

"Do you recall a woman named Talsi?" Rey asked, her voice cracking. The Jedi Knight's eyes were sparkling in the dim corridor. She felt like she was asking the General a favor, simply by mentioning the name of a ghost.

"Why, yes of course." Replied Leia, slow to pick up on where Rey was going with this.

"Talsi, was my mother." Rey said quietly. Leia tilted her head and squinted for a heartbeat. Suddenly, her worn face brightened with a look of surprise, followed by a big smile.

"Oh my, of course." Leia said, recalling the instant connection she had with Rey. It was skin deep, from the moment she laid eyes on her. The General reached out and pulled the Jedi in for a hug. Leia's hands cupped Rey's face, drinking in her features carefully.

"Of course! She was so brave, oh your mother. Talsi hunted down the Remnants for years." A tear ran down Leia's cheek.

Rey grinned widely, letting Leia examine her, like she was seeing the young woman for the first time. "I do have a question...and it's imperative I get an answer." She said, letting her smile fade.

The Jedi exhaled deeply. "I'm not sure how to phrase it. I am in love with your son."

Leia reluctantly pulled her hands away from Rey, but kept her smile. This wasn't news to the General.

"It's just, the Jedi aren't talking right now." Rey said, biting her bottom lip. "And Obi-Wan conveniently left something out." The young woman looked down, embarrassed, before finding Leia again.

"Did Talsi—did my mother have a relationship with Han Solo?" Rey asked, feeling her stomach reach up into her throat.

Leia's eyes darkened, her face looking like she had been punched by a Wookiee.

"Excuse me?" The General asked, in a whisper.

"Is there a chance that Han Solo is my father?" Rey asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

"Oh, hell no!" Finn yelled, watching Poe attempt to beat his pull-up record. The pilot was surprising the small crowd near the landing strip, with his exhibition. No one had gotten this close to Finn's record, but Poe was running out of steam.

From across the runway, Rey stormed towards the Millennium Falcon. She changed out of the jumpsuit and was in her signature vest and hiking gear. Chewie took long strides from behind, trying to keep up with her. Artoo and BB-8 trailed far back, chirping at the pair.

Finn noticed Rey and called to her. When she didn't stop, he sprinted toward the Falcon.

"I want us on the same page with this," Rey stopped, letting Chewbacca pass her. The wookiee roared in response. He clearly was unhappy with her directive, but he'd get over it.

 _The sooner she had Kylo Ren, the better,_ the Jedi thought. She adjusted the tendrils drifting across her forehead, watching Finn approach. The Jedi wasn't sure why she kept styling her hair the same way. It was just a stubborn habit now; a memorial to a family that she'd never know.

 _I like it_ , hissed a familiar voice. _And we'll start a new family._ Rey turned abruptly, slamming their connection shut. Kylo Ren was somewhere in the Galaxy, laughing to himself. She could feel it.

"Rey," Finn said, slowing down and planting in front of her. "Did you speak with Luke Skywalker yet?" he asked, avoiding all the things he wanted to say.

"He's in the forest, trying to reconnect with the dead." Rey said flippantly, flashing a glance at the tree line. "I know what needs to be done."

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, reaching for her hand. He carried such a torch for her and she had trouble acting ignorant anymore. It was tiring and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Kiss me." Rey replied, searching his thoughts.

He looked stunned and tensed up. "Um," was all he could muster in response.

The Jedi rolled her eyes. She leaned in and pulled him in for a kiss, finding his hesitant lips. Her eyebrows snapped together, trying to feel something more for her best friend. He relaxed and explored Rey's mouth, losing himself in the moment.

She pulled away, placing both hands on his chest. Finn kept his eyes closed, unable to find his voice.

 _It was nice, but it wasn't quite right._ "If this was all I could offer, would it be enough?" She asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Finn's eyes opened slowly. "What do you mean?" he croaked.

"I am a Jedi Knight. Which means, we can never be together," she pointed out, sounding colder than she meant to. Her eyes saddened, watching Finn's confusion.

Finn looked away for a second and rubbed the back of his head. "But—but you could be with Kylo Ren, is that it?" he asked, stumbling over his words. He felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"I'm not sure I can be with anyone," she answered, sounding miserable. "You've only ever been good to me. I know how you feel, but all I can ever offer you is friendship." Rey said, biting her puffy lower lip. The two had been such good friends.

It wasn't enough for Finn and he shook his head in disgust. "You should never have kissed me." He said, turning away from her. He kicked the ground, sending dirt and grass away from them.

"It was worth it, even if you never speak to me again. I envy the woman that steals your heart next." Rey headed into the Falcon, leaving Finn outside. "Or man," she added under her breath.

BB-8 stayed by Finn, watching the Jedi disappear from view. A part of Finn felt like he was leaving with her. It made him feel frustrated and more alone than ever. He rested both hands on top of his head, wanting to scream into the setting sky.

The Millennium Falcon's landing lights flashed on and off. It's engines powered to life. Finn backed away, getting a brief look at Rey behind the controls. He heard a voice in his head, like someone whispering a secret in his ear. "Kill," it hissed.

Finn spun around, looking for the disembodied voice. He saw Poe approaching, but didn't see anyone close enough to sneak up on him.

 _The Millennium Falcon_ took off into the sky, followed by Rey's altered X-Wing fighter.

"Hey... what gives?" Poe asked, walking up to Finn. "Why would Rey get a different pilot to fly the X-Wing? Did you see who it was?"

BB-8 whistled loudly in response. "Anders?" Poe said, looking at his disgruntled best friend for confirmation. BB-8 rolled forward, relaying the conversation he overheard.

The best pilot in the Resistance knelt to one knee, listening closely. "Rey's concerned about what attack—do you mean here, BB-8?" He asked, suddenly feeling like the Jedi kept him there for a reason.

* * *

"I applaud your work here, Casna," Kylo Ren approved, staring out the large viewports. The sight before him was picturesque; legions of Clone troopers were lined in formation. Star Destroyers from a previous generation landed in the distance to collect them. Operations in the expanse below were running smoothly.

These warriors didn't need someone like Hux to order them around. The Clone Army would be loyal to the bitter end.

Casna hovered above Kylo Ren, looking pleased. Her elongated form, dark round eyes, and calm personality, never gave the Sith Master a reason to doubt her. The Kaminoans were grateful that Kylo Ren rescued them from near extinction. What was left of their race, managed to survive on Neman 3 for over a decade.

"I haven't forgotten my promise," Kylo stated, before releasing the clasps and placing his mask on the table next to him. He removed the top layers of his uniform, exposing his back to his long time ally. She approached and looked intently at a small scar. It was one of many imperfections on his skin, but this one she was specifically responsible for.

"This implant will have to get replaced," she noted, without needing to scan the bio chip. Casna grabbed a small white gun from a stainless steel tray and punched it into Kylo's back. He didn't so much as flinch, as the faulty chip pried out of his skin.

"Just as we feared, it malfunctioned in battle," Casna continued. Her Black eyes had galaxies for pupils, making her race difficult to read; even for a Sith. "When you didn't make contact for a few weeks, we began to worry."

She sounded deeply concerned for a Kaminoan.

"I've told you before, the chip is to ensure Rey's survival—more than anything," Kylo replied, leaning forward on the medical table. "If something happened to me, the Clones would be there to protect her."

Casna injected him again, putting in a new monitoring chip into his shoulder. "What do you mean, you worried?" He asked, getting back into his tunic and robes.

The tall creature ushered him out of the observing wing and into a different part of the facility.

"Well, Master Ren, you're monitor sent us a flat line signal," she informed.

Kylo arched and eyebrow in surprise. He kept his mask tucked in the crook of his arm, entering Casna's thoughts.

"It appears for a brief moment, your heart stopped." Casna kept her eyes facing forward. She moved so gracefully, compared to Kylo Ren's usual stalking stride.

The Sith Master thought about the statement for a moment, before his eyes lit up.

"The Empress," he scoffed. "We dueled on the Tower and she nearly sent me to my death. The Jedi was terrified she had killed me." Kylo savored the memory, recalling the panic that she felt.

"Oh my. Then I must apologize for the confusion on our end," she replied, placing a hand on a wall console.

"What do you mean?" Kylo eyed her skeptically. "You didn't try to _clone_ me, did you?"

The metallic privacy screen in front of them faded away like a force field. The screen revealed a window to a dark room. Kylo Ren couldn't make out what was in there, but he felt a strong presence.

"Cloning a Force Sensitive is impossible. Combining genes however, is a different story." Casna clarified, flashing her stellar eyes at him.

Kylo Ren looked perplexed, narrowing his gaze into the dark room. The lights finally flickered on, revealing a medical suite with a glass cylinder in the middle.

"What is this?" he snapped, demanding that Casna explain quickly.

"When a clone couldn't work, we went to something more natural. You brought us bandages from the Empress, if you recall."

Kylo Ren dropped his helmet. The sound echoed loudly in the empty hallway. His voice went dry, looking into the cylinder across from him.

"That was so Rey would have a blood supply in the event of an emergency." His forehead leaned onto the glass. "She's... going to gut me over this," he said aloud, stunned at the sight before him.

"How would you like for us to proceed?" Casna asked, resting her long hands in front of her thighs.

"I have to speak with the Empress first. For now, make sure the baby survives." Kylo answered, pressing his head on the glass. A strange feeling washed over him; he suddenly wished he could speak with Leia.

"Very well, Sir."

"As for my promise. I've learned of a planet called Ahch-To. Your people will flourish there—it's population have all moved on. There aren't any pollutants. It was once the home of the Jedi Order," Kylo continued, turning to face the cloner.

Casna brought her hands near her long neck and clasped them in joy. "That sounds wonderful, Master Ren," she chirped. "At last, my people can live in peace."

Kylo Ren shook his head.

"Peace is a lie," he stated, summoning his mask to his outstretched palm. The Sith Master walked away from, pulling the mask over his ears.

* * *

Later that evening...

"I should have known you'd pick a desert," Kylo called down to Rey, watching her emerge from a grove of palm trees. "You could have talked to me a little, my love. That was a long flight."

He stood up in the X-Wing and leapt down with ease. The precautions Rey implemented had worked perfectly. The Sith Master came alone.

Rey clenched her jaw, keeping her expression neutral. Her lightsaber was clearly visible; clipped at her waist. The sight of the gleaming weapon and her determination, excited the Sith Master.

"At least the sun is down and it's surprisingly cool," he offered, circling the Jedi from a sizeable distance. Rey was fast and her intentions to fight were evident.

"I did not come here to battle," he announced, raising a hand to calm her. Kylo was hoping to set her mind at ease.

"Fighting is the _only_ thing you love in this galaxy," she mocked, gritting her teeth. "Remove that mask." In her heart, she knew that wasn't true.

"Only if you'll hear me out first," Kylo replied, surprising her with the sound of his sincerity. "Please come closer, it would make this easier."

"I suppose it would," Rey smiled, thinking about the restrictor attached to the back of her belt.

"We were interrupted before," he continued, removing the mask so she could see him clearly. Kylo set it on the ground and pulled off his gloves next. The Sith Master draped them over his mask, keeping his eyes on Rey. She was tense and difficult to read.

He took a step closer, his fierce gaze burning into hers. "That lightsaber belongs in the family."

"My father," Rey interrupted. "You know his identity." It wasn't a question.

Kylo scowled in response. "What difference does that make right now, Rey?" Kylo deflected, becoming quickly annoyed that she was interrupting him. He moved closer again and she twisted away from his reach.

"Since when are you afraid of me touching you?"

"I'm not," she snapped, feeling herself blush.

"Rey…" he purred, reaching for her hand. "Let me say this please, and you can have whatever answers you need. You can cut me down afterwards."

The Jedi reluctantly gave in, allowing her hand to be dwarfed by his larger one. Her pulse quickened with the contact.

The Sith Master got onto one knee and Rey panicked. She fought to get her hand back, but he cupped it with both palms.

"You are my light," he declared.

"No," she breathed, her voice shaking. Kylo Ren was undeterred by her protests.

"There's so much we share. There's much to look forward to," he reassured, placing a hand on her stomach.

"We can have a life together. A future where it's safe… for our _family_."

"What are you saying?" she gasped, her eyes traveling down to fingers.

"You're my family; you're my home," he said longingly. Kylo Ren could feel the second Force signature within her.

"You haven't noticed anything changing in your clothes or appetite? How about the increase in our _connection_? That foolish apparition thought it was the Dark Side tearing you apart. I guess we know who the child will take after."

Rey felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She may be young, but how could she miss the signs? How could Leia, for that matter? The Jedi wanted to pull away from him, but her feet wouldn't budge. Her eyes remained fixed on his hand.

She felt it too. She felt _him._

Kylo wrapped his hands around her back and pressed the side of his head into her stomach. Rey's fingers instinctively found the back of his head. Her eyes swelled, unable to find her voice.

"You saw our son in your trials, didn't you?" he asked, grinning into her belly.

Rey's head swam; she was left speechless.

"Marry me, Rey. You're the mother of my _children._ You're my Light. I could never cast you out; I'd never want to. The galaxy can be safe again. With our passion and love, we'll bring balance to the Force."

Rey closed her eyes, fighting her nerves.

"Children?" She whispered. After a moment, she found her voice. The Jedi stroked Kylo's hair as she cleared her throat.

"How? How could we bring balance… through bloodshed?" she asked.

"It's all but taken care of, my love. I've become strong enough to protect you from any threat. I can even bring you back from the brink. Please say something, Rey. Please say, yes," he begged, leaning back on his heels to look into her sparkling eyes.

"Yes," Rey answered, biting her lower lip. "I will marry you."

Kylo's face lit up, he motioned to stand up, desperate to kiss his fiancée. Rey pushed down on his shoulders, holding him in place. The Sith Master smiled and leaned his head against her stomach again.

"I'm... _sorry_ ," Rey said.

A sharp pain drilled into Kylo Ren's neck. The Jedi held him tightly, feeling his pain through the Force.

Kylo wanted to scream, but nothing came out. He wanted to push Rey away, but his arms fell limp at his sides. He was fragile, remaining on his knees only because the Jedi held him up. She ran her fingers through his locks, wishing only to comfort him.

Rey cupped his face with her left hand.

"Kylo," she repeated, watching his eyelids grow heavy. "We'll get past this," Rey stressed, trying to pry into her fiance's mind. "Kylo, who is my father?"

She felt him fading and fell to her knees to embrace him. He sank into her, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"Your father?" he asked weakly. His breath was soft against her ear.

"I..." his voice trailed off.

"Tell me, Ben," she snapped, hoping to elicit a coherent response by using his given name. Kylo's chin rested on her shoulder. He felt safe in her arms and drifted to sleep.

"Ben!" she shouted, shaking him.

"I killed him," he muttered, before passing out.

The restrictor cemented itself into Kylo Ren's spinal column. The ordeal was excruciating and overpowered his nerves. The Sith Master would need ample time to recover.

Rey sobbed openly, wrapping both arms around him. She felt his pain and was relieved that the worst was past. It didn't matter what Kylo said. She knew this decision would cost her, but she never imagined this much was on the line.

"Forgive me," she whispered, pulling him impossibly close.


	26. Interrogation II

In total darkness, the soft rattling of chains woke Kylo Ren. There was a distinct aroma, something from his childhood that flooded his mind with buried memories. Kylo's arms felt heavy, his hands hanging in an unnatural position. They were spread away from his body and restrained near shoulder height.

Kylo opened his blurry eyes, adjusting to his surroundings.

 _The Falcon_ , he thought, trying to work a stiff knot from his neck. It throbbed there, feeling like someone drilled for hours in the same spot. His vision focused in on Rey. She sat curled in a small chair, with red stained cheeks.

His love had cried herself to sleep.

The Sith Master swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but couldn't.

A growl in the corner, made him pause. He noticed a big, shaggy silhouette in the back.

"I thought it smelled like wet dog in here," Kylo muttered, loud enough for Chewbacca to hear.

Chewie took a step forward, but didn't want to wake the Jedi. The Wookiee adored Rey, from the very start. She was the only reason he didn't gut Kylo Ren, the second he was pulled on board.

As if reading his thoughts, Kylo rose slowly to his feet.

"Care to try again?" he said, propping his entire body up by the bindings. _Jedi restraints_ , he sneered, looking at the energy infused locks. Rey had removed his shirt. Maybe she just wanted to see his bare chest and torso again? He wondered.

The Wookiee could see the damage he inflicted on his nephew. The scars had been treated well enough, but Kylo Ren would forever bear physical evidence of killing Han Solo. His torso, chest and face, branded him darkly.

He killed his own father. The thought sickened Chewie, making his lips curl.

Rey stirred, lifting her head up and slowly covering a yawn.

"Kylo," she said sleepily, shifting forward on her seat. Chewie walked away, leaving Rey to say her peace.

The Jedi stood up and stretched. Kylo would be lying if he didn't think she looked as delicious as ever.

She came to him, stepping over a yellow band, taped on the grated floor. Rey wasn't afraid to get within his reach radius. Her sparkling eyes were hypnotic and the Jedi quickly brushed her lips against his.

Carefully cradling the back of his head, Rey deepened the kiss. She moaned softly, granting Kylo access to her mouth. He hungrily sucked her tongue, massaging it. The Sith Master longed to break from the chains and pull her into his lap.

Kylo struggled with the bindings, trying to bring them down.

As if reading his thoughts, Rey pressed on his broad shoulders. Kylo eased back, feeling the strain of the shackles on his wrists. The Jedi climbed into his lap, scooting closer until her stomach rested against his.

The Sith groaned, hardening instantly.

"Ben," she sighed. It was an accidental slip, not meant to be malicious.

Kylo angled his head and bit softly into her neck. He quickly soothed the bite with a kiss.

"I've been so worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay before we took off. I must have been tired."

 _The Falcon's_ engines roared to life as she spoke.

He kissed the other side of her neck and she moaned again.

"I had the worst dream," he admitted, in between kisses.

"Me too." She responded, with a whimper. "I felt nothing but darkness."

The Jedi explored Kylo's hair, her fingers wandering in the denseness of it. Force, she loved his hair. It was a dark forest she could lose herself in.

Rey felt his excitement and smiled. He pressed into the right side of her thigh, towards the curve of her ass. It took all her willpower to refrain from grinding down on his erection. She blushed, allowing herself to ease onto his manhood.

Kylo inhaled in response, wishing there were fewer layers between them.

 _Ugh, we can't do this now_ , she thought, snapping her brows together.

"Later, I promise," Rey sighed, pouting and trying to lift herself off. He bucked upward, getting the Jedi to settle back down. "Kylo! I have to help fly _the Falcon_."

Rey's fingers accidentally slipped over the small disc on the back of Kylo's head. He hissed, breathing quickly.

"What...what have you done to me?" he asked, looking suddenly betrayed and fearful.

The Jedi couldn't find the words. She looked away, unable to hold his probing stare. Her arms draped around his shoulders. Rey wished they were like any other couple, sitting in a park or meadow somewhere. Not two warriors on opposite sides of the battlefield.

Kylo's eyes widened, trying to read his love.

"What have you done to me, Rey?" he demanded. Kylo Ren sense something wrong… something off with his abilities. There was power he could no longer tap into.

Rey's eyes silently pleaded, as she swallowed hard.

"Your powers are out of control. They're unrivaled and scary, Kylo." Her bottom lip trembled. Seeing the look on her man's face, made her want to burst into tears. "This is necessary for us to be together—to save you and bring you home." Rey said, trying to keep him calm.

"That's what you want right, for us to be together?"

The Jedi was in his thoughts, feeling his anger rise. She remained in his lap, ignoring her better judgement. Rey couldn't help but ease back, to tease him and rub into his stiff member.

"If you want something from me, you're going to have to take it… Jedi," he said, defiantly.

With that, the Sith Master shut Rey from his mind. Kylo tried to move his hips back, so that the Jedi couldn't feel his arousal.

Rey placed her hands on his chest and climbed off his lap.

"I'm very sorry," she choked, looking down.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Kylo hissed, wishing he could grab her. He wanted to hold her down and punish her properly for the betrayal. The thought delighted him, though this time the Jedi had gone too far. Light bondage and rough sex wouldn't suffice.

"You need to be punished. Your friends will be destroyed. I know they had a hand in this."

"You will not harm my friends," Rey countered, getting agitated. "You always threaten my friends and I'm sick of it," she finished, crossing her arms.

The lights overhead flickered, but only Kylo seemed to notice.

"These won't hold me forever," he warned, shaking the restraints. "It's only a matter of _time._ "

His lips curled.

Rey got the feeling that Kylo Ren was talking about much more than his restraints.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. The lights buzzed and flickered again.

Kylo looked around. _Piece of junk_ , he thought.

"I'm getting you a better ship when this is all over."

"What are you hiding?" she demanded again. An access panel flew off the wall but Rey caught it with the Force. Kylo raised an eyebrow, watching his girlfriend and the floating panel. She gave just a subtle head nod, the panel floated back into place and re-latched.

He paused for a moment.

"Interesting. I'm hiding a lot from you, _sweetheart_. Care to take a peak?" Kylo Ren leaned back on the chains, unwilling to give her anything more but an arrogant smirk.

The Jedi clenched her jaw, considering walking away from the Sith Master.

"If you ever call me that again—" she stopped herself, knowing this was what he wanted. They would be back on the base soon enough. Rey took a deep breath, trying to remain patient. _Hopefully Leia will hold up her end._

Kylo shifted on the uncomfortable bench they gave him.

"You can't go back there," he said, in a low voice. "It's not… I won't let you take me there," Kylo Ren said, sounding evasive.

Rey got closer, pushing into their connection.

"Tell me." She ordered, not wanting to play this game with him.

The Sith Master cranked his neck and smirked.

"Not until you give me some head," he answered.

The lights flickered on _the Falcon_ , as _the old gal_ dropped out of hyperspace. The entire ship rocked violently and Rey whirled around, staring towards the cockpit.

The Jedi thought for a moment, before looking back at Kylo. Rey's anger and frustration was apparent on her face.

"Did you just disable my ship?" Her eyes bored into him. Kylo leaned back, giving her a puzzled look.

"No, Rey. You have me in these blasted Jedi restraints," he answered, carefully. "That was… _you_. Are you feeling okay?" Kylo smirked at the bewildered look on her face.

Rey rose her hand at Kylo's forehead. "I don't know what's gotten into me," she said, her voice ragged.

Kylo Ren felt his forehead tighten, squeezing like a vice. Rey was using her powers without even realizing it. This wasn't like her; this feeling. He could practically smell it—the Dark Side.

"Stop Rey," he grunted, as she increased the pressure. "I shouldn't have tried to _push_. You're more upset than usual and I think I know why."

Without warning, the Jedi leapt onto his lap, straddling his waist. He grunted loudly, feeling the chains pull him back.

"You think you know!?" The Jedi grabbed his face with both hands, Forcing the Bond open.

Kylo cried out in pain. "That's better, Rey. Take whatever you want."

The grated floors beneath them began to shake.

Her eyelids pressed tightly shut, unable to control her own emotions. This wasn't like her

"You can blow up whole worlds with the Force and I'm suppose to stand by and do nothing? Do you care for me at all, you selfish Sith _dickhead_? Tell me every little secret you have left!"

Kylo fought her invasion, but his head was still weak. Several circuits overloaded nearby, sparking.

"The base… you know where it is," she gasped, opening her eyes in shock.

Kylo breathed excitedly, wanting Rey more than ever. He didn't care that she was torturing the information from him.

"What else?" he panted, lowering his forehead into hers. They looked intimate like this, despite the severity of the situation.

Rey gritted her teeth but allowed him to rest his head against hers.

"There's more. What else do you see?" Kylo never felt Rey's power like this before. He wondered how much farther she could go, before realizing the damage she was doing to her own ship.

"You… you've ordered the attack. Kylo, no," she gasped, pulling back, worried about her friends.

The tremors on the ship stopped, as Chewie rounded the corner. The Wookiee called out to Rey in a panic, unable to figure out what was wrong with _the Falcon._

"You can't take us there. I'm not letting my pregnant bride anywhere near that system." Kylo said, looking up at the restraints. The Jedi looked around, realizing what she had done. Rey climbed off him without saying another word. She grabbed her toolkit and got to work.

"Rey... get back here!" he yelled.

* * *

C-3PO monitored the incoming transmission and gestured towards Leia, "This is a wide band First Order communication. They are asking to speak with any Resistance vessels in the area."

One of Leia's patrols relayed the message to the Resistance base, on Dantooine.

Leia looked at the droid in surprise. "The First Order switched over to Imperial frequencies, when Kylo Ren caught on to us. Why would they be trying to hail us at all?" She looked at Admiral Ackbar who didn't have an answer.

"You can't be thinking about answering this call," Poe interjected, stepping up. He looked around, surprised that no one was backing him up.

General Organa closed her eyes and let her feelings stretch beyond the underground bunker. Maz Kanata stood on her chair and climbed onto the command table. She watched Leia with great interest.

"Yes," Leia said slowly, before inhaling. "Defectors," she breathed.

Maz smiled, coming to the same conclusion.

"Do you remember how they snuck aboard _the Thrive_?" Poe asked in frustration. Finn moved next to his best friend, waiting to throw his two cents in.

"That seemed like ages ago, who can remember that," murmured Finn, getting Poe to smirk.

Leia overheard and didn't find it funny; she heard everything people tried to whisper. She still hid that faint 'JEDI' scar on her arm, everyday with long sleeves.

The General cleared her throat. "I'm sure of this. Patch it through" She said, folding her arms. An image flickered onto the large holoscreen above their heads. It was General Nujaris, her old rival. Leia's face froze, taking in the grim sight before her.

"General Organa," he said, trying to stand upright. He was bleeding from the top of the head and the bridge of his ship looked like it had been in a firefight. Sparks rained down from the ceiling. Engineers tried to smother the fires that were breaking out in the background.

"Nujaris," Leia said coldly, not trusting him for one moment.

"There's not much time. We've barricaded the bridge, but the clones will be through soon."

Leia glanced at Maz, who looked genuinely concerned for the stranger's safety.

"Kylo Ren has a Clone Army," he stated, trying to stem the loss of blood from his head. A medic rushed to his aid, but he waved them off. Leia kept quiet, not wanting to give him a reaction one way or the other.

"They turned on us, because I wouldn't go along with this suicide invasion," he coughed, breathing deeply. It was when he stood up straight and grimaced that Leia realized the severity of the man's injuries. She sensed he was fading, struggling to remain conscious.

Leia's eyes widened, trying to do her best to mask the sudden, sinking feeling the Force was sending her. This was what Rey warned them about. Her connection with Kylo Ren led her to certain conclusions about the strategies he'd employ. Wasting the First Order to clear the board for the Clones.

"He knows, Leia. Your _son._ " Nujaris was not the typical First Order officer. There were rumors that some First Order officers protested the use of the _Starkiller_ weapon. Leia always dismissed these.

The color drained from Leia's face, as everyone listening in was figuring out the identity of her son.

"That can't be. I have that on good authority..." Leia answered, nodding for her people to standby and cut the transmission.

"Kylo Ren has a bond with your Jedi… the young woman."

"Oh, kriff," Leia cursed, turning away and leaning on the table. _That wasn't public knowledge_. _What in the hell?_

"Apparently, the Jedi said something about a clone being on your base. Kylo Ren overheard and passed the information along to the Kaminoans. He's been hiding the cloner race somewhere in the outer reaches."

A loud rumble shook the video feed and Nujaris toppled over.

"General Nujaris!" Leia shouted, feeling like everything was spiraling out of control. She finally had the fleet she needed. She had the Republic's reinforcements. The Resistance had more than a fighting chance against the First Order. But one misstep here and all would be lost.

Poe stepped forward, glaring at the flickering feed on the screen.

"Alena," he said loudly. The pilot refused to see her since she was taken into custody.

"The clones have tracking devices in them. It wouldn't have taken Kylo Ren long to discover which clone was on a former Rebellion base," said Nujaris, trying to will himself upright. He reached for his sidearm, eyeing the blast doors off screen.

The room behind Leia buzzed.

"Start the evacuation," she ordered, looking to Finn. He immediately hit a silent alarm on a console and sprinted for the landing strips.

Poe was on his heels, but veered off for the holding cells.

"Poe!" Finn shouted at his friend in the hallway.

"I didn't sign up to join the Empire," said Nujaris, firing his pistol into the cracked open blast doors. "I joined the First Order because they gave my system resources. My _people_..."

Sparks shot up near the General as he spoke. The lights flickered on and off.

The clones busted through the blast doors, widening the hole with a chained detonation. Leia watched helpless.

"Where is your ship, General?" she asked, wanting to help the defectors.

A louder explosion jolted the blast doors near Nujaris. The clones re-entered the bridge in a swarm. The transmission cut out, leaving General Organa feeling cold.

She knew too well the shortcomings of the Republic. In the years following the Battle of Endor, systems that were Imperial sympathizers received stringent blockades from the Senate. It was enough to lay the groundwork for something terrible. Something that seduced her son away from the Light.

"He waited," Leia said softly, turning to look at Maz. Her thoughts centered on her son.

"Until Rey was off the planet," replied Maz Kanata, finishing the thought. She pressed her tiny mouth together, clearly chewing on something.

"What is it?" Leia asked, watching her people scramble. She restrained herself from barking out orders. Her council leaders were stepping up—doing their jobs. The Force Sensitive felt her age; she felt tired.

"The galaxy needs the Jedi," Maz said, staring off in the distance. The General shifted her eyes to the stone stairwell leading to the surface.

Leia needed to get her brother.

"Luke has withdrawn again. He's felt Kylo's power and he thinks Rey will fall too."

She hadn't talked to her twin since the meeting in the forest but she could sense he was fighting his own demons once more.

"That's not who I mean," Maz said, giving Leia a mournful smile. "Luke isn't enough. There needed to be more Masters. _True_ Jedi Masters. One Master for one pupil. He cannot train them all," she said softly.

The pair headed up the stone steps, leading to the surface.

"Besides Rey, who else is capable of training the next Jedi?" Leia asked.

* * *

Kylo Ren looked at the chains, waiting for Rey to return. He felt something different in her. She was emotional and out of control. _They were perfect for each other._ The Sith Master would have given anything to see this out of her a few weeks ago. _But now..._

He lowered his head, feeling conflicted.

"At least she bought us some time," he muttered. The Knight began pulling at the restraints, trying to break them. The lights flickered back on and he cursed. It had only been about half an hour.

"You're pretty good," he called out.

Rey rounded the corner wiping her fingers with a rag.

"I'm very good." She corrected, looking frustrated with him.

"Hyperdrive is still down though?" He smirked. Just as he asked, the Falcon kicked into gear, entering Hyperspace. " _Perfect_."

Rey dropped the rag and glared at him. "That was all you, Rey. I won't call you that name again… sweetheart," he pointed out. She clenched her jaw, then slowly marched towards him.

Kylo sat down, hoping she'd take advantage of this short time alone. "You know what I want?" he asked, lowering his voice. She ignored his playful tone and wasted no time probing his mind, skimming the surface.

"Come on Jedi. You can do better than that," he challenged, pushing back.

She grunted, feeling his painful mental intrusion. Rey forgot this part of the connection used to hurt. The Jedi countered, moving closer with her hand stretched out. _Why am I torturing my man for intel?_ she asked herself.

"It hasn't hurt like this in awhile, has it Jedi?" he chuckled, trying to slow her down. "Mmm. I wish you would call me, _your man,_ more often."

Rey forced herself back in, making his eyes bulge. _He had tracking implants in his back. But she already found and removed those._ She gasped, pulling out of Kylo Ren's mind.

"Damn," Kylo said. "I hoped you removed my shirt because you wanted to ride me like this. All tied up and unable to stop you."

Rey glowered in response. "I'm leaving."

"Stay a little longer," he suggested, leaning his forehead closer to hers. Veins in his neck were clearly evident, proof that Rey was causing him just as much pain. _I miss being inside you_ , he sent through their connection.

Rey pulled away, not wanting to indulge him further. She flipped a switch on the aft communications panel. Chewie roared in response over the speaker.

"How much longer until we reach Dantooine?" she called to Chewie. He roared in response.

"It's too late for _them_ ," Kylo said.

"Call off the attack!" Rey commanded. She got right back in his face, wanting to strangle him. The Sith Master held her gaze defiantly.

"I am yours," she snapped, searching for the man she loved. His eyes were dark and missing warmth. "Do you know how hard it is for me to say that?"

The feeling weighed on Rey. Her fingertips were burning with a need to lash out. _To make him understand._

Kylo looked down, fighting his own anger. "Rey, how the hell could you do this to _me_?"

"I… I want to marry you," she stammered, fearing his response. "This is what you've always wanted. I think I have too. To have a family."

"I would have never done something like this to you. You've limited my abilities and for what? How can I keep our family safe?" he yelled desperately.

Rey palmed her forehead, feeling like they were replaying the same argument, over and over.

"How can I keep you safe?" his voice cracked.

"It's not your job to keep me _safe_. I am a Jedi Knight!" she yelled back, getting inches from him.

The bulkheads groaned from the Force, reverberating around them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to keep your emotions in check," he said.

Rey scoffed at that.

"It's been my job to protect you from the moment I rescued you from that Star Destroyer. That's why I brought you to the Jedi Academy," Kylo responded.

"Force, I'm freaking out. And it's like you've known about the pregnancy the whole time. You didn't say anything—not once into our connection."

"I had to be sure. That foolish ghost thought I was killing you. Then there were the trials where you saw our son. We needed to be in the same vicinity. I needed to be able to hold you and put my arms around you. I would have confirmed it then, not that you ever stuck around long enough." Kylo was on the defensive, clenching his jaw and feeling the need to explain.

The Jedi turned away. "We're engaged. I said 'yes.'" She sighed, "please Kylo, we need to get past this."

"I'm the one you have on a leash. And look, chains too," he snarled, wiggling his arms to make a point.

"It's for your own protection," she said, sounding deflated.

"From that?" Kylo flicked his chin in the direction of Chewbacca. It was a blatant diss to the Wookiee copilot. "Uncle Fuzzball," he added sharply.

"From me." Rey said, folding her arms. His eyes drifted to her lightsaber.

Kylo scowled. "I know your friends had a hand in this. Tell me, who knew about the Separatist facility? Who knew where to find plans for Vader's armor? This has cowardly Skywalker all over it."

"This was my decision alone. I made it...for the both of us."

Kylo laughed, his voice echoing throughout _the Falcon_. "Do you realize you've fought this… _us_ , every step of the way? Every time I get close enough to have you… you intentionally run off. When given a choice between staying and leaving, you never choose _me_."

A lot of this was Kylo's own damn fault. Which he bitterly acknowledged, going back to _the Finalizer's_ interrogation room.

"I chose you. I will spend the rest of my life with you. But I feel like we're only going to ever be enemies. Do we have to fight each other, forever? Just come home and call off the attack."

"You are my home! I became stronger so we could have a future. There was no future with you and I in Jedi robes. And I sure as hell am not going to let you die in my arms."

Rey swallowed hard. There was the shared vision again. They were never going to agree on what it meant.

She looked away, her voice hoarse. "Tell me about my father…" she hoped to change the subject.

"It's just like that. You using _him_ as an excuse. We're not brother and sister, Rey. That's the Jedi Order hoping to keep their grubby little hands on their savior." Kylo leaned back, reading Rey's confused expression.

"Enough. I'm tired of you verbally attacking everything I care about," she snapped, gesturing her hand towards him. Her fingers brushed over the hilt of her lightsaber.

"You are all that I care about. Forget the Jedi. That manipulative Council, telling you just enough to come to the wrong conclusion. To see the truth from their point of view." Kylo countered; his face starting to turn red.

"What truth?" Rey asked sharply, feeling heat rising to her cheeks as well.

"They need you. For the Jedi to survive, so must their precious Rey. The entire weight of the galaxy on your very small, sexy shoulders. They couldn't bear to lose another Knight to Kylo Ren. We were destined to be together and they know it. And they have lost you. Rey, you belong with me."

Rey closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She wanted to choke him again. Back on Jakku, she'd never allow herself to belong to anyone. _But Kylo Ren wasn't just anyone._

"Your father was a Jedi, just like you. Had he survived, maybe the Academy would still be around."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rey said, wanting to pry into his thoughts. Kylo was shutting her out, forcing her to look him in the eyes and speak aloud.

"He was a realist. He didn't have his head in the clouds, taking advice from cowering specters. Lives could have been spared that day at the academy."

"Lives you took," Rey pointed out, raising her voice.

"He would have joined me...your father. The Jedi Outcast." Kylo said, shaking his restraints.

Rey's eyes widened at the name. It gave her goosebumps and the Force hummed in a knowing, deep-seeded way around the title.

"The Jedi Outcast," she repeated, letting it roll off her lips. "Kyle Katarn," she whispered, pulling the name from Kylo's mind.

"Get me out of these chains, Rey," he said in a low voice, barely acknowledging the revelation this was for her.

She stared at him, trying to push deeper into their connection.

"No," she replied softly. "You can't be trusted, you're a Sith Master."

Kylo growled in response. He rose from his seated position, towering over Rey. "You know, I could tear this ship apart. I can feel every bolt, over-stressed panel, welding job and faulty piece of equipment on this floating relic."

Rey clenched her jaw. "And yet, you're not strong enough to break those chains and do what's right!"

"Then stab me in the heart with your lightsaber, if you're so convinced I haven't done everything in my power to protect you. Go ahead, you already stabbed me in the back. What's this thing called?"

"A restrictor. You should know it, being such a fan of Vader."

"My _Light_. The mother of my children," he snapped, sitting back down.

She arched her eyebrow at that. "Ah, that's right. You don't know about that part. Go ahead, dig deeper. "

"You're a monster," Rey said, shaking in frustration.

She reached for his neck, applying a Force Choke. Kylo coughed, tensing up.

 _It felt so wrong and satisfying at the same time,_ Rey thought.

"I know." He strained, realizing this wasn't Rey. "The Power is...seductive." _This isn't her. It's not the woman he fell in love with_. "This isn't you, Rey. It's the baby." Kylo choked.

Rey released him, stumbling back. The Jedi clutched at her chest, feeling her heart racing. She worried about the child she was carrying and burst into tears.

 _Maker, what was their son to become?_

Kylo's head sank, cursing himself. "I...I didn't mean that, Rey." He sighed. "It came out wrong. These feelings you have, are because of me. Because of our connection. It's strengthening because of our child. So you are feeling what I feel. The anger I feel every day that we're apart. It tears me apart."

 _Please look at me. I won't let you fall into the darkness. I know the woman I love. Let me free, while there is still time._ He slipped into her thoughts, very gently to deliver the message.

The Jedi picked herself up, turning away from him. She took a few steps toward the cockpit before stopping. Kylo let Re back into his mind, offering a glimpse into his soul. She felt his sincerity. He wouldn't let her or the child be seduced.

"Time for what?" She asked, wanting to hide her face.

"To save your friends."

"How can I trust you?" she asked, turning to face him again.

"You can't. And I can't trust you either." He sat down. _There isn't a way we brush past this. There will be bloodshed._ He said into their connection. _But I will gladly bleed for you, Rey._ _And_ _I'd rather not risk losing...what we have. Release me and I will save your friends._

Rey got closer to him, wrapping her hand around his restrained wrist. "If you don't keep your word now, you'll lose me forever."

"I believe you," Kylo whispered.

The restraints dropped to the ground. For a few seconds, both Knights simply watched each other. Kylo Ren stood up, towering over her. He pulled Rey into a hug, slowly engulfing her.

"I love you." He said, pulling her tight. Rey smiled, resting her head in his chest.

"Good." She replied.

Kylo slowly stroked the back of her head.

"There's no way our son can be evil with a mother like you."

Rey smiled and both Knights walked towards the cockpit. Chewie turned, looking at them from the copilot's seat. He whined softly, protesting this course of action. Rey broke away from the hug, heading for her seat. Kylo stayed in the back, keeping a close eye on the woman he loved.

* * *

"Oh, no," Rey cried out, just before _the Falcon_ exited Hyperspace. Dantooine came into view a second later and the sight before them was a surprising mess.

The planet was swarming with ships from both sides. The First Order and Resistance were fighting for their very existence. Rey started flipping switches on the communications array.

"Kylo, call them off," she yelled back. As she spoke, the antenna got blown off the top of the Falcon. Chewie roared in response.

"I think you're missing part of your ship," Kylo snickered, leaning in to watch the battle unfold. "That dish shaped thing."

"You're not helping," she shouted at him, evading an incoming wave of TIE fighters. The Sith Master smirked, watching Rey work. "Angle the shields," Rey called out. She slipped _the Falcon_ in the tightest openings, trying to make her way to the surface. He was impressed.

"There's a long range communications tower just outside the Resistance Base," she panted. _The Falcon_ broke into the atmosphere, drawing the attention of additional enemy fighters.

"Good plan," Kylo said, watching flashes of green fly past them. _The Falcon_ shook, getting clipped by two shots in a row.

"Do something about them please!" Rey cried to Kylo Ren.

He growled, disappearing into the lower gun array. TIE fighters passed over head, trying to box _the Falcon_ into a kill zone. Rey thought about yelling at Kylo Ren, when suddenly both enemy pilots exited their fighters. She gasped, realizing that they were ripped out of their cockpits but hadn't ejected. Both TIEs corkscrewed into the distance, having no one at the controls.

"Kylo!" she breathed out. The Jedi didn't have time to scold him.

Kylo sat back in the gunner chair, turning it to the aft position. _Watch this Rey._ He chuckled. The Sith Master stretched out both hands and clapped. The trailing TIEs collided in midair, not standing a chance.

"I'll bet you wish you had that on the Light Side, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, starting the landing cycle. _We're not teaching our son that._

Rey landed as close to the Resistance Base as she could. The last of the X-Wings were scrambling for the skies and she gave them plenty of room to take off.

The Jedi sprang out of her chair, gently patting Kylo's torso. "We need to get you to the communications array." Kylo stopped her from moving past, wrapping her in his arms again.

"Tell me," he said, leaning into her ear.

Rey looked at him for a moment. "I love you," she smiled, resting her head against his chest and sighing.

"Good," he breathed, needing to hear that. The Darksider hoped that Rey would understand.

Kylo waved his hand over the Jedi's head, knocking her out. He caught Rey in one arm, as Chewie roared in anger. The Wookiee stood, reaching for his bowcaster—next to the copilot seat.

"Not this time," Kylo shouted, throwing his free hand at Chewie. The Force sent Chewbacca into the cockpit window, tumbling through it.

Kylo Ren gently swooped Rey into his arms and set her into the padded lounger. He looked down at his bride-to-be, appreciating the sleeping beauty before him.

"I'm protecting my babies," he whispered in her ear. Kylo wasn't leaving anything to chance. Rey was what mattered most.

The Sith Master grabbed his lightsaber and mask, which had been stored in one of the smuggler's compartments. He took one last look at Rey, noticing how peacefully she slept. It was better that she stay here, nice and safe.

Kylo Ren stormed out of the Falcon, scanning the horizon. The First Order was everywhere, swarming the Resistance in the skies above. The Sith Master stopped, sensing Luke Skywalker nearby. For a moment, Kylo looked back at the Falcon—feeling torn.

He could call off the attack, like Rey wanted. But he really wanted storm the Resistance Base and kill Luke Skywalker.

Igniting his lightsaber, the Darksider made a choice. "Both it is."


	27. The Restrictor

Poe Dameron veered off for the holding cells, as Finn bolted for the landing strips.

"Poe, where the hell are you going!" Finn called out; his voice bouncing off the bunker walls.

In the narrow hallways, yellow warning lights flickered on. Poe twisted around, jogging backwards towards the cells.

"Get my Gold and Red squadrons airborne,"the pilot yelled, before spinning around and breaking into a sprint.

"Damn!" Finn shouted, but he didn't have time to argue. Warning sirens sounded throughout the Resistance base. Heading for the surface, Finn started banging on the barrack doors—as he passed. The grizzled Resistance warrior wanted to make sure everyone knew this wasn't a drill.

Poe rounded the damp underground fortress, blowing past a confused looking guard.

"What is it, Poe?" the guard asked. Seeing a worried Poe Dameron was a rare and startling frantic pilot didn't answer. Poe punched in his override code, yelling at the slow, squeaky security doors.

"Come on!" he shouted, giving the door a shove with his elbow and shoulder. The guard ran over to help, pulling on the door.

"It gets stuck sometimes," the guard stuttered.

Poe squeezed past the opening with a grunt, barreling into the darkened cages.

Alena was in the last cell, screaming in pain. Poe slid to his knees, seeing his former lover splayed on the leaky floor.

"Poe!" she cried, clawing at her calf.

The pilot looked down, noticing a faint red glow illuminating her skin. The shocking sight made Poe's eyes widen in fear.

"What is this, what's happening to me?" Alena sobbed.

The pilot grabbed a fistful of his own hair with both hands, "Alena. You're being tracked!" Poe had never been one to panic, but he feared for this woman. She was a clone and maybe even a spy, but he had feelings for her. All he could think of was how selfish he had been.

"I should have come to see you straight away. I've been a fool." He said, desperately.

The pilot turned and yelled for a key.

"I didn't know, please believe me!" She cried. "That bastard, Kylo Ren." Alena rolled on the floor, her skin looking pale and tinged towards jaundice.

"I believe you," Poe breathed, placing both hands on the crude bars and resting his forehead in between them. "I'm getting you some help. We've got to get that implant out of you."

The guard came jogging in, finally catching up to the pilot.

"What is it, Sir?"

"We're getting Alena to the med bay. We must remove this damn tracking implant. Hurry!" Poe insisted, waving for the guard to step forward.

The guard looked at him for a moment and fumbled with the key cards to the cells. He looked torn; knowing that this was against protocol.

"Hurry!" the Black Leader demanded, rising to his feet.

* * *

Finn made it to the crowded flight strips outside and immediately took over.

"Gold leader, you have the perimeter patrol. Sweep the system and try to set up shipping lanes. We'll need openings to get the rest of the fleet into space. Lead any enemy fighters and bombers away from Dantooine."

"Yes, Sir," replied the Gold leader, waving his team to their X-Wings.

"Where's Kropp?" Finn snapped, looking for the new Red Leader.

"Here, Finn," she smacked her lips, after popping a large pink bubble.

"Red leader, I want you dropping disruptive droids around the planet."

"Finn?" Kropp asked, puzzled.

"We need to give the fleet time to evacuate the surface and counter strike. The droids will confuse the First Order ventral cannons — they won't be able to lock on."

"Ah. Every Star Destroyer would need to fire manually," she replied, smacking her lips.

"Next time, bring gum for everyone," Finn smirked, before getting serious again.

"With the Ventrals out of the picture, their gunners will have a hard time hitting our X-wings. Drop the disrupters, then come back and reload with your astrodroids. We'll need you to take out any First Order landing parties," Finn said, his voice booming over everything else happening around them.

"Got it, Finn," Kropp nodded, turning to address her pilots. She leapt onto a small crate so that everyone could see her.

"We need to create tracking echoes with disruptor droids. Let's go, Red Squad," she screamed at the top of her lungs. The Red squadron hustled to get ready, working alongside their engineers.

Finn grabbed a blocky communicator and whirled around to look at the shield generators off in the distance. BB-8 beeped at his feet, drawing his attention.

"BB-8, find Poe. We need our Black Leader protecting these skies—in case Rey is right about them using suicide bombers."

BB-8 beeped wildly in response.

 _Maker, let Rey be wrong about this one_ , he thought. Finn caught his breath for a moment, as the droid rolled away.

"Come in, Genny," Finn said, looking toward the shield generators again. He kept the communicator close to his chin, waiting for a response.

"Genny here, Finn," cracked the voice on the other end. "How can we help?"

"Be prepared to raise shields, on my mark," Finn replied, scoping the flurry of activity around him.

* * *

Outside the main bunkers, Admiral Choi found General Organa.

" _The Thrive_ is orbiting Dantooine and we have a quarter of the fleet on the far side of the system," Choi stated, clearing a path for the General and Maz Kanata. The trio brushed past the mixture of Resistance and Republic fighters. Stepping out into the light, the outside sky was unusually bright—hurting Leia's eyes.

"Our advanced scouts say _the Finalizer_ just went into Hyperspace. No doubt, she's bringing up the rear," he continued, passing Leia a data pad.

"I can feel them," Leia stated. She stared off into the distance. "The First Order. They're here."

"Kylo Ren's Imperial Clones can't be far behind, then," he replied.

"Something tells me the Clones will be waiting to feed on the remains. We haven't spotted the Imperial Fleet, correct?" Leia asked cautiously.

"No ma'am, not on any of our scouting missions. I'm basing my assumptions on your visual confirmation and Jedi Kenobi's debriefing," Choi answered.

Leia nodded slightly, knowing full well that Kylo's personal army was out there; hiding successfully from their best spies.

"If there is blood in the water, _Kriff_ ," the General sighed.

"It was shaping up to be such a beautiful day," Maz said solemnly.

"Mobile command is ready. Let's get you off the surface, General," Pamich Nerro said, waving for two Republic marines to accompany her. Leia lit up, seeing Pamich out of her room for the first time in weeks.

"Not until every cruiser and transport is off the ground. I'll be in the communications tower," Leia said, wanting to stay on the ground.

"No ma'am. Allow me to go. Mobile command needs your expertise. Mine is in interstellar tracking. I… I want to repay the First Order, for what they did. For my _Kal_ ," Pamich said, her eyes flickering.

"Well… it's good to have you back, Pamich. Kal would be proud."

The engineer sprinted for the communications tower in the distance, with a sad smile on her face.

Luke came weaving past the crowded groups of marines and Resistance fighters.

"Do you need me in the air or carrying your luggage?" Luke asked, his eyes giving away that he was kidding.

"Well that depends, can you disable a Star Destroyer with the Force? Because, I think the Dark Side has a guy that does that," she said bitterly. Leia had her son in her thoughts, especially now. The general was deeply concerned what he might do to Rey.

"That's what I came to tell you. Rey captured Kylo Ren. I've felt it," Luke revealed, gauging her expression. "We could trade him and put a stop to all this."

The Jedi Master turned slightly, feeling the nervous energy among the Resistance fighters.

Leia's expression hardened, considering her brother's suggestion. The General looked around at the brave men and women serving under her command. Teams scurried to get all pilots airborne and defenses online. She wanted to protect them, if possible of course.

And many of these men and women would not survive the day.

But this was her _son_ , Luke was talking about. What if Rey was right and he could be saved. If the Resistance traded Ben, like a political prisoner, he'd never forgive her. He'd never come home. And he would certainly figure out a way to strike back.

 _But so many lives could be spared._

"Alright," Leia sighed. "I'll get the word to our comm tower. We'll get a wide band transmission out and hopefully, General Phasma will respond and call off the attacks.

Her brother turned suddenly, realizing _the Falcon_ was already on the surface.

"Oh, no," Luke breathed, feeling a tremor in the Force. "Something's gone wrong."

The Jedi Master closed his eyes.

Leia felt like she could pull her hair out, watching Luke as he stormed off for the woods.

"How the hell could this get any worse?" the General sighed, heading for the mobile command.

* * *

Kylo Ren walked around _the Millennium Falcon_ , searching the Force for Luke Skywalker. The Jedi Master could feel his presence as well, but Kylo wasn't sure if Luke would come outside to face him. The old man appeared to be struggling with that decision.

His uncle wasn't getting away; that much Kylo knew.

Beneath the cockpit, just along a soft mound of grass lay Chewbacca. He was motionless; like a downed, woodland trophy.

The Sith Master twirled his fiery crossguard, sensing that the Wookiee was still breathing. The deadly sword grazed into the dry grass, tracing a snake like pattern in the ground.

Kylo purred as he came closer to Chewie. The sizzling hot end of his blade sliced into Chewie's fur, burning through heavy-matted and tangled strands. The Wookiee hardly reacted, as Kylo inched closer to his _Uncle's_ jugular.

"I'd kill you, right here and wouldn't bat an eye. But I know it would break Rey's heart. More importantly, I would worry about the health of the baby if that happened."

Kylo sneered in disdain, watching the furry beast breathe.

He looked off in the distance, hearing the sounds of shouting and speeders. Chewie wasn't a threat to him anymore. No one was a threat to him, even with the Restrictor.

The Sith Master needed to prove to himself, that this was the case.

"Remember how this could have ended, Uncle Chewie. I _chose_ to spare you." Kylo killed the blade on his saber, noticing the foul smell of burnt hair. The furry heap at his feet started to stir, but it was of little concern to the Darksider.

"The First Order," he mumbled to himself, sensing the impending invasion. He let out a sigh of frustration that turned into a growl.

Kylo looked at the Falcon. _Rey should be safe, parked this far away from the base_.

He needed to be sure and wasn't taking any chances. The tips of his index and middle fingers, brushed over the small disc in the base of his skull.

 _I should gut them all for this._

His anger boiled over, stepping over the Wookiee and heading to the communications tower. As Kylo entered the dense tree line, he felt eyes on him.

The Sith turned, feeling a strong, familiar Force presence. He scanned _the Falcon_ , feeling Rey, asleep inside. There was no one else, so he appeared to dismiss it.

Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber again, stopping at the foot of a grand tree. He quickly buried the blade into it's base, slicing clean through.

As the conifer fell, he grabbed it with the Force, setting the thick branches gently over _the Falcon_. The heavy tree bent and teetered a bit, but the ancient ship could hold its weight.

The Knight proceeded to do this with a handful of other trees, creating a false canopy. The TIEs shouldn't be able to spot the ship. Overhead, the Resistance and First Order waged war. The sky was clouded with small explosions and white contrails running in every direction.

The Sith Master seemed unimpressed and took his time. Before heading to the communications tower, he gave _the Falcon_ one last longing look.

 _Everything I've done, Rey..._ _was so we could be together._ He sent the thought across the Force, hoping it would find Rey's dreams.

* * *

Rey's eyes opened, but she wasn't awake. The Jedi was outside on Dantooine, feeling uneasy. It was very bright out; practically blinding, but there was shade above. Rey realized from the shadow's curvature that she was standing underneath the Falcon.

 _Was this a dream?_ She asked herself, stepping out into the sunlight. Her face was warmed by the sun's rays.

It didn't feel like a dream. Suddenly, she saw Kylo Ren walk past her. The dark figure made her jump, however he didn't seem to react to her presence.

"Ben," she called to him, watching him storm off for the forest. Her fiancé stopped in the weeds and turned to look in her direction. Kylo's eyes appeared to gaze straight through her, as if she wasn't there.

Rey's heart skipped a beat, wondering if she might be dead.

"Ah, the things we do for the ones we love," came a soft, but deep voice behind her.

Rey snapped her eyes off of Kylo Ren, whirling around to see a striking, older man.

"What!?" she gaped at the stranger. The man was ten feet away, the edges of his form were shimmering with silver light. He looked like a clearer, more defined Force ghost.

"No, you're not dreaming. But you are asleep on the Millennium Falcon," he said, with a smile. That smile was oddly flirty; just like hers. "I've been on this ship a few times, although that was ages ago."

The man was a few inches taller than Rey, with light grey leggings and a similarly faded tunic, covered by a dark charcoal vest.

It was the kind of thing a Jedi would wear.

" _You_ … you're, Kyle Katarn," she stammered. Rey felt her cheeks redden as her pulse quickened. The Jedi brushed stray strands of hair behind her ears, wondering what kind of bizarre vision this was.

"You must have some hold over your Sith boyfriend. I believe he's heading out to stop… whatever travesty is about to happen here."

Katarn kept his hands behind his back and turned about his waist. He surveyed the Resistance Base off in the distance.

Rey looked back to see Kylo Ren cutting into a large tree. She arched an eyebrow at that, wondering what the Darksider was doing now.

"He's my fiancé and he's responsible for everything that's happening here."

Rey felt like she needed to explain her feelings to this man; this ghost and the father she never knew.

"Yes, of course. The sad thing is that wars are often fought by two sides… and really, no one ever wins," Katarn stated.

Rey sighed, watching Kylo Ren slip between the trees.

"We don't have much time then, you will be awake shortly. I know you have plenty of questions. Now that I can return… we'll most definitely meet again." Kyle Katarn walked to Rey, grazing the back of his hand along her cheek.

Overhead, a loud explosion ripped them from the affectionate embrace.

Rey's eyes widened. "My friends," she cried out.

"You're friends know what they are fighting for. The Resistance understands the toll. They fight to keep the galaxy free and believe me, such a noble mission will cost lives—on _both_ sides."

The Jedi looked down at her feet, struggling to find her voice.

"You look just like your mother, right now. She was always my compass. My call to the Light. My _home,"_ he said, fondly.

Rey's breathing hitched at the remark.

"You're...home?" she choked. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw trees floating over _the Falcon_ , covering its top.

"Sound familiar?" he arched an eyebrow at her. Kylo had often referred to Rey in the exact same way. Her round, wet eyes looked away. She felt the Force pulling her in Kylo Ren's direction.

"You could follow him, while we talk. I'm sure your friends spotted _the Falcon_ and are sending people to collect you—to get you into the fight."

Kyle Katarn said the last part almost hesitantly, even bitterly. Rey squinted, trying to read the ghost.

"You don't approve of our relationship, or is it the Resistance?"

Rey felt odd asking for the opinion of an absentee father. Part of her wanted to push the ghost away and go to Kylo Ren. _But what if this was their only chance to speak?_

"Your mother was so protective of her friends, too," he smiled. "Almost to a fault. If you're worried about Kylo Ren, let's go and check on him."

She shook her head 'no', looking at the unfriendly skies.

"I—I have to wake up. The First Order is here and the Empire has returned to the Galaxy. They will level the entire planet."

"Not if Kylo Ren succeeds," Katarn replied, seeing his daughter look skeptical and hurt.

"He knocked me out," she lowered her eyes. "I can't trust him; perhaps ever again. Just like he can't trust me."

"Kylo didn't want you getting hurt, I suppose." Katarn was difficult for Rey to read, much like Rey was for some people. Granted, she just met the man and wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't a dream.

"Stop defending him. There's no excuse for his behavior. For years, he's used that tired excuse to commit atrocities," Rey said, flatly. The Jedi didn't want to feel guilty for slapping the Restrictor on him.

"Well, let's see," Katarn said, stretching out his hand. "I'm curious to see what the Sith Master will do next."

The Force ghost grabbed Rey's hand and whisked her away, before she could protest.

* * *

Poe Dameron hovered over his girlfriend in the med bay.

"I'm not leaving! And get these cuffs off her," he shouted at the guards, his face turning red.

Alena writhed in pain, twisting on the gurney. Her right hand was shackled to the metal crossbars along its side. She struggled to reach her calf, trying to find relief for the tracking implant.

"Stop ordering me around, Dameron. It's my med bay!" the surgeon shouted right back.

"Get this damn tracker out!" Poe had to be pulled back, looking like he was about to punch the surgeon.

"We've been ordered to evacuate, there's no time. We'll need to wait until we're on the _Humanitarian Star_ ," the surgeon stated, closing his medkits. The med bay swarmed with personnel, packing up everything they could.

"No! This can't wait," Poe said, grabbing the surgeon's vest. The MP's in the bay stepped in to grab the distraught pilot.

"Get the hell off of me," Poe warned, looking like he'd take both MPs on, if need be.

"You're needed in the air, sir," One of the MPs grumbled, as Poe shoved him.

"Poe! Poe, this isn't helping me," Alena insisted, getting him to calm down. "Go save your friends," she cried.

The pilot brushed the medical staff off his shoulders, getting everyone to back away.

He cupped his hands around her face and she gave him a faint smile.

"You can't apologize with one smoldering look. You're not that charming, Mister Dameron," she chuckled, wincing a little.

"Of course I am," Poe replied.

"Go!" She ordered, giggling a little.

Poe didn't care about the consequences, if there were any. He gave Alena one last look and she nodded at him. Her forehead was dripping with sweat and she was clearly fighting the pain from the activated tracker.

 _All that aside, she looked like an angel_ , he thought.

Poe darted out of the med bay and hauled ass to the surface, where he ran into BB-8.

Back in the bay, Alena smile faded as the pilot disappeared. The doctors started murmuring about the best way to remove the device. They seemed to be worried that there were only a few minutes to complete the procedure.

"We can't be sure there isn't a booby trap in her leg. I've never seen a device like this. It's technology is different from anything in the Republic, for sure. We're going to uncuff you and get you to roll on your stomach, Ms. Calligan."

Alena smirked as the guard approached. He had been responsible for restraining the wrong hand, assuming she was a righty. The MP should have restrained both her hands, but Poe started fighting—when the cuffs came out.

The guard leaned down to unlatch her wrist and was distracted for a split second.

Alena reached over and in a blink and grabbed the guard's blaster from his holster. She hit him in the temples with the butt of the gun, then fired on the second MP. He fell from the blast, knocking over a couple trays of supplies.

The remaining medical staff froze, as the patient waved the blaster at them all.

"Bend down. Pick up those keys and get me out of these handcuffs," she ordered, firing the gun at the surgeon's feet. He trembled in fear, nervously reaching for the keys.

* * *

Kylo Ren barreled through the thick woodlands, swatting down obstacles with his fiery blade.

 _This was fun,_ he mused.

The Resistance had their hands full and practically no one was guarding the communications array.

The Sith Master emerged from the thickets, eyeing the three story communications tower. It was painted in camouflage, likely disappearing from the air. Two long truss towers were built on either side of the building, presumably antennae. The Resistance covered the truss openings with dead, painted branches.

"How clever."

Kylo Ren stalked across the open field, hearing B-wing fighters taking off in the distance. He recalled learning the different engine sounds of every Rebellion era-craft as a boy. It was rare that he thought about his days as Ben Solo, _if ever_. His heavy steps sunk into the mud, approaching the array.

Three Resistance fighters ran out of the building with weapons lowered, coming face to face with Kylo Ren. They skidded to an abrupt stop.

"Maker!" shouted the lead fighter, as all three backed up.

"Well… you men will have a fascinating story to tell," Kylo smirked, flicking his wrist and swatting the fighters across the field. They tumbled end over end, before stopping unconscious on the long grass.

"And some broken ribs," he added.

The door to the Comm Tower came flying off the hinges with a quick wave. The frantic crew inside turned to see the dark silhouette of Kylo Ren, standing in the doorway.

"Everyone, get out," Kylo ordered, his voice echoing in the tinny sounding, metallic quarters. The stunned crew stayed at their stations, frozen in place.

"I'm not asking again," Kylo growled, twirling his lightsaber. He slashed the blade against the wall, sending sparks into the room.

In a panic, the crew shuffled out of their cramped stations and fled out the door. One terrified woman in the corner stayed behind, her eyes fixed on the angry, glowing saber.

Kylo Ren moved to the center console and began punching in new frequencies.

The woman in the corner shifted uncomfortably. Being so close to the Sith Master was terrifying.

"You...you killed my husband," Pamich said, her voice shaking.

Kylo didn't acknowledge, trying to hail _the Finalizer._

"My husband was a pilot… the Red Leader. You pulled him out of his cockpit and into outer space!" she cried, eyeing a blaster that was left on the station across from her.

Kylo Ren shook his head. Without looking, he used the Force to lift the blaster up and disassemble it. It fell in pieces before her terrified eyes.

"Sounds like me," he snapped, leaning closer to the transmitter. "Now, unless you want to join him, stay quiet."

Pamich bolted for the far side of the tower, trying to grab a glimmering pistol that was left on a seat. The poor woman felt her feet leave the ground, as the Force pinned her high against the tower wall. Pamich strained, but couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm trying to save your stupid friends, believe it or not. I'm not sure why I should give a damn about any of you. All this generosity makes me weak, _like your husband_ ," Kylo seethed, clearing his throat.

Pamich wanted to curse in response, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Phasma come in," he snapped, opening the comm link. A garbled crackle was all the Darksider got in response.

Kylo flipped a different knob and growled in frustration. "Phasma. It's Kylo Ren, abort the attack. Phasma, if you can hear me... the Empress is on the surface of Dantooine. Pull back all units at once."

"There's a scrambler enabled," Pamich interjected, unable to move her body even an inch. Her scared eyes look determined for a moment, darting to the console next to Kylo Ren. The Darksider followed her gaze, looking at the scrambler. The Force guided his fingers to a red switch, disabling it.

"Come in Phasma," Kylo repeated.

After a brief pause, a voice came from the other end.

"Sir!" Phasma said, her voice cracking over the transmission.

"The Empress is on the planet's surface. Abort the attack. Abort!" Kylo ordered.

"Sir?" Phasma asked again. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Call. Off. The. Attack," Kylo barked.

A split second later, a distinct screaming sound roared past the communication array. The Darksider spun around, dropping the transmitter. Goosebumps formed on his arms; a clear sign of imminent danger.

"TIE fighters," Kylo hissed.

The roaring TIEs looped around, erupting with a barrage on the tower. The green blasts exploded, carving through the array's flimsy hull. The top floor caved in, burying the equipment below.

* * *

Rey clasped her hand over her mouth, watching the communication tower implode on itself.

 _Kylo_. She called out through the Bond.

A moment later, there was shifting in the debris, as large chunks of twisted metal and broken gear flew up and out of the way. Kylo Ren emerged, covered in dust and carrying Pamich Nerro in his arms.

Rey's eyes widened, watching Kylo Ren place the engineer in the grass, alongside three Resistance fighters.

Kylo Ren clenched his jaw and turned his focus to the skies. The TIE fighter turned back around to make another pass, as Kylo stretched his hand toward it. Jerking his shoulder and arm in a pulling motion, the left wing of the fighter sparked and came flying right off.

Rey gasped at the display of power. She realized that stopping him now, may not be possible.

"He's testing his abilities," she said, breathlessly, feeling her forehead. "I have to wake up and stop him. I have to do something."

Rey pleaded, as if Kyle Katarn had control over her sleeping self.

"You have a choice to make. I know this hasn't been easy. Your mother and I are proud of you, no matter what you decide," he replied, staring carefully at her face. The Jedi ghost wanted to study every freckle there.

"I… I'm not sure I can do what needs to be done. I can't kill the man I love, the father of my child," she choked. Katarn pulled his daughter into a hug, so she could rest her head on his shoulders. Rey felt immediately comforted like this, but she couldn't explain why.

"I'm not asking you too. I'm not here on behalf of the Jedi Order. We disagree quite often, in fact."

Rey stared at her father for a moment. "I can't trust Kylo Ren. And if he isn't stopped, everything I've fought for will be destroyed." A sickening feeling hit her core and the Jedi started to sink to her knees.

"You've been brave, strong, and incredibly loyal to your friends. But Rey, they are willing to sacrifice themselves for a cause. That part is beyond your control—their choices and fates are their own."

Rey sniffed, looking at the sun. "I'm not sure I made the right call. He has me so lost."

"Force Bonds can be funny that way." Kyle said, pulling her closer.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Do what you feel is right. Let the Force guide you," he replied.

Rey's eyes found his and she scrunched her face.

"The Jedi Order doesn't exist. Not anymore; so it all falls on your tiny shoulders. You don't have to rebuild anything; not unless it's what you really want."

Kyle Katarn gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Another explosion rocked the skies, as the battle drew closer to the Resistance Base.

"You can always change your mind, Rey. Nothing is set in stone. I started out as something very different; a _mercenary_. When it mattered, I chose the Light. But there were times in my life, that I needed to… misbehave."

"Are you saying—?" she asked, too afraid to finish the question.

X-Wing Fighters blew past the treeline, making her anxious. The Resistance needed her in the fight. Just then, Rey realized that Kylo Ren was gone. She didn't like losing track of him, especially under these circumstances.

There was one more question Rey had. It had been on her mind ever since finding out that Ben knew her father; once upon a time.

"Did you put Ben Solo on a path to find me? Years ago... did you send him after me? To rescue me," she spun around, looking fiercely at her father. Somehow, Rey already felt like she knew the answer.

"Now that… would be something," he replied in a knowing tone, starting to walk away from his daughter. The ghostly form of Kyle Katarn began to fade away.

"I need to wake up now, I need to fight," Rey yelled, clearly annoyed. Her head buzzed with questions that she still needed answered. But the Resistance was in trouble, she could feel it in her bones. The Jedi wasn't even sure if this was a real conversation.

Kyle Katarn turned and with a cavalier expression said, "So get up... and _fight!_ "

* * *

Rey gasped, sitting up in _the Falcon's_ lounger. Finn tumbled back in surprise, hitting his elbow on the grated decking. The Jedi caught her breath, trying to calm herself down.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered.

"Rey!" he cried, getting back to his feet. "Okay, give her some room." Finn said, getting the marines by his side to back up.

The Jedi's brow glistened with sweat and she stretched her hand out frantically. Her lightsaber came hurling end over end and into her palm.

"Finn!" she chuckled, but her smile faded quickly.

Finn swallowed hard, wondering if his friend was hurt. Rey fell quiet and looked around the ship—a distant look in her eyes. She was doing her thousand yard stare.

"Where the hell is Kylo Ren?" she asked, jumping out of the lounger. Rey closed her eyes and found the Sith Master in the forest, answering her own question. The Jedi blew past Finn and side stepped the marines.

"Rey, take it easy." Finn called out, chasing after her. "Come on," he waved at the marines.

— — —

Luke Skywalker moved along the destroyed communication array. Black smoke billowed from its remains. Using the Force, he could tell there weren't any victims trapped beneath the carnage.

Seeing four bodies near the tree line, the Jedi Master hustled to their side. He bent down and placed a hand over Pamich Nerro's forehead. She moved a little, responding to Luke's touch.

" _Kal?_ " she muttered, grimacing and stirring beneath him.

"You'll be fine, Mrs. Nerro," he said, noticing that the three men next to her were struggling to get up.

The Jedi Master brandished his lightsaber, feeling Kylo Ren in the forests nearby. A speeder of marines pulled up, worried about the fire near the communications array.

"Corporal, get these people to _the Humanitarian Star,_ " Luke ordered. He swiftly turned, heading for the woods.

"But Sir, Finn asked us to accompany you," the young man replied. He seemed eager and insistent on following the Jedi Master.

"Unless you want to die today, I don't think that's a good idea," Luke said starkly, igniting his green lightsaber.

* * *

Above the skies of Dantooine, the Red Leader narrowly avoided an incoming TIE strafe.

"Red One to Gold One," she called out, blowing a large pink bubble. Kropp punched on her fire controls, eliminating the TIE that nearly shot her down.

The bright explosion from the enemy fighter was a strange green color and much larger than she'd expect. The shockwave rattled her X-Wing, to the point where she felt her lower jaw shake.

"Copy, Kropp, I'm a little busy," replied the Gold Leader.

"These TIE's are loaded with explosives, keep your distance," she warned, catching another explosion nearby. It took out Gold Five, as well as the TIE fighter he was engaging.

"Kriff!" shouted the Gold Leader. "Roger that. Gold Squad, you heard the lady. That explains why the TIEs are leaving their wingman. They always fight in pairs."

"Not today. Not with bombs stashed in their holds," she replied, dropping the last of the disruptor droids into place. The rest of the Red Squadron had returned to the planet below, to load astrodroids.

Kropp, jammed down on the stick, firing at the next stray TIE fighter. She blew another bubble and eliminated the enemy target.

"Ah, shit!" she yelled, watching the TIE spiral towards _the Thrive_.

Kropp banked hard, firing and destroying the spinning bomb before it slammed into the battle cruiser. She shook her head and blew another bubble in relief. Her squadron needed to be extra careful; even clipped or wounded TIEs were going to be a problem.

"Let's lead these flying claymores away from our flagship," she echoed out to both squadrons.

As she issued the command, a new batch of TIE fighters sprang from the closest Star Destroyer. The X-Wings were going to have their hands full.

 _The Thrive_ fired its forward cannons, thinning out the incoming bogeys.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the man, myth and legend... Luke Skywalker," Kylo muttered, keeping his back to his Uncle. He could hear the hum of the Jedi's weapon. Not that he needed to listen for such a giveaway.

Luke's Force signature was like a beacon, once you were in his domain.

Twenty yards away, Luke Skywalker stepped out from a large tree. The sounds of the battle died, as he approached Kylo Ren. The Jedi Master's steps were cautious.

"I've been looking forward to this, Uncle," he said sharply.

"You have no right to call me that, Kylo Ren," Luke snapped, taking a defensive form. He eyed the Restrictor in the base of his nephew's skull. The Jedi Master couldn't be sure if the device was working.

Kylo inhaled deeply, turning to face his uncle.

"I love the smell of dead Jedi in the morning. It cleanses me," he said, pulling out his lightsaber. The fiery blade came to life, as the Masters circled each other.

"A lot of good people are dying. The is entirely your doing," Luke said.

"So what's a few more?" Kylo quipped, igniting his crossguard. "I suppose, I have you to thank for this wretched device digging into my neck," Kylo shouted, pointing his crimson blade at his Uncle.

"That was Rey's call. Though I support her fully," he replied, angling his blade.

Kylo laughed, as another explosion rocked the skies. The wind picked up, rustling through the trees and catching his dark hair.

"Time to cut off the training wheels. I am the Master here," the Sith replied.

"You are still a scared young man. The same young man that wasn't humble enough to train Rey. The same Ben Solo that kept running away. The same coward that slaughtered his friends and family. And I won't let you tarnish the Solo name further." Luke snapped.

Kylo reached out with his left hand, lifting Luke Skywalker and choking him.

"Scared? You've been hiding from me for the past fifteen years. Coward. You should of had Rey with you, protecting her. Instead you left her alone, in a wasteland."

The Jedi Master struggled, his feet kicking in the air.

"Rey is stronger than either of us," Luke choked, summoning emerald lightning and lashing back at his nephew. The Sith Master blocked the arcs with his saber, dropping Luke to the ground.

Master Skywalker landed hard on the forest floor. He raised his blade, just in time to block Kylo's downswing.

"Fool!" Kylo shouted, pinning the Jedi Master down. He pushed the fiery sides of the blade, toward Luke's chest.

Both Masters were locked in mortal combat, victory inching towards Kylo Ren. The heat from both sabers was enough to singe the hair on their arms.

"I'm going to skin you, Luke Skywalker." Kylo's voice trembled, pushing his blade closer. Embers blew in different directions, as the crimson blade overtook the green one.

"Then, once my baby is born... I'm going to gut the entire Resistance. Every last one. I will rule the Galaxy with my children," he shouted, forcing the crossguard into the Jedi Master's shoulder.

"I'll be twice the father that Han Solo, or _you_ ever were," Kylo spat.

Luke Skywalker cried out, seeing a white hot vision of Kylo Ren delivering on his promise.

The Sith Master was patient and bided his time, keeping Rey happy. Not long after the birth of his child, Kylo Ren turned on everyone. It was easy for him, like turning on a light switch. His son would be by his side; they would rule the galaxy together.

"No," Luke gritted out. The Jedi Master pushed back on Kylo's blade, determined to put an end to that future. He'd fight through the pain and do what was necessary.


	28. The Dark Before The Dawn

"General Phasma, what are your orders?" the controller asked, turning to look at her. Everyone on the command bridge fell silent, hearing the same set of orders that she did.

The General was quiet for a moment, processing the message from Kylo Ren. The First Order needed to abandon the attack.

 _It should have been as simple as that_ , she thought.

According to Kylo Ren, the Empress was on the ground and could get killed in the attack. But the First Order was already putting everything into the assault. Even if it cost them every ship, the Empire could still rise again. The Resistance would be eliminated at all costs. That was the original plan—everything she and Kylo Ren specified over the past few years.

For the first time in her career, Phasma felt compelled to disobey a direct order. They were so _close_ to victory.

The problem was… the Clones were on _the Finalizer._

General Phasma could feel eyes burning a hole through her neck. She wished she had her chrome armor and helmet, so she could mask her face and blushing complexion.

Commander Kody, of the Grey and Reds was standing behind her. He was fiercely loyal to Kylo Ren. And the General knew the consequences of mutinying. General Nujaris for one, tried to defect. Of course, that was a different story entirely.

Nujaris hated the kamikaze plans and actively sought to reach out to the Resistance.

The clones rushed the bridge and presumably, took the ship back or crashed it into a moon.

Phasma wanted to eliminate the Resistance _._ It was her sworn charter. _This was the time_. But she couldn't be sure the Grey and Reds would support her decision. After all, Kylo Ren was also on Dantooine's surface. He didn't seem concerned for his own well being, not that he ever was.

But the clones would definitely object, if they felt she was endangering him as well.

Commander Kody got immediately in the General's face.

"General Phasma! My team can retrieve the Empress and return her to _the Finalizer,_ " he stated confidently, slinging his weapon back over his shoulder.

The General sized him up and cleared her throat, "You have a half an hour. Extract our Empress and get back here before the TIE bombers reach the Resistance Base. Take your entire squadron and let nothing stand in your way."

Commander Kody bolted from the bridge, flipping open a panel on his wrist. He pulled up schematics on the Dantooine Base. For a split second, Phasma wondered if she had access to the same intel.

 _Well, that's one distraction eliminated,_ she thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

The General strolled across the catwalk, checking to make sure her short hair style was pristine. Her reflection stood out, even among the faint explosions of war in the distance. It almost looked liked a collage of dying stars, shooting every few seconds.

"We'll give them thirty minutes. Disable the dead man switches on all TIE fighters and have them regroup with wingmen. Focus the fleet's firepower on _the Thrive_ ," Phasma ordered.

The Resistance needed to suffer the loss of their flagship, at the very least.

* * *

Poe Dameron entered the battle above Dantooine, looking to unleash crimson hell on the First Order. While the battle cruisers locked side to side, trading punishing blows, the majority of the TIEs had vanished.

"What gives?" called out the Red Leader. Kropp searched frantically out of her window. She took her pink gum out of her mouth and slapped in on the top of her helmet. The small pilot practically bounced in her seat, looking for any signs of the TIEs.

The next wave of enemy fighters came into view, just as she blurted the phrase over the com.

"They've got their escorts back," Red leader called out. The TIEs were in their usual aggressive formations; working in close knit pairs.

"Maybe these one's aren't carrying explosives," Poe wondered, putting some distance between the TIEs in front of him.

"Red Leader head to 34.92 and shake that incoming fighter. I want to see what we're dealing with," he ordered.

"Roger, that Poe." She called back, out maneuvering the TIE on her six. The Black Leader lined up his shot, making sure Captain Kropp was in the clear.

"Alright," Poe fired twice, hitting the TIE fighter. It sparked and sputtered, starting to list and then spin. He fired again. It exploded in an orange fireball, breaking up in the planet's upper atmosphere.

"Did you see that, Red One?" Poe asked, unable to hide his jubilation.

"I saw it, Poe. Red squad, Gold squad. Engage targets at normal depths. This round of TIEs doesn't have the extra explosives on board," Kropp responded.

All three squadrons pulled in tighter, engaging the enemy swarm. Green and Red streaks littered the low orbit of Dantooine.

"Poe, copy." Gold Leader said, noticing a distant string of ships breaking for the surface.

"Go ahead, Gold One," he replied.

"It looks like a landing party is headed for our base," Gold leader continued, "On your six."

Poe swung Black One around, noticing the vague outlines of TIE escorts and possibly a Landing Cruiser. They were far in the distance, practically out of visual and scanner acuity; quickly obscured by the curvature of the planet.

"I'll handle this," Poe stated, setting in a course to pursue. Something in his bones told him this group was from a different Destroyer, farther from the fray.

"All squads, _the Finalizer_ has entered the battlefield," he called out across the fleet.

And he was right.

* * *

Rey ran like the wind, with the sun warming her face. There was a refreshing breeze in her hair. Finn and the Republic marines struggled to keep up.

"This way!" she shouted over her shoulder, heading towards the distinct signature of her fiancé, Kylo Ren. Her voice was barely audible over the echoing sounds of explosions and blaster fire.

Kylo Ren and Luke Skywalker were fighting; she was certain. The Force told her that Luke was in trouble, but deep down, she worried for them both. Rey realized she was running straight for the Resistance Base; which only worsened the sickening knot in her stomach.

How many of her friends would Kylo Ren kill, before she got there?

Just past the dogleg, an A-wing fighter came limping into view. Twenty feet up, the wounded vessel smoked trails of black death. Rey stopped in her tracks, noticing a red and blue flicker near the back end of the falling A-wing.

The Jedi did a double-take, realizing someone was standing on the back of the fighter. Cloaked in black, the individual plunged his red lightsaber into the engines, one last time.

He did a backflip off the fighter, landing safely on the ground about thirty yards in front of her.

Rey couldn't believe her eyes, inhaling sharply.

 _This had to be a Knight of Ren_. Only… Kylo Ren said he killed them all, when he slayed Snoke.

 _No, this was definitely a Knight of Ren_ , she thought.

The mysterious figure dropped his cloak on the ground, staring straight at her.

"Jedi!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Rey narrowed her eyes at the brash Knight, as he arrogantly strolled towards her.

The man was tall; almost as tall as Kylo Ren. He had a similar walk—that arrogant mixture of flare and not giving a fuck. This individual had definitely taken his cues from the Sith Master, at some point.

"Time to die Jedi," he shouted, twirling both lightsabers in each hand. He had a red, synthetic crystal powering one, and a clean blue crystal—burning in his left hand.

Finn caught up with Rey and immediately raised his blaster at the threatening stranger.

"Who's this _lunatic_?" Finn snorted, squeezing on the trigger.

Rey placed her hand on top of Finn's weapon, making eye contact with him. Finn gave the marines a nod, to get them to hold their fire.

"I will handle this," she said confidently.

Finn gave her a perplexed look and opened his mouth to argue.

"Finn, there's no time. Master Skywalker needs your help at the southern landing strips. Go," Rey said firmly, turning back to the approaching Knight. The Jedi wasn't going to discuss it further.

Finn clenched his jaw but obeyed. He and the marines cut across the last group of trees, heading east.

Rey took a defensive form, igniting her lightsaber and keeping it right in front of her. The glowering Knight stopped ten yards away, starting to circle the Jedi. He appeared to be muttering under his breath and finally cleared his throat.

"I am Cavex Ren, the Second Knight," he boasted, dragging both lightsabers into the brownish grass.

Rey followed him, rotating her base to keep him squared to her form. She preferred to keep her footing on even ground.

"You… scavenger. _Jedi whore._ He threw it all away just for you! The entire galaxy could have been his and yet, he walked away from it," Cavex hollered.

"Hmm. You are out of the loop, it would seem," Rey responded, refusing to be offended or drawn into further verbal sparring.

"My Master Snoke gave one final order… I, Cavex Ren, must kill you at all costs. Even with my last breath, I'm to ensure that Kylo Ren stays in the darkness."

"Excuse me?" Rey snapped. Now she was pissed, changing stances to an attacking form, teetering on Vaapad in thought and purpose.

"I shall speak slowly, so you understand me," he said, mocking her. "When I kill you, Jedi scum, Kylo Ren goes Dark Side; full-time." He chuckled a bit, showing his blood red gums as he did so.

Rey wouldn't allow this. For everything he had done or might be planning to do; she was convinced that Ben Solo could be saved. The Jedi was prepared to fight Kylo Ren, in order to save him. Just like her mother saved Kyle Katarn. Like Luke saved Vader.

The so called "second knight", wasn't going to stop her. Nothing could stop her.

Looking at the lightsabers in each of his hand, made her heart race.

"Where did you get those!" She yelled, over the sounds of additional A-wings taking off. The intricate design work was unmistakable. These were the ebony and ivory lightsabers that Kylo Ren designed, specifically for her.

"I snuck aboard _the Finalizer_ and stole them. I know these were a gift for you. He worked on them on and off for a year. So, what were they? A sappy declaration of love, or a wedding gift perhaps?" Cavex chuckled menacingly. The shrill of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"How far the mighty Kylo Ren has fallen!"

"Those lightsabers… belong to me," Rey glowered, leaving her level ground to challenge him.

"You don't deserve them, Jedi whore," he shot back, pulling both hilts together. "It should have been me by his side, ruling the galaxy. It was my right to be his apprentice. Not some scavenger from Jakku."

Rey's eyes darkened at the petty claim.

With a twist and a snap, the filigree patterns on the hilts lined up. Both blades combined to become a double-bladed lightsaber; one blue side and one red.

"You don't deserve such a weapon. Never, has something like _this_ existed. The versatility is beyond your skills, temptress," Cavex taunted, twirling the double-blade in a flourish.

Rey felt something deep in her stomach. A darkness that had been shadowing her lately. A pit of hate; she despised this fool. Cavex had sullied something she cherished, with every twirl of the combo lightsaber.

Was this what Kylo Ren felt, when she and Finn were on Starkiller? Was this what he felt, when she summoned his old lightsaber?

"Very well, Knight of Ren. You are standing in my way," Rey gritted out, riding the feeling.

Cavex hissed at that, running towards the Jedi Knight. Rey brought her weapon down, channeling the Force and countering his furious strikes.

* * *

Kylo and Luke were a blur of red and blue, dashing across the southern landing strips. The last of the A-wings were taking off around them. The pilots had their orders, but most wanted to stop and help Master Skywalker.

It was too dangerous to get in the middle of their fight. The sorcerers, were moving too quickly to risk taking a shot. It was a helpless feeling, even for the marines nearby. They had objectives to carry out and needed to protect the shield generator.

An A-Wing taking off hovered over the pair, contemplating doing a pass to eliminate Kylo Ren. The fighter lingered too long, letting the Sith Master catch him out of the corner of his eye.

Kylo locked his blade into Luke's, bearing down on the wounded Jedi Master. With a quick gesture, Kylo pulled the A-Wing towards them.

The Force Pull caused the A-Wing to barrel roll. Kylo Ren shoved Luke to the ground and leaped out of the way.

Luke killed his saber and caught the A-Wing with the Force, just before it crashed into him. From his back, Luke grimaced and struggled to sit up. He set the craft down as gently as he could.

The pilot stared at him, wide-eyed and in shock. His hand trembled on the stick, causing the flaps to lift and fall.

Luke gave the young man a small smile, before seeing Kylo Ren flying over the top of the A-Wing. The Sith twisted through the air, bringing his lightsaber downward.

The Jedi Master rolled out of the way and ignited his blade again, blocking the vicious downswing of his former apprentice.

"You will die, Luke. Then nothing will stand in our way," Kylo gritted, determined to end this here.

"Accept the Light and Rey will be yours," he struggled, pushing back against Kylo Ren.

"That is the only way."

A blaster fired nearby, burning some of Kylo Ren's hair off and just missing his head.

"Traitor!" Kylo yelled, sensing it was FN-2187. He didn't need to look for confirmation.

The Sith broke the stalemate and with a quick hand, threw Luke into Finn's direction.

The Jedi Master soared, colliding with Finn in a crumpled heap. Kylo could feel his anger surging and wished to summon emerald lightning… but the skill had been clipped. It was an infuriating feeling.

Kylo seethed, feeling the back of his hair. It was hot; his ends singed off. But there was still plenty of hair for Rey to grab onto. And that's what mattered; that _his love_ , could tangle her fingers in those dark locks.

"This is the end, FN-2187," he growled, stalking towards the crawling bodies of Finn and Luke. The Sith Master slowly clawed his hand into a closed fist, choking them.

The marines accompanying Finn, spread out, giving their commander cover fire.

Kylo blocked each shot, swatting the bluish bolts like annoying insects.

"Is this the best the Resistance has to offer?" Kylo mused, deflecting bolts back into each marine. They fell systematically, one after another.

"No…" Luke said, struggling to get up—fighting to break the Force Choke. Kylo Ren was powerful, even with the Restrictor. It was his worst fear, that the device wasn't enough.

"Our best, is still better than you." Luke rose to his feet, throwing a Force Push at his nephew.

Kylo smirked, thinking about Rey. He blocked the strike with his hand, allowing the last few marines to open fire. The Sith Master caught those shots too, creating a building shockwave—like the first ripple in a pond.

Finn got up to his feet and unleashed rounds at Kylo Ren. The Sith Master responded with all the Force he could exert, causing a shimmering, slow bubbling forcefield between he and his enemies. Luke gave everything on his end, watching the shock wave build.

The radius expanded, a mixture of pure Force and blaster fire. Suddenly, the shock wave exploded, kicking blaster fire and kinetic energy in every direction. Like a bomb, it rattled the entrenched combatants.

Kylo went tumbling backward, recklessly out of control. Luke, Finn and their reinforcements were scattered across the tarmac in all different directions.

Finn saw the sky and the ground trading places. He was spinning through the air and would black out before landing. Luke felt a sharp pain in his good hand, a split second before smashing his face into the pavement.

His left hand had a hole burned straight through it.

For a long time, no one moved.

* * *

Alena waited behind the crawl space of the large, horizontal pipes.

Frantic to find Poe, she wanted to make a break for the surface. There were people running in all directions, as she spied through the separations of the pipes. Alena thought for sure that Marines would be scouring for her, but there were bigger problems to deal with.

 _The armory_ , she thought, seeing an opening to dart down the hall.

She slipped toward the unsecured room, staying tight along the walls. Alena waited for a moment, as two marines came running out. They never looked in her direction, heading straight for the surface.

The clone ducked into the armory and immediately changed into riot gear. With her helmet on, no one would recognize her.

The clone changed with a ferocious pace, working past her trembling fingertips. "Kriff." She stuttered, pulling on a chest protector that was too large. The riot gear was clearly made for someone taller, but that didn't matter now.

"Okay. Find a ship, get to safety. Contact Poe," she breathed, grabbing a blocky communicator from the supply cages. She put an earpiece in, monitoring the Resistance's hectic conversations.

Alena sat down and got her boots back on, lacing them tightly. Then she heard it.

"We have confirmation…Kylo Ren is on the ground." A voice came over the radio. Her heart pounded.

"What?" Alena spoke aloud, hearing the garbled communication.

 _He's here. And he's close._ She thought to herself. A chance to make things right.

Most of the weapons were gone in the armory, but a single sniper blaster remained. As a clone, Alena had fired just about every firearm during her brief time growing up.

"Kylo Ren," she muttered, grabbing the sniper rifle and slinging it over her shoulder. Escape was now the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

Rey returned every parry Cavex tried. He was fast and strong, brutally merciless with his strikes. But she was elegant and precise. The Jedi was also, much quicker.

Every breath and every footstep was calculated, like a choreographed, deadly dance. One wrong step and she would lose a hand and most certainly, her life.

The Force flowed through Rey, guiding every strike and every counter. She never truly considered her legacy. The granddaughter of Palpatine and Kenobi; the daughter of Katarn. Rey was the best of them all. She grew up with nothing and had made it so far.

Ben Solo was perhaps the worst parts of his lineage, but he loved her.

And it all clicked in that moment. A soon to be bride, fighting to save her groom. An expectant mother, protecting the child she was carrying.

Cavex felt the shift in the breeze; the winds picking up and blowing against him. She was faster and stronger willed. He could feel it; his training wasn't enough.

In desperation, he cried out, "I will kill you!"

Rey spun around, deflecting his feral strikes without looking. Her blade was faster than both of his. The Force had made its decision.

The Jedi ducked under his backhand, winding up with an uppercut. The Force exploded from her fingertips, catapulting the Knight of Ren into the sky. She landed gracefully on her feet, like an angelic dancer. Rey's fierce stare and heaving chest however, showed the galaxy that she was a warrior.

The ebony and ivory double-bladed lightsaber fell harmless on the ground. Cavex Ren landed awkwardly on his shoulder, shielding his head. He was still for a beat, as Rey tried to calm her breathing.

"You tried to take Ben from me," she said, voice shaking.

The Knight clutched his left shoulder, getting up to his knees. From his expression, it was clear he wasn't all there. Shoulder dislocated, he stretched his right hand to summon the still burning combo saber.

It vibrated in the grass, struggling to _will_ itself to his command.

"You tried to kill my baby," Rey said, running her hand over her womb.

There was a feeling in her core now. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Rey's fingernails started burning, straining to leap out. It was as though, they wanted to carve this man's eyes out.

And then it happened…a spark. Then another.

Cavex leapt forward in pain, stretching out desperately for the saber. It rolled toward him, he raised it just in time.

Rey looked at her hand, stuck in its clawed position. The blue light sparkled in her eyes and the raw power supercharged her veins. It made her hair stand-up. Her signature tendrils uncurled. Her bows struggled to keep their shape, fighting the static charge.

The Jedi reached for Cavex, unleashing the fury of emerald lightning. It exploded from her fingertips in condensed streams of electrified light. A loud thunderclap sounded, shaking the ground.

The second Knight raised the saber and barely hung on. He needed both hands, as Rey walked the deadly stream towards him.

She couldn't forgive; not this time. All the things the Cavex tried to take from her. Rey knew why such things were forbidden in the Jedi Order. Love in all forms, beyond compassion.

 _Oh, what she would do to this fool._

Cavex cried out, trying to deflect the lightning in return. It was futile, the emerald streaks angling the lightsaber blade back towards him. The blinding heat arched closer; unyielding.

Lightning deflected into the trees along the side. One stray bolt, shot clean through a petrified tree right behind him.

Rey closed the gap, narrowing the sizzling, crackling bolts.

The immense power overloaded the red synthetic crystal. Without warning, half of the combo saber shorted out. The Second Knight howled in pain, twisting backward. A lightning bolt fried his dislocated shoulder, neck, and the left side of his face.

Cavex struggled to breath. His skin boiled and flaked off. The Knight crawled from Rey, inching across the ground. It was a twisted form of justice perhaps, that Cavex was conscious and had to feel the pain.

"This feeling. This power. No wonder why Ben likes it so much," she hissed, closing her eyes. Rey's lips parted and she was breathing through her mouth, still erratic and emotional.

Cavex whimpered, sounding like an animal begging to be put out of his misery. He clawed into the dirt and grass, making little progress, even with his feet kicking. The Knight's body was in trauma and he'd probably die from the injuries in minutes.

Rey calmed herself, running her hand over her midsection again. _Was it her son causing this? Ben swore it wasn't. That it was all him…but now she wasn't sure._ Emerald lightning could only be unlocked by a Master; _usually a Master from the Dark Side_.

The Jedi wondered if that's what she had become.

Overhead, a large explosion cut through the sky. It appeared to shake Rey out of whatever bloodthirsty trance she had drifted too.

 _"The Thrive_ ," she breathed, sensing the flagship had taken a critical blow. Her attention turned to Cavex again.

"You won't kill me… Jedi," he sputtered and spat, his breathing getting worse.

She didn't answer. Rey narrowed her eyes and picked up the combo saber. The ivory end was still burning, so she retracted the blue flame into its hilt.

Rey held the combo saber, appreciating its craftsmanship. In comparison to her lightsaber—or Kylo's for that matter—this truly was a work of art. She fondly recalled the night he showed it to her. It was incomplete and missing crystals. That same night, they fought, survived two giant primates and made love for the first time.

"It was under three moons," she whispered, finding herself again.

The Jedi twisted the staff in the center, releasing both ends into separate hilts. _He made this just for me._ Ben started working on it, right after she scarred him on Starkiller _._ The man definitely had a singular focus at most times.

Cavex continued to back away, as the petrified trees nearby began to weaken and crumbled at its base.

"No," he shouted, hearing the sounds of the closest tree; breaking and beginning to fall.

Rey clipped the ebony and ivory hilts onto her belt, keeping the Skywalker saber firmly in her dominate hand. The Jedi walked up and stood about ten feet away from Cavex.

"You called me a Jedi whore," Rey put simply, knowing where the tree was going to fall. She stepped over his withering body. The choice to leave him there was an easy one.

Cavex twisted on the ground, trying to look at Rey as she passed. The tree listed on the brink, cracking and splintering at the bottom. The heavy top came down and crushed his body, before he could spew a vile comeback.

The last of the Knights of Ren were gone.

 _Well, almost_ , Rey thought, dashing to help Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood up first, his tall frame casting a menacing shadow over his Uncle.

"This is the end, Luke Skywalker," Kylo said, spinning his lightsaber arrogantly.

The Sith Master lifted his hand, levitating his Uncle in the air. The Jedi Master felt his neck tightening, as he traveled higher in the sky.

Kylo's face twitched and tightened, his eyes becoming bloodshot, as Luke tried to counter the stranglehold. The Sith Master, grimaced, squinting both eyes.

Luke's metallic hand twisted, ripping apart piece for piece. The Jedi Master cried out, the pain allowed Kylo Ren to deepen the Force Choke.

"It's over. This is what the Jedi Order has allowed itself to become. You could have been by my side. I offered you salvation, so many years ago. Wise Master Skywalker, who pushed me down the stairs and stole my lightsaber. My birthright. Who abandoned _my love,_ on a wasteland."

Kylo reached back with his crossguard lightsaber and flung it at Luke's heart.

The crimson saber boomeranged, cutting through the air. The Jedi Master's eyes shot wide open, seeing the fiery blade closing in. With a low rumble and a whip, Luke was pulled out of the way.

"No!" Kylo hollered, watching his saber sail wide, hitting nothing but air. The Sith whirled around, to see his love, Rey, standing behind him. She gracefully, swayed her arms, letting Luke Skywalker down gently.

Kylo's lips pursed, impressed that she had awoken without him noticing. She came so close to him too, masking her presence.

"My love. You… cloaked yourself, but I feel you now. Stronger than ever." Kylo stared at Rey in wonder, reaching his hand out to recall his errant throw. The crossguard disengaged and zipped into his hand, without him needing to look at it.

Kylo's eyes wandered down her body. He couldn't help it, he desired her so. Stopping at her belt, He noticed three hilts attached.

"You are full of surprises," the Sith said, his eyes narrowing. "I have been dying to see…just how good you handle _my staff_." His eyebrows raised in a teasing fashion.

"You'll have to wait, Knight of Ren." She said flatly, walking towards him with a confident stride.

"I don't want to wait, my love," he said, unsure if Rey wanted to kiss him or cut his throat. Sometimes it was tough to tell. Kylo advanced towards her, just the same.

They both stared at each other, Rey's sparkling eyes capturing his darker ones. Kylo wanted to read her thoughts but they were guarded. She had a barrier around their connection and wouldn't let him in.

"You aren't all powerful," she said, tight lipped. "And there is a thing or two that I can teach you."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm weaker" he snapped, still bitter about the restrictor. "What would you teach me, my love?"

"How to come back…to the Light." Rey said, keeping the connection tightened.

"Oh?" Kylo asked, smirking some. "I don't have to be redeemed for us to be together, remember? The path is there; the road paved," he practically growled, reaching a hand up to caress her cheek. His fingers stopped just shy, hoping she'd close her eyes or give him some sign that she still wanted him.

"You've made choices for us, without giving me a chance to decide. So consumed with absolute power," Rey said flatly.

"And would you prefer to die in my arms?" he barked. "I wouldn't allow it."

"Have you looked around, Kylo Ren?" Rey replied, inching closer. The scene looked familiar, but it hadn't dawned on him.

"You've caused all of this and yet… you can't see where we are," Rey searched his eyes.

Kylo's lips parted, but his gaze darted in every direction, unsure of what he was missing.

"I would die in your arms… if it saved you," Rey vowed, reaching up and brushing one stray lock of hair from his forehead.

Kylo would have kissed her there, but a tremor in the Force ripped him away.

A shot rang out from the tree line. Alena pulled the trigger, watching the red bolt surge towards Kylo Ren.

The Sith turned, wide eyed, to block the sniper round. He was pushed out of the way, by Rey's smaller frame. He shouted, falling to the ground.

For what seemed like an eternity, Kylo _fell._

His love was struck in the midsection and went flying backwards twenty feet.

Kylo was up in an instant and at Rey's side, cradling her in his arms. Finn cried out in horror, getting to his knees to see Rey struck by the blast. He ran faster than he ever did in his life.

"I need a medic, NOW!" he cried, hovering over the pair.

Kylo didn't notice Finn, hyperventilating as Rey lay bleeding in his arms.

"Why? Rey, why?" Kylo practically sobbed with Rey's forehead pressed against his lips.

Teary eyed, he recognized the scene, as it came flooding back. It was just like this; _their vision_. He held her in this exact spot.

Overhead, _the Thrive_ came crashing down, breaking apart. Thousands of tiny and large pieces slammed into the atmosphere, catching fire and exploding. Bursts of red, yellow, and blue exploded in the sky.

"It… wasn't fireworks, Rey. I told you... this was what I saw," he stroked her lower jaw, turning her towards him. His cheeks were stained red now and his eyes were on fire.

"Maker, it's entirely my fault. I ordered the attack… this was exactly what Anakin warned me about."

The gleam of Rey's lightsaber caught his eye as he quivered, inconsolably. For the first time in years, the legendary lightsaber called to him.

Anakin's elegant weapon flew into his palm and it all became clear.

"You once asked, _if you were enough… or if I needed to conquer the galaxy, too_ ," he sniffled, igniting the Skywalker blade.

He whispered the answer into her ear. "It's always you, a billion times over. I choose you."

Kylo held the elegant weapon up and brought it down behind his neck. The searing blue blade carved into his flesh, cutting into the restrictor. Crying out, he was in more pain than anyone could endure. But the Darksider kept digging, for Rey. The pain was nothing compared to losing her. And maybe this was the lesson she wanted him to learn.

Impossible as it seemed, he kept slicing. The restrictor fell to the ground, as Kylo saw stars. On instinct alone, he collapsed onto Rey, his bloody hand resting over her mortal wound.

Kylo Ren focused on his love for her. Even as his power returned to its full, it barely was enough to drive him forward. The Sith struggled to stay awake, his hand warming up. The skin under his palm glowed like an incandescent bulb.

Then there was nothing… _only the Force_.

Jolting awake, Rey gasped. She sat up with a heavy weight on her chest.

"Maker, Rey!" Finn shouted, sliding to his knees with medics at his side. His face was a mixture of fear and relief. His cheeks were puffy and swollen.

"You're alive. Rey, how is this possible?" his voice trembled. He looked over Rey, searching her body in disbelief. She was gone; Finn was sure that his friend had died right there.

"Finn?" Rey cried in shock, realizing that Kylo Ren was in her arms. She looked more terrified than ever, trying to recall where she was.

"What the… Kylo, wake up!" Rey ordered, wrapping her arms around his large shoulders. "Oh, Maker." She whined, feeling the blood flowing from the back of his neck.

"What did you do? BEN!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling him tighter.

Rey sobbed and cradled her fiancé against her chest. In her arms, Kylo felt weightless. It was the adrenaline perhaps, taking care of his tall, muscular frame. She smelled his hair, crying openly into his ears and neck. She never cried like this. The Jedi couldn't be understood, but she pleaded with someone… anyone… to bring him back.

 _The Force can't have you yet,_ Rey choked, desperate to find their Bond.


	29. The Empress and The Knight

Alena slung the sniper rifle over her shoulder and climbed. Off in the southern landing strips, she could see the distinct flurry of red and blue lightsabers. Her palms, elbows and knees scraped into the bark, as she angled for a better vantage point.

Finding a sturdy perch, Alena zeroed the sights on her weapon, firing at some wreckage 20 yards away. Satisfied, she quickly trained her scope on Kylo Ren. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she wondered if the weapon would be enough to stop him.

 _It has too._ She thought, wiping the sweat from her brow. _One last, terrible act._

"So we can be together, Poe. For _us_." Alena whispered, calming her breathing. The clone thought of the charming pilot that captured her heart. His smile and sometimes cavalier attitude won her over. She could imagine a life with this man — if she escaped the First Order forever.

Kylo Ren had his back to her; his attention was drawn to an approaching figure. This was it; her opportunity to be free from this monster.

Alena hoped to catch the Sith off guard. _The First Order couldn't recover; not from this_. In between heartbeats, she gently pulled the trigger.

The red bolt exploded from the muzzle and the whole rifle kicked back. Her shoulder braced the brunt of its recoil, making her wince in pain. The bolt cut through the air with a slight howl, breaking the sound barrier.

In a blink, Kylo Ren was down. He fell in a black heap, but Rey was thrown back much farther.

"Kriff." She cursed, seeing Kylo Ren get up immediately and cradle the Jedi Knight.

"Damn." Alena shouted, turning the rifle to it's side to look at the recharge gauge. The display slowly moved from left to right.

"Come on!" She yelled at the weapon, practically falling out of the tree. Her breathing was ragged again, as she felt her window to kill Kylo Ren vanishing, with each second.

Over her earpiece, Alena heard Poe's voice cutting in and out.

"I've been hit," he cried out, over the crackling communications. She froze, fearing the worst.

"Down to one engine…" Poe stated, as Alena scanned the skies for Black One. Off in the distance, she saw an X-Wing struggling over the northern treeline. Alena raised the rifle, using the scope to track the fighter. Finding the dark grey X-Wing with orange command stripes, she panicked.

He wasn't going to make it to the landing zone.

"BB-8, get ready to…" he called out, before his transmission ended.

"Poe!" she yelled, slipping off the branch and falling awkwardly on her feet. Alena hobbled onto her twisted ankle, limping across the thickets. The pain in her lower extremities was dulled by the rush of adrenaline. Her fear of losing Poe willed her along.

Alena prayed to the Maker, that he ejected in time.

— — —

Finn knelt next to Rey, as she wept. Kylo Ren was in her lap, bleeding profusely from the neck. Rey tried to stem the bleeding with her vest. The Resistance warrior couldn't help but wipe away tears himself, feeling so relieved that she was alive.

All around them, debris fell from the sky. It was dangerous to be out in the open like this, especially with the battle closing in around them. Another shock wave hit the forest ground, rattling the trees. Finn couldn't be sure, but either another Star Destroyer or Resistance cruiser got hit. He gave Rey a desperate look, clearing his throat.

 _It's only Kylo Ren_ , he thought, staring intently at her scrunched features. _She'll get over him._ He tried to convince himself. Deep down, Finn knew it wasn't true. As much as he hated to admit it, Rey would always be in love with Kylo Ren. It was a bitter pill for him to swallow; he loved the Jedi so much. She loved him too, but not in the same way.

"Rey...we have to go. The First Order will be here any…" He stopped, listening to her cry louder. Finn clenched his jaw, fighting his urge to simply rip her from Kylo Ren.

"Hold the _Humanitarian Star_ ," Finn said, standing and talking into his comm. He could see Tie Fighters in the distance. The Resistance was out of time. "We have two more coming on board." The commander waved both medics to step forward. They crowded Rey's side.

"Get Kylo Ren aboard the Star. Save him." Finn said, sharply. "I don't care what it takes."

— — —

"Still no word..still no word on Poe." Admiral Choi said, lowering his voice mid-sentence. Leia, pulled him into one of the few empty hallways.

"How the hell did this happen?" She asked, leading him away from the crowded facilities on the Humanitarian Star. There were Resistance bodies all over the ship and Leia's thoughts were a mixture of guilt and despair.

"It appears as though one of their Destroyers lost its polarity and collided with the Thrive. Whether or not that was intentional or by our own hands, is anyone's guess. It left too many ships in the vicinity without cover," Choi admitted.

"We need to focus our efforts on saving every survivor here and throughout the fleet." Leia said, burying her hand in her palm. She was merely talking out loud, trying to clear the noise in her mind. The General knew her crews were already doing everything they could. The escape from Dantooine had been far too costly for the Resistance.

Choi nodded and pulled out a fresh pair of gloves.

"I'll get back to it." He said, leaving her with the report.

Across the spacious aide vessel, Rey watched Leia closely. She had a difficult time controlling the Force right now, as it vibrated unstably through her body. The Jedi could feel the pain of these survivors, many of which wouldn't survive until morning. It left Rey feeling desperate for fresh air, unable to breathe or process it all.

She could have ended this — all of it — weeks ago. But Rey was stubborn and tried to save Kylo Ren instead. Rather, she tried to save _Ben Solo_. The Jedi could have accepted his hand on the Finalizer. Finn and Poe would have hated her for it. But her friends would be alive today, had she given in then.

Looking out at the vast sea of casualties, gave her perspective. The Jedi knew what the right call was, at least for her. Perhaps she always did, but it wasn't until Rey spoke with Kyle Katarn that she admitted it.

As much as she wanted to become a Jedi Knight, it seemed like a selfish pursuit in the wake of these tragic events.

Rey took one last longing look at Kylo Ren. He floated peacefully, bobbing in the medicated water, ever so slightly. She placed her hand on the bacta tank, feeling the movements of his chest in the subtle vibrations on the glass.

"The best thing I ever did, was give my life to save yours," she spoke softly, leaning in and kissing the cold glass. "I wish I knew whether or not you could hear me. Can you still feel me, Ben Solo — even when I can't _feel_ you?" Rey asked, turning away from her love. "I can only hope so."

The Jedi made eye contact with General Organa, who was walking around the perimeter. The two could feel each other's Force signatures. Rey sensed a woman that was deeply mournful, barely hanging on—because she had too. Leia sensed a young woman who was at the end of her line. Rey's cold expression spoke volumes. She had made a choice.

The Jedi looked down at the three lightsabers on her belt and sighed.

Leia parted her lips, noticing that Rey left something near her son's Bacta tank. The Jedi Knight didn't look back, heading for the emergency docks. The General resisted the urge to call for Rey, knowing that this choice was her own.

Finn rounded the opposite corner a few minutes later, looking exhausted. His bloodshot eyes had dark bags underneath them. He was in some discomfort from his fight with Kylo Ren, but was trying his best not to show it.

"It's not the best javine, Rey, but..." his voice trailed off, noticing that Rey was gone; nowhere in sight. He stopped by the stool, planted in front of Kylo Ren. Instead of finding Rey hunched in an uncomfortable position, he saw the Skywalker lightsaber.

The hilt sat on its base, waiting patiently for someone to summon it.

He dropped the hot cup of javine on the floor and took off running for his friend.

— — —

On the surface of Dantooine, Commander Kody approached the site in question. His clones scoured the battlefield for hours, looking for signs of Rey or Kylo Ren. They tore apart the entire Resistance base, searching for their leaders. It seemed like a busted excursion; a failed mission that the clones wouldn't accept.

Until a lightsaber was discovered.

"We may have something here." One of the troopers said, kneeling by two distinct pools of blood. Kody bent down and retrieved the crossguard saber of Kylo Ren.

"This sample is definitely _his,"_ the stormtrooper continued, testing the blood for a second time.

Commander Kody looked down at the lightsaber and inwardly groaned. _He wouldn't have left his weapon here, unless there was a serious issue._

"Where the hell is our Empress? Where the hell are _they_?" Kody asked rhetorically, kicking at the grass and revealing another few droplets of blood. The Commander tapped on his helmet to contact General Phasma.

"It appears the Kaminoans were correct. I have the misfortune to say, that Kylo Ren is gone. M I A." He said over the open transmission.

There was a long pause over the communication. The crew of the Finalizer fell completely silent.

"And the Empress?" Phasma asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. She feared the response.

"There's no sign of her. Her blood, however, has littered the forest ground. It doesn't look promising, General. I don't believe someone could have survived these wounds. Even someone as powerful as the Empress," Kody replied.

The clones kneeling on the ground, looked up to their commander. Kody was quickly surrounded by the rest of his squadron, that had separated into search parties.

"What do we do, sir?" One of them asked, looking down at the pools of blood.

Kody killed the transmission to the Finalizer, flipping open his forearm display. He started swiping through old Imperial Orders, finding the last batch issued by the Remnants.

"Order 394," he stated, reading the details. "The Remnants of the Empire are to track down a powerful Force user and..." Kody stopped, getting interrupted.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said, coming up the small hill. Her fingers drifted in the thigh high grass, as she walked. The surface of Dantooine still smelled of fire and war.

Kody lowered his wrist as the figure approached. His fellow clones surrounded him, taking a defensive formation.

"As I understand, you have already acquired a fleet." Rey said, lifting her hand.

Commander Kody and his squadron were raised in the air; their bodies dangled helpless and paralyzed by the Force.

"Empress!?" Kody croaked, feeling his neck tighten. She dropped them hard, letting the forest ground break their fall. The clones struggled to get to their knees and bow before their sworn leader.

— — —

"Rey!" Kylo shouted, startling himself awake.

Kylo Ren woke disoriented, feeling like he escaped a terrible nightmare. The darkness closed in and strangled him, twisting his abstract dreams. Even now, he wondered if he was awake or still dreaming. It felt like he slept for an eternity. He'd hear voices and whispers. People from his past. Voices he didn't know or recognize, coming in at all hours of the day.

But there was one positive image that he struggled to remember. A picture that kept slipping away; whatever it was, it didn't seem so bad at all. Reaching for it, only seemed to push it further from his grasp.

 _I can't remember_ , he thought, searching for that imagery.

Still groggy, he strained to fix his blurry vision and get his voice back. Kylo's arms were stretched wide, in chains. That's what brought him fully awake, sharpening his sights and drying his mouth out. The rattle and clanking of thick, crude metallic chains. They were attached to outdated bindings around each wrist.

As daunting as the restraints may seem, he was a Sith Master. It would be no problem to get out of these.

Only…

"What the hell?" He cried, trying to summon the Force. He flexed and fought, unable to get the locks to budge. Again and again, he grimaced, trying to find the strength to break the archaic restraints. But the power wasn't there.

His heart raced and eyes bulged, as a terrible panic swept his core.

"The Force…" Kylo whispered. "It's…it's…gone from me." His voice failed him. With his arms stretched, he shifted uncomfortably in his seated position. The bench was digging into him; numbing his ass and thighs. It was clear he had been sitting in this position for hours. Whoever placed him here, was not concerned that he would be escaping.

"What the hell have you done to me!?" Kylo shouted to the heavens, more desperate than ever. The restrictor was gone; he remembered that part. And then the real panic set in — he couldn't _feel_ Rey either. The Bond was gone.

"What is this? What the kriff, is going on?" His voice shook.

"Hello Ben," a small voice came out of the shadows. It made him jump.

"Rey?" he asked, eyes welling up with tears. She stepped closer, allowing the dim light to cast a harsh shadow over her face.

"Rey, I was…completely wrong," he groaned, fighting the chains to get closer to her.

"I know." She gave him a small, half-hearted smile. For the first time that Kylo could remember, Rey was wearing lipstick. He wanted to compliment her on it, but found himself tongue-tied. This was so out of character for her. It darkened her naturally rosy lips. Those lips he'd lose himself in.

"It's funny isn't it?" Rey asked.

"What?" He replied, wishing to read her thoughts. His eyes pleaded with her to release him.

"You did all of this to save me. Destroyed the Jedi Academy; turned to the Dark Side.

You sacrificed your own life for mine. And here we are; unable to be with each other.

Missing the Bond that drove us together. Ships passing in the night. That's the legacy of Kylo Ren, I suppose. For better or worse."

She took a slow step forward, allowing more of herself into the light. Rey was cloaked in mostly black; in something resembling more of a dress than anything else.

Kylo wanted to protest, his mind racing and stumbling over his thoughts. He tried to open his mouth, but she held his jaw with the Force.

Rey arched an eyebrow at his stunned expression. "I have more to say. I've done everything to save _Ben Solo_. The lengths people go, to save the one's they love. For years I was alone on Jakku, never knowing that you were out there — looking for me. Maybe next time we can collaborate. It might go smoother." She released his jaw and he glared a little at her.

"Next time?" Kylo sighed, cranking his stiff neck. "I'm not Ben…anymore." He swallowed hard.

"That's too bad. Because I love Ben Solo very much. Without him, I'd never gone down this incredible journey," Rey said solemnly.

Kylo looked at his knees, "I don't know how to be anyone, other than _Kylo Ren_." She took a few steps closer to him, just out of arm's reach.

"The galaxy doesn't need Kylo Ren. He died on Dantooine. Let him rest there," Rey said, firmly. Kylo's eyes closed at her remark, feeling his neck tightening. That awful feeling, just before a downpour.

"It could however, use Ben Solo," she continued, her voice cracking on the name. Rey cradled the side of his face, brushing her thumb along the scar she gave him. Kylo closed his eyes, savoring the contact. He needed her touch; it eased the tension from his shoulders.

"I can't feel you. The Force has abandoned me. It's like I'm missing a limb, or worse... my soul," Kylo mourned.

His _love_ nodded, her eyes sparkling in the faint light.

"The same thing happened to me, when you destroyed the Jedi Order. When I saw Ben Solo in that awful mask… my friend, disappeared forever. The Force left me."

Kylo Ren understood this to be the case and fell silent.

"When you landed on Jakku, I think it all changed. The Force stirred in me; it _awakened_. You were so close to me again. I think we missed an opportunity that we weren't ready for." Rey said, biting her lip.

Kylo shut his eyes, unable to hold her stare.

"You wouldn't want me now… not broken like this," he sounded completely deflated.

Rey sighed and climbed into his lap, straddling his waist. Kylo's breathing hitched and his scared eyes shot open to find hers.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the neck.

"I can't feel the Force. It could take years to get it back. Or maybe never; like Plagueis," he stumbled, as she cupped his face with both hands.

"I know," Rey replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Pulling back for a beat, she leaned forward and gave Kylo a deeper kiss. It felt so sweet; like it had been ages since they did this.

"Mmm. I missed these lips," she moaned, pulling away and getting off his lap. Her hand lingered on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Kylo lazily opened his eyes, "How long was I out?" Rey looked away at the question, as it became clear that something weighed heavily on her; she seemed to be acting so different from the woman he knew and loved.

"Two months," Rey said, giving him a concerned look.

"Oh, Rey," he said in shock, reeling from the news. It was difficult to fathom Kylo felt guilty for being out of it for so long; for making her worry.

"A lot can happen in two months. I certainly did miss you," she said, tracing her finger long his collarbone. "But you're awake now and that's what matters. I couldn't stay away… knowing that you regained consciousness."

"What does that mean?" he asked, throwing his head back in frustration. Staring at the ceiling, Kylo was overcome with a powerless feeling. The Sith Master wasn't accustomed to feeling so weak.

Rey didn't answer. After a few seconds, Kylo Ren heard her footsteps along the staircase. He sprang to his feet, catching one last glimpse of her.

"Rey, no! Wait! What about the baby?" he called out.

Kylo began yelling, thrashing in the cell. His cries echoed throughout the freezing base.

— — —

Rey stood at the top of the stairwell, keeping her expression as stoic as possible. Listening to her lover shout and sob was incredibly difficult. It took self-control to refrain from returning his calls. Rey's body language and resolve may have been convincing, but her saddened eyes gave away her true feelings.

General Leia Organa approached, making sure to keep some distance from the young woman.

"You didn't tell him about the babies?" Leia asked, guardedly. This was the first time in weeks that she had seen Rey. The General didn't want to push her away, but they needed to start a dialogue.

"He needs time," Rey answered crisply, turning to leave.

"Rey, I can't condone this course you're on. It's… _dangerous_ ," Leia warned, hoping this time that the message would get through to the young woman. "Stay for a little bit and talk with us."

On both sides of the barrax stood soldiers, with blasters at the ready. Behind Leia were Republic marines; ready to fire at a moment's notice. Chewie and Finn were out in front and watched Rey longingly.

Rey kept her lips pressed tightly together. Backing her up were the fearsome Gray and Reds. The Empress faced General Organa with a scowl on her face.

"If I were you, General, I'd stop picking former Rebellion bases to hide on," Rey cautioned, her gaze as frigid as the Hoth system.

One of the clones stepped forward and helped Rey into a thick, furry black coat.

Leia was at a loss for words as Rey slipped behind the Clone Army. The mother of her grandchildren disappeared from sight. Chewie called out desperately, but his friend wouldn't stop to listen. The Grey and Reds said nothing, backing out of the barracks.

One soldier stayed behind, staring at Leia and the Resistance in a challenging way.

Commander Kody kept his weapon pointed down, but his arrogant posture said plenty. He wasn't afraid to take them all on, should his Empress demand so. Kody finally turned to leave, giving the Resistance an uneasy, collective sigh.

Leia sighed. The Empress belonged to the Clone Army now. General Organa hated this helpless feeling, as Finn and Chewie approached her.

"We can't just let Rey leave. Look at her!" Finn said, swinging around to face the General.

Chewie purred in agreement.

"We don't have the forces in place to stop her; not yet anyway. Rest assured, we're not letting it end here," Leia vowed, feeling it weighing heavily on her chest.

— — —

After a half hour, Finn came bounding down the steps and entered the makeshift cells. He had a blaster clutched in his hands.

Kylo Ren didn't respond to his presence, staring at the stone floor.

"You're a fucking disaster," Finn said, clicking the safety off the weapon. Finn wiped his brow, finding it strange that he could be sweating in these conditions.

"Tell me, Finn. Do you ever hear a voice in your head?" Kylo asked softly.

Finn just blinked at the question, raising the weapon. He clenched his jaw, breathing deeply.

"Once, maybe twice. When Rey left in _the Falcon_ , to screw that restrictor into your neck," he admitted.

"The Dark Side," Kylo gave him a crooked smile. "You've kept it from Rey, I assume?"

"It changes nothing," Finn snapped, rocking in his stance a bit. "She gave herself over to the Clone Army. Are you happy? Rey doesn't just have to dress up and pretend to be something she's not. They expect her to act like _you_! Like some pissed off, entitled prick on an ego trip. The Clones expect her to act like the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine."

"Well, she _is_ the granddaughter of Palpatine," Kylo replied. "Would you like to kill me now?"

Finn took a step closer, pointing the blaster right at Kylo's head.

"Don't play mind games with me, Ren. Do you know what this bullshit is doing to Rey? Did you see it in her eyes, when she came down here? Everyone seems to think that you can be of use somehow; that maybe you can help get her back. I think that this was your elaborate plan to bring her to the Dark Side."

Kylo chuckled a little at the insinuation. "I can't… _feel_ _her_. Our Bond is lost. There is a part of me that has been ripped away."

"First the Jedi Order, then Starkiller Base, Han Solo, and now this. Do you really expect me to feel sorry for you?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Of course not. I'd gladly welcome death, to be free of this hollow pain." Kylo said, closing his eyes and leaning back. The fallen Force user tried one last time to contact Rey, but it was fruitless.

"She really is _lost_... to me," Kylo complained, defeated. He hit the back of his head on the wall again.

Finn took aim with the blaster. Without another word, he fired twice.

— — —

Rey sat in the back of the command shuttle, fussing with her dress. She preferred to be alone, but Commander Kody knelt in front of her. He showed her data on a holopad, hoping to lift the Empress' spirits.

"We just received word from our spies. General Nujaris and his limping Star Destroyer have been found near Lut Tanto. No doubt, the rest of the Resistance fleet will be joining him there," Kody said, sounding proud of his team.

"He should never have evaded your forces for so long. Send the Destroyers, all of them. Eliminate Nujaris before he contacts the Resistance," The Empress ordered.

"All? Of course, Empress," Kody replied, lingering. He didn't understand why she would want to send the entire fleet, but would not object.

"Is there more?" Rey asked, sounding annoyed. She arched her eyebrow in a threatening manner.

"We could have wiped them all out right there, Empress. We could have taken back Kylo Ren, all in one move." Kody lowered his helmet, feeling the heat from her gaze.

"Those were not the arrangements. We stick to our word—do we not, soldier?" she asked, rhetorically. "The temporary cease fire will offer them only false hope. Once the three hours are up, move in on their convoys."

Commander Kody resisted the urge to look up, merely nodding.

"Of course," he bowed slightly and slinked away. The devoted officer wanted to tell her some additional good news. The capture of Alena Calligan, would certainly brighten her mood. But not today; Kody was confident the Empress would want to make a public example of the woman that nearly claimed her life.

"Kylo Ren is dead," Rey said sternly, turning her face to the rear of the ship.

The Empress hid her wet eyes from the rest of her men. She rested her hand over her womb, fighting back the flood of emotions boiling deep down.

Rey couldn't afford to cry in front of the soldiers, but she doubted that policy could endure throughout her pregnancy.

— — —

Kylo looked surprised, lowering his freed hands near his waist.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot. I need a Knight to get Rey back." Finn stated.

"Where is Master Skywalker? Don't tell me he left again," Kylo snorted.

"For Ahch-To, sure he did. You mucked it all up and now Rey has to act the part. If the clones don't think they are dealing with Palpatine's heir, they will kill her," Finn said, gravely.

"Well, Luke may find he has some company this time around. And Rey can handle herself. She doesn't need a hero in shining armor."

"I agree. It's a good thing you only wear black," Finn hissed. A handful of armed marines came down the stairs and interrupted them. Their commanding officer lowered his weapon and turned to face his men.

"Sir, we have to get off this system. We can't hold it any longer and we're approaching our three hour window."

Leia chose the Hoth system as neutral ground to meet with the Empress. The Resistance knew they couldn't hold the system for more than a few hours. So the cease-fire was intact for just a brief time. And as it turned out, Rey used her visit to check on Kylo Ren. Nothing more. The moment the deal expired, the Hoth System would be swarmed by the Clone Army.

"Good. I hate the cold." Finn replied, shaking the gun and gesturing for the stairs. "Let's go, Kylo Ren." The Knight glared at Finn, but did as he was told.

As they walked, Poe joined Finn. Using crutches, the daring pilot worked quickly to keep up with his best friend. They kept Kylo Ren out in front while conversing quietly.

"This is a terrible idea," Poe muttered, under his breath. The confident pilot had changed since his crash, becoming disenchanted with the Resistance. Poe had shaved his head and was having a tough time sitting on the sidelines.

"We have to try something," Finn countered, steering Kylo Ren towards the mobile command.

Pamich Nero saw Kylo Ren approaching and dropped her datapad.

"How do you know it's a terrible idea, anyway? I didn't tell you my plan yet," Finn quipped.

"There is a plan, though?" Poe hissed, feeling the pain in his knee slowing him down.

"Ben?" Leia said, bewildered. "What the hell is he doing out of his cell?" she snapped her fingers for two marines, who ran to her side.

Finn started to talk, but Leia immediately interrupted him. Kylo ignored the bickering Resistance, catching something in his peripherals. The ensuing argument faded into the background, as he scanned the old Rebellion base. He stared off into the opened blast doors, fixating on the bitter blankets of snow. A small blizzard was starting outside, building momentum in the horizon.

The disgraced Sith Master walked towards the shield doors, seeing something faint in the budding flurry. Leia yelled at him in the distance, but he kept walking. At one point he was shoved to the ground, feeling at least one body holding him down.

He kept his eyes on the snow, straining to keep his face upward. There was a light there, hiding in the wisps and drawing his attention. A single snowflake made it all the way to his nose.

Lying on his stomach, Kylo saw the vision that eluded his dreams.

 _This is much more than a dream._ He realized, as both arms got yanked behind his back.

From the snow, a beautiful woman with long, dark brown hair walked toward him. She had flowers lovingly placed in her locks and had incredibly kind eyes. The woman held out her hand, as if to reach for him. Kylo couldn't help himself. Despite the people restraining him, he tried to reach for this woman. He fought to get control of his hands.

She made him feel wanted, loved and whole—all at once.

A shimmering blue spectre crossed through him and grabbed his grandmother's open hand. Anakin Skywalker held her hand and kissed it gently.

It brought tears to Kylo Ren's eyes. The Force was here… guiding him in this frozen wasteland. Showing the fallen Knight that it was possible to come back from the brink; Even in death, Padmé found her way back to Anakin.

Leia was shouting at the men surrounding her son and she suddenly stopped, feeling something change. The Force spoke to her, begging the General to let it in.

"I knew she was beautiful," Kylo whispered, seeing how happy Padmé was. He felt his chest bursting with warmth. This was the indeed the image from his dreams. The image he spent two months in a coma trying to unscramble.

The voice calling him to awaken was his grandmother's.

"I needed to see," the gaping hole is his soul solidified, as the Force entered his fingertips.

"So, you found her after all?" He chuckled between sobs of relief, sniffling at the angel before him.

"What the hell has gotten into this guy?" one of the marines asked, feeling Kylo Ren starting to get up. A stun baton was being jabbed into Kylo Ren's side, but it had no effect.

The Knight exhaled, exploding with the Force and throwing all four men off of him. A fifth marine charged in, but immediately veered off—fearing the Sith Master. Kylo Ren climbed to his feet, standing taller than ever.

"I need my lightsaber," he said, watching Padmé and Anakin walk away. They faded blissfully into the building snowstorm.

 _Perfect. So perfect. I wish you could have seen this, Rey,_ he thought, hoping to send the message across their connection.

A stunned crowd had gathered around Kylo Ren, unsure of whether to jump on his back or give him room. Maz Kanata worked her way through the crowd, clutching a wooden box in her arms.

"My lightsaber," he insisted, looking into the snowstorm.

"We didn't find that unstable, ludacris sword," Finn shot back, keeping his blaster trained on Kylo Ren. As he said this, Maz flipped the box open.

Kylo turned at the waist and stretched out his hand. The Skywalker lightsaber rested in the box, gleaming in the dim lighting. It stayed perfectly still and the Sith reached again. The hilt started to shake, vibrating furiously. It flew into his hands, fitting perfectly in his grasp—just like his days at the academy.

Every blaster in the group was now trained on the Knight.

"At last," he said, eyeing the legendary weapon carefully.

"Kylo Ren, put down the lightsaber," Poe ordered, trying to ease the tension in the small group. They all needed to escape Hoth, before the blizzard made it impossible. The Clones may not risk coming down in this weather, but they could take pot shots from space.

"Is _the Falcon_ here?" Kylo asked, looking to clip the hilt onto his belt. He found he was in a ratty old flight suit. "What the hell am I wearing?" Kylo turned around, looking at the get-up that was a little too short for him. He found it amusing that he hadn't noticed the odd clothing.

"Ben, put down the sword," Leia commanded, stepping out in front of everyone.

"You can have it back after I've finished. Actually, that's not entirely accurate. Rey will want it back," he said, shifting his gaze around the group. Two marines tried to feint in from behind, jumping back the moment Kylo Ren flinched.

He inhaled deeply. "That won't work out so well. Do not stand in my way, _please_."

"Please?" Finn blurted out, starting to ease off the trigger.

"Fine. Move, or I shall move you myself," Kylo threatened, keeping his tone eerily matter-of-fact. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Calm down, everybody." Maz yelled, trying to get the crowds attention. She set the box down and stood on top of it.

"You're not going back to the First Order or the Empire. It's over, Kylo Ren," Finn shouted, inching closer. He wanted to reach for the General, to pull her out of harm's way. She took a step forward, as if sensing his intent.

"The galaxy doesn't need Kylo Ren. It needs the Jedi," the Force user replied, igniting his lightsaber. The blue glow bathed Kylo's face as the weapon moved closer to his shoulder.

Finn and Poe both shot each other a puzzled look.

"Now, I am going after Rey. I need to bring her back, before she's lost forever."

 _Ben Solo_ took a defensive form, as the Resistance troops wavered. He could feel the tension in the air; he could feel their fear. They were right to be afraid, but only if they delayed him further. Ben exhaled and all at once, the Resistance troops lowered their weapons.

His calm, seemed to pacify the entire group.

"How is this possible?" Finn asked, dropping his blaster in disbelief.

"I am one with the Force. But I can't do this alone," Ben replied, looking to his mother.

"Ben!?" Leia said softly, tilting her head and looking into his eyes. For the first time in many years, she knew _him_. Ben was standing right there, before her. She inhaled, placing a hand over her chest.

"I will need a fast ship," Ben answered, seeing a tall figure stepping forward. Chewie purred, making his way to Leia and wrapping a paw around the General.

"Yes, Chewie, and a change of clothes," Ben Solo killed the blade to the lightsaber and waited for his mother to respond.

Awestruck, the small group of marines and Resistance personnel waited for the General to give them orders. Many couldn't believe that the man standing before them—claiming to be Ben Solo—was once the feared Kylo Ren.

They should want him dead… but there was something different about this warrior.

Leia stood in silence, having a hard time believing her own eyes. She knew in head and heart, that her son had returned. The Force was telling her as much, but still she hesitated.

"Get the Jedi Knight what he needs," Leia finally ordered, with a small smile that chased away her worry lines.

— — —


	30. A Tale of Two Knights

Rey stared out the port side window of her Imperial Command Shuttle. She could see the dark silhouette of the Fleet in the distance. It wouldn't be long before her shuttle was back aboard the Super Star Destroyer, _Imperial One_.

The shuttle was returning from the brief meeting on Hoth. Rey crinkled her forehead, thinking about her interaction with Kylo Ren. The Jedi realized she couldn't go back just yet. She had a claustrophobic feeling and returning to a Star Destroyer wasn't going to help matters, even if it was a particularly large destroyer.

"I need to meditate," Rey said, keeping her back to the support crew and Commander Kody. She could see the soldiers behind her shift uncomfortably in the window's reflection.

The Commander cleared his throat but remained seated. "Empress Rey, we will be arriving aboard _Imperial One_ in ten minutes."

That wouldn't do for Rey. She rubbed her belly, feeling the bump that was growing more prevalent with each passing week. The Jedi put her 'Empress Face' on, which was a tightly-lipped, hardened glare. It was actually a look that she had seen Leia use on Finn and Poe a few times.

"Find me the nearest planet with plenty of green," Rey ordered, making it sound like the matter was closed for discussion.

For Rey, it was easier to snap at her subordinates and be bossy so long as she didn't think about it. This was one of those times, when she had no problem being demanding.

The shuttle crew quickly found a small, emerald planet with plenty of vegetation.

"Empress Rey, please let me escort you," Commander Kody said as the ramp lowered in the back of the shuttle.

Rey dropped her eyelids and turned to the Commander. "That won't be necessary, Commander Kody. Stay here with the ship. I am more than capable of defending myself."

The Commander shifted on his toes, resisting the urge to object. The icy stare from his Empress kept him from arguing. Without a word spoken, Kody helped Rey out of her elegant overcoat. She held back a smile, enjoying the freedom of movement this granted her.

The Jedi Knight enjoyed the subtle breeze that tickled her calf muscles and ruffled the bottom of her dress. She walked down the ramp alone and quickly found a natural path to follow. The sun-soaked trail hugged a small hill, carrying her further away from the command shuttle. Being out here, with the wind in her intricately braided hair, was far preferable to life aboard a stuffy Destroyer.

The path eventually ended in a shaded meadow and Rey knew this was the perfect spot. The Force told her to rest here. Feeling her lower back aching, Rey took a seat on a fallen mossy tree trunk. Her hand rested on her belly, as it often did these days.

"If you're out there, I could use some guidance," she said, feeling the slight breeze picking up. The leaves above her rustled in a calming, serene way.

A moment later, the Jedi Knight felt the Force surround her in a warm embrace.

"You look radiant in that dress," Kyle Katarn said. He gave her a wide grin and Rey realized that they had the same teeth. The same flirty smile.

"Very funny," Rey said, fidgeting with the dark material by her waist. The Jedi Knight couldn't get used to the lavish clothes, makeup and stylized hair. It was one of the many things that Rey was having trouble adjusting to over the past two months as Empress.

"It's true, my dear. I do believe that your mother wore something similar on our wedding day. It was a rushed affair, you know?" Katarn sat down on the boulder next to her.

Rey angled her head, staring intently at his features.

"We were in the middle of a fight with the Remnants. It was the most brutal of circumstances, but then again, it was war," said Katarn.

"She still had time to find a nice dress though — my mother?" Rey asked, shyly. The Jedi wished she could see her mother right now. There were so many questions she had.

"I believe my lower jaw dropped. I never thought she would wear anything but pants. In fact, she told me as much."

Rey grinned from ear to ear. She didn't have much to smile about, as of late. The muscles in her face immediately relaxed.

"You need to smile more, Rey. This is so important for the baby," Katarn said, reading her instantly.

"My baby," Rey said, softly. The Jedi Knight hadn't seen her father since that day on Dantooine. She needed to tell him the truth; that there were two children. _Force, where to begin_ , she thought.

"I believe your fiancé would agree," the Force Ghost said, trying to coax another smile from her.

Rey looked saddened, her voice faltering.

"My fiancé," she breathed. "It's most unfortunate, but he is gone. I don't believe Kylo Ren will ever make it back to me."

"And what about Ben Solo?" he asked gently.

Rey stood up. "They are one and the same. Either way, it's not safe for him to be with me." The Empress didn't want to elaborate on the subject right now.

"Are you not the Empress of the First Order? Or is it called Rey's Empire these days?" Katarn had a twinkle in his eyes, as if he was doing his best to lighten the mood.

"Is this not what we discussed on Dantooine? That this dramatic course was the only way," Rey said bitterly. She wasn't in the mood to joke around.

The Force Ghost dropped his smile. "You know the truth, my dear. This is the best way to keep your friends safe. Even if they resent your choice, this difficult decision was the best way to ensure their survival. They may not like it or even understand that this is indeed a sacrifice you are making on their behalf."

"By being something I'm not?" Rey snapped back.

"You can accomplish many things with a lightsaber, Rey. But this is your greatest test to date. Frankly, the galaxy doesn't need a Jedi Knight right now," Kyle Katarn said, scratching his beard.

"It needs an Empress," she replied.

"It needs you, Rey. In whatever form that takes, I support your decision. It's not like you to run away from a fight. When you jumped in front of that sniper round you gave your life to save the man you loved. You were still fighting then... just like your mother," Katarn said, shimmering brighter just thinking about the comparison.

"What good did it do? Ben was in a coma for two months. When he woke, I could barely spend any time with him," Rey said, unable to hold his stare. "I couldn't… I couldn't stay there any longer without my feelings boiling over. You see, he kept such a big secret from me." The Jedi's voice shook and it caused the birds to abandon their nearby nests.

Kyle Katarn looked up to the trees in surprise, before settling his gaze back to Rey. "Did he keep a secret because he thought he was protecting you?" He asked.

"No!" Rey shouted, feeling a Dark energy coursing through her veins. "And why are you always taking his side?"

"Rey," he replied, gently.

"No. You know what? He once told me that he was responsible for your death. Can you believe that?" she asked, incredulously. There was a brief pause, before her eyes widened. "Wait... you mean it's true!?"

The color appeared to drain from Kyle Katarn's shimmery silver face. "It was my fault, entirely," he admitted. Rey pulled her fingers through her hair, unsure of where to look.

"Rey, I made a mistake. I didn't realize who Snoke was, until it was too late. Young Ben Solo found me, crawling through the abandoned halls of one of the Churches. His parents often left him there, because they were so busy. Anyway, the toxins made me say some pretty regrettable things."

"You asked Ben Solo to kill you?" Rey gasped, covering her mouth. "Force, how old was he?"

"Too young, Rey. I'm not proud of what I did; damning a boy's future like that. I did, however, make him promise to find you. I shared only an image of an infant and Ben did the rest. He poured through volumes of books and records to find my baby."

Rey swallowed hard, "So, you did put him in my path."

"Ben showed me mercy, by ending my misery. More importantly, he protected my child. It's hard for me not to root for that troubled young man," he admitted. "Despite the atrocities he has committed, I still believe in him."

Rey ran her hand over her forehead.

"Okay. Okay, you should know that he secretly had a child cloned that was half his DNA and half mine," the Jedi Knight blurted out. "I mean, it appears as though it was an experiment that the cloner race did on their own. But still, he kept the child's existence from me."

Kyle Katarn blinked rapidly, before smiling.

"So, I get to have two grandchildren?"

"I'm leaving," Rey said, storming across the shaded meadow.

"No, wait. I'm sorry," Kyle conceded, positioning himself in front of her. "If you've been torn inside — this lost — then you should have come to talk to me about this sooner. It's been two months, Rey. This must be eating you alive."

"I really should get back to the shuttle. My daughter has been alone and I worry. There is only one person in the fleet that I can trust and I've ordered her to stand guard. And it's only because she was so indebted to Kylo Ren that I trust her with the protection of my incubating child."

"Ah, Rey, forever a Jedi Knight, carrying the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders. You could always take both children and run," Katarn suggested.

"Excuse me?" Rey snapped, turning back to get in his face. She felt a surge of dark energy pooling in her extremities. "If I leave now, the Resistance will be slaughtered. If I leave now, more systems will be conquered by the Empire. More importantly, it's dangerous to risk moving my daughter while she's still incubating. Staying is the safest thing for my family."

"Why wouldn't the Clone Army stand down at your command?" Kyle Katarn asked, taking a step back. "Why wouldn't your stormtroopers obey your orders?"

"Because long ago, when the clones were being brainwashed, Kylo Ren believed that the only way we could be together was if I became his apprentice. He ingrained those troops with certain assumptions about their Empress."

"For example, their Empress needed to produce Force Lightning?" he asked, feeling a buzz in the air. Katarn had this suspicion building that Rey's powers had spiked since the last time he saw her.

Rey flexed her fingers, letting a series of emerald sparks dance between her fingertips, confirming his hunch.

"Kylo Ren expected me to succumb to the Dark Side, once upon a time. I resisted and he changed his tune, pushing for the Rule of Two. He thought of the balance between a Jedi and Sith Master; that maybe this was the change that needed to be implemented for the rule to work. Even as I fought him on that aspect, he never changed the messages that were being drilled into those clones. He was thoughtless."

"They expect you to be their Empress, as ruthless as Palpatine," Katarn realized, his eyes widening.

The Jedi nodded. "These past two months have been a trial, for many reasons. Coming to grips with motherhood and with being alone again. Crying myself to sleep, wondering if Kylo Ren would ever wake up."

Katarn sighed, just before burying his hands in his face. "My dear, sweet child. This has been much harder on you, than I perceived it would be. Truly, I am sorry."

"I made my own choices, back there on Dantooine. I made a terribly hard decision aboard the _Humanitarian Star_. I accepted the responsibility and what this sacrifice would mean. If I need to show my troops the full power of the Dark Side, I suppose I will. If that gives me complete control over them," Rey said, sniffling a little before finding her defiance.

"Your powers have shifted and grown," Katarn said breathlessly. He thought there was a glow about her, but now he could see that the Dark Side was vying for control in Rey's body. "I thought there was something different about you, aside from my grandson of course." The Force radiated around the Jedi Knight in an unusual way, the Light and the Dark swelled in her.

Rey cut him off, "I think it happened when the Bond was severed. Kylo Ren gave up his powers and nearly lost his life to save me. I can't find any reference for something like this happening in the history of the Jedi Order. Have a Sith and a Jedi shared a Force Bond before? To my knowledge, there has never been a baby born from both. I think part of what he lost is coursing within me. It's like I've stolen knowledge that he accidentally passed along. It wouldn't be the first time he did this."

The Empress buried her forehead in her hand. "Force, I hate this feeling. It's like I'm being torn apart. Carrying a child is enough of a responsibility. I detest having to carry Kylo Ren's power, too. Even if it's a fraction of his strength, it feels like a curse. It's unfair and I don't want this." Rey's eyes welled up. "I never wanted any of this."

The Force ghost of her father flickered and briefly passed through to the other side. Katarn made it back to Rey and clutched his chest. The Jedi's emotions spiked toward the Dark Side and the ripple in the Force pushed Kyle Katarn away. The negative energy made it difficult for Kyle Katarn to remain in the vicinity.

"Rey," he whispered, catching her attention. His daughter realized what she was doing and steadied her breathing. "If Kylo Ren can find the Force again, he can help restore the Bond and free you of this burden."

"Sorry," Rey offered. "I know you are trying to be positive."

Kyle Katarn was silent for a beat, considering Rey's power and everything she had confessed. He worried that his daughter was struggling too much with the Dark Side when she needed to be avoiding such stresses. Being an Empress certainly didn't help the heap of issues that Rey was tackling alone. There was something else that Rey wasn't telling him, Kyle Katarn could sense it in her strained voice.

"What about the stormtroopers, my dear?" he asked. The Force ghost did not mean to upset his daughter, but he needed to know more. "Please, we must get everything out in the open. If you can show these kind of Dark Side abilities, then why aren't they completely under your control?"

Rey licked her lips and paused for a long moment. Her forehead crinkled as it became painfully obvious that she was trying to word everything carefully.

"The Clone Army has been putting me through trials over the past couple of months. I've accepted and passed every ordeal and there is only one trial remaining. The clones have been preparing this final test in complete secret."

"You've figured out what you will face at the final trial," Kyle Katarn stated. Rey nodded in response and he gave her a look of admiration. "I would have expected nothing less from my talented daughter. Tell me, what will you face to earn total control over the Empire?"

"I will have to order the execution of 394 prisoners. Most are Resistance fighters," Rey stated matter-of-factly. "I've probably fought alongside most of them, though I only recognized one name; the woman who shot me."

Kyle Katarn's eyes grew wide and his lips parted. He didn't expect this and was at a loss for words.

The Jedi Knight was confident that this was the final test. She had used the Force to confirm her suspicions and it had loomed over her all week. Commander Kody, it seemed, had a surprise for her. He captured Alena Calligan and was going to present her at the executions. Rey bit her bottom lip, apprehensive about the looming scenario.

The Jedi had a score to settle with that woman and Rey felt herself surge with the Dark Side.

"This is exactly what the clones want, Rey. They want to see you unleash the Force. They're expecting to see your inner Palpatine," he replied, hoping to get through to her.

"I'm afraid this goes far beyond producing some shimmering sparks of Force Lightning." Rey nodded, before shutting her eyes.

It was her facial expression that set him off balance. Rey's hesitant features had tightened into something cold and resolute.

"You can't be serious about this, Rey? I know we discussed this path, but to truly embrace the darkness..." his voice trailed away.

If Rey was right about receiving Kylo Ren's abilities, then this could be a disastrous turn for the entire galaxy. If Rey ordered these executions and then strangled the life out of Alena Calligan, it would send her down a path that she couldn't come back from.

"I will do anything to protect my children. It's as simple as that. I'm all they have. They are all I have."

The Empress was firm on this part, as she should be. Rey walked out of the meadow, leaving her Force Ghost father standing there. She didn't feel much better, however the conversation had convinced her of what she needed to do next.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood with his eyes shut tightly and his hands behind his back. The blizzard on Hoth was dying down and the Resistance would need to abandon the base soon. Behind him there was a crowd of Resistance fighters watching him with great interest. The Knight should have been feared and perhaps in handcuffs, but he had done something to ease their worries.

It wasn't a mind trick, General Leia thought, circling the gawking crowd. She couldn't explain it, but her son had used the Force to calm their fears; to get them to instantly trust the man before them. At least for the time being, it didn't matter that Ben Solo was also Kylo Ren. The General didn't want to press her luck much longer, in case it wore off.

"Alright, back to work," she shouted and clapped her hands. As she did this, Finn shook his head and snapped out of his own blissful fog.

"Let's get these ships ready to roll out," Finn chimed in, blinking rapidly.

Kylo Ren didn't react to the people behind him. He blocked everything else out, concentrating on stretching across the galaxy with the Force.

"Rey, can you feel me?" he whispered across the Force. The Bond they shared was gone and he feared it may never return. "Rey, search with your feelings. You must sense that a powerful Force signature has returned. Look to the stars and feel my warmth," Kylo said, projecting himself farther.

The General gently reached up for her son's shoulder. She hadn't touched him in so long and was hesitant to do so now.

Kylo opened his eyes, feeling a small hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly, standing face-to-face with his mother.

"I can't do this right now," he said in a hushed voice.

Leia tilted her head, with wet eyes, "You can't do _what_ right now?"

"The difficult conversation that I know we need to have. It's important… it is, but not as important as finding Rey."

The General wasn't sure how to respond to that. Her lips creased as she tried to read her son's guarded expression.

"Something has gone terribly wrong. I fear it's my own damn fault again," Kylo admonished. He avoided his mother's gaze and watching the scurrying crew behind her. Leia reached up and rested her hand on the side of his face. She brushed her thumb over his scar.

"Did this hurt?" she asked quietly. Kylo wrapped his hand around hers and held it there.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, that's what really matters. General, I have to get Rey back. She's all I have, even if I don't deserve her," Kylo said. "She's all I have," he repeated.

"You have me too," Leia replied, coaxing a smile from him. The General's sleeves were rolled up and Kylo Ren could see the scar that he burned into her forearm. Leia caught his saddened eyes, as it became clear that he noticed it.

"M… _Mom_ ," he said, weakly. Leia pushed a long strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear. There was plenty Kylo wanted to apologize for, but he lost his voice.

"We'll sort it out later, Ben. We need to leave this frozen tundra and seek the safety of open space," she turned them both to face the dying blizzard just outside the bunker.

"We can figure out where she has gone once we rendezvous with the remaining fleet."

* * *

The Imperial Shuttle landed on the Super Star Destroyer. Empress Rey walked down the ramp of her shuttle before it finished lowering. She moved as quickly as her legs would take her. On either side were stormtroopers, lined up for inspection. It had been two months of this constant ceremony and Rey was sickened by the attention. She loathed wearing the expensive gowns and receiving royal treatment every time she boarded a ship or walked down a ramp.

The Jedi knew she would never get used to it. It was practically a nightmare, being surrounded by scores of people that weren't her family. There were so many stormtroopers—First Order and Imperial alike—that she swore she saw them at night when she closed her eyes.

Seeing Kylo Ren earlier in the day hadn't help her that much. Neither had speaking with her father in that peaceful meadow.

This was her _home_ , she gulped, having a bad taste in her mouth at the thought of it. _Home_. Never had she felt more alone. The Jedi Knight walked the length of the Destroyer, getting well out in front of Commander Kody and the Royal Guards. She caught sight of BB-Zero, who beeped excitedly to see her. Rey suppressed a smile, but she was happy to see the spunky droid.

Another friendly face, General Phasma, saluted her at the end of the procession. The taller woman quickly fell into long strides to keep up with Rey's shorter, quicker ones.

"Welcome back, Empress Rey. As you've requested, I've seen to it that your BB unit prototypes are aboard every ship in the fleet."

The Empress had requested that an identical copy of BB-Zero be placed on every Star Destroyer in the Empire. She was rather impressed that Phasma had completed the task so quickly. Rey gave a little smile and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. It's always good to have a dependable droid on every ship," she said as BB-Zero fell into place behind her.

"How was Hoth?" Phasma asked cryptically. In the past two months, the only time the General had seen Rey happy was when she had heard from a spy that Kylo Ren was awake. The General worried for her Empress, especially given the challenges facing the young woman.

Rey knew Phasma was sniffing for clues about Kylo Ren. She cleared her throat and said, "He's not going to be joining us."

"Empress…" Phasma replied, her voice trailing off. Rey shifted her gaze to Phasma.

"This ship isn't you. Not to suggest anything about your aptitudes, but clearly, Kylo Ren salvaged this impressive relic so that you would be more open to joining him."

Without asking me what I wanted. Rey thought.

Rey and Phasma stopped walking right in front of a long observation window into outer space. The Empress loved the views from here; it was probably her favorite part of the ship. The view today was particularly breathtaking. _Imperial One_ was orbiting a binary system, which silhouetted a brilliant debris field of planets just beginning to form.

"It's not the worst thing in the Galaxy... having a fiancé that wants to give you the stars," Phasma continued, blushing a bit as the words escaped her lips. Once again, she found herself longing for the chrome armor and helmet.

"To an extent maybe," Rey said, faltering a little. Her hand drifted over her stomach. "But consider the cost. Is the Empire really doing the right thing for the Galaxy? I sense a great deal of fear, building throughout the star systems of the Republic," she said, feeling eyes on them both. Rey didn't need to look past Phasma to know that Commander Kody was watching them closely. She hoped he didn't hear too much of the conversation.

"I don't want to hear any more about it," Rey said loudly, intentionally sounding authoritative.

Commander Kody had a habit of popping up whenever Rey and Phasma had a moment alone together. His attitude toward the General was frosty at best. It was something that bothered Rey, since Phasma was becoming the closest thing she had to a friend.

Kody stepped forward and cleared his throat, making his presence known.

"If there is nothing else, Empress? I'd like to return to _the Finalizer_ and bring you General Nujaris's head on a platter," Kody stated. He angled his helmet a bit in order to eye Phasma as he spoke.

Rey shouldn't have been surprised that Kody would bring this up right now, especially in front of General Phasma. It was clear that Kody blamed Phasma for allowing Nujaris to slip away the first time. The Empress wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it. If Nujaris was helping the Resistance, she couldn't be seen to show the man any leniency.

"Very well." Rey replied, scowling a bit. She considered dealing with Kody's less than subservient nature right then and there; the Empress paused, thinking of Phasma, and held off. The General had been good to her and would appear weak and vulnerable if Rey stepped in.

Still, she could just Force Choke the life from Kody. _Make an example out of him_ , she thought. Rey snapped out of it however, realizing that it was Kylo Ren talking. Her heart skipped a little, feeling his power coursing in her veins. The Jedi couldn't deny it anymore. Kylo Ren would always be a part of her, even without the Bond.

Kody waited for a moment, looking as though he had something else to add. In fact, he had news of Alena Calligan's capture. It still wasn't the right moment, so he merely saluted and exited. Both women waited for the Commander to get out of earshot.

"The _Finalizer_ is your ship, General. But you may remain here, with me if you wish. I'm sure there is a spare room somewhere." Rey smirked.

"That's very thoughtful. It's just that my... my lover, Hux," Phasma said, staring down at her boots. "Things have been tough with all these extra hours lately. Things have been strained. I'm not sure he would do well with a move, at this juncture."

Rey gave Phasma a sympathetic smile. "I suppose it's difficult to have a relationship under the constant threat of war. I do thank you for your time, as does my daughter." The Empress felt better, having someone on board that she could trust aside from BB-Zero. Maybe once her baby came to full term Rey could figure out a better arrangement for them all. Right now she needed to be patient and act the part of an Empress.

The General nodded, returning Rey's good natured smile.

"Ah, well. The offer stands," Rey said sweetly, turning to enter her quarters. Phasma cleared her throat, suddenly remembering one last thing.

"I've completed my other task, Empress. I've found twenty potential sparring partners for you. They've been trained in riot baton, fencing or bojutsu. They will provide a much needed distraction."

Rey turned back and flashed Phasma a wicked grin. "Make sure they are armed. As soon as I check on my little angel I will enjoy meeting these warriors. Maker knows, I have some issues to work out."

With that, the doors to the Imperial Chambers closed and Phasma left for the training barracks.

* * *

Aboard the _Humanitarian Star_ , Kylo Ren stood in front of the dwindling group of Resistance strategists. The Knight saw up close the devastation he had left on their forces. Truthfully, the Resistance didn't pose much of a threat to the Empire. That was the intent, of course, but now his best laid plans were coming back to bite him in the ass.

The Knight listened to the reports coming from the General's senior staff. He didn't mean to be disrespectful, but his thoughts kept drifting to Rey. He could feel her Force signature, but he wasn't sure that she could feel his. It was incredibly frustrating and it was all he could do to keep from storming off and doing something reckless.

Despite his considerable power, Kylo Ren knew that he would need a strategy to rescue Rey. He also knew that she wouldn't leave her position unless the Empire had been effectively toppled. The task itself was daunting. The Knight finally realized that everyone was waiting for him to speak and so he snapped his attention to the present.

"From what you've told me, the First Order has five remaining Star Destroyers. The Imperial Fleet has thirteen retrofitted Destroyers. Those thirteen are entirely operated by clones," Kylo said, glowering as he spoke and looking more intimidating than he meant to.

"How did the Clone Army get access to such an arsenal?" one of Leia's commanders chimed in. General Organa rubbed her forehead, as if fighting a migraine.

Kylo swallowed hard. This was something he had exploited from his childhood, knowing these ships sat in the outer reaches. They should have been junked for parts after his father hunted them down. But Han and Leia weren't communicating properly in those days. When Kylo Ren saved the Kaminoan race and relocated them, he instructed the creation of a new Clone Army. He supplied the cloners with the salvaged ships that were confiscated from the Remnants of the Empire. Leia's oversight and Kylo's impulsive nature was returning to haunt them both.

General Organa and Kylo Ren exchanged apprehensive looks. "It doesn't matter," Leia said, stopping her son from speaking. The truth was that it couldn't be helped right now. What happened was in the past. The General stopped Kylo from explaining further because she wanted to protect her son. He understood what she was doing, even if the others didn't.

Kylo started to pace around the holograms, taking in the data that they provided. "Are there any other questions?" he asked, feeling awkward about opening up the floor to people who were once his sworn enemies. Kylo could endure the uncomfortable feeling that swelled in the pit of his stomach. He could endure anything, for Rey.

Finn looked around at the rest of the Commanders, wondering if anyone else was getting a strange vibe from the raven haired Knight. There was no way, just no way that Kylo Ren fell into a coma and came out the other side as Ben Solo, he thought.

Kylo Ren must have bewitched everyone back on Hoth. Finn felt like he was in a fog that was beginning to clear. He wondered if this was some sort of Jedi spell that had finally wore off. He recalled Rey's account of her escape on _Starkiller Base_.

Did Kylo Ren do something similar to the entire Resistance? The thought was chilling. How could the Resistance be looking to this monster for answers? Finn wanted to pull his hair out.

"Which ship will Rey be on?" asked Admiral Choi.

"Good news, bad news," Kylo said, using the Force to levitate a piece of fruit that was on the table in front of him. He bit into it and swallowed, barely tasting it. "She's on the salvaged Super Star Destroyer, _Imperial One_."

"Oh, Kriff," Leia blurted out, seeing the large ship appear in holographic form above her. The General knew they didn't have the fleet to go toe-to-toe with a Destroyer of this magnitude.

"So, yeah, I guess the Rebellion could have dismantled these ships a little better," Kylo said, avoiding his mother's gaze. It was a bit of an oddly placed joke, that only he was smirking at.

"Don't start, Ben," Leia scolded. Her lips pursed and eyes burned into her son's. It was a big adjustment for her, having him back. There was plenty she wanted to say — and would say — but not until her pregnant, soon to be daughter-in-law, was back home.

Well, at least the General isn't completely fooled, Finn realized, watching the awkward exchange.

"Anyway, _Imperial One_ will always be in the center of a tight defensive formation. The Falcon's computer is precise enough to jump right into the middle," Kylo said, looking in Finn and Chewie's direction. He doubted the other ships in the fleet could manage the maneuver. Maybe the X-Wings, but their best pilot was sidelined.

"The last time we boarded a Destroyer, we had that handy attachment," Poe said, leaning on his crutches. "Maybe it's time to get it back into place."

"The docking port," Finn said, leaning against a bulkhead in the command room. He liked the sound of that and left his perch. Chewie roared in agreement.

Kylo Ren arched his eyebrow, suddenly realizing that's how the Resistance made their way on board to rescue Rey the last time. "I see," Kylo said, sounding a little bitter. "That was clever indeed. And it's a good idea, for starters. As long as _Imperial One's_ shields are down, we should be able to pull off a similar extraction mission."

"Hang on," Finn said, sounding annoyed. "What do you mean, we?" he asked. He couldn't believe that Kylo Ren expected to come along on her rescue mission.

Poe gave his friend a squeeze on his forearm. "What did you mean about the shields, Ben?"

Kylo glared at Finn and Poe. He hated the sound of his real name and preferred that only Rey or the General called him that. The Sith Master would let it slide, for now.

" _Imperial One's_ shields are much more powerful than a normal Star Destroyer's. My lightsaber won't cut through those shields, if they are activated."

Chewie roared, letting everyone know that he was on board with this plan, even though there wasn't much of a plan right now.

"I can give it a shot," Poe said, unsure if his body would allow him to complete the task of welding the docking port. He had had a near-fatal landing on Dantooine and it had kept him out of the fight. The Black Leader wanted to fight and was itching for ways to help.

"That won't be necessary. I will handle it," Kylo said with a curt nod, turning to leave the briefing. He left the command room before anyone could ask him another question. The crowd filtered out too, getting back to their responsibilities.

Finn turned to look at the General. "We can't trust him."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, Finn. However, we are desperate. The Resistance has all but lost the war. We are vastly outnumbered and Luke can't save us this time, even if he returned," Leia replied, watching Kylo quietly speak with a couple of engineers. They directed him to the Falcon's docking attachment. He looked awkward and almost shy, like he was struggling to get through the conversation.

"We're scattered and unable to continue the fight without him. Systems continue to align with the Empire. There is plenty of fear to go around, even if shots aren't being fired." Leia continued.

"I hate to say it, but we could use a Force user with the ability to _destroy_ , right about now. The Galaxy needs Ben Solo to return."

"But that could be Rey's doing, right? Maybe she is looking out for us; like her warning to avoid former Rebellion bases," Poe offered, optimistically. "Maybe having Ben on our side again is exactly what we need. You all saw and felt that, back on Hoth."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What power did he use on us, anyway? I feel like he spiked the water and got everyone to magically accept him," Finn said, wide eyed. Even he had fallen for whatever Force ability Kylo Ren had showcased on Hoth.

For Finn, the peaceful fog had completely dissipated. He was thankful that the General hadn't been completely swept up by it all. He couldn't say the same for the rest of the crew.

Pamich Nerro cleared her throat and handed Leia a holo tablet.

"I can't explain it either," Pamich confessed, overhearing the conversation. "I know what Kylo Ren stole from me. But I feel... at peace. I know I should hate him…" she said, her voice trailing off as she glanced in his direction. The dark Knight knelt by the docking attachment.

"I don't believe this! You can't possibly forgive him," Finn exclaimed.

"No… Listen," Pamich said, clutching Finn's forearm with both hands. "I think for the first time in my life, I _felt_ the Force. Not in a controlling or threatening way. I mean to really feel it, the way that I imagine Jedi do. I think he showed it to us all, just enough to make us believe."

"Believe in what?" Finn asked.

"The Light inside him," Pamich replied, gently letting go of Finn's hands. "I wish I could explain it better. I have no words for what I saw in that perfect moment. I know, I just know that my Kal is fine. He's on the other side of the Force and he's at peace."

Finn turned away to glare at Kylo Ren, keeping his mouth shut. If this was what Pamich needed to believe, then so be it. The poor woman had been through enough. He wondered if the other Resistance fighters felt the same way. Did they all have some sort of unique, transcendent experience?

Could a monster like Kylo Ren really transform into something else? Finn wondered. What if he was simply using the Resistance to retrieve Rey? The notion was chilling.

* * *

 _Thank the Maker_ , Rey thought, entering her quarters alone. The large room was too much. There were corners of it that she hadn't even set foot in yet. It was all so foreign to her. Just like the clothes.

After spending so long, alone on Jakku, she found herself on an island in this room. Alone again... when Kylo swore that she never would be.

She missed her friends. She missed the Resistance. Seeing Leia and the others briefly hadn't helped.

Rey got out of her dress, leaving it neatly on the bed. She knew a droid would appear the moment she left the room to take the dress.

The Empress got into her black vest, arm guards and some extra comfy maternity capris. It was a slight departure from what she preferred, but the clothes fit well. The ensemble allowed her freedom to move during training, and hugged her expanding belly without being too uncomfortable. And of course, they were gorgeous. Despite being mostly black, they had faint embroidered filigree details and in the right light, the designs had a sheen to them.

Rey couldn't help but admire how she looked. If she could walk away from the Empire right now, she'd probably do it in this outfit. The Empress gave herself the once over in the mirror. She looked at her belly, feeling a tingle down her spine.

 _Kriff... Ben_ , she thought. He was awake and she finally been able to see him. Ben's screams stayed with her, echoing as she ran her fingers over her vest. The Bond was gone. Force knows she missed the connection. Rey wanted to be in his arms, holding him closely against her body. It didn't matter that he had lost his abilities. It didn't matter to her that the Bond was gone. Now that she was back in her room, she realized just how empty she really felt.

She thought of her daughter, developing in the next room. The Jedi Knight tried to force herself to smile, recalling her father's advice. It was important for both babies that she do so, even if one of them was being engineered and wasn't physically growing inside her. She loved that little girl from the moment she first laid eyes on her. The emotional and mental Bond was in place, Rey was sure of it.

 _How could he do this? How could he keep something so special and beautiful from her?_ She wanted to strangle Kylo Ren, but he'd been in a coma. And in the few moments she'd had to meet with him, Rey couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd remained calm and level-headed, for her children's sake. And it was tough to see him there, so weak and broken.

Rey entered the nursery, which was built into the next room. She would have ordered that everything be constructed right in her quarters, but that would mean having to deal with non-stop medical staffers, at all hours of the day. Rey's group of obstetricians made a point to remind the Empress that she needed to rest. Rey wasn't used to staying off her feet, however. She detested the idea of rest. Until she came aboard _Imperial One_ , she had never heard the term obstetrician.

Per usual, the nursery buzzed with doctors, nurses and Phasma's private guards. It looked more like a med bay than anything else. Rey was grateful for their expertise, even if she didn't always outwardly show it.

In truth, she'd rather be back with the Resistance, learning what she could from Leia.

When the Empress arrived, all work stopped and the room emptied. Rey preferred her privacy so she could spend time with her incubating daughter.

She stood right next to the glass cylinder, watching the tiny child move a little and respond to her presence. Rey spent every spare moment she could claim, standing in this spot. Sometimes she would look at her daughter for so long that she would fall asleep on her feet. After the first night, a reclining chair was added next to the baby. Rey suspected this was Phasma's doing and was grateful.

Rey placed her hand on the glass, feeling her daughter's Force signature. She would be powerful, that much Rey knew. It made her less scared, knowing that the child would one day wield a lightsaber.

"I saw your daddy today," she said, smiling sadly. "He has a lot of explaining to do," Rey cooed. Her hand rested on the small bump, feeling her son starting to move at the mention of Kylo Ren. "I think your brother is trying to catch up… since you got a head start."

 _Her son_ , she thought, smiling inwardly. When Rey found out she was pregnant, she was terrified. Perhaps she still was, deep down. She was too young to be a mother, but the Force was compensating in a way that she couldn't fathom. It guided her now through the most confusing time in her life. The Empress smiled, recalling the moment she first discovered that there would be a second baby.

A week after the Empress arrived on _Imperial One_ , she was greeted by the Kaminoans. Rey had never seen an alien race quite like this one, so she tried to keep her eyes from popping out of their sockets. The reason for their arrival was much more shocking.

Rey nearly fainted when they had presented her with a baby — her daughter — whose genetics were shared with Kylo Ren. It was astonishing and she spent two full days watching the innocent baby. She never left the child's side in those first 48 hours, eventually passing out after Phasma came to relieve her.

A baby that had been created by the Kaminoans to serve a purpose. Another heir to the throne; a pawn. Just like Rey was and her mother before her. The thought made the Empress boil over with anger. Even now, she shook a little at the thought. She'd work out those frustrations soon enough; now wasn't the time.

Rey forced herself to smile, observing her tiny daughter. She wouldn't let anything happen to either children. The Empress may have been born a captive — before Ben had found her—but she was incredibly powerful now. Her life as a scavenger made her tough and resilient. Her Bond with Kylo Ren had opened her world to the Force. She would unleash what she knew, without discrimination. She'd steamroll over anyone who appeared to be a threat.

The thought of someone using her children left a bitter taste in her mouth. She found herself wanting to curse the name 'Kylo Ren.'

Rey reluctantly removed her palm from the incubation glass. "I won't be long," she whispered, taking one last look. "Momma's gonna work out some issues."

Everything she should have said to Ben Solo was starting to pick at her now. She was angry, bitter and overly emotional. Rey needed to sweat a little and take it out on the sparring partners that Phasma had picked out. With any luck, they would be some sort of challenge.

* * *

"You have something you want to say to me?" Kylo said, inspecting his welding job. He kept his back to Finn.

Finn was watching him for the past two hours, in between occasionally telling people to get back to work. Most of the Resistance kept swinging by to check out Ben Solo, as if he was some sort of starring attraction or celebrity.

The crew was still captivated by whatever enchantment Kylo had used. It didn't sit well with Finn. They shouldn't have a fascination with Kylo Ren. They should hate and fear him.

"Ever since Rey left, the Resistance has been broken. No one is talking about it directly because we've lost so much. But she gave us hope in a way that you could never understand," Finn said, watching the dark Knight crouch.

"Yeah, I can," Kylo said, giving a sharp tug on the docking hatch. It held firmly; so he tried another tug, using the Force. It would hold against the pressures and harshness of space.

Poe came swinging up on his crutches, having a feeling that this conversation might get ugly.

"You don't get to nap for two months and suddenly return as Ben Solo. It's not that easy to walk away from the Dark Side," Finn said.

Kylo Ren stood and got right in his face, "And you would know about the Dark Side?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Finn snapped, clenching his jaw.

"Then you're a moron," Kylo replied, dismissively. Finn wanted to punch his face in response, but Poe grabbed his wrist, as if anticipating the impulse.

Finn narrowed his eyes and said, "You don't get to put on those clothes and pretend to be one of the good guys again." Kylo was in rolled up long sleeves. He had a vest on and dark pants. He looked like Han Solo, and it was infuriating.

By now, a lot of people were watching the conversation out of the corner of their eyes. Leia watched too, from a higher vantage point. She took off her spectacles and frowned at the boys below

"I'm not having this conversation right now," Kylo said, cleaning his blackened fingers. Finn opened his mouth, but the Force user interrupted.

"I get it, I do. I killed Han Solo and many of your friends and family. I don't deserve to wear these clothes and I don't deserve to be with Rey," Kylo snapped. "You're right on all accounts. But here we are. I've struggled with the call to the Light my entire life. I have one chance to do the right thing and end the Empire before it picks up any more momentum."

Finn tensed up, shooting Poe a quick glance.

"The bottom line is this: Rey will choose for herself. I figured that out a little too late and I don't deserve her," the raven haired man said, quieter this time. "I am her Knight. I'm whatever Rey needs me to be. For a long time, I thought that meant being something else. I see an opening for the Resistance to get their Jedi back." Kylo Ren said, looking at the crowd around him.

"I see... Rey," Kylo said, breathlessly. He dropped the hydrospanner on the deck and took a few steps backward. His brow furrowed and his gaze drifted far off in the distance as images of Rey grew clearer.

"Rey," he whispered, hoping that she could see him or at least feel him too. She looked radiant, moving effortlessly to block an incoming riot baton. His love was training. She was so quick and graceful when she needed to be.

* * *

Rey inspected the sparring partners that Phasma had lined up. She walked past them slowly, reading their thoughts. Most of them did not wish to harm their Empress. They also didn't want to harm a pregnant woman.

It would be a tough lesson for them to learn, she thought. Rey wouldn't go easy on any of them. She expected the warriors to do the same and they were already instructed by Phasma to do so.

"Who are you?" Rey asked, stopping in front of the girl on the very end. She had smokey black eyes and short red hair. Her face was a little scuffed up, as if she had been in a fight recently.

"Limar," she replied, keeping her eyes pointed forward. This was the only girl in the group and she happened to be Force sensitive. Rey doubted if the teenager even knew.

"How old are you, Limar?" she asked.

"Sixteen."

The answer took Rey off guard, though she hid it well. "Well, Limar, I expect you to show me no mercy in the sparring circles. Is that clear?" the Empress asked. Rey needed to be sure that everyone understood the conditions of their training.

"Yes, Empress," she replied, almost sweetly.

"Alright," Rey drawled, stepping into the center of the circle. "The same goes for all of you."

The sparring partners all turned to look at their Empress. They watched in awe as two lightsabers—one black and one white—floated from her belt. The hilts found her hands, roaring to life. One saber bathed Rey in red; her other side was bathed in blue.

"Show me what you can do," Rey commanded.

In front of her, Z6 riot batons roared to life. For a moment, no one dared approach the Jedi Knight. It was Limar, who stepped forward to face her Empress.

* * *

"We need to leave now," Kylo hurried, running his fingers through his hair. He looked over the gear to make sure everything was there.

"Ben, slow down and talk to us," Leia said, reaching for her son. He moved too quickly and avoided her embrace. They were grouped under the Falcon, with Chewie, Finn and Poe close by.

"Rey's given us a window. I can't explain it but her entire fleet is leaving _Imperial One_ ," Ben replied, shutting his eyes. "She has them all out completing some trivial task."

"You've had a vision of this? Let me verify this intelligence," Leia said, turning to call Admiral Choi.

Kylo Ren didn't wait, grabbing a supply crate in each arm and moving up the ramp to the Falcon. Chewie looked at Finn and Poe and did the same thing.

Poe put his arm around Finn.

"He's been right about everything so far," Poe conceded.

"There has to be more to it," Finn said, keeping his voice lowered.

"There is," Ben replied, getting the last case of gear. "I saw a vision of Rey executing a traitor, personally," he said, disappearing into the Falcon.

Finn glanced at his best friend before chasing after the dark Knight. Kylo was already in the cockpit, checking pre-flight procedures. He was rusty, but the controls were quickly coming back; like muscle memory.

"You saw her executing who?" Finn said, sliding to a stop. He banged his elbow on one of the console panels, accidentally. Finn winced in pain.

"The clone named Alena," Kylo replied, keeping his focus on the Falcon's controls. "It's not too late. So far, nothing has happened that cannot be undone."

"Shit," Finn cursed, resting both hands on top of his head. "No. Rey wouldn't take a life like that."

"She would... to protect her children; her family. She's surrounded by the enemy and doing something like this would cement her role as Empress. We can't allow this to happen. If Rey orders the execution of hundreds of prisoners and then turns around and beheads Alena, she _will_ be lost to us forever."

"Wait, how can you be so sure that Rey will go along with it?" Finn asked, completely glossing over the part concerning the prisoners. Kylo Ren was simply moving too fast for him to process it all.

"That's a long story, but the tests are the best way to assert herself as Empress. It would give her the official power to do whatever she wanted, including dissolving the Imperial fleet. Assuming she passes..."

Finn looked over his shoulder, hearing Poe struggling to catch up.

"I don't see that as being a bad thing," Finn said, regrettably.

"We will lose Rey to the Dark Side if she removes Alena's head. Trust me on this."

"Trust you?" Finn wanted to scratch his eyes out. "So, you're telling me that Rey has a test she need to pass—to fully become the Empress?"

Ben groaned and tried his best not to lose his cool. "I was worried that Snoke might discover the Clone Army and execute me. Years ago, I made sure the clones were bred with certain ideals ingrained into their genetics. They would follow my _orders_ , even in death. So they would find Rey and protect her without question. They would be completely faithful. Mind you, this was when I believed Rey would die if I wasn't powerful enough."

Taking it all in, Finn looked like he was going to be sick.

"From the sounds of it, she's done everything right so far. But there is one last thing. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal. I didn't change the condition… because Snoke was gone. I was going to be by her side when she took the throne. I could have acted on her behalf—as her husband. It wouldn't have been an issue, back then."

"Husband?" Finn asked, in horror.

Poe finally poked his head in, making a funny face.

Kylo grinned, but it quickly faded.

"Well, she left her lightsaber behind." His inflection changed. Kylo Ren didn't want to go into the symbolism right now.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Finn asked. Kylo exhaled but didn't answer him.

"What's up? What did I miss?" Poe asked, in a disarming way.

"Ah, crap," Finn sighed, putting his arm around his best friend. He had some tough news to deliver.

* * *

Rey seethed, standing over the tangled mess of sparring partners that she had deposited over the padded mats. It was all a blur, the ass-kicking flurry she had unleashed.

After tossing Limar to the side, the Empress waved forward the rest of the group. A squad of five young men—clearly from the same ship—rushed her next. They looked fierce and ready, but Rey could tell they were holding back.

In a flash, they were all on the ground, reeling from Rey's speed. She thought of Kylo Ren in that moment, wondering if he had taken it easy on her all the times they fought.

She knew in one instance, he had.

It made her upset and she attacked the rest of the men. The Empress was relentless, just as she promised. One by one, bodies fell to the mats and went still.

"What did I tell you all?" the Empress gritted out, her face red and chest heaving. Her training partners were too soft. They paid dearly for it. Many were lucky to escape with only bruises.

"You've defied the explicit commands of your Empress!" she scowled, feeling her forehead burning up. That was Kylo Ren talking again, but this time Rey indulged the feeling. She did so absentmindedly and the sensation made her feel like he was closer.

One sparring partner was struggling to get to her feet, determined to keep fighting.

"Stay down, Limar," Rey snapped, killing her lightsabers. The Empress wondered why she bothered with either blade and clipped them back onto her belt.

"I can't... Empress," she whined, stubbornly. The teenager had heart and a lot of character, but Rey narrowed her gaze.

That attitude, she thought. It reminded her of a young Ben Solo; how he was at the academy. How he didn't listen to Luke and was always a stubborn rule breaker. That gangling teenager was her entire world and he had left her to join the Knights of Ren.

Rey held out a hand, using the Force to pull the teenager into her grasp. Limar let out a stifled cry ,as the Empress held her by the shirt collar and vest.

"Why do this? Why make me into this twisted version of the woman you love?" Rey asked, falling into a deep daze and clearly focusing on the source of her anguish.

She didn't see Limar's scared face in that moment. She saw the frightened look of Kylo Ren.

"Empress!?" the young woman struggled. Her heart raced and the teenager feared for her life.

"I never asked for any of this... and you've asked for so much. I'm tired of you deciding for me," Rey said, becoming more unhinged with each passing second.

"What is it you want? Tell me!" Rey yelled. The room spun in a circle and her knees felt wobbly.

"Train me," Limar squealed, falling to the ground. Rey felt faint, taking a few steps backward.

Darkness crept in the corners of her eyes, as the powerful Force user fought to stay standing.

Limar sprang to her feet, catching the pregnant Empress. She yelled for the guards, screaming at the top of her lungs for their help. The royal guards came barging in and surrounded the pair.

Rey traced Limar's jaw in confusion, "You wish to be trained in the Force?" she asked, sounding very confused; before closing her sparkling eyes.

* * *

Kylo closed his dark eyes. The inside of _the Falcon_ was filled with too many people, but that wasn't the problem. He could endure being surrounded by loud and obnoxious Resistance members.

He felt a tremor in the Force and concentrated on the feeling. It was the faint light of Rey's Force signature and something was wrong. Kylo wished more than ever that the Bond had been reinstated. If he could just talk to Rey and warn her. This was beyond frustrating.

"We can't just rush off now. Not until you have the appropriate backup," Leia said, keeping her arms crossed.

Finn interrupted, "I don't like this any more than you do. But if Kylo… if _Ben_ is correct, we have to do this right now. We'll lose Rey to the Dark Side forever if we don't."

It surprised the General to hear Finn taking her son's side on things.

"We can't send one ship with a handful of X-Wings," Leia said. "The last rescue attempt worked because we had an adequate distraction."

General Organa considered the uphill battle they faced. The Resistance fleet was scattered across the Galaxy. It was safer to do this; to hide. But it made taking advantage of a sudden opening a virtual impossibility. There weren't enough ships to take on _Imperial One_ , something which made Leia sick to her core.

A lot of lives were lost in the battle of Dantooine. Kylo Ren's actions may have saved some Resistance fighters, but he didn't call off the attack in time. Standing next to his mother, he knew that he didn't move quickly enough. He took his time getting to the communications array.

Searching the Force, Kylo Ren tried to block out the guilt he was feeling. The Knight found Rey but something was wrong; he couldn't be sure what the issue was.

When Rey fell ill, he began to panic.

"Something is wrong with Rey. She's not acting like herself," Kylo said, opening his eyes.

Everyone fell quiet, looking away from him and at the ground. The prospect of boarding the abandoned Destroyer seemed like an unrealistic goal. _Imperial One_ would have her shields up.

Poe and Finn exchanged glances, realizing that they needed a different way in.

"We can lure out all the TIEs on board that ship and have the Falcon jump in for a direct landing," Poe suggested with a chuckle. He was merely kidding at first, before his eyes went round.

Finn and Kylo both looked at him. All three men exchanged glances, as if stumbling on the same incredible idea all at once.

"A hyperspace jump through their shields and right into the flight deck," Finn suggested with a huge grin.

"That's… impossible," Leia said, frowning.

"No, it isn't," Finn beamed, recalling that Han Solo exited his freighter in a similar fashion. It allowed them to escape the death squads and the dangerous rathtars.

"It's plausible. It will catch them off guard," Kylo said, having made his mind up.

The boys got excited and started congratulating themselves a little too early for Leia's whistled loudly, stopping the commotion.

"As happy as this makes me—that my boys are all playing together nicely—I think you are overlooking a big detail," Leia said, before pausing to make sure that everyone was listening.

"You'll still be facing an entire ship of stormtroopers with only a Wookiee, former stormtrooper and one Jedi. That's an entire army against three warriors and a pilot with a broken leg," Leia snapped, burying her forehead in her hands. "Sorry, Poe," she added.

"Not just _one_ Jedi," Ben answered, turning to look at his Mother. All eyes fell on him and his lips curled into a smile. "There is another."


	31. Welcome Back

On Ahch-To…

Winter came to the islands, bringing frigid gusts of wind and the occasional flurry of snowflakes. The grass covered hills and peaks transformed from vibrant greens to muted yellows.

For the next few months, Ahch-To would be dreary and grey.

Breaking through the dark clouds, was a sleek transport. Like a polished knife, the vessel carved through the sky—leaving a shimmering streak in its wake. A moment later, dozens of identical ships came into view. They moved along the same set of contrails.

The transports flew in single file, keeping perfect spacing in between. Circling the planet, they slowly made a descent. Finding their new home at last, _the Kaminoans_ had arrived on Ahch-To.

One by one, the vessels broke formation. Each ship veered off for a different location along the seas. The elegant transports flew directly into the ocean, effortlessly cutting through the waves. The fleet was engineered to make a seamless transition from air to water.

Only one transport remained in the skies; the lead vessel. On board were most of the Kaminoan leadership and a special guest.

Luke Skywalker stared out of the viewport window, having watched the fleet descend below the waves.

"Impressive," he noted, scratching his beard. "It's a shame you arrived during the winter months. This planet is quite lovely in the summer."

"We should come to the surface during the summer then," Casna stated, clasping her long hands across her knees. "Although... we wouldn't want to intrude, Master Jedi."

Luke gave the Kaminoan a half smile, "You're welcome to visit the island whenever you like. I am _very_ grateful for the ride. The Resistance couldn't spare any vessels… no matter what my sister says."

The journey home had worked well for Luke. Getting stranded in Cloud City was a bit unexpected, but that was when he met the Kaminoans.

"Sometimes the stars come into perfect alignment," Casna replied, blinking very slowly. "We had a difficult time locating this world. The directions were lacking certain... _specifics_. One can imagine our frustration; we had travelled a great distance."

"Indeed," Luke nodded, setting his gaze outside the viewport again. He knew all too well how difficult it was to find Ahch-To. "I'm glad I could fill in the blanks."

The familiar silhouette of his island appeared over the horizon.

"That's your temple up ahead, is it not?" Casna asked.

"It is," Luke answered with a slight nod. "Thanks again."

The Jedi Master eased out of his seat and shuffled toward the cargo ramp in the back. It felt strange to be traveling so far without any luggage or personal items; almost like he was forgetting something. Luke had his lightsaber and the very clothes that he was wearing.

Perhaps that was all he really needed.

The silver transport circled the island and located a flat landing near the top. Standing in the back of the vessel, Luke waited for the ramp to lower. The Kaminoan pilots weren't in much of a hurry and took their time—maneuvering perfectly into place.

To the old man's surprise, Casna came into the cargo area and joined his side.

"It's cold out there, my friend," Luke cautioned, staring up at the Kaminoan. The cloner race may live under the seas, but they were accustomed to climate controlled environments.

"One last thing," she smiled, "we wanted to give you a gift." Casna summoned a child to step forward. The girl was holding a large glass orb and handed it to Casna.

The Jedi Master was startled to see a young Kaminoan. He figured that some children must exist, but this was the first time he had ever seen one.

"Young Kulla here wanted to meet you. It's not everyday we have a legendary Force User on board," she explained.

"Hello, Kulla." Luke greeted her with a warm smile. The girl was very shy and seemed fascinated by his metallic hands. As Kulla reached for one, Casna scolded her.

"It's alright," Luke laughed, watching the girl scurry away and disappear from view.

"Our apologies," Casna begged.

"She's… Force Sensitive," Luke noted, clearing his throat. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. He sounded deflated; like a man without a purpose.

"Anyway, I suppose my days of teaching are behind me," he reflected.

"Being a teacher is difficult; especially without any students," Casna reasoned, handing the energy globe to Luke.

'Hmm," he replied, taking the orb with a slight bow. From the look on his face, the Jedi wasn't expecting a gift. Luke didn't have anything to offer in return.

"On some worlds, this is an esteemed token of peace. The orb is both powerful and delicate. May it represent peace between the Jedi and the Kaminoans," she stated, placing her long fingers on the glass surface. "Our race has survived near extinction on several occasions because of clone technology—but no longer. We are finished making clones… of _any_ kind."

The Jedi Master gladly accepted the Kaminoan's token of peace. Casna wasn't kidding about the orb being delicate. He needed to treat the fragile offering with extra care.

Unfortunately, the Kaminoans had already built a clone army for Kylo Ren. Had they made this vow a decade earlier, the galaxy would be a much different place today. The thought hadn't gone unnoticed by Luke, as he held the glowing orb.

"Peace on Ahch-To sounds wonderful," he replied. It truly did. "I wish it could be this simple on every system. May the rest of the Galaxy find peace… as we have."

Casna nodded and smiled, "Welcome _Back_ , Master Jedi."

"Welcome Home, Casna," Luke replied.

The Kaminoan took her leave, seeking shelter before the ramp lowered. A few seconds later, freezing air came rushing into the cargo hold.

Luke braced himself and pressed the token against his chest; protecting the glass from the icy winds. The Jedi Master braved the elements and headed down the ramp. Harsh weather aside, he was relieved to take that first step onto the island.

* * *

 _The Millennium Falcon_ soared through hyperspace with Poe Dameron at the helm. Finn sat in the copilot's chair, trying not to touch any of the controls. There was a strange vibe aboard the ship, which was becoming tougher to ignore with each passing second.

"What's the Dark Prince doing now… still pacing?" Poe asked, keeping his voice low.

"No. He's lurking in the entryway and probably heard you," Finn answered.

" _Great_ ," Poe snorted.

In fact, Kylo Ren was lurking outside the cockpit entrance. Lost in thought, he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Growing up on _the Falcon,_ Kylo could have offered to help and fly the ship. Instead, he chose to stay in the background and make everyone nervous.

"So what do we call you, anyway?" Poe asked, carefully turning in the pilot's seat and addressing Kylo Ren. The cast on his leg made little maneuvers like that extremely difficult.

"You're one of the good guys, correct?" he continued. "I mean… you've got a good guy lightsaber. It would be strange to call you Kylo Ren."

"Good guy lightsaber?" Finn mumbled, giving Poe a little nudge.

"It's _blue_ … is what I mean," Poe shot back. "Plus, I gotta say… you look good in earth tones."

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes.

Wondering the same thing, Chewbacca purred. Much like Finn, Chewie wasn't certain that Ben had returned to the Light. He hoped that was the case, and Ben was convincing back on Hoth. But there was always the possibility that a Jedi mind trick had been implemented.

As a result, the Wookiee gave up his usual seat—wanting to keep an eye on his nephew. He sat in the back row and was annoyed because Kylo Ren wouldn't sit still. The Knight kept getting up and pacing; wearing a path throughout the ship.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Kylo replied, rubbing his forehead. He didn't care what Poe called him, though the response sounded more flippant than he intended. Something was wrong with Rey and Kylo couldn't really concentrate on anything else. She had fallen ill; he could _feel it_ , even without the Bond in place.

Poe and Finn exchanged amused expressions.

"How about—" Poe started before Kylo Ren interrupted.

" _Ben_ is fine. If it makes this situation less awkward," Kylo snapped. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Ah, you're no fun," Poe sighed, turning back to the navicomputer. "Two hours."

"Fun?" Kylo thought, snapping his brows together. They weren't doing this because it was fun. He fought the overwhelming urge to break something. His fists closed but his temper remained in check.

 _I'm not that man anymore. That's not who Rey needs_ , he reminded himself.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

The former Darksider was definitely acting strange. Finn was sure he saw Kylo muttering something under his breath.

"Ignore me. I'm just wondering if we're doing everything in our power to help Rey," Kylo answered, letting out a deep breath. "I will feel better when we've finished this errand and tracked down _Imperial One._ "

"Ben, you're not the only one who cares for Rey," Finn stated crisply, getting the Knight's attention. "All of us are on this journey for the same reason; she's family."

"If we save Rey, we save the galaxy," Poe added. "You bet your ass that we're doing everything _and_ anything possible."

Chewie roared in agreement, offering an opinion of his own.

"I know," Kylo replied. "You've got a point there. She's lucky to have so many people in her corner."

The Knight didn't know how to express his gratitude and that response was the best he could muster. These were Rey's friends after all. He needed their help, as much as it pained him to admit. More importantly, _she_ needed their help.

Leaning against the entryway, Kylo Ren took another deep breath.

"Rey," he whispered across the Force.

Thinking about the last kiss they shared, Kylo pressed his lips together. His index and middle finger brushed along his bottom lip, as if trying to remember the way it felt. Losing the comfort and intimacy of their Force Bond had been traumatic. What a rare and special connection for two people to share; and like a fool, he had taken it for granted.

Kylo wouldn't feel whole again—not until they were reunited. He missed everything about Rey. The smell of her soft hair; the way she felt in his arms. Kylo even missed the way she frowned, when he was acting ridiculous. All he wanted was a second chance.

"Rey," he repeated.

* * *

Aboard _Imperial One,_ Rey finally regained consciousness. Before opening her eyes, she noticed the familiar sounds of the infirmary. There were hushed voices and annoying machines nearby; likely monitoring her health. _Kriff_ , had she been hurt?

"Mmm… what happened?" Rey asked sweetly, as if waking up from the most perfect dream.

"Empress Palpatine," called a concerned voice.

The moniker made Rey cringe a little. It felt so foreign. She wasn't used to being called by that name and doubted it would ever sound or feel natural.

Opening her eyes, it took a moment before everything came back into focus. Of course, the voice next to her bedside belonged to General Phasma. Behind the General, standing in the background, were about a dozen doctors and medical droids. The room took a collective sigh of relief—and that included the droids.

Standing to Phasma's right, was the young sparring mate that caught Rey. The poor teenager looked like she had been crying. Her tough exterior had long since crumbled.

"How did I get here?" Rey questioned. Waking up in the med bay had been a little disorienting.

"You passed out, Empress. I warned you about over exerting yourself... in this condition," Phasma replied.

The General looked paler than normal, clearly worried as well.

"I suppose, I should have listened," Rey conceded. She was hardly in the position to disagree. "Is the baby _okay_?"

Panic-stricken, the expecting mother threw the covers from her body. Rubbing a hand over her belly, she could feel his strong Force signature. It was a relief but she needed confirmation that everything was alright.

"That was the first thing the doctor's checked," Phasma calmed. "He's perfectly healthy. Though, the medical staff requests that you take it a little easier on your body. They also asked that you take it easier on the sparring volunteers."

The Empress smiled, her eyes resting on the teenager.

"You're Limar, correct?" Rey asked.

"Yes, Empress. I was very worried—the whole ship has been," Limar confessed. The girl felt awkward speaking so candidly with the two most powerful women in the galaxy.

"Maybe I should leave… let you rest."

"No, stay," Rey commanded, offering a hand to the teen. Limar took Rey's hand and carefully helped her to sit upright.

"I'm fine," Rey insisted, sensing Phasma's concern. She had spent too much time in that hospital bed as it was. "Is there anything new to report?"

"I convinced Commander Kody to move forward with his mission. He took _the Finalizer_ and rejoined the fleet. I was certain you wouldn't want him standing guard over you."

"Oh, _Maker_ no. Having to wake up to that reflective visor… looking over me. No thank you," Rey giggled.

Phasma cracked a smile in return. "Kody is fanatical about bringing his Empress the head of Nujaris. I figured it was better to throw him a bone, considering everything else that's been going on lately."

Rey couldn't help but roll her eyes. "As long as he doesn't bring a severed head to dinner. I can barely keep things down as it is."

"No. There isn't a wine to pair with that anyway… not that you could have a sip," Phasma snorted.

Limar giggled, caught off guard by the candid nature of their remarks. Rey and Phasma laughed too, considering the absurdity of the conversation.

"Well, I'm grateful the clones have a distraction," Rey replied with a brilliant smile. "For as long as it lasts."

The conversation had provided a distraction for the Empress as well. She hadn't thought about Ben since waking up.

"As am I," Phasma nodded.

"Thank you, General… for everything. Would you give me a moment with Limar?" Rey asked.

Phasma nodded and excused herself. She closed the privacy screen before leaving, making sure that no one was eavesdropping on the Empress.

Rey sat up straight and looked carefully at the scrappy teenager.

"Okay, Limar. As I recall, you asked to be trained?" Rey confirmed.

Glancing at the privacy screen, Limar was a bit nervous. The first time the subject came up, Rey lashed out. Granted, the former Jedi thought she was strangling Kylo Ren—but that really wasn't an acceptable excuse.

"I… um," the girl stammered, not knowing where to look or how to answer.

"It's okay, Limar. I was having a _moment_ and I never should have attacked you. You deserve much more than an apology," Rey reassured.

"If I was out of turn," the teenager started, but Rey held up her hand.

"You weren't, dear. Again, I am sorry for my violent outburst. I hope you can trust me… going forward."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Limar looked down. From the expression on the teenager's face, it was clear that she never been issued an apology before. Certainly not from an authority figure.

"I must ask you something first," Rey continued. "Do you seek knowledge of the Force or do you want the power of the Dark Side?"

The Empress kept her expression guarded, wanting an honest answer.

"I seek... to understand," she replied. "I feel like there's so much more to the galaxy; like this power has been calling to me. As strange as it sounds, I thought Phasma chose me for a reason. You needed sparring partners but I feel like we were destined to meet. That's why I stepped up and challenged you first."

"An honest answer," Rey replied, looking the teenager over for a moment. With a quick wave of the Force, she opened the privacy screen again.

Phasma was standing across the infirmary and hurried back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Getting out of bed and standing, Rey answered. "I'm fine. Let's all go for a walk, shall we? I'm feeling cooped up in here."

"A-alright," Phasma hesitated. She worried that the Empress was trying to do too much, too quickly.

Hurrying out the med bay, Rey wasn't waiting for anyone to voice their opinion.

* * *

The observation corridors were just outside the med bay. Rey led the group through her favorite tunnel. The panoramic viewports on either side offered stunning views of outer space. _Imperial One_ was currently orbiting a forming star and the view was quite breathtaking.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Rey asked, gesturing across the bank of windows. "The best view from the ship, right here. The bridge is usually pointed toward the dark of space, so these corridors often steal the show."

"Incredible," Limar breathed, looking across the viewports in wonder.

Rey smiled; the young woman reminded her a lot of someone.

"General, I would like to take Limar as my apprentice. The sparring partners won't be needed anymore. They can return to their regular assignments."

"Of course," Phasma replied, stepping forward.

Limar lit up, grinning from ear to ear. This was the best news she had heard in her entire life.

"You'll need the appropriate clothes. We'll make sure you have plenty of options for training. You'll also need quarters that are closer to my own," Rey listed, taking another glance at the teen. "We'll give you access to holocrons and the officer library."

Phasma reached behind her back and extracted a collapsable holopad. She quickly began punching in adjustments to Limar's status.

"I'm… _wow_ ," Limar chuckled, feeling overwhelmed. The girl wanted to hug Rey but refrained. It probably wouldn't be appropriate, she thought.

"Let's see… Limar was housed with Troop Six Alpha, but that's not a problem," Phasma interrupted. "Everything should be delivered to your new quarters within the hour. We need to stop by security clearance to grant you access to that area of the ship."

"This is for real?" Limar exclaimed, unable to believe her own luck.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow, so get a good night's rest," Rey commanded.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you," Limar gushed.

Phasma cleared her throat, completing the necessary changes. "It's done. You're no longer in the stormtrooper program; you're a Knight in training."

"Like the Knights of Ren?" Limar asked.

"No," Rey frowned, suddenly feeling a tremor in the Force. The sensation left her lightheaded and weak in the knees. Grabbing onto the viewport railing, Rey was visibly shaken.

"What is it?" Phasma asked, moving over to Rey's side in case she collapsed again.

"Oh, no," Limar gasped. She went sprinting back for the medical staff.

"Wait!" Rey called out, stopping her new apprentice. A strong voice had entered her mind.

"Rey," he summoned through the Force. Their Bond may have been gone; but there was no mistaking the origin. There was no mistaking his voice or the power she felt. Perhaps the connection was merely lying dormant, waiting to roar back to life.

"Ben," Rey whispered, placing a hand on her chest. She struggled to regain her composure, not even realizing she was speaking aloud.

"What is it, Empress?" Phasma asked, her face wrought with fear. Both women placed hands behind Rey, making sure she wouldn't fall again.

"The Force," Rey answered, with a slight chuckle. "It's a sign. A powerful Knight has returned. He's on the other side of the galaxy, but he'll be here soon enough."

A feeling of warmth wrapped around Rey. She embraced it like a blanket on a cold evening.

"Who?" Limar asked, sounding in awe of her Master's abilities. Could she really feel another Force Sensitive from across the galaxy?

Phasma's look of concern slowly softened. There was only one person that Rey could be referencing.

"The Grandson of Anakin Skywalker," Rey put simply, regaining the strength in her legs again. "And the Force is with him."

"Is this… a _bad_ thing?" Limar asked, looking from her Master to General Phasma. The teen was having a tough time interpreting what this all meant.

Rey licked her bottom lip and stared off into the distance. She wasn't sure how to answer such a loaded question.

* * *

The darkening skies didn't seem to bother Luke Skywalker.

Over the weeks, he fell into an eerily familiar routine. It was like he never left the island, or met Rey—for that matter. The thought was depressing. He felt old and obsolete, much like the temple ruins on Ahch-To. The Jedi Master spent most of his day's looking at the sea. His cheeks were constantly red from the bitter sting of winter.

As he did every morning, the Jedi Master made his way to Rey's hut. Each time he pushed open the door, hoping to find her sitting there. Of course, she wasn't coming back, and he _knew_ that. Still, he felt compelled to torture himself with this daily exercise.

Rey was headed down a very different path. The Jedi Order had failed. Luke placed the blame squarely on his shoulders; where it belonged. The galaxy would once again be conquered by the Empire; it was only a matter of time.

Standing in the doorway of his padawan's hut, Luke sighed. He scanned the cramped confines, which were once filled with warmth. Looking at it now, the space felt dark and uninviting. On her nightstand was the token of peace from the Kaminoans. Luke thought it should be kept in here; its vibrant light reminded him of Rey's smile.

His former apprentice was greatly missed. The island just wasn't the same—not without _her._

"You wouldn't like this time of year," Luke said aloud, taking one last look around Rey's hut. "I should board this room for the season. It's too damn cold here."

Closing the door, Luke kept his hand on the wood grain. His new metallic fingers didn't feel the weathered texture or the tiny imperfections. Luke could only imagine that the surface was rough and in need of sanding. That was a chore he meant to complete when Rey was living here, but it kept slipping his mind.

"How's the new hand?" a voice called out, startling the old man.

 _Impossible_ , Luke thought, spinning around and unleashing a Force Push.

Kylo Ren stood near the edge of the camp, raising an eyebrow at his uncle. Luke's Push sailed wide, smashing into a large boulder and sending it over the cliff.

Kylo whistled, watching the boulder fall. "That… is a long way down."

Throwing his cloak open, Luke's lightsaber came flying into his waiting grasp. Igniting the sword, the Jedi Master went on guard.

"That didn't take long," Kylo chuckled. Honestly, he was expecting this level of hospitality.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Luke growled.

Without warning, the wind picked up and rushed across the peak. His nephew's response was drowned out. Kylo Ren yelled over the howling gusts, but to no avail.

"Didn't you hear _the Falcon's_ approach?"

Kylo could barely hear the sound of his own voice. He doubted that the old man caught a single word. Turning his head, Luke shielded his eyes from the flurry. After a few seconds, the swell calmed and disappeared altogether.

"Nice place you have here," Kylo snapped, working his windswept locks away from his face. "No wonder the first Jedi left. I suppose you couldn't _feel_ my arrival either?"

Luke glowered in response. That was a fair question. Why hadn't he sensed the Darksider's arrival?

"You have no right to be here," the old man barked, shaking his head. "Leave now or I will strike you down."

Kylo Ren snorted, brushing the rest of the hair from his face. "Look, I didn't come here to fight. Do you see me reaching for a lightsaber?"

Luke's face fell a bit. He noticed the reflective hilt strapped on Kylo Ren's belt. The arrogant twerp had possession of the family lightsaber.

"What is it then—why are you here?" Luke shouted.

"I'm looking for a Jedi Master. Know where I can find one?" Kylo asked with a little smirk.

Luke wasn't amused. In fact, he hadn't been this irate in a long time. In an uncharacteristic move, the old man went on the offensive.

Kylo Ren's eyes widened. He sidestepped Luke's combination, barely dodging the first few parries. With a slight Push of the Force, he managed to gain separation from his uncle. Luke grunted as the shockwave hit his back. Staying on his feet, the Jedi Master came to a sliding stop along the grass.

"Still fast for an old man," Kylo teased. Despite his tone, he was impressed.

Knowing his nephew hadn't reached for a weapon, Luke spun around and pressed the advantage. The Jedi Master tried parry after parry, missing Kylo Ren each time. The younger knight was focused now, ditching the arrogant attitude that always got under Luke's skin. Kylo was a bit quicker and used the Force to block Luke's strikes.

"I didn't come here to fight," he struggled while taking control of Luke's metallic wrists.

"Why are you here?" Luke growled. The Jedi Master fought furiously to free his sword hand. His nephew was strong, which wasn't a surprise.

"Rey," Kylo replied, pushing Luke back with the Force. Finally gaining enough separation, he ignited Anakin's lightsaber. Perhaps this was the way to make his uncle listen.

"You don't deserve _her_. You don't deserve that lightsaber!" Luke bellowed. "You're unworthy!"

"You're right on both accounts, but that doesn't change the way I feel. I need her; the galaxy needs her. And Rey will need our help before it's too late."

"What does that mean—what have you done this time?" Luke snapped.

"The clones are acting under an old Imperial Order. Rey doesn't have complete control of her forces; not yet anyway. We must get to Rey before she has a chance to carry out what they have planned."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't trust a damn thing that his nephew was saying.

"Rey made a sacrifice for her friends," the old man countered. "That concept may be difficult for you to grasp. She's the only one keeping the Empire from sweeping across the galaxy; from destroying what little Resistance remains. If she leaves, the galaxy will plunge into darkness."

"If she stays, the galaxy _will_ fall to the Dark Side," Kylo argued.

Luke scoffed, raising his lightsaber again. "You are not one of us, _Kylo Ren_. How can I trust you?"

"The Force has shown me exactly what I needed to see," Kylo answered. There was no room for doubt in his voice.

The Jedi Master came forward with another combination. Luke's blade barely missed, cutting a piece from his nephew's vest. With a loud curse, Kylo managed to block the remaining parries. He sidestepped the last thrust and gained separation again.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked, breathing heavily.

"Kriff," Kylo muttered, noticing the damaged vest that his mother had loaned him.

Once more, Luke rushed forward. This time Kylo Ren was ready, throwing a hand up in defense. The Jedi Master froze in place—trapped by the Force.

"Grandfather and grandmother," Kylo answered, catching his breath. "When I was on Hoth, I saw them in the snow. A vision came to me and everything was perfectly clear. After all these years, the Force has reunited them."

"No," Luke whispered. It wasn't possible. "The Force couldn't have shown you."

"Anakin and Padmé… together again," Kylo insisted. "Grandmother was so beautiful."

Looking down, Luke refused to believe his own ears. The Force was trying to reveal the truth as well, but the Jedi Master was stubbornly ignoring the signals.

Kylo Ren gave his uncle a sideways glance. "You've… you've seen them too!"

"It can't be," Luke grunted in frustration, struggling to free himself from Kylo Ren's hold. The Force wouldn't show a Darksider such a cherished vision. Force Ghosts could only be seen by practitioners of the Light.

"She had flowers in her hair," Kylo continued.

The Jedi Master cursed loudly. His nephew _was_ telling the truth.

"Search your feelings… isn't that what you used to say? There's a way to use Order 394 to our advantage but it's a narrow window. We must get to Rey before the opportunity vanishes."

With that, Kylo Ren released his hold on the Jedi Master.

"Why now!?" Luke shouted, immediately lashing out with the Force.

Kylo Ren went tumbling backwards, turning end over end. and stopping at the edge of the cliff. The Darksider scrambled to his knees, but stayed low. He managed to hold on to the lightsaber, but this wasn't the time to strike. Rey wouldn't want him to fight Luke even if the Jedi Master had other ideas.

"Why now?" Luke repeated, marching toward the fallen Knight. For years, he wanted to believe that there was a way to redeem Ben Solo. Why should it happen now, after the Jedi Master had already given up?

"I'm not sure what answer you're looking for. I know that I can't do this alone," Kylo attested, switching off the lightsaber. The family heirloom dropped from his grasp and embedded itself into the grass. "Chewie, Finn and Poe are waiting down those steps. They need our help to pull this off. The galaxy needs the Jedi."

"What? I didn't get that last part?" Luke said, gesturing to his ear.

"Oh, you heard me just fine… _old man_ ," Kylo snickered.

Staring down at his nephew, the Jedi Master chuckled. He didn't know what to think. For once, Ben seemed to be sincere. It was a welcome change but did it come too late?

"Alright. Tell me about Order 394," Luke sighed heavily.

Finally listening to the Force, the Jedi Master switched off his emerald lightsaber.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time, so thank you for understanding. Back in August (yes, that far back), I wrote a very rushed ending to this story. Admittedly, it would have been a disaster to publish. I really needed some time to grow as a writer. Fortunately, my beta and friend Perry Downing, steered me away from that mistake.

Unspoken Forces deserves a kickass ending and that's what it will get.

Essentially, this chapter helped set up an action-packed, Reylo-centric conclusion. There are some key moments and important conversations in this one. So, I'm glad I had this chapter to get back into the saddle.

There is a time shift with Luke Skywalker. Right after Rey abandoned the Resistance, Luke headed home to Ahch-To (but he didn't have a direct flight). He spent weeks getting home, bartering for rides. That wasn't crucial to show, but the conversation between he and Casna became very important.


	32. A Daring Plan

_The Millennium Falcon_ soared through hyperspace, heading toward Rey's last known location. With the galaxy at stake, the atmosphere on board was tense. It didn't take long for bickering to break out among the unlikely allies.

"We don't have time for this," Kylo Ren said. His fingers clenched, but he refrained from punching the panel next to him. The last thing they needed was for _the Falcon_ to break down.

"We could be flying into a trap!" Luke said, raising his voice. His nephew would never change. Ben always ran head first into danger, consequences be damned. "The Empire has done it before. You of all people should know."

Standing in the back, Chewie roared about the battle of Endor. He reminded everyone that the Emperor set a trap for the Rebellion there. Kylo Ren grumbled in response. As a child, he had heard the story countless times. Lor San Tekka told it to Ben, every time he was left on the old man's doorstep.

"Even if _Imperial One_ isn't surrounded by the fleet, it's still a super star destroyer. We're talking about one small ship against an army," Luke continued.

"General Organa is standing by," Poe interjected. The cast on his leg was bothering him, but he tried his best to ignore it. "A diversion is prepped, but it won't last long."

Luke shook his head. The Jedi Master felt blind, like the Force had abandoned him again. Maybe it had. He was second-guessing everything, even his own abilities.

"Rey gave us this opening," Finn insisted. "It could be our only chance to rescue her. If we don't intervene, the clones will force her to carry out the executions."

"And there's no coming back from that," Poe said.

"Rey needs help," Kylo Ren interrupted. "But rescuing her can't be the objective. She left the Resistance willfully—"

"What the hell have we been talking about this whole time!? She left to protect her friends! To protect the Resistance," Finn snapped. He thought they were all on the same page. "Rey can't do that any longer. She must prove her allegiance to the Dark Side, or they'll kill her."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "By killing hundreds of prisoners."

Kylo Ren raised his voice, talking over the others. "The clones need an Empress. They need someone to follow, or it will be disastrous for the galaxy. If we rescue her from the Empire, the clones will find another Darksider. It's in their programming."

"And who's fault is that?" Luke scoffed. "You wanted Rey to join the Dark Side from the very beginning. Let's not forget, those clones were calling you _Emperor_ in her absence."

"Things have changed," Kylo said. "I won't apologize for what I've done. But I am whatever Rey needs me to be."

"If this isn't a rescue attempt, then what is it?" Poe said. "Finn has a point. If Rey stays with the clones, she won't have a choice. They will have her complete Palpatine's twisted trials. She'll have to prove she's the heir."

"There's another way." Kylo Ren pointed to Artoo. The droid was in the center, patiently waiting for his turn.

"Show them."

Two data holograms appeared before the group. At first, no one said anything. Luke, Finn, Chewie, and Poe were silent as they read the first few columns. They were filled with hundreds of names.

"Wait… what the hell is this?" Poe asked.

"Order 66… and Order 394, respectively," Kylo answered. The mere mention of the first name, made Chewie snarl in disgust.

"Fine. It's not everyone's favorite subject, especially for friends of the Jedi. I _wonder..._ has anyone actually taken the time to read Order 66 before?" Kylo asked.

Luke thinned his lips but didn't reply.

"Why the hell would we?" Finn asked. "These are nothing more than hit lists."

"It looks that way… _at the surface,"_ Kylo replied. "These were insurance policies for Emperor Palpatine. After the destruction of the first _Death Star_ , it became much more. The orders became his succession plan."

"How so?" Luke asked.

Kylo Ren gestured toward Order 66. Ki-Adi-Mundi's profile highlighted automatically. An ominous red "x" was centered over his holographic form. The details of his death appeared in a small box next to him.

"Is this really necessary?" Luke grimaced.

"Yes," Kylo shot back. "The original order was simple. Purge the galaxy of the Jedi. They were the only real threat to the Empire. But for Darth Vader, Order 66 was personal."

"Because he was a Jedi?" Finn asked.

"No. Vader blamed the Jedi for my grandmother's death. Her name was Padmé Amidala. She was a queen. A senator. An inspiration to her people. But she died during childbirth and the galaxy suffered for it," Kylo said.

For a moment, a brief image flickered over the other holographs. It showed Padmé's funeral procession on Naboo.

"Padmé died at Vader's hands. Her allegiance to the Light and to democracy, had nothing to do with the Jedi," Luke corrected. He swallowed a lump in the back of his throat. It wasn't often that someone mentioned his mother. The Jedi Master felt a tingle running down his spine. "Vader's _anger_ killed her."

"It doesn't matter. For years, this is what my grandfather believed. He didn't see the truth until the end of his life," Kylo said. For a second, he stared into his uncle's eyes. "You had everything to do with that."

"I don't see how the two are connected. One list of names are Jedi. The other are members of the Resistance," Poe interjected.

"I'm getting to that," Kylo said. "With the Jedi gone, the only threat to the Emperor was Darth Vader himself. Palpatine looked for ways to control his apprentice. To keep him obsessed and fixated on the Jedi. He used Order 66 to accomplish that goal."

"I thought the Jedi were hunted down after the Clone Wars," Finn said.

"There were survivors," Luke said stiffly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. Maybe more."

"Each time Darth Vader tracked down a survivor, he came one step closer to completing Order 66. Palpatine, however, would add more names to the list. Whether it be a Jedi sympathizer, a Loyalist, or Rebellion general. Anything to keep his powerful apprentice busy," Kylo explained.

"So, he used Vader's blind hatred to control him," Luke said, mulling it over. "The order would never be completed."

"Order 66 is still active… _even to this day,"_ Kylo Ren said.

Luke Skywalker glowered at his nephew. There was something about the last statement, and the change in Kylo's voice. He was holding something back.

"That really worked?" Poe asked. It seemed so obvious from his perspective. But Poe didn't understand the complex relationship between the Emperor and his apprentice.

"It was successful," Kylo answered. "My grandfather was obsessed with the list. Anything to feel his beloved again… even if it left him cold. The tactic worked until a young rebel pilot showed up and destroyed the first Death Star."

Luke cleared his throat.

"Suddenly, my grandfather's focus shifted. His children were alive. For the first time since my grandmother's death, Darth Vader wanted something other than power," Kylo finished.

* * *

General Phasma made her scheduled rounds, swinging by the nursery to check on Rey's daughter. She vowed to do this every hour, so that the Empress could sleep through the night. Much to her surprise, Rey was standing in the nursery—watching over her incubating daughter.

The Empress didn't acknowledge her at first, but the BB-unit at her side did.

BB-8 let out a soft whistle, announcing Phasma's arrival.

"Thank you, BB-8," Rey replied. "You can shut down for the evening."

"Sorry for the intrusion, Empress. I was just checking on the little one. I can come back later if you prefer," Phasma said.

"Thank you, General. Why don't you stay for a moment," Rey said. She gently patted her stomach. "I can't make it through the night with this one. He's going to be a fighter. I can already tell."

"Much like you… and his father," Phasma replied. The general suddenly looked away. She didn't mean to mention Kylo Ren.

"Have you heard from _the Finalizer?"_ Rey said, changing the subject.

"Yes. Commander Kody is moments away from overtaking General Nujaris and his ship. So far, there are no reports of the Resistance in the system—but the clones are being cautious. The situation appears suspicious. Nujaris and the defectors aren't trying to defend themselves. No X-Wings have been launched."

"Anyone that didn't escape by now is likely dead," Rey said flatly. "The clone spies would have tried to take the ship once Nujaris defected."

"E-Empress?" Phasma asked hesitantly. "Then why did you—"

"I rolled the dice, general," Rey said. With a small chuckle, she shook her head. "I know I can trust you. We'll see how it plays out. Kody will soon realize that he's been chasing a ghost. When he returns with the fleet, my hand will be forced."

"It was a distraction," Phasma said, taking a moment to process the information. The clones would be livid. " _Imperial One_ can't defend itself from the clone army. We'll have ten hours to prepare. Maybe more if we leave the system. That's not enough time. I should have an escape plan ready your family."

"It's too dangerous to move my baby girl," Rey said. "And it won't come to that… _I hope_."

"You mean… unless _he_ gets here first," Phasma said.

Rey nodded. "I can feel it. Their father is on the way. Our Force Bond may be gone, but I'm certain of this." The Empress paused for a beat and glanced out the nearest viewport. "Do you believe in second chances, general?"

Phasma considered the question and chose her words carefully. "I was given one," she started with a subtle nod. "More than one, in fact. You could have selected a different leader for your stormtroopers. Yet, here I stand."

"You've been beyond dependable," Rey said. "I couldn't have made it this far without your loyalty and service."

Phasma bowed. "It's been my honor, Empress. You meant so much to Kylo Ren. He kept many secrets over the years, but his feelings for you were never in question."

Rey had that far away look in her eyes again.

"Empress… is something else on your mind?" Phasma asked.

"The father of my children has committed atrocities all over the galaxy," Rey said, closing her eyes. "And I love him anyway. What does that say about my judgment? What does that say about my instincts as a mother?"

"If I may speak candidly. When Kylo Ren was asleep, you were miserable. I watched you closely for those first two months. You were grieving over the love of your life, wondering if he'd ever wake again. When he did, you negotiated a deal to see him right away. You didn't care about the dangers involved. You walked onto a Resistance base to see him again."

"That was foolish of me," Rey said softly. "And selfish."

"Kylo Ren _is_ destined to find his way back to you. He will always find his way back to you. He guards his passions fiercely. Kylo will make you and the children a priority," Phasma said. "You bring out the best in him. Give him another chance to prove he's worthy."

"Thank you," Rey said, forcing herself to smile. She turned back to face her daughter. The little baby looked so fragile behind the glass. "I can only hope that he gets here in time."

"If there is another way to prove you're the heir to the throne, Kylo Ren will know," Phasma said. "And if there isn't…."

The general unlocked her datapad and brought up the prisoner manifest. She handed it to Rey.

"These prisoners are on board, correct?" Rey asked, scanning the manifest. Her hazel eyes widened. The clones had been busy. They captured Admiral Ackbar and dozens of names she recognized immediately.

"Yes, Empress. They've been secured in the detention wing with no hope of escape. I took the liberty of removing one name from the list. Leia Organa."

Rey felt her mouth go dry. "Kody saw her on Hoth. The clones know she's out there."

"General Organa was on Hoth, but that was days ago," Phasma nodded. "There was a mining accident on Thrallax last night. Our spy network believed the mines held bunkers for the Resistance. Who's to say that Leia wasn't killed in the accident."

"Thank you," Rey said, grinning wickedly. A huge weight eased off her shoulders. Rey glanced over the falsified report. Leia Organa was the first 'victim' recovered at the scene.

"Someday, we'll laugh about this part. You and I will have to tell Leia over drinks. Would that be too weird?"

"That sounds excellent, Empress," Phasma said. It would be awkward, but that's why the Maker invented alcohol.

* * *

"They have Rey. Can't they test her genetics?" Finn asked. "I don't see why—"

"No," Kylo interrupted. "The First Order was never able to recover the medical data from the Imperial archives. The clones are operating entirely on the succession protocols listed in Order 394."

"Okay," Luke sighed, raking his fingers through his beard. "And those are?"

"In the event of his demise, the Emperor wanted to ensure that the Dark Side reigned over the galaxy. His daughter couldn't be found; Obi-Wan had hidden her too well. So, the Imperial remnants would seek out a true Darksider," Kylo said.

"A true Darksider?" Finn asked.

"Someone who could hunt down the names on this list. A Darksider who wouldn't stop until the enemies of the Empire were crushed. A warrior who wasn't weighed down by familial ties."

"Maker," Poe said. "Rey severed her ties with us when she left."

"We're not letting this happen," Finn said, driving the point home. "Kylo Ren. You said there was another way."

"Correct. The Emperor overlooked something crucial. Rey only needs to execute one name," Kylo Ren said, clenching his jaw. "That's you, _Luke."_

The cabin fell silent for a beat. Suddenly, Chewie broke the silence by letting out an ear-piercing roar. The Wookie made a move for his bowcaster, training the weapon on his nephew.

"Wait!" Finn and Poe cried in unison.

"Let me finish!" Kylo snapped.

"Excuse me!?" Luke said, slowly reaching for his emerald lightsaber. The initial shock of his nephew's statement delayed his reaction.

"Kriffing," Poe said, hobbling out of the way. Where the hell was his sidearm?

"Everyone take a deep breath!" Finn said. Taking a step forward, he held up both hands. "We're not letting Rey kill Luke. This must be a mistake. Kylo… _Ben_ … whatever. Start talking."

Chewbacca howled again, demanding an explanation.

"The fine print on Order 394," Kylo growled. "The heir to the throne would have the strength to eliminate the names listed… the enemies of the Empire. Or she could simply—"

"Complete Order 66," Luke said in disbelief.

Artoo highlighted the original decree, showcasing the list of Jedi names. Only one name had been left unchecked. Luke Skywalker.

"The Last Jedi," Kylo Ren said. "Darth Vader wouldn't kill his son. Palpatine knew that much. He added Luke's name to Order 66, after the fight in Cloud City. He then transferred the Rebellion names into a new order."

"Order 394," Finn said, taking a deep breath. His pulse was still racing. "The Succession Plan."

"Correct. But the loophole regarding Luke Skywalker was meant to attract a Dark Warrior," Kylo continued. "It was the faster route to the throne. An incentive."

"The kind of shortcut the Sith prefer," Luke muttered. The Jedi Master looked lost in thought.

"If we play this right, Rey only needs to take one life," Kylo said. "One life, instead of hundreds."

"This is not _kriffing_ happening," Poe scoffed. "We're not letting Rey kill her own Master."

"I can bring Luke back," Kylo replied. He gestured to the old man. "I can bring you back to life."

"Wait… what?" Luke said.

"I have a power that the galaxy has not seen since Darth Plagueis. The power my grandfather needed but never achieved. You've all seen it. Rey was lifeless in my arms, but I brought her back. I can do it one more time."

"Maker," Finn said, running a hand across his chin.

From the corner, Chewie let out a devasted whine. He dropped his head and lowered his bowcaster.

"One life. If the clones witness Luke Skywalker's fall, they will kneel before Rey. She'll have complete control. The Empire will cease to exist," Kylo Ren said.

Luke closed his eyes. For a long time, he didn't say anything. No one did. Finally, the Jedi Master opened his eyes and spoke.

"It's the only way," Luke said softly.

* * *

 _The Finalizer_ shadowed General Nunjaris and his limping star destroyer, _the Catalyst._

Commander Kody paced the catwalks on the flagship, never taking his gaze from _the Catalyst._ What was taking his advance team so long? He sent four shuttles and eighty stormtroopers over to confront the traitors. Surely, they must be at the bridge by now.

"Incoming transmission from Captain TC-9890," called out the nearest dispatcher.

"Put her through," Kody ordered.

"Commander Kody, we've searched the ship. There's no one here, sir. No one alive, anyway. The ship was flying on autopilot. The data terminals have been encrypted. We're not sure when the crew abandoned the destroyer."

"No," Commander Kody hissed. "Impossible."

"The communications array is set on a broadcast loop," the captain continued. "The conversations between the crew here and the Resistance appear staged."

"Open a transmission to the Imperial fleet," Kody sneered, turning away from the viewports. He pointed at the nearest dispatcher and snapped his fingers. "Now!"

The crew beneath him flinched at the outburst. Commander Kody wasn't the biggest stormtrooper, but he knew how to motivate his subordinates.

"Sir?" Captain TC-9890 asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kody snapped. "The fleet was lured here under false pretenses. Return to _the Finalizer_ at once. We're leaving this system."

"The Imperial fleet is standing by," the dispatcher said.

Commander Kody didn't answer right away. His helmet felt claustrophobic. His armor was suddenly hot and suffocating. It made it difficult to concentrate.

"Two months of work. Chasing whispers. Chasing phantom communications… _all for nothing,"_ Kody said, grumbling under his breath.

"Commander?" the dispatcher asked.

"All ships, prepare for Hyperspace travel," Kody shouted. "We must return to _Imperial One_ at once!"

Aboard _the Catalyst_ , Captain TC-9890 broke into a sprint. The communication link to Kody's helmet was still active. "Sir, who could have arranged this?" she asked. It felt too elaborate for the Resistance to pull off alone.

"The Empress, of course," Kody drawled. "This is treason. These are grounds for her immediate execution."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kody spotted a BB unit that looked out of place. It wasn't like the First Order models. He recalled Empress Rey's orders. She insisted that every ship carry one.

The BB unit casually rolled away, leaving the conversation and the bridge altogether. Kody wondered if there was a spy in his midst.

"The clone army will never let you execute the Empress, sir," TC-9890 said.

"Let me worry about that," Kody said, terminating the communication link.

* * *

"Just when I thought things couldn't get more uncomfortable," Poe said in a low voice.

Fighting was preferable to the 'sinking' feeling spreading through _the Millennium Falcon._ He and Finn had been watching Luke and Kylo Ren closely. Kylo stayed to one side of the ship, pacing back and forth. Luke remained seated in the lounger—with his legs crossed.

The Jedi Master tried to meditate, but he found it difficult. He couldn't breathe properly. Luke knew that this was their only course. He needed to die, to save Rey. To save the galaxy. And yet, it left him more rattled than he'd care to admit.

"We've done some pretty crazy things before, but this one goes to the top of the list," Poe said, making sure that only Finn could hear.

"How do we let Rey know that we're coming?" Finn said, clearing his throat. He was hoping to get a definitive answer, even if it was from Kylo Ren.

"Ben is trying to reach her now," Luke said, after taking a deep breath. "He's the only one who can."

Kylo Ren stopped suddenly and lowered his head. He appeared to be muttering to himself, but Finn couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Rey," Kylo whispered.

 _Nothing._ Maker, what he wouldn't give to hear her voice again.

"Rey," he repeated. This time, his voice cracked. Kylo swallowed hard. "Give me something."

He sounded so desperate. What if they were too late? What if Rey ordered the execution of her friends and allies?

"Can't this bucket of bolts go any faster!?" Kylo shouted, finally losing his cool.

Suddenly, he felt a hand running across his wrist. It was cold but comforting. Kylo gasped as the invisible touch wrapped around his fingers. He wasn't alone.

"Padmé?" Kylo said, inhaling sharply. "Grandmother?"

Standing before him, was a beautiful woman. Perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, save for Rey. She had a shimmery outline around her form. Small flowers danced in her hair. Padmé Amidala smiled at her grandson, taking in his tired and worn features. He looked heartbroken—a feeling that she could relate to.

"I can tell her six words," Padmé said, before offering him another smile.

"Only… only six?" Kylo asked, in disbelief.

Luke suddenly opened his eyes and fell out of the lounger. "Maker," he grunted, picking himself off the floor. "Mom?"

Padmé couldn't answer her son. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but it would have to wait. She grinned at Luke, before turning back to Kylo Ren. The sparkle in her eyes somehow managed to get the point across.

"Six words," Kylo stated. He understood.

Padmé nodded. She patted Kylo's hand in a reassuring manner.

"We're coming, Rey," Kylo said. "Wait for us."

With that, his grandmother disappeared.

* * *

A/N: How about that new movie, eh? I'm thankful that I got to see it, and that I'm feeling well enough to write again. It's time to finish some of these stories. We're getting close to the big finish here. Thank you for reading


End file.
